Lo mejor de mi vida
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel está muriendo y Dean acepta la oferta de Dios para salvarlo: Renacer como humano. El rubio decide hacerse cargo del bebé, sin sospechar lo difícil que será dejar atrás el amor de pareja para cambiarlo por un amor paternal pero Dios trabaja de formas misteriosas y le dará una valiosa lección de la manera menos esperada.
1. Chapter 1

**Título** : Lo mejor de mi vida.

 **Pareja:** CasxDean, GabrielxSam.

 **Rating** : K+

 **Género:** Romance, Drama, Family,

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de supernatural pertenecen a Eric Kripke.

 **Resumen:** Castiel está muriendo y Dean acepta la oferta de Dios para salvarlo: Renacer como humano. El rubio decide hacerse cargo del bebé, sin sospechar lo difícil que será dejar atrás el amor de pareja para cambiarlo por un amor paternal pero Dios trabaja de formas misteriosas y le dará una valiosa lección de la manera menos esperada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 1**

Dean observó esos intensos orbes azules que lo contemplaban como si fuera el tesoro más valioso del universo. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando esa cálida mano se coló bajo su camiseta y jadeó entrecerrando los ojos. Hace dos meses se había dado cuenta de los extraños sentimientos que el ángel provocaba en él y después de que se hicieron cargo de Lucifer, Sam lo animó a platicar con el moreno sobre sus sentimientos y el resultado fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-Caaasss…- se estremeció cuando su pantalón fue quitado.

-¿Estás seguro, Dean? No quiero que te fuerces a hacer esto.

-Idiota- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa y acarició la mejilla del mayor- Te amo, Cas, esa es toda la seguridad que necesito para hacer esto contigo.

-Dean- esbozó una sonrisa- Yo también te amo.

El ángel se inclinó para besarlo apasionadamente mientras terminaba de desnudarlo y se acomodó entre sus piernas. Dean gimió contra la boca del mayor cuando esos lujuriosos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo.

-Aaaaahhhh Caaasss… Mmm…

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupado.

-No… estoy bien… Aaaaahhhh… se siente raro…

Un segundo dedo se coló en su interior encontrando algo de resistencia. Castiel esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de repartir besos por su torso desnudo hasta llegar a su hombría, dándole un lametón y la tragó por completo. El cuerpo del rubio se contrajo de placer al mismo tiempo que gemía descontroladamente. Sabía que su pareja era virgen y solo tenía nociones básicas del sexo que aprendió en las películas porno pero esa lengua se movía como la de un experto y cuando sus dedos le rozaron la próstata, su cuerpo entero vibró por la sensación.

-¡Caaaass siiiiii! ¡Aaaahhh Caaaasss! ¡Maaaasss Siiiiii! Aaaaaahhhh… Caaaassss… Aaaaahhhh…

Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, el mayor se levantó lamiéndose los labios y quitó sus dedos mirándolo con intensidad antes de acomodarse entre sus piernas y comenzó a penetrarlo despacio, quedándose quieto al colarse por completo. El rubio jadeó con fuerza por la desconocida pero placentera sensación.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó mirándolo con cariño.

-Caaass… Mmm… sí… muévete despacio… Mmm…

-Te amo, Dean- dijo embistiéndolo con suavidad- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado… Aaaahhh… lo mejor de mi vida… Aaaahhh Deeeaaannn…

-Caaasss… tú también… Aaaahhh- dijo entre jadeos- Eres lo mejor de mi vida… Aaaahhh…

El rubio le enterró los dedos en la espalda mientras se sentía abrumado con el posesivo beso del mayor, el cual le transmitía un sinfín de sentimientos y lo hacía sentir el hombre más amado del mundo. Las embestidas comenzaron a hacerse más rápidas y erráticas, dando justo contra su próstata, lo cual tenía gritando de placer y suplicando por más. El moreno lo complació en todo momento, asegurándose de no lastimarlo pero haciéndolo disfrutar como nunca antes. Al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo soportar tantos estímulos y cuando una mano bajó a masturbarlo, arqueó la espalda, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y acabó con un ronco gemido de placer.

-¡Caaaassss!

El ángel gruñó al sentirlo y con un par de desenfrenadas embestidas, acabó en su interior mientras gritaba su nombre. Ambos se tomaron un tiempo para controlar sus respiraciones y el mayor lo besó con ternura antes de acostarse a su lado.

-Cas- el cazador lo abrazó sonriendo- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Dean.

El menor sonrió y se acurrucó contra el cuerpo de su pareja, besándole el pecho para luego cerrar los ojos, entregándose a un plácido sueño en compañía de su ángel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observaba en silencio por el espejo delantero del impala como la parejita estaba comiéndose la boca a besos en los asientos traseros. Se encontraban en medio de la cacería de una bruja y esa misma noche se harían cargo de ella cuando se aseguraran que estuviera sola en la casa.

-Chicos basta- pidió suspirando- Les recuerdo que sigo aquí.

-No seas aguafiestas, Sammy- dijo jadeando un poco.

-Idiota, deja de correrle mano a Cas y preparémonos, pronto entraremos.

-Bien, bien- bufó molesto- Continuaremos después, angelito.

-Sí, Dean.

Esperaron hasta las once de la noche y entraron a la casa. El ángel revisó el segundo piso mientras ellos se encargaban del primero. Recorrió la cocina con cuidado hasta que un ruido lo hizo voltear pero no alcanzó a esquivar el ataque de la mujer, resultando golpeado en la cabeza y cayó al suelo aturdido.

-Malditos cazadores, voy a destrozarlos.

-¡Samyyyy!

El rubio apareció en el umbral de la puerta y se abalanzó sobre la mujer, rondando un par de metros hasta que chocaron contra la pared. El castaño se apresuró en levantarse para ayudar a su hermano pero la mujer lo aventó contra la mesa.

-¡Sam!

El menor alzó la cabeza y vio como la bruja iba corriendo hacia él mientras sostenía un cuchillo con algo negro en su filo. Solo atinó a cubrirse con las manos pero su hermano intervino y la mujer lo empujó contra la pared con la intención de apuñalarlo pero el ángel apareció frente a ella, recibiendo una herida en el hombro mientras la tomaba por el cuello.

-Se acabó.

-No me iré sola…

Castiel se encargó de ella sin mayores problemas y dejó caer el cuerpo inerte en el suelo. El menor suspiró aliviado para levantarse al mismo tiempo en que el moreno se desplomaba siendo sostenido por un muy preocupado Dean.

-¡Cas! ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó recostándolo en el suelo- Cas, ¡Cas!

El mayor comenzó a colocarse muy pálido y jadeaba manteniendo una expresión de dolor. Sam se apresuró en examinar su herida antes de tomar el cuchillo, el cual desprendía un desagradable olor que no le gustó en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué le ocurre, Sammy?

-Creo que lo han envenenado, si no hacemos algo pronto lo perderemos.

-¿Qué…? No, ¡Cas! ¡Cas reacciona!- gritó sacudiéndolo por los hombros- ¡Cas!- gritó desesperado- Lo siento… esto es mi culpa… me protegiste…- dijo sin contener sus lágrimas- Cas…

-Dean…- susurró el moreno tomando su mano- No… no llores… yo… haría cualquier cosa… por ti…

-Cas… por favor resiste… te llevaremos a un hospital…

-Lo siento…

-No… Cas…

-Te… amo…

El menor se asustó bastante cuando el ángel cerró los ojos y no reaccionaba ante los gritos desesperados del rubio. Estaba esperando lo peor cuando escuchó un suave aleteo y se giró rápidamente, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaba.

-¿Chuck…? Tú…

-Hola chicos.

-¿Qué haces aquí…? ¿Cómo llegaste?- preguntó desconcertado.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo arrodillándose junto al moreno y colocó una mano en su frente- O no, tenemos que actuar rápido o morirá.

-¿Qué…?- el rubio lo miró extrañado- ¿Chuck…?

-Realmente amas a Cas ¿Verdad?

-Sí.

-¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer por él?

-Cualquier cosa.

-¿Incluso sacrificar tu felicidad por su bienestar?

-¡Claro que sí!- gritó llorando- Solo quiero tenerlo a mi lado… no quiero perderlo, no ahora que sé cuánto lo amo.

-Hay una forma en que puedo salvarlo, Dean pero perderás algo muy importante.

-¡No me importa! Sálvalo- suplicó- Por favor…

-El veneno que le dio esa bruja es muy poderoso, su vida se extinguirá muy pronto- sentenció- Hay algo que puedo hacer pero será a cambio de un alto precio.

-¡Solo hazlo y sálvalo!

-Bien.

Una luz blanca comenzó a rodear al ángel hasta que el par de hermanos se vio forzado en cerrar los ojos. Para cuando volvieron a abrirlos, solo la ropa del moreno continuaba intacta en su lugar y Chuck sostenía un pequeño bebé en sus brazos que lloraba desconsoladamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…?

-¿Aún no te das cuenta de quién soy, Sam? Solo hay una forma de salvar a Castiel y es que renazca como humano, sin recuerdos, sin memoria de su vida pasada.

-Pero hacer eso… es… tú…- el menor tragó saliva con dificultad- ¿Eres Dios?

-Sí, Sam, lo soy.

-Mi Cas- susurró el rubio sollozando.

-Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti, Dean, sé que es doloroso pero era la única manera de salvar a Cas, renacer como humano era su única opción, ahora tú decides que sucederá.

El rubio tomó con cuidado al bebé en brazos, quien dejó de llorar mientras esos ojitos azules correspondían su mirada. El castaño se acercó curioso y le palmeó el hombro a su hermano en señal de apoyo. Sabía que las cosas serían difíciles pero juntos conseguirían salir adelante.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Green, gaviota2127, maysdtwitt y TefyHatake. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 2**

Dean se despertó después de oír unos llantos desconsolados desde el monitor que tenía sobre el velador y se apresuró en ir a la habitación contigua, en donde el bebé se movía inquieto en su cuna. Lo tomó en brazos para acomodarlo contra su pecho y eso consiguió calmarlo.

-Buen chico, no tienes que llorar, preciosura, yo estoy aquí.

Comenzó a mecerlo con suavidad mientras canta "Hey Jude", el pequeño se aferró a su camiseta con una manito antes de quedarse dormido. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que descubrieron la verdadera identidad de Chuck y éste le salvó la vida a Castiel haciéndolo renacer como humano. El rubio no fue capaz de acercarse los primeros días, ya que una intensa tristeza lo invadía, fue por eso que junto con su hermano, se mudaron a la casa de Bobby y cuando el cazador mayor se quejó por los desconsolados llantos del bebé que no lo dejaban dormir, se forzó a acercarse al moreno, siendo el único que podía calmarlo con su sola presencia.

-Mi Cas.

Terminó llevando al menor hacia su dormitorio, como lo había hecho durante el último mes y se recostó dejando al pequeño sobre su pecho, quien abrió adormilado los ojos. El rubio no pudo evitar las lágrimas que se deslizaron por sus mejillas ante esa imagen. Extrañaba demasiado a su pareja ya que no volverían a estar juntos de esa manera y el vínculo que compartían ahora era completamente diferente al que él deseaba.

-Cas…- cerró los ojos llorando y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su rostro- Cas… -Esos ojitos azules se quedaron fijos en él antes de que el bebé sonriera, el mayor se rio limpiando sus lágrimas- Tienes razón, preciosura, te quiero mucho.

Abrazó al menor, quien se movió un poco antes de cerrar los ojos para continuar durmiendo.

Las siguientes semanas, fueron complicados para el rubio, ya que no solo debía cuidar de su pequeño angelito, sino que también, solía ir de cacería con su hermano y esos periodos de tiempo lejos de casa, lo colocaban melancólico, tal como ocurrió esa noche cuando investigaban un caso en Elwood.

-Ten- recibió la cerveza que le dio el castaño.

-Gracias, Sammy.

-Podrías haberte quedado en casa.

-No… tenemos que hacer esto.

-Yo podía solo.

-Sam.

-O con Bobby.

-Mmm…

-Lo entiendo, Dean- dijo sentándose a su lado sin mirarlo- Cas sigue con nosotros pero… de una forma diferente, de una forma que te lastima.

-Sammy.

-Amas a Cas y sé lo doloroso que es para ti continuar de esta forma, es por eso que pensé… quizás… quizás debemos dejarlo ir.

-¿Qué?

-Míranos, Dean, ¿Crees que esta es la vida que un bebé merece? Nos ausentamos por días e incluso semanas de casa, nuestra vida es peligrosa y siempre hay algo tras nosotros… ¿Eso quieres para Cas?

-Yo…

-Quizás… él estará mejor con una familia que le pueda entregar lo que nosotros no podemos…

-¿Qué…? ¿Quieres abandonarlo?

-Claro que no, Dean- replicó serio- Quiero a Cas como un hermano y es por eso que ahora que tiene una oportunidad de empezar de nuevo… de tener otra vida… la nuestra no es la mejor…

-Mi Cas…

-Piénsalo… lo que decidas, yo te apoyaré.

Tardaron tres días más en acabar con el nido de vampiros que causaba problemas por el lugar y regresaron a casa de Bobby. El rubio estuvo pensando seriamente en todo lo que dijo su hermano y tenía razón, esa no era la vida que quería para Castiel, no ahora que podía comenzar de nuevo. Cuando regresaron, fue directo al cuarto del bebé y lo tomó en brazos, éste lo miró con una amplia sonrisa.

-Cas…- lo dejó en su cuna- Lo siento… perdóname por lastimarte con mi egoísmo…

Salió del cuarto sintiéndose muy triste por su decisión pero no quería que el ángel desperdiciara esa segunda oportunidad atrapado en una vida de batallas interminables y viajando sin tener un lugar fijo adonde regresar.

-¿Ocurre algo, muchacho?- preguntó el mayor al verlo.

-¿Qué sucede, Dean?- su hermano se acercó con una cerveza en la mano.

-Tienes razón, Sammy… esta no es la vida que quiero para Cas… él merece algo mejor y yo no puedo dárselo…

-Dean.

-Vamos a buscarle una familia adoptiva.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, Bobby… esta no es la vida que quiero para Cas, ni siquiera la que deseaba para Sammy… no puedo ser egoísta y mantenerlo a mi lado cuando sé que terminará mal… no puedo arriesgar su vida de nuevo…

-Dean- el castaño lo abrazó al notar que lloraba- Lo siento…

-Sammy…

El rubio se aferró a él mientras sollozaba. Iba a ser muy difícil continuar adelante sin su amado ángel pero no podía sacrificar el bienestar y felicidad del moreno por su egoísta deseo de tenerlo a su lado.

Cerca de una semana les tomó encontrar un buen lugar en donde buscarían un hogar adoptivo para Castiel. Ese era el mismo tiempo que Dean llevaba lejos del bebé, ya que necesitaba romper ese vínculo que compartían para que pudiera disfrutar de su nueva vida. Esos días habían sido muy complicados, ya que el ángel no dejaba de llorar y se encontraba muy irritable. Al cazador le dolía en el alma verlo de esa manera pero no podía lastimarlo y eso ocurriría si seguía a su lado.

-Espero que esto acabe pronto- se quejó Bobby gruñendo- Es increíble pensar que ese bebé sea Cas, tiene un genio horrible.

-Mmm…

-Mañana Sam irá a dejarlo al hogar.

-Sí…

-¿Esto es lo que realmente quieres?

-Debo pensar en que es lo mejor para él… yo…

-¿Y desde cuando Dean Winchester es tan caritativo?

-Bobby.

-Siempre has sido un egoísta.

-Oye- frunció el ceño.

-Y gracias a esa tozudez has conseguido muchas cosas.

-Bobby.

-Has salvado al mundo por tu egoísta deseo de proteger a Sam y a las personas que amas.

-Pero.

-Solo te preguntaré una cosa, Dean, ¿Estás apartando a Cas pensando en su bienestar o en el tuyo?

-No entiendo.

-Quizás la razón por la cual quieres entregarlo a una familia adoptiva, no es porque sea lo mejor para él, sino porque no quieres seguir sufriendo al saber que ya no lo tendrás de la forma que deseas.

El rubio se dirigió a un bar cercano en el impala mientras meditaba sobre las palabras del mayor, sin poder que algo de verdad tenían. No quería perder al ángel pero le dolía tenerlo a su lado y saber que nunca volverían a estar juntos del modo en que lo deseaba.

-Cas… Cas…

Entró al primer bar que encontró abierto y bebió hasta emborracharse. No quería seguir pensando en lo que era correcto o lo adecuado para el menor. Pasada la media noche, subió al impala con dificultad y afirmó la cabeza sobre el volante.

-¿Noche difícil?- se sobresaltó a oír esa voz tan familiar.

-Chuck…

-Deberías dejar de tapar tus preocupaciones con alcohol, no te hace bien.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí, Dios?- soltó molesto- ¿No deberías estar saltando por las nubes?

-Siempre me gustó tu sentido del humor- dijo con una sonrisa- Y como proteges a tu familia sin importar las consecuencias- el rubio solo lo miró- Duele ¿Verdad? Dejar ir lo que más amas.

-¿Y tú qué sabes? No has estado precisamente activo estos últimos milenios.

-Puedes interpretarlo de esa forma si quieres.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? ¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que perder el tiempo conmigo?

-Nunca he entendido porque te desprecias de esa forma.

-No quiero terapia, Dios.

-Recuerdo el día en que cree a Cas, desde el comienzo siempre fue diferente a sus hermanos, fuerte, leal, confiable pero tenía algo que los demás no, curiosidad e inocencia- suspiró- Esa pequeña distinción, lo llevó muy lejos y todo gracias a ti.

-¿Qué?

-Cas siempre admiró a los humanos pero fue gracias a ti que los entendió realmente y tú le enseñaste algo invaluable, Dean, el amor.

-Y mira lo bien que resultó- siseó molesto- Por mi culpa estuvo a punto de morir y ahora… mira como quedó por mi culpa…

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Dean, tú no tienes la culpa de algo que Cas eligió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué?

-Él eligió protegerte porque te ama, está dispuesto a dar su vida por ti del mismo modo que tú lo harías por él.

-Cas…- comenzó a llorar.

-Cas te escogió a ti por sobre todas las cosas- colocó una mano en su hombro- Y yo te he dado algo invaluable para mí, sé qué harás lo correcto, Dean, siempre lo has hecho.

Chuck lo miró con una sonrisa antes de desaparecer de su lado. El rubio estuvo llorando por un tiempo indefinido hasta que la somnolencia del alcohol fue más fuerte y se quedó profundamente dormido en el asiento del conductor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam consiguió calmar al bebé dándole su mamadera y lo abrigó bien con una manta mientras intercambiaba una larga mirada con Bobby. Su hermano no había regresado la noche anterior y era entendible que no estuviera presente en ese difícil momento.

-Ya es hora- dijo el mayor serio.

-Sí… regreso pronto…

Subió al auto del cazador para acomodar al pequeño en el asiento del copiloto y condujo despacio. El moreno continuaba llorando, lo cual hacia muy seguido desde que Dean comenzó a tomar distancia de él. Le dolía verlo de esa forma pero su prioridad era cuidarlo y el ángel estaría mejor llevando una vida tranquila con una buena familia. El ruido de una bocina lo hizo voltear y el impala pasó a toda velocidad a su lado antes de bloquearle el camino. Su hermano descendió a toda prisa para ir al lado del copiloto y sacó al bebé, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo mientras lloraba.

-Tranquilo, Cas… yo estoy aquí… no voy a dejarte… no lo haré- el castaño descendió acercándose a ellos.

-Dean.

-Lo siento, Sammy… sé que estoy siendo un egoísta pero no quiero apartarlo de mi lado, sé que no puedo darle una vida tranquila pero si no—

-Lo sé- lo interrumpió sonriendo- Me equivoqué, Dean, quizás no tenemos la mejor vida de todas pero podemos ser una buena familia para Cas.

-Sammy.

-Ya verás cómo lo conseguiremos- aseguró abrazándolo.

-Gracias, Sammy.

-Y tendrán el fantástico apoyo del arcángel más sexy, inteligente y carismático del cielo- dijo esa familiar silueta apareciendo frente a ellos.

-¿Gabriel?- soltó el Winchester menor incrédulo.

-Tiempo sin vernos, chicos.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt, gaviota2127 y TefyHatake. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 3**

Sam observaba fijamente al bromista, quien estaba jugando con el bebé y haciéndole cosquillas hasta hacerlo reír. El rubio volvió con su mamadera y lo tomó en brazos posesivamente para darle su comida.

-Tranquilo, mono, estoy aquí para ayudarlos.

-No confío en ti, no te quiero cerca de Cas- siseó molesto.

-Te guste o no ese chiquitín es mi hermanito.

-¿Cómo estás aquí?-preguntó el castaño interviniendo.

-¿No te alegra que regresara, Sammy?

-Aléjate de él- gruñó el Winchester mayor.

-Mono idiota.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda.

-Claro que sí- dijo Chuck apareciendo frente a ellos- Te recuerdo, Dean, que hay muchas criaturas afuera que no desaprovecharían esta oportunidad para matarlos.

-Lo sé…

-Gabriel está aquí como un apoyo, se asegurará que todo esté bien y cuidará de Cas.

-Pero.

-Entiendo tus aprehensiones, Dean pero esto no es cuestionable, Gabriel se quedará y punto.

-Bien pero no me obligarás a confiar en él.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y se lo llevó al segundo piso. El castaño negó suspirando antes de mirar al bromista, comprendía el enfado de su hermano pero también sabía que tener al arcángel de su lado, sería bastante beneficioso.

-Gracias por ayudarnos, Chuck… quiero decir, Dios.

-Está bien, Sam, puedes llamarme por mi identidad humana.

-Sí.

-Te encargo mucho a Cas, Gabriel y evita las discusiones con Dean.

-Lo intentaré, padre.

-Nos vemos- se despidió antes de desaparecer.

-¿Por qué me miras así, Sammy?

-Gracias.

-¿Eh?

-Por lo que hiciste antes de que Lucifer te asesinara.

-Oh, eso, no lo hice por ustedes.

-Eres un mentiroso- respondió sonriendo- Por más que quieras negarlo yo sé la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?

-La humanidad te gusta mucho más de lo que estás dispuesto a admitir.

-Es mejor que te calles, Sammy, no quiero pensar que eres un idiota también.

-Gabriel.

-¿Cómo van las cosas con el pequeño Cas?

-Bien, aunque ha sido difícil para Dean.

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-Ellos estaban juntos, como pareja, cuando ocurrió esto.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Fue difícil al comienzo… Dean no podía estar cerca de él sin sentirse horrible… creo que aún se siente así y me gustaría poder ayudarlo pero no sé cómo…

-Sammy- le palmeó el hombro- El idiota de tu hermano estará bien, es cierto que no piensa mucho las cosas pero ese mono siempre cuida a su familia, además te tiene a ti.

-Gabriel…

-No hay algo que ustedes dos no puedan hacer.

-Gracias.

-Ahora, iré a ver a mi hermanito, es raro en su forma actual, ¿Crees que quiera un dulce?

-Aún es muy pequeño- respondió sonriendo- Con la leche le basta por el momento.

El bromista desapareció y el castaño fue al segundo piso, observando desde el umbral de la puerta como su hermano estaba jugando con el moreno y unos cubos en el suelo. Sabía que era muy difícil para el rubio pero él estaría a su lado acompañándolo.

-Chiquitín- el arcángel apareció junto a ellos- Mira lo que tengo para ti- hizo aparecer un autito azul- Ten.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- gruñó el cazador.

-Jugando con mi hermanito, ¿Tienes algún problema?

-Idiota.

-Ya basta- pidió Sam acercándose- Olviden sus discusiones frente a Cas o le darán un mal ejemplo.

El parcito pareció ignorar su explicación y continuaron discutiendo. Iba a intervenir pero observó con cierta curiosidad como el pequeño ex ángel tiraba la camiseta del rubio antes de estirar sus manitos mientras sonreía. El Winchester mayor lo tomó en brazos y siguió discutiendo con el bromista, en ese momento quiso separarlos pero entonces ocurrió lo impensado.

-De- éste bajó la vista al menor.

-¿Eh?

-De- dijo con una amplia sonrisa y tocándole las mejillas- ¡De! ¡De!

-¡Tu primera palabra!- festejó su hermano emocionado- ¡Estás hablando, Cas!

-¡De!

-No es justo- replicó el arcángel haciendo morritos- Se supone que debías decir Gabe, no el nombre de ese idiota.

-Ya basta los dos- pidió divertido-No puedo creer que Cas dijera su primera palabra- agregó acariciando la cabeza del bebé- Está creciendo muy rápido.

-Mi chiquitín es un súper listillo- afirmó Gabriel comiendo un chocolate- Y será el chico más inteligente, aunque ese rubio idiota no es un ejemplo a seguir.

-Cierra la boca, tarado o te enviaré de regreso al cielo.

-Inténtalo- lo retó sonriendo.

-¡De!

El rubio continuó jugando con el pequeño sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. El castaño se unió a ellos y logró controlar al parcito para que estuvieran en paz mientras se divertían los cuatro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean terminó de vestir al menor y lo miró fijamente. Solo había pasado tres meses desde que se volvió un bebé pero estaba creciendo a un ritmo acelerado y ya parecía tener un año. El castaño se tomaba muy en serio su papel de "Tío", consentía mucho al moreno y le enseñó varias palabras nuevas.

-¿Tienes hambre, Cas?- preguntó tomándolo en brazos.

-Chi, De- respondió sonriendo.

-Entonces vamos a comer un rico desayuno y luego iremos al parque.

-¡Chi!- festejó abrazándolo por el cuello.

-No puedo creer que crezcas tan rápido y eres muy inteligente, listillo- besó su frente bajando las escaleras.

-¡Chiquitín!- el bromista apareció frente a él.

-Maldición, no me asustes así, Gabe- suspiró- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a visitar a mi hermanito- respondió haciéndole cosquillas al menor- Hola, chiquitín.

-Jajajajaja Dío Gab Jajajajaa, bata jajajaja.

-Tú sabes cómo alejar al monstruo de las cosquillas, pequeñito.

El mayor se inclinó y Castiel le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de abrazarlo. Dean frunció el ceño con la escena, su querido ex angelito se estaba encariñando demasiado con el bromista y a éste le ocurría lo mismo. Lo único que consolaba al rubio, es que ese idiota protegería del moreno en caso de ser necesario.

-Iré a preparar el desayuno.

-Oye idiota, quiero decir Dean- éste se volteó a mirarlo- Haz hecho un buen trabajando cuidando de mi hermanito- carraspeó un poco- Gracias.

-¿Eh? Parece que no escuché bien, ¿Un cretino como tú me está dando las gracias?

-Confirmado, los rubios son idiotas.

-Tarado.

El cazador se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa y fue a la cocina, preparando la comida para todos.

Después del desayuno, llevó al ex ángel al parque, en compañía de Bobby. El pequeño se entretuvo jugando en el arenero con otros niños mientras ellos lo vigilaban desde una banca. El rubio respiró profundo antes de suspirar.

-¿Estás bien, muchacho?

-Sí- respondió sonriendo- Es tan raro ver a Cas así pero está tan feliz, todo el tiempo tiene esa linda sonrisita en sus labios.

-Dean.

-Pensé que sería mucho más difícil.

-No estás precisamente animado con la idea- hizo notar el cazador.

-Al comienzo pero creo que ahora lo entiendo, ¿sabes en que he estado pensando?- el mayor negó con curiosidad- Todo lo que quiero es que Cas sea feliz y estos meses cuidándolo, han sido extraordinarios… no estoy diciendo que no me duela pero verlo sonreír… me hace pensar que todo está bien de esta forma y no quiero que cambie.

-Vaya que has madurado, muchacho.

-Realmente quiero convertirme en una familia para Cas y que siempre sonría… es por eso que tomé una decisión.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero… quiero establecerme en un lugar fijo con Cas…

-¿Eh?

-Está creciendo muy rápido y no puedo descuidarlo yendo a cacerías, bueno, tampoco es como si fuera ahora porque Sammy, Gabe y tú se hacen cargo de todo… es por eso… pronto tendrá que ir a la escuela y hacer una vida normal… eso quiero darle y… suena bien tener un lugar propio.

-Wow, no pensé que llegaría el día en que escucharía a Dean Winchester decir eso.

-No me molestes- pidió haciendo morritos y unas palmadas en su espalda lo hicieron sonrojar.

-Te has convertido en un buen hombre, Dean, John estaría muy orgullo, al igual que yo lo estoy.

-Bobby.

-Me parece una excelente decisión, sé que no será fácil para ti desligarte de las cacerías y lidiar con este nuevo Cas pero nos tienes a nosotros.

-Lo sé- dijo sonriendo.

-¿Ya has pensado a donde mudarte?

-Quiero llevarlo a Stanford.

-Oh.

-Desde que nos cargamos a Lucifer, todo está en calma… así que… podemos tener una nueva vida allá, todos, Sammy podría retomar sus estudios y yo cuidaría del pequeño.

-Siempre piensas en todos por sobre ti.

-Bobby.

-Sabes que cuentas con todo mi apoyo y más les vale tener un cuarto de invitados muy cómodo porque me tendrán seguido por allá.

-Eso suena genial.

El rubio volvió a prestar toda su atención a Castiel, quien se reía mientras jugaban con dos niños y unos autitos. Aún no aceptaba del todo la situación pero comenzar una nueva vida como familia, no sonaba tan mal y seguramente sería un buen cambio para ellos.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127, TefyHatake y Yan Yan (Para nada, los comentarios me ayudan a mejorar y yo igual pienso lo mismo, me centro más en los dialogos que el contexto e intento corregirlo leyendo más para tener ideas de como manejar mejor ese detalle. En cuanto al OOC, me suele pasar mucho con los fics AU, pero como te da la libertad de usarlo xD. ¿El spoilers es por lo de Chuck? Eso lo vi en una entrevista que dieron los directores creo sobre supernatural y que traducida por una página pero ya es una verdad bien sabida o al menos eso creí. Gracias por tu comentario y no te preocupes, son observaciones así las que ayudan a mejorar :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 4**

Sam pasó por una tienda de regreso a casa y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Hogar. Jamás pensó que tendría eso y cuando su hermano se lo propuso asegurándole que era lo que deseaba, no se negó, ya que estaba emocionado por regresar a la universidad y formar una familia junto al par de ángeles.

-Ya llegué- se anunció cerrando la puerta.

-¡Dammy!- el niño fue corriendo a su lado.

-Hola, Cas- lo tomó en brazos- ¿Por qué tienes harina en el cabello?

-De ida a aced una tata pedo Dio Gabe apadeció.

-¿Están en la cocina?

-Chi.

Fue hasta el umbral de la puerta y observó en silencio como el parcito se aventaba todo lo que tuviera a mano mientras discutían por a quien quería más a Castiel. El castaño suspiró bajito antes de sonreír un poco. Su vida había cambiado en muchos sentidos después de que dejaron la cacería pero le gustaba mucho. Dejó al ex ángel en el suelo, a pesar de que solo transcurrieron dos meses desde que dejaron la casa de Bobby y se instalaron en la ciudad, el moreno crecía a pasos agigantados y ya parecía de tres años, además de que aprendía muy rápido.

-Dio Dammy ¿Qué hacemo?

-Déjamelo a mí, Cas.

Fue hacia el parcito que se tiraba harina e intentó separarlos pero terminó en medio de esa guerra y el bromista le lanzó un huevo en el rostro. Su hermano mayor comenzó a reírse como idiota y el castaño gruñó por lo bajo antes de lanzarle tres huevos al arcángel, quien los esquivó y apareció tras él.

-No te enfades, Sammy, fue un accidente.

-Miren el desastre que tienen aquí.

-Ese idiota comenzó- dijo el rubio molesto.

-No me interesa quien comenzó, quiero que limpien ahora- tomó la mano del menor- Vamos, Cas, hay que limpiarnos y pediremos una pizza.

-¿Da que yo quera?

-Así es, tú escogerás.

-¡Chi!- festejó sonriendo- Edes el mejor Dammy.

Al cabo de veinte minutos se les unió el par de revoltosos. El bromista se sentó a su lado mientras el rubio jugaba con Castiel a construir un edificio con los cubos de colores. Desde que llegaron a Stanford, él había retomado sus estudios y era Gabriel quien se encargaba que no faltara algo en casa. Al comienzo Dean quería trabajar pero el arcángel le dio un serio sermón sobre por qué era mala idea que dejara al moreno solo, ya que éste estaba muy apegado a él. Al final llegaron al acuerdo que trabajaría cuando el pequeño asistiera a la escuela, lo cual parecía ser dentro de pocos meses.

-¿Por qué sonríes, Sammy?

-Solo pensaba que pronto Cas irá a la escuela.

-No tiene que ir, yo puedo enseñarle todo lo que debe saber.

-No Gabe, es importante que asista, te recuerdo que ahora que dejamos la cacería tenemos que permanecer bajo perfil para no atraer problemas.

-Pero.

-Es por el bien de Cas- afirmó sonriendo- Además, tú has visto su carita cuando juega con otros niños en el parque.

-Mmm, supongo.

-Jamás pensé que podríamos tener una vida tan

-¿Tranquila?- preguntó el mayor.

-Perfecta.

-Sammy.

-Ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

-Eres un encanto, Sammy, ¿Quieres jugar con Tío Gabe?

-Idiota, no molestes.

-¿Crees que es una broma?

-Gabe…- se sonrojó ante la cercanía pero el timbre lo salvó.

-¡Da pizza!- gritó el moreno sonriendo.

Dean fue con el pequeño a buscar su cena y dejó la pizza sobre la mesita de centro mientras el menor iba a buscar los cubiertos corriendo. El rubio lo detuvo por la cintura para ayudarle con las cosas antes de tomarlo en brazos.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que no debes correr con un cuchillo en la mano, puedes tener un accidente, Cas.

-Do chiento, De.

-No tienes moral para pedirle eso- canturreó el arcángel.

-No molestes, idiota.

-Quero pizza- pidió el moreno.

-Claro, Cas y ya que te has portado tan bien, te daré el pedazo más grande.

-¡Chi!

Sam se sirvió una rebanada mientras miraba a su familia y se detuvo en el menor, quien tenía una gran sonrisa mientras se mantenía sentado sobre las piernas del rubio. Definitivamente serían una buena familia para Castiel.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio se colocó el pantalón de pijama antes de acomodarse sobre la cama y el menor se acurrucó contra su cuerpo sonriendo. Desde que se mudaron a Lawrence hace unos meses, ambos compartían la cama, ya que el moreno tenía miedo de estar solo en su habitación, aunque Sam le había comentado que solo era una excusa para estar con él y al cazador tampoco le molestaba.

-Buenas noches, Cas.

-Benas nodes, De.

-Cierra tus ojitos.

El ex ángel obedeció y comenzó a cantarle Hey Jude, ya que eso siempre le ayudaba a tener buenos sueños. El pequeño se quedó dormido a los pocos segundos y estuvo observándolo por un tiempo indefinido.

-Cas.

A veces pensaba que quizás el moreno se sentía de la misma forma cada vez que velaba su sueño y eso le gustaba. Mantuvo abrazado al menor sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, no importaba la forma que tuviera, jamás iba a dejar de amarlo y el vínculo que compartían nunca se rompería, ahora solo tenía otra forma que comenzaba a disfrutar.

Unos golpecitos en su mejilla hicieron que abriera los ojos adormilado y se encontró con esos ojitos azules que adoraba. El pequeño se subió a la cama para abrazarlo con una amplia sonrisa y se acurrucó contra su cuerpo.

-De.

-¿Por qué susurras?-preguntó curioso.

-Dio Gab me contó un sequeto.

-¿Qué secreto?

-En uda semada, Dio Dammy etará de cumpeanos.

-Oh, es cierto, pronto será el cumpleaños de Sammy- respondió sonriendo.

-Y Dio Gab quede hace una festa.

-Eso suena divertido.

-Y dido que do podía oganiza da festa.

-Cas.

-¿Pedo, De?

-Claro, Cas, tomarás todas las decisiones para la fiesta.

-¡Chi!- celebró levantándose- ¿Dio Body vendá?

-No se lo perdería, Cas y seguro que se queda con nosotros por un tiempo.

-Chi, vamo a comed, De y guada el sequeto.

-Será un secreto, Cas- le guiñó un ojo y el menor lo abrazó.

-Te quero muso, De.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Cas.

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo de la habitación mientras tarareaba una canción. El rubio se vistió sonriendo y bajó a la cocina para unirse a los demás, observó divertido como su hermano se sonrojaba cuando Castiel mencionó que en la mañana encontró al bromista en su habitación. Quizás antes se hubiera enfadado con Gabriel pero el tiempo que pasaban juntos, lo convenció de que era una buena persona y los ayudaría.

-Ya basta, Cas- le revolvió el cabello al menor- Mira lo rojo que se ha puesto Sammy.

-Chi- dijo riéndose.

-Y si Sammy quiere a Gabe, eso es bueno.

-Chi pedo que no te quera a ti.

-¿Eh?

-De es mío- agregó abrazándolo- Y no do compatiré con Dio Gab.

El cazador se sonrojó un poco con esas palabras, especialmente cuando el parcito comenzó a burlarse de él. Bajó la vista al sentir como Castiel tomaba su mano sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. El rubio le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿A mí me quieres, chiquitín?

-Sí, Gab.

-¿Más que a Dean?

-No, De es mi favodito.

-No es justo- hizo un puchero- ¿Y si te doy un dulce?

-No intentes comprar su cariño- intervino Sam divertido.

-Pero tú me quieres más que al rubio idiota ¿Cierto, Sammy?

-Ya basta, sabes que Cas te quiere pero Dean es especial para él.

-Chi- afirmó el menor sin soltar su mano- Poque De y do nos casademo.

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó el Winchester mayor casi atorándose con su café.

-Das pesonas que se queren, se cadan, ¿Ceto dio Dammy?- éste sonrió con malicia.

-Así es, Cas.

-¡Chi! Etonces De y do nos casademo.

El rubio suspiró bajito y le preparó un emparedado al menor para que se distrajera con la comida. Observó de reojo al parcito que intercambiaban sonrisas cómplices y suspiró. Sabía que Castiel solo hablaba desde su infantil inocencia pero no podía negar que esas palabras le dolieron un poco, ya que le recordaba a un tipo de vínculo que no compartirían.

-¡De!- éste se giró hacia el pequeño- ¿Po qué etas tiste?

-No lo estoy, Cas.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí-acarició su cabello- Ahora termina tu desayuno y después iremos al centro comercial, la ropa te está quedando apretada.

-Estás creciendo muy rápido- dijo Sam curioso- ¿Sabes algo al respecto, Gabe?

-No, ni idea.

-Y Chuck no aparece- suspiró el rubio- Parece que Dios no es omnipotente después de todo.

-¿Quen es Cuc?- preguntó el niño terminando su leche.

-Un viejo… viejo amigo de la familia- respondió el Winchester mayor limpiándole la boca con una servilleta.

Hace varios meses que no tenían señales de Chuck y si era honesto, estaba algo preocupado por el precipitado crecimiento de Castiel, ya que ahora era humano.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt (En cuanto al crecimiento de Cas y como lo explicarán cuando vaya a clases, más adelante se verá eso :), TefyHatake (Más adelante se explicará por qué Cas crece tan rápido, solo puedo adelantarte que no hay algo malo con él) y Yan Yan (Ya veo, gracias por tu sugerencia :3, este fic ya lo tengo bastante avanzado pero tomaré tu observación para los siguientes capítulos y los otros fics que estoy escribiendo, gracias!) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 5**

El rubio subió al niño a sus hombros y éste comenzó a pegar los globos por la pared junto a las serpentinas. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Sam y el arcángel se aseguró de llevarlo a una falsa cacería para mantenerlo ocupado.

-¿Te gusta cómo está quedando, Cas?

-Chi pedo todavía fata.

-¿Qué nos falta? Tenemos comida y la decoración.

-Fata la pinata.

-¿Eh?

-Se da pedí a dio Gab.

-Mmm, no creo que sea buena idea, Cas, las piñatas son para los niños.

-Pedo didiste que do hadia la festa.

-Bien, tú ganas-

Lo bajó con cuidado y el pequeño fue corriendo por el pasillo. No estaba seguro que fuera buena idea una piñata pero ya le había prometido al moreno que tomaría todas las decisiones. El ruido del teléfono lo sobresaltó y respondió sonriendo.

-Hola, Bobby ¿En dónde estás?

-Hola, muchacho, a una hora de Stanford, ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

-Bien, ya casi terminamos de arreglar las cosas.

-¿Y el revoltoso?

-Cas se encuentra bien- respondió divertido- Se le ocurrió tener una piñata en la fiesta.

-Jajajajaja, ya quiero ver a Sam romperla.

-¡De!- éste se volteó al menor- Aquí ta.

-Bien, entonces la colgaremos, Cas.

-¿Habas con dio Body?

-Sí- le pasó el teléfono al ex ángel.

-¡Dio Body!

-Hola, Cas ¿Cómo estás?

-Ben, da tenemo todo pada la festa ¿Degaras ponto?

-Sí, pequeñín, llegaré muy pronto a casa y vigila a Dean para que no se coma la tarta.

-¡Chi!- el rubio tomó el celular.

-Te estaremos esperando, Bobby.

-Nos vemos, muchacho.

El cazador colgó la piñata donde le indicó el menor y luego fueron al comedor para asegurarse que toda la comida estuviera lista. El rubio iba a tomar un pedazo de tarta pero el moreno se lo impidió y lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo hasta la sala de estar, en donde lo empujó al sillón para luego sentarse en sus piernas.

-Cas.

-Dio Body dido que no te comeras las tatas.

-Me portaré bien, Cas.

-De, tenes que usad eto.

Observó con curiosidad lo que sacaba el pequeño de su bolsillo y frunció ligeramente el ceño cuando las orejas de gato fueron puestas frente a él. Iba a negarse a usarlas pero el menor era rápido y se las colocó sonriendo.

-Datito.

-Cas, no voy a usar esto.

-Pedo es una festa de disfaces- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Cas.

-Pometiste que do tomadía las decidiones.

-Bien- suspiró- Será a tu manera.

-¡Chi!

Podía apostar lo que fuera a que era idea del bromista lo del estilo Mimi pero no permitiría que lo provocara, ya que al menor le hacía ilusión esa fiesta. Cuarenta minutos después, llegó Bobby, quien fue recibido por un entusiasta Castiel y le colocó unas orejas de oso.

-¿Y esto?

-Será una fiesta de disfraces- explicó el cazador.

-Oh, ya veo.

-Da etamos distos- dijo el menor tomando la mano del rubio- Hay que decirle a Gab que taiga a Dammy.

Dean le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de sacar su teléfono para llamar al arcángel, quien apareció en el cuarto con el castaño y cubriéndole los ojos. El pequeño fue corriendo por el pasillo antes de regresar con algo en sus manos que hizo sonreír al rubio.

-¿Qué haces, Gabe?- éste le permitió mirar.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

-Chicos- miró el lugar sonriendo- Muchas gracias.

-¡Dammy!- el moreno fue a su lado y lo tomaron en brazos.

-Cas fue quien planeó toda la fiesta- dijo el bromista.

-Vaya, muchas gracias, Cas, me encanta.

-¿De vedad?

-Sí, es genial- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tenes que usad tu disfas, Dammy.

-¿Disfraz?- preguntó curioso y el menor le colocó las orejitas de perro.

\- Es una fiesta de disfraces- aclaró Bobby divertido.

-Te queda muy bien, cachorrito.

-No me molestes, Gabe- replicó haciendo morritos.

El rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo a su hermano antes de ir a la cocina para traer la comida que preparó con la ayuda del moreno. Dean jamás pensó que estaría celebrando un cumpleaños, ni mucho menos que podía sentirse tan bien ahora que la cacería no formaba parte de su vida diaria. Mientras comían la torta, el pequeño se dio vuelta el jugo sobre la ropa y lo miró con los ojos llorosos.

-Está bien, Cas, vamos a cambiarte- dijo tomándolo en brazos.

-De…

-Cas se ve mucho más lindo con una sonrisa.

-Pedo…

-¿Sabías que a mí me pasó lo mismo?- llevó al niño a la habitación- Cuando era pequeño como tú, daba vuelta las cosas sobre mi ropa o solía caerme en los charcos de lodo después de que llovía- el moreno se rio- Pero sin importar lo que pasara, mamá siempre me abrazaba con fuerza y eso me hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-Si De me abaza, tamben me sento mejor.

-Buen chico, te daré todos los abrazos que quieras.

Ambos regresaron a la sala de estar y el ex ángel se sentó en sus piernas. El rubio le dio de comer lo que quedaba de torta para luego limpiar su boca con un pañuelo mientras lo miraba sonriendo. Una palmadita en la nuca lo hizo gruñir.

-Bobby- se quejó.

-Deja de consentir tanto a ese diablillo.

-Tú también lo haces.

-Mira lo que tengo para ti, chiquitín- el bromista le enseñó un chocolate y el moreno fue a buscarlo antes de sentarse en las piernas del castaño.

-¿De guto la festa, Dammy?

-Me encantó, Cas, muchas gracias- besó su frente sonriendo.

-Daquemo una fodo.

Los cinco se acomodaron para la fotografía después que el arcángel dejara la cámara que hizo aparecer y ubicó frente a ellos. Dean mantenía al menor en sus brazos y éste besó su mejilla cuando sacaron la fotografía. Sin duda, esa había sido la mejor celebración que tuvieron.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam salió de la ducha secándose el cabello antes de colocarse otra toalla alrededor de la cintura. Dentro de una hora tenía su primera clase del día y se sentía algo cansado después de la celebración hasta tarde que tuvieron la noche anterior por su cumpleaños. Se acercó lavamanos y limpió el espejo, sobresaltándose al ver al bromista tras él.

-No me asustes de esa forma, Gabe- pidió dándose la vuelta.

-No sabía que fueras un cobarde, pequeño Winchester.

-Idiota- dijo sonriendo- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy arreglándome.

-Solo venía a ver a mi hermanito pero al parecer todavía está durmiendo con el rubio idiota.

-No le digas así.

-Está acaparando a mi Cas- se quejó en un puchero.

-Has cambiado bastante, Gabe.

-¿Eh?

-Antes solo te importaba tu rinconcito en el mundo y nada más pero ahora es tan diferente, realmente estás actuando como un hermano mayor para Cas.

-Sammy.

-Me alegra bastante eso, eres un buen chico Gabe, por más que te empeñes en demostrar lo contrario.

-Mmm, ¿Entonces merezco un premio?

-¿Qué?

-El rubio idiota siempre le da un premio a Cas cuando se porta bien, así que tú debes darme algo a mí.

-¿Quieres dulces?

-Sí, es un buen premio, así que lo tomaré ahora mismo.

En un gesto que el castaño no esperaba, fue tomado por la cintura y esos labios capturaron los suyos en un suave beso que comenzó a tornarse más demandante. Después de la sorpresa, tomó al mayor por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo y participar activamente del beso hasta que la falta de aire se hizo presente y se separaron jadeando.

-Pensé que me golpearías, Sammy.

-¿Y por qué lo haría…?

-Siempre te quejas cuando estoy muy cerca- dijo sin moverse de su lugar- Siempre me apartas, cuando intento acercarme a ti.

-Gabe…

-¿Estoy en problemas, Sammy?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Sí, estarás en serios problemas si no vuelves a besarme.

El mayor se rio tomándolo por la cintura y lo empujó contra la pared para volver a besarlo. Desde que se unió al clan Winchester para cuidar de su hermano, se había vuelto muy cercano a esos humanos y no podía negar que les tenía cariño, especialmente al castaño. Estuvieron besándose varios minutos hasta que el menor lo apartó por los hombros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sammy?

-Tengo clases, Gabe y hay que desayunar.

-Pero Sammy, quiero seguir besándote- replicó en un puchero- Tus labios son mejor que mis dulces.

-Gabe- sonrió- No seas un pervertido y vamos.

-Bien pero por la noche no te escaparás de mí, ve a despertar a los chicos mientras aparezco el desayuno.

-Vale.

Sam se vistió antes de ir a la habitación que su hermano compartía con el pequeño ex-ángel y sonrió al ver que el rubio dormía de lado mientras roncaba ligeramente y junto a él bajo las sabanas, notó un bulto. Se acercó hasta ellos para mover al mayor por el brazo.

-Despierta, Dean.

-Mmm…

-Es hora de levantarse, Dean.

-Mmm… Sammy…- abrió los ojos despacio.

-Hola, dormilón.

-Mmm…

-El desayuno está listo.

-Bien…- se sentó estirándose- Arriba Cas- el niño se había acurrucado bajo las tapas y solo veían uno de sus brazos que sostenía la camiseta del rubio- Vamos revoltoso, es hora de levantarse.

El castaño quitó las sabanas sonriendo pero su gesto se fue borrando de a poco hasta que cambió a uno de total asombro cuando descubrió que Cas había vuelto a crecer repentinamente y ahora parecía tener unos cinco años.

-Sammy…

-No puedo creerlo… ayer parecía de unos tres y ahora…

-¿Por qué tardan tanto?- preguntó el arcángel apareciendo en el cuarto- La comida va a…

-Parece que tendremos que buscar una escuela antes de lo esperado- comentó el rubio y movió al pequeño- Arriba dormilón.

-Mmm… De- se incorporó frotando los ojos antes de abrazarlo- Hola, De.

-Buenos días, Cas- le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tío Sammy, Gabe… ¿Por qué me midan así?

-Nada, Cas- dijo el arcángel agitando las manos- Vamos a desayunar.

-Primero iras a lavarte la carita para que termines de despertar- el rubio se levantó y el menor lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Vamos, De.

-Cas.

-No quiero ir solo- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Te estoy consintiendo demasiado- lo tomó en brazos suspirando- Tendrás que dejar de colocar esa carita para convencerme, vamos.

-¡Siiiii!- festejó rodeándole el cuello con los brazos.

-Eres un consentido- dijo Gabriel revolviéndole el cabello al niño- ¿Y si te acompaño yo? Será mucho más divertido conmigo.

-No, quiero ir con De.

-Pero Cas- replicó en un puchero.

-Vamos, De.

Sam los vio salir con una sonrisa y fue frente al bromista para tomarlo por las mejillas antes de darle un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma. Esas manos se colaron bajo su camiseta pero con todo su pesar tuvo que apartarlo.

-Sammy- se quejó haciendo morritos.

-Ya te lo dije, pervertido, tengo que ir a clases- fue hacia la puerta pero se volteó antes de salir- Continuaremos en la noche, Gabe.

-Dalo por hecho, Sammy y no tendré compasión contigo.

-No esperaba otra cosa- le guiñó un ojo al bromista y fue a desayunar con los demás.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt (así es, además de que no resulta raro porque los chicos tampoco ven como algo grave el crecimiento rápido de Cas) y TefyHatake (Es imposible que Dean le niegue pequeño Cas seguirá creciendo bastante rápido pero nada mal ocurre con él) Saludos! :d

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 6**

Dean se arregló la corbata algo incómodo mientras veía como el moreno estaba jugando con los cubos que estaban sobre la mesa junto a la ventana. Después de su repentino crecimiento, buscaron un colegio adecuado para el menor pero estos exigían una entrevista con los padres y fue un alivio que el castaño lo acompañara. Escuchó los pasos acercándose y miró a su hermano, quien venía en compañía de la inspectora que los recibió.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó levantándose.

-Me gusta el lugar- respondió en aprobación- Estoy seguro que a Cas también le encantará.

-Ya veo.

-Vamos a la oficina, la directora los recibirá ahora.

-De acuerdo, Cas ven- el niño fue corriendo a su lado y el rubio lo tomó en brazos- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos sobre los cubos?

-Mmm, que los tenía que guardar después de jugar.

-Así es.

-¿Los guardamos juntos? Por favor, De.

-Está bien, consentido.

Le ayudó al pequeño a dejar todo en su lugar antes de tomarlo de la mano para seguir a la inspectora a dirección, quien los observó con una media sonrisa antes de indicarle que entraran. Los tres saludaron a la mujer, Karen para luego tomar asiento pero el moreno se ganó sobre sus piernas.

-En la silla, Cas- susurró.

-No quiero- dijo en un puchero- De es más cómodo.

-Cas, por favor.

-Es muy apegado a usted- comentó la mujer.

-Es mi culpa por consentirlo tanto- respondió acariciándole el cabello al menor.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Cas?

-Mmm, cinco- levantó la mano contando cada dedo.

-¿Y te gusta la idea de comenzar la escuela?

-¡Sí! Tío Sammy dice que aprenderé muchas cosas y De dijo que me divertiría mucho.

-Tus papas tienen razón.

-No, señorita Smit, nosotros no…- Sam carraspeó algo incómodo- Dean es mi hermano mayor.

-Oh, lo siento, ¿Usted es el padre de Castiel?- preguntó mirando al rubio.

-De no es mi papá, él dijo que soy un degalo del cielo y que Dios le pemitio que se quedara con un angelito, yo- se indicó a sí mismo.

-Lo que Cas quiere decir- aclaró Sam algo nervioso- Es que nosotros no somos su familia biológica pero lo queremos como tal.

-Ya veo, ¿Y te gusta tu familia, Castiel?

-¡Sí! Tío Sammy me enseña muchas cosas y siempre me lee unos libos así de grandes- exageró abriendo los brazos- Tío Gabe siempre me da dulces y me lleva a todos los lugares que yo quiero.

-Oh.

-Tío body viene a visitarnos de vez en cuando pero siempre juega conmigo y me cuenta historias de De y Sammy.

-Bobby es como un padre para nosotros- explicó el rubio- Él nos ha ayudado a cuidar a Cas.

-Y quien más me gusta es De- dijo abrazándolo- Siempre me cuida, me abraza, me cuenta un cuento antes de dormir y nos casademos cuando sea gande.

-Cas- suspiró-Ya hablamos de esto.

-De es mío.

El rubio permitió que su hermano se hiciera cargo de la entrevista y sonrió disimuladamente al notar como dominaba la situación con maestría. Después de cuarenta minutos se despidieron de Karen antes de marcharse hasta el impala que se encontraba estacionado cerca de la acera.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó Gabriel, quien aguardaba en los asientos traseros.

-Muy bien, Sammy controló a la perfección la situación.

-Ese es mi cachorrito- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Te gustó tu nueva escuela, Cas?- el niño se sentó a su lado y Dean le colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

-¡Sí! Ya quiero ir a clases, ¿De vendrás conmigo?

-No, Cas- respondió acomodándose en el asiento del copiloto y se volteó a mirarlo.

-¿Por qué? Yo quiero que vengas- hizo morritos.

-Me encantaría, pequeño pero la escuela es solo para niños.

-De.

-Pero te prometo que cuando terminen las clases, yo te estaré esperando.

-Mmm, ¿Lo pometes?

-Promesa, Cas.

Tuvieron que esperar tan solo dos semanas para recibir una llamada del colegio, avisándoles que el moreno podría asistir y les dieron las indicaciones para hacer los trámites de la matrícula. Dean estuvo yendo de un lado a otro, consiguiendo la documentación que necesitarían y regresó a casa al anochecer, siendo recibido por el moreno que lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hola De, ¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien, Cas- lo cargó en sus brazos- Oficialmente comienzas las clases el mes que viene.

-¡Siiii!

Entró con el menor para darles la buena noticia a la pareja, con quienes acordaron que mañana irían a comprar todo lo necesario para la escuela.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam terminó de arreglarse la camisa y bajó corriendo las escaleras para desayunar con su familia, observando como el rubio batallaba porque el niño dejara de quitarse la camisa. Hoy iba a ser el primer día de clases del moreno y estaba feliz de que lo hubieran admitido a mitad de año, aunque con el ritmo que crecía, dentro de poco ya estaría asistiendo al instituto.

-Por favor, Cas, deja de quitarte la ropa.

-No me gusta, De- replicó haciendo morritos- Quiero vestime como tú.

-Es necesario que uses uniforme.

-No quiero.

-Es un requerimiento para ir a la escuela- el rubio lo tomó por los brazos y sonrió- ¿Quieres usar el uniforme?

-No.

-Es una pena, te ves tan lindo así- el menor lo observó curioso- Pero bueno, supongo que por más que me guste como te ves con el uniforme, no tienes que usarlo si no quieres.

-¿Te gusta, De?

-Me encanta como te queda.

-Bueno, lo usaré pero quero una hamguesa.

-Hecho, iremos después de la escuela a celebrar tu primer día de clases.

-¡SiiiiI!

Los cuatro comieron manteniendo una amena conversación y después subieron al impala, dirigiéndose hasta la nueva escuela del moreno. Dean bajó tomando la mano del menor mientras sostenía la mochila algo nervioso. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuvo en una escuela y nunca se imaginó que volvería de esa forma. Bajó la vista hacia el moreno, quien observaba a su alrededor curioso.

-¿Listo para tu primer día de clases, Cas?

-Sí, De.

-Busquemos tu sala de clases.

-¿Seguro que quieres venir?- preguntó el arcángel tomando al niño en brazos y entraron al establecimiento- Podríamos ir al zoológico, a la playa, nadar, esquiar, yo te enseñaré todo lo que aprenderás aquí.

-Mmm, no tío Gabe, Sammy y De dijeron que sería divertido, quero ir a clases.

-¿Y si te doy algunos dulces?

-Ya basta, Gabe- pidió el castaño- Cas tiene que ir a la escuela, ya te lo expliqué.

-Lo sé, cachorrito.

Recorrieron varios pasillos hasta llegar a la sala de clases que buscaban. Sam observó los niños que había dentro jugando, conversando y riendo, lo cual le traía varios recuerdos de su niñez. Se sentía feliz de que Castiel si pudiera disfrutar esas experiencias.

-Aquí es- dijo el arcángel curioso- Parece que se divierten.

-Muy bien- el rubio acarició el cabello del menor- Colocamos el almuerzo en tu bolso, supongo que la profesora lo calentará cuando llegue la hora de almuerzo, no pelees con los demás niños, tampoco corras sosteniendo tijeras, ten cuidado al jugar, no quiero que te lastimes, no te quites el uniforme de nuevo, ni ha—

-Ya basta- pidió Sam bajando al moreno- Cas es un buen chico, lo único que tienes que prometernos es que te divertirás mucho y harás nuevos amiguitos aquí.

-¡Sí, Sammy!- festejó sonriendo.

-Eso es, Dean y Gabe vendrán a buscarte a las dos, por la tarde me contarás todo.

-Sí, Sammy.

-Quizás deba quedarme- dijo el rubio algo nervioso- Estoy seguro que puedo entrar contigo, Cas.

-Eso no es posible, señor- se giraron hacia la voz- Hola, usted debe ser el señor Winchester ¿Verdad?

-Sí, llámeme Dean.

-Y tú debes ser Castiel- el aludido la saludó sonriendo- Yo soy Dorothy, la profesora a cargo del curso.

-¿De verdad no puedo quedarme?- insistió- Cas está algo nervioso, es su primer día… esto es nuevo para él.

-Entiendo su preocupación pero estoy segura que Cas no tendrá problemas, ¿Verdad?- el moreno asintió antes de indicar a un grupo de niños que tiraban una pelota.

-¿Puedo jugar con ellos?

-Claro que sí.

-¡Sí!

El niño fue corriendo hacia el grupo y después de intercambiar unas palabras, comenzó a jugar con ellos como si se hubieran conocido desde siempre. Sam sonrió con la escena y luego se volteó a su hermano, quien insistía en que debía quedarse por si acaso. Ya imaginaba lo difícil que era para él dejar al ex ángel pero era parte de su nueva vida y tenían que dejarlo crecer.

-Ya basta, rubito- intervino el bromista-Cas estará bien, se está divirtiendo bastante con los demás niños.

-Pero Gabe.

-Deja de comportarte como mamá pájaro y vamos- le palmeó el hombro- Cas estará bien, el único que me preocupa eres tú, te dará algo si sigues así.

-Idiota- suspiró.

-Tranquilo, Dean- dijo la profesora- Sé que es complicado separarse de los hijos el primer día pero esto es un proceso que él debe experimentar- observó al menor- Y estoy segura que no tendrá problemas en adaptarse al curso.

-Es cierto, lo siento, es que Cas es muy importante para mí- suspiró bajito- Es hora de ir, chicos, tú también tienes clases, Sammy.

El castaño esperó que el moreno mirara en su dirección para hacerle una seña con la mano. Se despidieron de él con un abrazo pero el rubio no quería soltarlo hasta que el pequeño acarició su cabello.

-Estadé bien, De.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí.

-Diviértete mucho, Cas, nos vemos después.

-Sí, De, nos vemos.

El niño entró corriendo a la sala de clases para continuar jugando a la pelota. Los tres se dirigieron hacia el impala y el rubio condujo hasta la universidad mientras se quejaba de que quizás no fue buena idea inscribirlo tan pronto en la escuela.

-Tranquilo, va a estar bien.

-¿De verdad, Sammy? ¿Y si lo ataca un demonio? ¿Espíritus vengativos? Oh Dios, tengo que volver por él.

-Cálmate, mono idiota- dijo el arcángel- Cas estará bien, le dije que si ocurría cualquier cosa me llamara de inmediato.

-Gabe…

-Sabes que tiene que ir a la escuela- agregó el castaño- Sé que tienes tus aprensiones con esto pero estamos siendo una buena familia para Cas, él tiene la posibilidad de tener una vida tranquila y eso es gracias a ti.

-Sammy.

-Dejaste la cacería para darle todo esto y hacerlo feliz, lo cual has conseguido con creces.

-Es cierto- lo apoyó el arcángel- Incluso yo debo reconocer que es verdad, estás haciendo un buen trabajo al cuidar de mi hermanito.

-Chicos…- suspiró- Gracias.

-De todas formas, te conseguiremos un trabajo- dijo el bromista divertido- O te pondrás insoportable sin Cas en la casa.

-Cállate, tarado.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la universidad, se despidió de ambos y descendió sonriendo. Le gustaba mucho el nuevo rumbo de su vida y estaba seguro que las cosas continuaran así de tranquilas por bastante tiempo más.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡De despierta! ¡De!

El rubio se despertó sobresaltado cuando el niño comenzó a saltar en la cama hasta que cayó sobre él. Desde que empezaron las clases hace un mes, solía levantarse bastante temprano para ir a la escuela entusiasmado. Abrazó al pequeño antes de darle un beso en la frente.

-¿Dormiste bien, Cas?

-¡Sí! Vamos De, hay que desayunar antes de ir a la escuela.

-Parece que te gusta mucho.

-¡Sí! Es muy divetido y me gusta jugar a la pelota.

-¿Es mucho más divertido que yo?

-De- el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza- Te quero mucho.

-Yo también, Cas, lo siento si no estoy entusiasmado con esto… es que te extraño mucho cuando no te tengo cerca.

-De, yo siempe estaré contigo.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Sí, De.

El menor comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que quedó sobre él y le dio un besito en la mejilla para luego levantarse. Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano para desayunar con la parejita, a quienes encontraron dándose un beso. El niño fue corriendo hacia el arcángel, quien lo tomó en brazos.

-Hola, Cas.

-Lo hiciste, Gabe.

-Así es, el cachorrito cayó ante mí.

-No me molestes, Gabe- pidió el aludido haciendo morritos- Vamos a desayunar, Cas y yo tenemos que ir a clases.

Después de comer, fue por el bolso del moreno a la sala de estar y subieron al impala. No le gustaba estar alejado del menor por tanto tiempo, especialmente después de lo sucedido antes de que Chuck lo convirtiera en niño. Una vez que se despidió de Castiel y observó cómo iba corriendo a jugar con la pelota, fue a dejar a su hermano a la universidad.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?

-Perfecto.

-Cas estará bien, esto es parte de crecer.

-Lo sé…

-Ya me imagino como estarás cuando entre al instituto- canturreó Gabriel mientras jugueteaba con el cabello del castaño- Te pondrás insoportable cuando salga con muchas chicas, mamá pájaro.

-¡Gabe!- lo regañó el más alto.

-Mmm… lo siento…

El rubio apretó las manos contra el volante mientras mantenía la vista en algún punto del exterior. Nunca había querido pensar en eso pero si el moreno continuaba desarrollándose como cualquier otro niño, pronto llegaría a la etapa en donde sus hormonas se alborotarían, saldría con un montón de chicas y haría las mismas cosas que hizo con él antes de que esos sujetos lo hirieran de muerte.

-No me hagas caso- pidió el arcángel con preocupación en su voz- Ya sabes que me gusta molestarte… además, mi hermanito ya dijo que se casaría con su amado De.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el castaño.

-Tienes que ir a clases, Sammy… no te gusta llegar tarde…


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos! Gracias por leer la historia y gracias por sus reviews maysdtwitt (Gabe no lo dijo con mala intención pero a veces no sabe cuando callarse u.u) TefyHatake (El rubito no lo tendrá fácil cuando Cas ingrese al instituto pero ya veremos que sucederá :) y Yan Yan (Al ritmo tan rápido que crece, pronto llegará al instituto y será difícil para el rubito cuando todavía lo quiere. Gracias por tu reviews en el capítulo pasado, hace poco apareció en el fic y por el de ahora :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 7**

El rubio se mantenía junto a la ventana mientras observaba como el moreno jugaba a la pelota con el arcángel. Pronto se cumplirían dos años desde que el ángel fue convertido en humano y parecía tener unos seis, sin mencionar que aprendía demasiado rápido para su gusto.

-Luces triste- se giró rápidamente al escuchar esa familiar voz.

-Chuck…

-Hola, Dean, tiempo sin vernos- lo saludó el creador sonriendo.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuánto te hemos llamado?!- protestó moviendo las manos para darle más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Aquí estoy- el mayor cubrió su boca con dos dedos- Te sugiero que te calmes, lo demás es irrelevante.

-Bien- dijo apartándolo- ¿Qué le sucede a Cas? ¿Por qué crece tan rápido?

-Misterios de la vida.

-Chuck.

-¿Acaso no es más importante que esté sano y feliz?

-Sí…- susurró suspirando, por más que insistiera en una respuesta, el todopoderoso no se la daría y probablemente el crecimiento antinatural del moreno es uno más de los planes misteriosos de ese sujeto.

-Lo has cuidado muy bien- se acercó a observar por la ventana- Hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía así.

-Quiero darle una buena vida, quiero que sea feliz- dijo esbozando una sonrisa al ver al pequeño que corría hacia el arcángel para abrazarlo antes de comenzar una guerra de cosquillas en el suelo.

-Y lo haces pero eso no significa que tú también lo seas- aclaró girándose hacia él.

-Chuck.

-Te pedí algo demasiado grande ¿Verdad? Perdiste al hombre que amabas y tuviste que hacerte cargo de él, sé que ha sido muy doloroso para ti- colocó una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo.

-Solo quiero hacerlo feliz… Cas ha dado tanto por mí… es mi turno de hacerlo- agregó bajito.

-¿Aún cuando te lastimas?

-No lo dejaré- replicó molesto- Quiero a Cas a mi lado… y aún cuando llegue a fijarse en otra persona… yo estaré a su lado apoyándolo…

-Siempre has antepuesto los deseos de los demás por sobre los tuyos.

-Chuck…

-Siempre he admirado eso de ti, tu inquebrantable lealtad hacia tu familia y ayudar a los demás, colocando incluso tu bienestar en peligro- hizo una pausa- ¿Crees que las buenas personas obtengan su recompensa?

-Eso deberías saberlo tú, Dios.

-No te preocupes por Cas, todo está bien con él- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos, Dean.

El mayor desapareció de la habitación y se recostó sobre el sillón, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo. Si era honesto, le dolería demasiado que Castiel estuviera con otra persona pero no podía impedírselo, debido a que ahora tenía una nueva vida y el cazador deseaba que fuera la mejor.

-¡Deeeeaaannn!- abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando el niño se abalanzó sobre él.

-Cas- abrazó al menor por la cintura.

-¡Vamos a jugar!- gritó entusiasta.

-No hagas eso, Cas- dijo el arcángel apareciendo en el cuarto- Lastimas al rubito.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonriendo- Vamos, Dean.

-Cas- acarició el cabello del menor.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean- le dio un beso en la mejilla- No tienes que estar triste.

-¿Qué…?

-No me gusta que estés triste- lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Te sientes mejor?

-Sí, Cas, mucho mejor, gracias.

-¿Vamos a jugar?

-Claro, pequeño.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El arcángel esbozó una sonrisa cuando su hermano lo saludó con la mano antes de despedirse de sus amigos para ir corriendo hacia él. Ese día iban a comprar ropa, ya que el moreno crecía muy rápido y en los últimos meses, ya parecía tener unos nueve, así que era de mucha ayuda sus poderes para ir adelantándolo en cursos. Al comienzo pensó que algo iba mal con el menor pero Chuck los calmó afirmando que todo se encontraba en orden, aunque él sospechaba que su padre tramaba algo con eso.

-¡Hola Gabe!- saludó abrazándolo entusiasmado.

-Hola, Cas, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- preguntó tomando su bolso y caminaron calle arriba.

-¡Muy divertida! Este sábado realizarán el festival escolar y habrá un torneo de futbol.

-¿Vas a participar?

-¡Sí!-dijo dando un saltito de la emoción- Somos los mejores y vamos a ganar el primer lugar.

-Ese es mi chico- dijo apareciendo un chocolate en su mano- ¿Quieres uno, Cas?

-No, Gabe, gracias, ¿Crees que Dean pueda ir? Está ocupado con su trabajo en el taller- dijo en un puchero.

-No se lo perdería por nada, Cas, ese rubito te consciente demasiado- afirmó deteniéndose en un cruce.

-Dean me quiere mucho y yo a él- afirmó sonriendo- Voy a ganar el primer lugar y Dean estará feliz-tomó la mano del bromista para cruzar la calle.

-Él está muy orgulloso de ti, Cas y es feliz con solo tenerte a su lado.

-Yo también.

-¿Qué te parece si primero comemos una rica hamburguesa y luego vamos por la ropa?- propuso sonriendo.

-¡Sí! Eres el mejor, Gabe- el pequeño lo abrazó antes de continuar caminando.

Estuvieron toda la tarde afuera y a las siete, fueron al taller en donde trabajaba el rubio, ya que a esa hora terminaba y regresarían los tres a casa. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el pequeño corrió hacia el cazador abalanzándose en sus brazos y provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Dean! –gritó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios.

-Hola, Cas- dijo el Winchester mayor sonriendo-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

-Fuimos a comer y después a comprar ropa con Gabe- enumeró observando al mecánico.

-Vaya, suena divertido.

-Hola rubito- saludó el arcángel y les ayudó a levantarse- No debes hacer eso, Cas, podrías lastimarte o a Dean.

-Lo siento- sonrió- ¿Ya terminaste, Dean? Vamos juntos a casa- pidió haciendo un puchero, aunque sabía que no era necesario ya que su cuidador siempre lo consentía en todo.

-Tengo que terminar de ordenar unas cosas, dame cinco minutos y nos vamos.

-¡Sí!

Gabriel mantuvo al menor entretenido para que se alejara de las herramientas y otras cosas peligrosas que había en ese lugar. Después de unos minutos, el cazador regresó con su chaqueta y caminaron de regreso a casa, ya que Sam se había llevado el impala en la mañana.

-Dean- dijo el pequeño abrazándolo por la cintura- Estoy cansado, ¿Me llevas?

-Está bien, Cas.

-Lo estás malcriando- afirmó el bromista cargando las bolsas.

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió subiendo al menor en su espalda- Es imposible que me niegue cuando me mira con esos lindos ojitos.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean- dijo rodeándole el cuello con los brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Yo también, Cas, ¿Cómo estuvieron tus clases?

-Muy bien, este sábado será el festival deportivo, ¿Vendrás? Voy a participar en el equipo de futbol y seremos los mejores- festejó abrazando más fuerte al mayor.

-No me lo perdería, Cas- respondió sonriendo.

-¿De verdad?

-Te lo prometo.

-¡Sí!

-¿Tienes tarea para mañana?- preguntó deteniéndose en un cruce y esperaron unos segundos a que cambiara para cederles el paso.

-Sí pero no quiero hacerlas, son aburridas- dijo haciendo morritos.

-Debes realizarlas, Cas, son importantes.

-Dean.

-Sammy te ayudará mientras yo hago la cena- agregó el mecánico comprensivamente.

-Las tareas son aburridas, no quiero- replicó haciendo morritos y ocultó el rostro en un costado del cuello ajeno.

Gabriel se rio ante la discusión del parcito, especialmente porque sabía que el rubio sería el primero en ceder, debido a que siempre terminaba cumpliendo cualquier petición del moreno. Finalmente decidió apiadarse de su amigo e hizo aparecer un chocolate para dárselo a su hermano menor.

-Ten, Cas.

-Gracias, Gabe- tomó el dulce abriéndolo.

-Y no sigas manipulando a Dean- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Eres un chico muy inteligente y no tardarás en hacer tus deberes.

-Está bien- suspiró resignado.

-Y te prepararé un rico pescado con puré- afirmó el cazador.

-¡Sí! Mi favorito- le dio un beso en la mejilla al mecánico y sonrió, le encantaba que siempre lo consintiera de esa forma.

-Dean, no sigas mimándolo tanto, después por eso se aprovecha- advirtió el bromista divertido.

-No puedo evitarlo, Gabe- suspiró.

-Te quiero, Dean- el moreno bostezó antes de acomodarse y afirmar la cabeza en el hombro derecho de su cuidador.

-¿Tienes sueño, chiquitín?- preguntó el bromista.

-Un poquito, Gabe.

-Descansa- dijo el rubio- Te despertaré cuando lleguemos.

Al poco andar, el niño se quedó profundamente dormido y el arcángel lo observó sonriendo. Realmente estaba feliz porque su hermano podía tener una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones, aunque eso último eran gracias al esfuerzo de los Winchester, especialmente del mayor, ya que se alejaron por completo de la cacería y los peligros.

-Oye, Dean- éste lo observó- ¿Extrañas ir de un lado a otro?

-¿Eh?

-Ya sabes, el negocio familiar- aclaró con curiosidad por conocer su respuesta.

-Mmm, no puedo negar que al comienzo sí pero amo mi vida, me gusta esto y realmente quiero continuar así- sonrió de un modo de en cierta forma enterneció al ser celestial.

-Dean.

-Jamás pensé que llegaría a establecerme en un lugar fijo y me hace feliz estar con ustedes.

-Rubito- sonrió- Vaya que has madurado en este tiempo, estoy orgulloso de ti, te daré uno de mis dulces favoritos cuando lleguemos a casa.

-Idiota- se rio.

-Estaba pensando que pronto sería el cumpleaños de Cas.

-Sí, debería cumplir tres años pero parece que serán diez- dijo el menor con un deje de sorpresa en su voz.

-¿Te parece que celebremos en la playa?- propuso sonriendo.

-Mmm, es una buena idea, Gabe, la última vez Cas se divirtió mucho.

-Pero hay que invitar a sus amiguitos, yo podría darle lo que quisiera pero Sammy dijo que era importante la socialización en los niños y bla, bla, bla- movió una mano frente a su rostro antes de suspirar.

-Jajajaja, entonces eso haremos y más vale que mantengas tus manos quietas, no quiero que los niños vean lo pervertido que eres

-Lo raptaré durante la fiesta, mamá pájaro y le quitaré lo santurrón en un segundo- afirmó orgulloso- Mi cachorrito es un pervertido mayor que yo.

-Imposible, Sammy es un puritano- replicó sonriendo.

Cuando llegaron a casa, Dean fue a preparar la cena mientras él jugaba con el niño hasta que llegó Sam, quien lo saludó con un apasionado beso antes de revolverle el cabello al menor, quien lo abrazó por la cintura.

-¿Cómo te fue, Sammy?- preguntó mirándolo.

-Bien, Cas, huele delicioso.

-Mi Dean está preparando pescado con puré- canturreó feliz- ¿Me ayudas con mis tareas, Sammy?

-Claro, pequeño.

El arcángel aprovechaba cada ocasión para besar a su pareja y lo mantenía abrazado por la espalda. Él hubiera chasqueado sus dedos para hacer esa aburrida tarea por su cuenta pero el castaño volvería a regañarlo, ya que según él esa era la forma tradicional en que aprendían los humanos.

-Veamos- el cazador paseó su dedo por los ejercicios- Muy bien hecho, Cas, están perfectos.

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a cenar!

El niño fue corriendo a la cocina y el bromista aprovechó de voltear a su pareja para besarlo mientras lo mantenía sujeto por la cintura. El menor correspondió sus acciones con la misma intensidad hasta que se separaron jadeando.

-No podemos, Gabe… pronto estará lista la comida…- dijo cediendo lentamente ante las caricias ajenas.

-¿No prefieres jugar conmigo?- susurró a su oído con sensualidad.

-Me encantaría pero lo haremos después.

-Sammy- hizo un puchero.

-No seas pervertido, ¿Quieres que Cas nos vea?

-El pequeño está ayudando a Dean con la cena, tenemos exactamente diez minutos, ¿Quieres hacer una locura, Sammy?- lo miró con malicia antes de colar una mano bajo la camiseta ajena.

-Maldición, eres mi perdición, Gabe- dijo totalmente derrotado.

-Siempre obtengo lo que quiero, amor.

-Eres un mimado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean se dejó llevar por el niño hasta que llegaron a la cancha donde se llevaría a cabo el campeonato de futbol entre diferentes cursos de la escuela. El moreno fue corriendo hacia donde estaba otro chico de cabello negro. El cazador lo saludó con una sonrisa, ya que varias veces Eliot iba a su casa para hacer tareas o simplemente a jugar con Castiel.

-Hola, Dean.

-Hola, Amy- la saludó besando su mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

-Agotador pero me—

-¡Dean!- el pequeño lo jaló de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó inclinándose un poco.

-Nosotros tenemos que ir con el equipo, Ethan nos espera en los vestidores- dijo entusiasmado.

-De acuerdo, con los chicos estaremos viéndote desde allá- indicó hacia donde se encontraba la parejita en las gradas- Da tu mejor esfuerzo y diviértete mucho.

-¡Sí, Dean!- gritó elevando una mano.

-Éxito, chicos, sé que van a ganar.

Estuvo platicando con Amy varios minutos antes de que fueran a sentarse junto al parcito. Se llevaba bastante bien con la pelirroja, además de que la admiraba mucho, ya que a pesar de ser madre soltera, había sacado adelante a su hijo sin el apoyo de su familia. Durante la competencia, fue muy entusiasta para animar al equipo del moreno y en el medio tiempo, fue a comprar algo de comer y beber, pasándole un jugo a la chica.

-Gracias, Dean, no tenías que molestarte.

-No es molestia, Amy- sonrió- Estoy seguro que los chicos van a ganar, lo están haciendo genial, nuestros chicos llevan cuatro goles- festejó alzando los brazos.

-Estás muy entusiasmado, Dean, eres el padre que grita más fuerte aquí.

-Jajajajaja, harás que me avergüence- dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas, a veces se comportaba algo infantil pero no podía evitar emocionarse cuando se trataba de algo que involucraba a su ex angelito.

-Tú no conoces esa palabra, rubito- canturreó el arcángel.

-Mantén a tu noviecito tranquilo, Sammy- pidió suspirando, sabía perfectamente que el bromista podía decir más de lo debido con tal de divertirse a costa de él.

-Si supieras lo que hacía, Dean, es todo un pillín- le dio unos discretos codazos mientras movía las cejas insinuante.

-¡Gabe! No le digas esas cosas a Amy, después tendrá ideas equivocadas sobre mí- se pasó una mano por el rostro.

-Eres un buen padre, aún cuando Cas no sea tu hijo biológico, le das el mismo cariño y amor como si lo fuera, nada cambiará mi opinión sobre ti- dijo con un extraño brillo en el rostro que no supo cómo interpretar.

-Amy- sonrió- Gracias.

-¡Deeaaannn!

El grito de su pequeño captó toda su atención y bajó con cuidado para ir hasta la malla en donde se encontraba el menor, quien tenía una mueca extraña en su rostro y le hizo un gesto para que se arrodillara, quedando a su altura.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó curioso.

-Te quiero, Dean- el rubio sonrió afirmando su mano en la malla.

-Yo también te quiero, Cas, estuvieron fantásticos en el primer tiempo, estoy seguro que ganarán sin problemas.

-¿De verdad, Dean?- preguntó algo serio.

-Claro que sí y luego iremos a celebrar su triunfo.

-¡Sí!- festejó animado.

-Iremos a almorzar con Amy y Eliot- agregó.

-¿De qué hablabas con tía Amy?- esos orbes azules se quedaron fijos en él.

-¿Eh?

-Estabas riéndote- dijo entrecerrando los ojos y apretando un poco las manos contra la malla.

-Solo platicábamos sobre los maravillosos hijos que tenemos- respondió con curiosidad ante la expresión que tenía el pequeño.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro, Cas, ¿Ocurre algo? Pareces molesto.

-Mmm, no- sonrió y escucharon un pitido.

-Tienes que volver a jugar, Cas, diviértete mucho.

-¡Sí, Dean!

Vio como el niño iba corriendo hacia donde estaba el resto del equipo y volvió a tomar asiento junto a la pelirroja. No entendía mucho lo que acababa de pasar pero estaba demasiado animado con la competencia como para pensar en ello.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059, maysdtwitt (el rubito es algo despistado, el cerebrito de la familia es Sammy xD), TefyHatake (Cuando Cas asista al instituto, será una época complicada para Dean, ya veremos por qué), Jezebeth y Yan Yan (Unas intervenciones le darán a entender al rubito que debe continuar con su vida, quizás se dé una oportunidad o quizás no, vendrá más adelante xD y en cuanto a la perspectiva de Cas, desde el capítulo 10 se conocerá también la perspectiva del moreno, que será bastante interesante por todo lo que le sucederá) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 8**

Sam esbozó una sonrisa cuando esos cálidos labios besaron su nuca y continuó decorando la torta pero tuvo que detenerse al cabo de unos segundos antes de voltearse a besar a su pareja.

-Me estás distrayendo, Gabe, tenemos que terminar el pastel pronto- dijo acariciando el cabello del arcángel con cariño.

-Puedo hacerlo en un parpadeo, cariño- respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-No, me tomó toda la mañana terminar el pastel, quiero hacerlo yo, Gabe, es para Cas- dijo sin ocultar su emoción por la fiesta, debido a que el pequeño crecía demasiado rápido y en estricto rigor estaban celebrando casi tres o cuatro años en uno.

-Mmm, eres tan lindo- besó su frente- Bien, cariño, ¿En qué te ayudo?- dijo dándose por vencido y se apartó del más alto.

-Los niños están jugando en la playa, lleva los platos al comedor y ayuda a Bobby con la decoración.

-A la orden, jefe, te cobraré esto con intereses por la noche.

-Será un placer, Gabe- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y correspondió el beso de su pareja- Te amo.

-Te amo, cachorrito.

El mayor sacó los platos antes de desaparecer sonriendo. El castaño terminó de decorar el pastel con diminutas esferas de colores y sacó las velas que compraron el día anterior. Apenas podía creer que en esos tres años, Castiel ya parecía un niño de diez. Unos pasos rápidos llamaron su atención y se volteó, siendo abrazado por el moreno.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas? Se están divirtiendo afuera- le revolvió el cabello con cariño al niño.

-Mmm, me dio sed- dijo con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

-¿No quedan jugos?

-Sí hay pero solo de naranja y yo quiero de manzana- replicó haciendo un puchero antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Entonces te daremos tu jugo, cumpleañero- lo sacó del refrigerador y le sirvió en un vaso para luego entregárselo.

-Gracias, Sammy- dijo tomándolo con ambas manos y tomó un largo sorbo-¿Ese es mi pastel?

-Sí, ¿Te gusta?- preguntó orgulloso de cómo había quedado.

-Se ve muy rico, Sammy ¿Lo hiciste tú?

-Así es.

-Me encanta, Sammy, gracias- una gran sonrisa se apoderó de los labios del menor.

-De nada- realmente le encantaba verlo tan feliz, especialmente porque sabía lo mucho que sufrieron en duras batallas para llegar a ese momento.

-¿Ustedes también tuvieron un cumpleaños así cuando niños?- preguntó Castiel con curiosidad.

-Mmm, no- afirmó pensativo- De hecho, la fiesta que organizaste para mí, fue la primera vez que hemos celebrado de esa forma, juntos en familia y sin preocuparnos de alguien más- aclaró.

-¿Es por la cacería?- el castaño ladeó un poco la cabeza, ya que se supone que el moreno no debería saber sobre eso- Encontré un diario que guardaba Dean en su velador, se lo pregunté a Gabriel y él me explicó muchas cosas, Dean, Bobby y tú son increíbles, ayudaron a muchas personas, ¿Por qué lo dejaron?

-Porque ahora tenemos una familia y tú eres lo más importante para nosotros- volvió a revolverle el cabello con cariño- Te queremos mucho, Cas.

-Yo también- dijo sonriendo.

-Ahora, dime que sucedió, sé muy bien que te encanta el jugo de naranja- el pequeño hizo un gesto de duda y Sam se inclinó para quedar a su altura.

-¿Me guardas el secreto?- pidió bajando la voz.

-Claro, Cas.

-Es que Dean no me hace caso por hablar con tía Amy y ella lo mira de la misma forma que Gabe te mira a ti- hizo un adorable puchero- No me gusta que me quite a mi Dean, él es mío.

El castaño aguantó una risita al comprender que el moreno se encontraba celoso de la cercanía entre la pelirroja y su hermano, no podía negar que se llevaban bastante bien pero sabía a la perfección que el único amor del rubio era Castiel y aún cuando las cosas hubieran cambiado de esa forma, jamás dejaría de quererlo.

-Siéntate, Cas- el menor obedeció curioso-¿No te gusta la idea de que Dean pueda estar con alguien?

-No, es suficiente con que me quiera a mí- dijo con seriedad-Yo estaré con él para siempre.

-Él nunca dejará de amarte, Cas pero también debes entender que si llegara a suceder algo… aún si Dean estuviera con otra persona, jamás dejaría de amarte- aclaró tomando la manito ajena-Además, no tienes de qué preocuparte, Dean te quiere demasiado como para fijarse en otra persona- afirmó lo obvio, ya que su hermano se desvivía por el moreno y cumplía todos sus caprichosos, por más insignificantes que parecieran.

-¿Solo yo?- preguntó el niño haciendo un puchero.

-Sí, celosito- el moreno sonrió ampliamente.

-Sammy- el rubio se asomó en la puerta- No encuentro a… Cas, ¿Qué haces aquí? La fiesta es afuera- se acercó preocupado- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, Dean.

-¿Estás aburrido? Podemos— el niño lo abrazó con fuerza- ¿Cas?- lo llamó sin entender su reacción.

-Gracias, Dean, me gusta mucho la fiesta y me estoy divirtiendo mucho.

-Me alegra oír eso- lo tomó en brazos con cuidado- Ahora termina tu jugo y vamos a jugar a la pelota.

-¡Sí!- festejó entusiasmado- ¿Estarás en mi equipo, Dean?

-Por supuesto, siempre estaré contigo, Cas- le dio un beso en la frente antes de llevarlo a la puerta.

El castaño los vio salir de la habitación con una sonrisa y fue al comedor para ayudar con lo que faltaba. Sabía que en algún momento su hermano tendría que rehacer su vida sentimental, ya que dentro de poco Castiel asistiría al instituto y seguramente comenzaría a experimentar el amor en todas sus formas.

-Estamos listos- dijo el arcángel- ¿Y mi premio, Sammy?- pidió yendo a su lado y mirándolo con una carita tierna.

-Te lo daré después, pervertido- acarició su mejilla antes de besarlo- Confórmate con esto- tomó la mano del mayor y dejó unos chocolates en su palma derecha.

-¡Sí! Gracias, Sammy, eres el mejor.

Le dio un beso a su pareja antes de ir afuera para avisarle a su hermano que ya estaba lista la comida y éste les avisó a los niños junto a los padres. El castaño observó curioso como la pelirroja se acercaba a Dean tomándolo por el brazo mientras le decía algo divertido porque ambos se rieron y el moreno fue corriendo hacia ellos, jalando al rubio por la camiseta antes de decir algo haciendo un puchero y fue tomado en brazos.

-Cas- susurró divertido, estaba seguro que esos inocentes celos pasarían con el tiempo.

-¿La torta está lista, enano?- preguntó el Winchester mayor acercándose a él.

-Sí, está lista- hizo una pausa- Lo conscientes mucho- agregó revolviéndole el cabello con cariño al moreno.

-Mi Cas está cansado porque jugamos bastante tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa y el menor le rodeó el cuello con los brazos para luego besar su mejilla.

-Dean es el mejor arquero del mundo- celebró entusiasmado.

-Y tú eres muy bueno en esto, mi pequeño angelito- le dio un beso en la frente- Vamos a comer, ¿Tienes hambre?

-¡Sí! Sammy hizo una torta para mí.

-Así es y de seguro está riquísimo- afirmó el rubio sonriendo- El enano se esforzó en prepararla.

El parcito entró a la casa tarareando una canción y los siguió divertido, era muy obvio que el pequeño no permitiría que alguien le quitara la atención del rubio y tenía la sensación de que ocurriría algo entretenido en la fiesta.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean sirvió la bebida a los niños y luego se sentó junto al moreno, quien estaba comiendo mientras hablaba con sus amigos sobre lo que harían después. Hace mucho tiempo que no estaba en una celebración tan ruidosa como esa y se estaba divirtiendo bastante.

-Cas se ve muy contento- se giró hacia la pelirroja- Eres un muy buen papá.

-Gracias, solo quiero hacerlo feliz y que siempre sonría de esa manera, se lo merece después de todo lo que ha perdido…- susurró lo último con nostalgia.

-¿Eh?- en ese momento reparó que su amiga lo miraba confundida.

-Olvídalo- sonrió- ¿Cómo le fue a Eliot en su revisión?- preguntó cambiando el tema y para su alivio funcionó.

-Todo bien, se recuperó por completo del resfriado- afirmó mirándolo fijamente mientras sonreía.

-Menos mal.

-Dean- lo llamó esa linda vocecita y se volteó.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?

-Queremos más bebida- pidió el menor con ese gesto similar al cual reconoció en el festival deportivo.

-De acuerdo- iba a tomar la botella que estaba frente a él pero esa vocecita se lo impidió.

-Esa no, quiero la de allá- indicó la que estaba al otro lado de la mesa.

-Son del mismo sabor, Cas- le explicó con curiosidad, debido a que el pequeño no hacía berrinches por esas cosas.

-Mmm pero esa de allá se ve más rica que esta- insistió con seriedad antes de sonreír un poco-Por favor, Dean- pidió colocando una tierna carita con la siempre conseguía lo que pedía.

-De acuerdo- suspiró levantándose para ir a buscarla y le sirvió al menor.

-Gracias, Dean.

-De nada, Cas, ¿Quién quiere más bebida?

Sirvió más a los niños y padres para sentarse a comer mientras conversaba animadamente con la pelirroja, últimamente solían frecuentarse bastante seguido y se sentía muy cómodo en compañía de esa chica. Iba a responder la pregunta de su amiga cuando sintió algo frío contra su brazo y parte de su pantalón, descubriendo que el moreno había pasado a dar vuelta su vaso al estirar la mano para tomar un dulce.

-Cas-lo miró fijamente.

-Lo siento mucho, Dean- se disculpó arrepentido- Quería uno de los chocolates…

-Está bien- sonrió acariciándole el cabello- Solo fue un accidente y no sería fiesta sin que ocurriera esto- el niño se rio asintiendo- ¿Puedes limpiar esto, Sammy? Iré a cambiarme de ropa.

-Yo lo haré- dijo Amy- Ve a cambiarte.

-Gracias, linda.

Se levantó con cuidado para no mojar tanto el piso y en ese momento se percató que el ex ángel lo observaba con una mueca rara en el rostro, la misma que tenía durante el festival deportivo de la escuela. Fue hasta la habitación del segundo piso, en donde tenía su bolso y buscó ropa limpia para cambiarse en el baño, dejando la que usaba en una bolsa.

-Dean- se giró al recién llegado.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas?- preguntó curioso, ya que el pequeño parecía algo triste.

-Perdón…- susurró arrepentido, como si lo acababa de pasar lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

-Cas- le hizo una seña para que se acercara y lo abrazó- No estoy molesto, solo fue un accidente.

-Dean- esos orbes azules se fijaron en él.

-Estas cosas pasan, no te preocupes- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- Solo fue bebida, aunque estaba algo fría y parecía que hubiera orinado mis pantalones- el niño se rio- Te estás burlando de mí, Cas- hizo morritos.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean, gracias por esta gran fiesta- el menor lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Cas, me alegra que te estés divirtiendo- lo tomó en brazos- Quiero darte tu obsequio.

El rubio lo llevó a la cama de su habitación para dejarlo sentado y buscó en el velador hasta sacar una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro para entregársela al moreno, quien la abrió con curiosidad antes de sacar su contenido.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó tomando la cadenita de plata que tenía al final una pluma del mismo material.

-Es precioso- respondió animado.

-Es para ti, bonito- se lo colocó sonriendo- Gabe colocó un hechizo de protección en ella, así que no te la quites y siempre estarás protegido.

-Gracias, Dean- lo abrazó de nuevo- Me encanta.

-Me alegra oírlo, mi pequeño angelito- besó la frente ajena con ternura- Ahora regresemos a la fiesta, tienes que pedir tus deseos antes de soplar las velas.

-Yo solo tengo un deseo, Dean- el menor lo observó fijamente-Estar siempre contigo.

-Mi Cas- esas palabras lo hicieron sentir inmensamente feliz.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta!

Iban a salir de la habitación cuando de improviso apareció Chuck frente a ellos y al contrario de lo que pensaba, el moreno lo saludó amistosamente para luego estudiarlo con la mirada. Nunca habían estado en la misma habitación los tres pero el niño no tenía miedo de su presencia, ya que en ocasiones solía tomarlo de la mano cuando estaban junto a determinadas personas y el arcángel le aseguró que tenía una muy buena intuición para juzgar a los demás.

-Hola, Cas- saludó el recién llegado- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien- respondió sonriendo- Hoy es mi cumpleaños y Dean me dio esto- le enseñó el collar.

-Vaya, es muy bonito, feliz cumpleaños, Cas- lo felicitó el todopoderoso mientras acariciaba su cabello con cariño.

-Gracias, tío Chuck.

-¿Cómo sabes quién es él?- preguntó el cazador confundido.

-Gabe y Sammy me hablaron de tío Chuck y sé quién es él.

-Eres un niño bastante inteligente, Cas-el aludido sonrió- Estoy aquí para darte un obsequio.

-¿Eh? ¿Un regalo?- esos ojitos azules se llenaron de curiosidad.

-Así es- hizo aparecer en su mano un lápiz y un papel- Ven- lo llevó hasta el escritorio junto a la ventana- Siéntate.

-¿Para qué es eso, tío Chuck?- obedeció al mayor para luego tomar los dos objetos.

-Voy a regalarte un deseo para el futuro- explicó Dios-Quiero que lo pienses muy bien y escribas tu deseo en ese papel, puede ser lo que tú quieras.

-¿Cualquier cosa?

-Así es y cuando cumplas los dieciocho, cumpliré tu deseo- afirmó sonriendo.

-Pero mi deseo ya se está cumpliendo- dijo el pequeño balanceando sus pies- Quiero estar con Dean para siempre y él prometió que así sería, entonces mi deseo se cumplió.

-¿Hay algo más que desees?- insistió con un misterioso gesto- Puede ser lo que tú quieras, Cas, debe haber algo más que te gustaría hacer realidad.

El rubio observó la escena con interés, debido a que sabía que su pequeño no era alguien materialista y seguramente volvería a negarse a su petición pero el todopoderoso se inclinó a susurrarle algo al menor antes de que éste le respondiera de la misma forma y ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa cómplice.

-Piénsalo muy bien, Cas, no hay prisa- dijo antes de ir junto al cazador.

-¿Por qué haces esto?- preguntó bajito.

-Parece que olvidas quien soy y lo que significa Cas para mí- le recordó el mayor sin apartar su mirada de su amada creación- Te di algo muy valioso y lo has cuidado muy bien.

-Cas es lo más importante para mí- afirmó el cazador con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé- sonrió- ¿Ha estado todo bien por aquí?

-Sí, ningún problema, aunque Gabe nos ha ayudado bastante con eso.

-Me alegra que ya no discutan.

-Es un idiota pero me agrada bastante y ya es parte de mi familia- habló con sinceridad, además de que el arcángel cuidaba muy bien de Sam.

-Eres un buen hombre, Dean, no me equivoque contigo.

-¿Eh?

-Listo, tío Chuck- dijo el menor doblando el papel y se levantó para entregárselo.

-Muy bien, entonces guardaré esto hasta que cumplas los dieciocho- lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sí- sonrió tomando la mano del mayor- Vamos a comer pastel, Sammy lo preparó para mí.

-Pero, Cas, yo no— el pequeño no le permitió terminar la oración.

-Por favor, es la primera vez que te veo y no me visitas muy a menudo, así que juega conmigo, por favor, por favor- pidió haciendo morritos antes de mirar al rubio- Convéncelo, Dean.

-Quédate, Chuck, por favor.

-Está bien.

-¡Sí!- celebró Castiel dando saltitos- Será divertido.

El niño se llevó a Chuck de la mano para regresar corriendo a la sala de estar y el cazador los siguió con una sonrisa. Sabía muy bien lo persuasivo que era el moreno cuando quería algo, además de que le haría bien pasar algo de tiempo con su verdadero padre y tenía la impresión que también sería una buena experiencia para Dios. El resto de la fiesta no tuvo mayores percances y cuando los padres se fueron con sus hijos, acompañó a Amy hasta el auto para subir las cosas en el maletero.

-Nos vemos, Eliot- se despidió del niño revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad.

-Nos vemos, tío Dean- respondió antes de subir al asiento del copiloto.

-Gracias por todo, Amy- la chica sonrió acercándose a él con complicidad.

-De nada, Dean.

-Maneja con cuidado, nos vemos mañana- la pelirroja lo miró fijamente- ¿Amy?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, fue tomado por la nuca y le dieron un suave beso. No correspondió el gesto pero tampoco la apartó hasta que ella se separó, se despidió con un "hasta luego" para conducir hacia la carretera. El rubio carraspeó sorprendido y se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con la mirada fija del moreno mientras sostenía la mano de Chuck.

-¿Me ayudas a ordenar, Cas? Después podemos—

-¡No!- gritó frunciendo el ceño muy molesto.

-¿Cas?- no comprendía la reacción tal agresiva del niño.

-Dean es un idiota- se marchó corriendo hacia el interior de la cabaña, dando un fuerte portazo.

-¿Qué hice ahora?- preguntó confundido y el todopoderoso sonrió.

-Nos vemos, Dean.

El mayor desapareció de su vista y el rubio suspiró caminando hacia la entrada. No entendía que le pasaba al moreno pero esperaba que no estuviera enojado con él o el menos le dijera que hizo mal para que pudiera corregirlo y disculparse apropiadamente.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota21.271 (El rubito es muy despistado pero para eso cuenta con la ayuda de Sammy y Gabe que le ayudarán a darse cuenta de lo que pasa), maysdtwitt (jajajaja, parece que es su superpoder desaparecer en esas situaciones xD), TefyHatake (Todavía no sabe sobre lo que ocurrió con él o la relación que tenía con Dean antes de renacer como humano, lo sabe que los chicos son cazadores) y Yan Yan (Gracias, estoy intentando colocar más detalles en los diálogos :), ahora sabremos si Dean tendrá o no pareja pero ya recibirá su merecido cuando el pequeño entre al instituto y no le gustará estar del otro lado xD) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 9**

Sam miraba la escena con curiosidad, el ex ángel se estaba arreglando la camisa sin prestar atención a lo que le decía el rubio. Después de la fiesta de cumpleaños del fin de semana pasado, las cosas estaban muy tensas entre ambos y el niño solía dormir en su propia habitación.

-Coloqué el almuerzo en tu bolso, recuerda que debes calentarlo- no recibió respuesta- ¿Me estás escuchando, Cas? ¿Cas?- lo llamó con seriedad pero sin obtener respuesta.

-¿Vamos a la escuela, Gabe?- preguntó el menor sin ignorando a su principal cuidador para ir junto al arcángel.

-Claro, chiquitín- respondió el aludido con una pequeña sonrisa, era tan evidente la razón tras la actitud de su hermanito.

-Nos vemos, Sammy- se despidió el menor dándole un abrazo.

-Que te vaya bien, Cas- le revolvió el cabello despacio antes de mirar a Dean, quien llevó una mano a su cintura mientras movía el pie derecho con impaciencia.

-¿No te despedirás de mí?- el rubio se cruzó de brazos- Te estoy hablando, Cas.

-Vamos, Gabe- pidió Castiel yendo hacia el bromista.

El arcángel se encogió de hombros antes de tomar su mano y ambos desaparecieron de la habitación. El castaño se volteó a su hermano, quien negó afligido para luego sentarse a terminar su café con una marcada mueca de tristeza, ¿Realmente su hermano era tan despistado para no darse cuenta de lo evidente?

-No entiendo que le pasa, Sammy, ha estado evitándome toda la semana, apenas me habla, ya no quiere dormir conmigo… ¿Qué estoy haciendo mal?- preguntó el mayor llevándose las manos al rostro- No quiero que me odie…

-No has hecho algo- dijo compadeciéndose del mayor- Cas está celoso, eso es todo.

-¿Celoso de qué? Él es lo más importante en mi vida- replicó confundido.

-No pensé que sería para tanto, por eso no te lo dije antes- se excusó el castaño suspirando antes de sentarse frente a él- Cas está celoso de Amy.

-¿Qué?- soltó el rubio entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Y por qué estaría celoso de ella? No entiendo- agregó con desconcierto.

-Ella ha estado muy cerca de ti, especialmente después de que se besaron en la playa-aclaró el menor negando despacio, era evidente que con la gran cercanía que compartían, el moreno se pondría a la defensiva con cualquiera que sintiera que le quitara al cazador de su lado pero parecía que el mayor no era capaz de entender eso.

-Mmm… ella fue quien me besó- dijo encogiéndose de hombros antes de juguetear con una cuchara.

-Salieron en una cita hace dos días, precisamente después de eso, Cas ha estado más enfadado contigo- continuó el menor, al parecer si no le explicaba las cosas, no lo comprendería- Sé que dirás que solo son amigos pero sabes muy bien que Amy quiere algo más contigo- el rubio desvió la vista- Sé que no lo has pasado bien con esto… perder a Cas de esa forma… fue difícil para todos- afirmó comprensivamente- Sigue con nosotros gracias a Chuck pero no es lo mismo.

-Lo quiero mucho, Sammy, eso nunca va a cambiar- habló con seriedad antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Lo sé pero ahora comparten un vínculo diferente y estoy seguro que Cas, querría que rehicieras tu vida-su hermano bajó la vista con tristeza- Has dado todo por Cas en estos años pero ya es hora de que te preocupes por ti, es lo que él querría- sonrió un poco- No te estoy diciendo que salgas con Amy, solo que te plantees la posibilidad de conocer a otras personas, continuar con tu vida, no puedes seguir viviendo del pasado.

-Lo sé, Sammy… pero es muy complicado para mí- se excusó para luego carraspear- Y eso no quita el hecho de que está enfadado conmigo- suspiró apoyando la cabeza en la mesa- No me gusta que se enoje conmigo.

-Es un niño, Dean, has sido su mundo desde que renació como humano, es natural que se coloque celoso si alguien más tiene tu atención- aclaró el menor divertido- Dale algo de tiempo, si le explicas las cosas, terminará aceptándolo.

-¿Tú crees?- preguntó esperanzando al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba.

-Estoy seguro, piénsalo bien y la decisión que tomes, yo te apoyaré- afirmó asintiendo.

-Gracias, Sammy- dijo mucho más animado y se levantó- Bien, es hora de trabajar y tú tienes clases, listillo, vamos.

El castaño fue por sus cosas a la sala de estar para luego seguir a su hermano hasta la salida, esperando que sacara el impala y se subió al lugar del copiloto sonriendo. Estaba seguro que una buena platica entre ambos, conseguiría arreglar las cosas y todo volvería a ser como antes.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio tuvo un arduo día de trabajo en el taller y pasó a comprar la tarta favorita de su pequeño en el camino de regreso, con la secreta esperanza que eso sirviera como una ayuda para hacer las paces. Cuando llegó a casa, no se sorprendió que el niño ni siquiera correspondiera su saludo y se fue directo a su habitación con la excusa de hacer sus tareas.

-Dale tiempo, Dean, necesita acostumbrarse a esto- pidió el arcángel con un chocolate en la mano.

-Lo sé, Gabe…- habló suspirando- Espero que se le pase pronto… no me gusta que me trate así…

-Sammy habló contigo ¿Verdad?- el rubio asintió con tristeza- ¿Tomaste alguna decisión al respecto?- desvió la vista incapaz de responder a esa pregunta y el bromista le colocó una mano en el hombro- Conozco muy bien a mi hermanito y sé que desearía que rehicieras tu vida, que estuvieras con alguien que te ame y te cuide- hizo una pausa- Cas siempre será especial para ti y nadie está pidiéndote que lo olvides, porque ninguno de nosotros lo hará pero él tampoco querría que te quedaras solo el resto de tu vida, sino que todo lo contrario, quiere que seas feliz, que tengas una vida plena, que disfrutes cada minuto de tu vida y que siempre mantengas ese amor excesivo por tu familia- el menor esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al oír esas sabias palabras- Mi chiquitín solo está celosito, lo has malcriado mucho, Dean.

-No puedo evitarlo- respondió más animado y le entregó la bolsa en donde traía el postre- ¿Le puedes dar esto? Es la tarta favorita de Cas… no me tomará en cuenta si se la llevo yo.

-De acuerdo- dijo recibiéndola y le revolvió el cabello al cazador- No te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos con el consentido.

Los siguientes días estuvo pensando muy seriamente en el asunto hasta que tomó una decisión al respecto y esa noche quedó de reunirse con la pelirroja en un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad. Sabía perfectamente que las palabras de su familia eran ciertas y Castiel desearía que continuara con su vida pero él tenía muy claro que es lo que lo hace feliz, así que no continuaría dudando más. Durante la cena, no tocaron el tema hasta que inevitablemente llegaron a él.

-Amy… tengo algo que decirte- dijo con nerviosismo, ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para rechazarla pero no fue necesario.

-Lo sé… sabía que las cosas serían así- respondió con una pequeña sonrisa que no ocultó del todo su decepción- No seremos más que amigos ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento…- susurró mirándola, realmente no deseaba lastimar a su amiga.

-Lo entiendo, en este momento, lo más importante para ti es cuidar de Cas- el rubio la observó fijamente, ¿Tan fácil de entender era?- Tus ojitos brillan cuando a estás a su lado o hablas de él… Cas es el centro de tu vida y no hay cabida para otra persona- volvió a sonreír un poco- No me malentiendas, Eliot también es lo más importante de mi vida y por eso lo entiendo… eres un excelente padre, Dean, esa es una de las cosas que más me atrajo de ti.

-Lo siento… no quiero lastimarte- dijo tomando la mano de su amiga con suavidad- Eres una gran chica y muy bonita pero mi mundo es Cas… él… me ha salvado de formas que ni imaginas- esbozó una cálida sonrisa al recordar los buenos tiempos con su amado ángel- Las cosas son muy diferentes que la primera vez que nos vimos pero mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo y ahora lo entiendo, no van a cambiar- admitió con total honestidad- Lo siento mucho, Amy, no quiero herirte pero…

-Lo entiendo, Dean, ¿seguiremos siendo amigos?- preguntó con los ojos algo llorosos y el rubio se levantó a confortarla, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

-Por supuesto, Amy, claro que sí.

Después de la cena fue a dejar a la pelirroja a su casa y condujo de regreso a la suya, sabía que su amiga necesitaría un poco de tiempo para no sentirse dolida por lo que acababa de pasar. Cuando llegó a su hogar, fue a la sala de estar, encontrando a la parejita besándose en el sillón. Carraspeó un poco para llamar su atención antes de acercarse a ellos.

-Hola, chicos, ¿Dónde está, Cas?- preguntó curioso, debido a que a esa hora, el niño estaba viendo caricaturas o alguna película en la televisión.

-El pequeñín está en su cuarto, tiene una prueba mañana- explicó el bromista manteniendo abrazado al menor por la cintura- ¿Cómo te fue en tu cita?

-Ya les dije que solo somos amigos- suspiró bajito- Y las cosas no van a cambiar, sé que lo me han dicho y tienen razón pero Cas es lo más importante en mi vida, cuando realmente sienta que pueda estar con otra persona, entonces lo haré.

-Y nosotros te apoyaremos- afirmó su hermano sonriendo.

-Gracias enano- sonrió- Estoy cansado, me voy a dormir, no se queden jugueteando hasta tan tarde, tienes clases mañana, Sammy.

-Yo me ocupo de esta preciosura- dijo el bromista divertido- Descansa, Dean.

Subió hasta el segundo piso y golpeó la puerta antes de entrar al cuarto del menor, quien le dirigió una mirada serio para luego darse la vuelta y continuar leyendo un abultado libro. El rubio sabía que eso solo era una fachada, ya que el niño era muy inteligente y no necesitaba de tanto estudio para aprobar sus exámenes con las mejores calificaciones. Se sentó al borde de la cama con la vista en el suelo.

-No quiero que sigas así, Cas… me duele cuando eres tan indiferente conmigo- habló sincerándose por completo- Estoy muy triste cuando no me hablas, ni estás a mi lado- juntó sus manos, apretándolas un poco- Sé que estás así por lo que pasó en la playa con Amy pero te equivocas, nosotros solo somos amigos.

-Los amigos no se besan- replicó el pequeño girándose en su dirección- Gabe es tu amigo pero no te besa.

-Es cierto que Amy está interesada en mí pero en ese momento, todo lo que llena mis pensamientos y la persona más importante en mi vida, eres tú- aseguró mirando esos ojitos azules que estaban fijos en él- Eres todo lo que quiero y necesito, Cas, por solo somos amigos con Amy.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el moreno con duda en su voz mientras movía las piernas con nerviosismo.

-Claro que sí, Cas, ¿Qué haría sin ti?- esbozó una amplia sonrisa y el niño fue rápidamente a su lado para abrazarlo.

-Lo siento, Dean… estaba celoso porque no quiero compartirte con alguien más pero Sammy y Gabe hablaron conmigo… dijeron que aún si estuvieras con alguien, no dejarías de quererme-dijo subiendo a las piernas del cazador y éste lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura.

-Nunca, Cas- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Jamás dejaría de quererte.

-Perdón… no quería colocarte triste, Dean- se disculpó afirmando las manos en los hombros del mecánico- No estés triste por mi culpa, te prometo que no volveré a portarme así… si quieres estar con tía Amy lo entenderé…- susurró lo último desviando la vista.

-Ya te lo dije, Cas- acarició el cabello del menor con una mano- Solo somos amigos, lo más importante para mí eres tú, te quiero mucho.

-Dean, yo también te quiero mucho- respondió con una amplia sonrisa que se contagió al mayor-¿Me ayudas a estudiar? Tengo una prueba mañana a primera hora.

-Por supuesto, Cas y estoy seguro que obtendrás la mejor calificación, listillo.

-Dean- se rio cuando esa gran mano revolvió su cabello con cariño- ¿Te quedas a dormir conmigo? Me gustar contigo y no quiero que volvamos a pelear… me sentí muy solito sin ti.

-Yo también, Cas, no volvamos a pelear- le guiñó un ojo- Y claro que me quedaré contigo.

El pequeño fue corriendo hacia el escritorio para tomar el gran libro que revisaba y volvió a sentarse en sus piernas, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios. El rubio comenzó a leer el texto con él antes de hacerle preguntas al respecto. Se alegraba mucho que las cosas estuvieran bien.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel observó a su hermano menor fijamente, no podía creer que hoy empezaba el instituto y que en tan solo cinco años, ya parecía tener unos catorce. El rubio terminó de arreglarle la corbata antes de asentir y luego sacó una fotografía con su celular, sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Dios, no puedo creer que ya estás en el instituto- canturreó muy entusiasmado- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Cas- el moreno lo abrazó sonriendo.

-¿Irás a buscarme después?

-Tengo trabajo- dijo algo desganado- Lo siento.

-Pero tenemos que ir a celebrar mi primer día- dijo haciendo morritos antes de apartarse de brazos cruzados- Siempre celebramos mi primer día de escuela.

-Acepta de una vez- se burló el arcángel- Harás todo lo que pida este mimado- agregó revolviéndole el cabello a su hermanito.

-Tienes razón, Gabe- suspiró- Iremos a celebrar después, Cas.

-¡Sí!- festejó dando saltitos antes de abrazar al mecánico.

Después del desayuno llevaron al moreno al instituto, habían estado ahí durante el fin de semana para familiarizarse con el lugar. El arcángel observó a su alrededor sonriendo, a los adolescentes de esa edad le avergonzaba estar con sus cuidadores pero el moreno era todo lo contrario y en ningún momento cambió su forma de ser tan cariñoso con ellos, especialmente con el rubio.

-¿Recuerdas donde está tu sala de clases?- preguntó el castaño.

-Sí, Sammy- dijo dando vueltas fascinados- Me encanta el instituto.

-Te estaré esperando cuando salgas, Cas- afirmó el mecánico correspondiendo el abrazo del pequeño.

-Sí, Dean, nos vemos, que te vaya muy bien en el trabajo- se despidió antes de hacerlo de los demás-Nos vemos después, Gabe y Sammy, vendrán con nosotros ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto- asintió el castaño- Diviértete mucho en tu nuevo curso.

Después de asegurarse que el adolescente entrara a clases, el rubio los llevó a la universidad del castaño y el arcángel se quedó con él. Aprovechó cada momento para estar junto a su pareja y mientras esperaban la primera clase, lo arrinconó contra la ventana del pasillo, dándole un corto beso ya que el menor solía regañarlo por sus exageradas muestras de amor en público pero adoraba hacerlo, especialmente al ver ese lindo rostro sonrojado.

-No puedo creer que este es tu último semestre, cariño.

-Yo tampoco, Gabe, dentro de poco cumpliré mi sueño de ser abogado- dijo notablemente feliz.

-Y jugaremos a arrestar a los chicos malos, aunque en este caso será el defensor de la justicia quien termine siendo castigado- susurró a su oído con malicia y el menor se rio por su ocurrencia- Después de la celebración de hoy te raptaré y serás todo mío.

-Suena genial- le dio un pequeño beso al bromista- Y Cas terminará el primer año junto conmigo, es bueno que estés ayudándonos o no tendríamos cómo hacer que asistiera a clases sin que se retrasara- suspiró- Todas notarían su acelerado crecimiento sin tu intervención celestial.

-Mi hermanito es muy inteligente y contigo ayudándole, será un súper listillo cuando entre a la universidad- sonrió- Ahora, si quieres agradecerme, se me ocurren un par de ideas muy divertidas.

-Luego me las dirás, pervertido- canturreó divertido.

-Por cierto, creo que deberíamos hablar con Dean- asintió recordando lo que vio en un programa la noche anterior- Sería bueno que Cas durmiera en su propio cuarto, está en plena adolescencia y por lo que entiendo, los humanos son rebeldes a esa edad y necesitan intimidad.

-Eso es cierto- asintió el menor dándole la razón- Lo hablaré con Dean.

-Y ya es hora de que ese consentido esté por su cuenta, Dean lo está malcriando.

-Tú también lo haces, Gabe, lo has llevado a cada lugar que puedes y siempre le traes lo que te pide- señaló el menor arqueando una ceja.

-Mmm… es su culpa, si me mira con esos ojitos no puedo negarme- respondió haciendo un puchero.

El arcángel dejó a su pareja en clases para luego aparecer en casa, en donde se dedicó a ver televisión mientras comía unos dulces. No podía negar que en esos momentos se aburría muchísimo y esperaba que pronto fueran las tres, ya que a esa hora salía su hermano de clases y pasaban las tardes juntos, jugando, leyendo, pintando o haciendo cualquier cosa que se les ocurriera.

-Maldición… parece que tendré que buscarme un trabajo también- dijo mortalmente aburrido antes de sentarse.

-No te imagino en eso, siempre has sido un espíritu libre- esa familiar silueta apareció frente a él antes de que se sentara a su lado.

-Padre ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad- No te veía desde el cumpleaños de Cassie y ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Solo quería saber cómo iba todo- respondió estudiando la habitación.

-Bastante bien, Cas entró al instituto hoy- afirmó con una sonrisa- Estaba muy emocionado por ir.

-Los niños crecen muy rápidos- comentó el todopoderoso.

-Especialmente, Cas- afirmó asintiendo- Aunque… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo, padre?

-Claro.

-¿Por qué hiciste esto?- el mayor ladeó un poco la cabeza y decidió aclarar su pregunta- ¿Por qué le permitiste a Cas renacer como humano? No me malentiendas, me alegra mucho que mi hermano siga aquí y todo este tiempo me ha servido para conocerlo mejor, realmente lo amo como un hermano menor- habló con una sonrisa- Supongo que es algo sorpresivo que yo lo diga…- se frotó la nuca con nerviosismo- Después de que me fui…

-Está bien, entiendo perfectamente tu decisión, Gabriel y tampoco es algo que me moleste porque cuando llegó el momento indicado, no dudaste en actuar, fuiste muy importante para que pudieran regresar a Lucifer a la jaula y detener el apocalipsis- lo miró complacido- Actuaste tal como esperaba de una de mis hijos, Gabriel.

-Padre…- carraspeó algo avergonzado por tal muestra de honestidad- Como sea… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Posees el poder suficiente para traer a Cas de regreso, sin la necesidad de que renaciera como humano.

-¿Y para qué?- el arcángel abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa- Si simplemente lo hubiera devuelto a la vida como lo hice contigo, nada cambiaría y todo seguiría como antes- hizo una pausa antes de continuar, ya que el desconcierto se había apoderado del bromista- Cas fue una de mis creaciones que demostró el mayor cambio en poco tiempo, desde que rescató a Dean del infierno ha crecido, aprendido, conocido y amado de formas que la mayoría de los ojos ángeles no entendería, solo verían y lo vieron como algo imperfecto.

-Mmm… eso es cierto- dijo cruzándose de brazos- Aunque son idiotas… seguramente Cas ha sido uno de los pocos que cumplió con la orden original que nos diste… con nuestro propósito.

-Puede ser, aunque no lo has hecho mal- el menor arqueó una ceja curioso-Ser un ángel es difícil, pequeñas figuras de porcelana que cumplen ordenes como obedientes soldados… sé que es difícil de entender pero cuando los cree, mis sentimientos eran muy diferentes a esos- esbozó una sonrisa- Lo único que muchos de ustedes quieren, no lo tienen- el arcángel ladeó la cabeza sin entender- Libertad.

-Yo soy libre y sigo conservando mi mojo celestial- afirmó apareciendo un chocolate en su mano- Si quiero algo simplemente lo tomo o lo aparezco.

-No lo eres, Gabriel, si algo ocurriera en el cielo, no dudarías un segundo en ir porque está en tu naturaleza, tu ADN angelical por así decirlo, nunca serías capaz de anteponer el egoísta deseo de pensar en ti mismo por sobre los demás, por eso fue que moriste la primera vez- lo miró sonriendo- Cuando tus hermanos obraron mal, estuviste ahí para intentar regresarlos al buen camino.

Tuvo que darle la razón a su Padre en esa última oración, aún cuando enmascaró todo bajo la fachada de salvar a un antiguo amor de su vida liberal, era mentira y fue capaz de reconocerlo ante Lucifer, realmente amaba a la humanidad. Por otro lado, también quería a sus hermanos, por eso fue muy difícil enfrentar al ángel caído y no luchó con toda su fuerza.

-Cas ya ha dado suficiente por nosotros, yo solo cumplí su deseo- continuó hablando el mayor.

-¿Deseo?-preguntó curioso- ¿Qué deseo?

-Tú amas mucho a Sam ¿Verdad?

-Por supuesto- afirmó sin un ápice de duda y dejando el envoltorio de su chocolate sobre la mesa de centro.

-¿Harías todo por él?- interrogó Dios mirándolo fijamente.

-Lo que fuera, daría mi vida por él- respondió con decisión, desde hace mucho tiempo que el pequeño Winchester se convirtió una parte esencial de su existencia y por nada del mundo estaba dispuesto a perderlo.

-¿Dejarías de ser un arcángel por Sam?

-¿Eh?- el desconcierto se reflejó en su rostro y voz.

-Cuando se pierde aquello que nos da seguridad, nos invaden las dudas, el miedo, la desesperación, la tristeza y la nostalgia por recuperarlo, ¿Darías tu gracia por Sam? ¿Dejarías de ser lo que eres por él?- jamás se había planteado algo como lo presentado por su Padre y fue inevitable que guardara unos segundos de silencio- Es aterrador ¿Verdad? Ser arcángel es algo que sabes desde que te cree, es la mayor certeza que tienes pero si de pronto dejaras de serlo, ¿Qué te asegura que las cosas a tu alrededor no cambiaran? Los demás ángeles te darían la espalda, el cielo completo lo haría.

-Eso…- respondió moviendo las piernas con nerviosismo pero la risa del mayor llamó su atención.

-Cas ni siquiera dudó cuando le hice la misma pregunta- el bromista se giró a mirarlo con sorpresa- ¿Dejarías de ser un ángel por Dean? ¿Perderías todo lo seguro que tienes por un destino incierto como humano a su lado? ¿Dejarías todo lo que eres por él?- Chuck asintió bastante satisfecho antes de continuar- Él dijo: " _Por supuesto que sí, porque gracias a Dean sé quién soy, estando a su lado es toda la seguridad que necesito para desprenderme de todo lo que tengo_ "

-Cas…- nunca imaginó que su hermano menor fuera capaz de decir aquello, más bien, hacerlo y eso solo corroboró el gran amor que sentía por el humano a su cargo.

-Recién estás comenzando tu camino, Gabe y cuando entiendas lo que realmente significa para ti Sam Winchester, no dudarás en responder- lo confortó Dios antes de levantarse- Bien, tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparme, nos vemos Gabe y sigue cuidando de ellos como lo has hecho hasta ahora.

El todopoderoso despareció de su vista y el bromista se sentó suspirando. Había dudado, solo por unos instantes realmente sintió miedo de perder lo único que conocía, la única forma de vivir que ha tenido pero el moreno fue capaz de superar esa inseguridad porque confiaba ciegamente en el amor de ese humano, lo cual era la mayor prueba del fuerte vínculo que existía entre ambos y nadie podría romper.

-Cas- sonrió- Creo que te subestimé por demasiado tiempo, hermanito… el único cobarde, débil y asustado soy yo…

Las siguientes horas se dedicó a hacer las cosas de la casa pero sin hacer uso de sus poderes, así podría probar el método humano para hacer los quehaceres, lo cual resultó bastante agotador y aburrido. Cuando fueron las tres, apareció en los asientos traseros del impala, en donde ya se encontraban los hermanos.

-Hola gente- saludó sonriendo e hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano que se apresuró en devorar.

-Gabe- el rostro del menor se iluminó al verlo.

-Me encanta esa carita de alegría, Sammy- le guiñó un ojo divertido- Así es como debes recibir a tu chico.

-No coqueteen, Cas vendrá pronto- pidió el rubio con una sonrisita antes de continuar mirando por la ventana hacia la entrada del instituto.

El castaño se pasó a los asientos traseros para besar al bromista, quien correspondió encantado cada una de sus acciones hasta que escucharon una entusiasta voz y el moreno subió al asiento del copiloto tarareando una canción mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día?- preguntó el rubio conduciendo calle abajo.

-Fue muy divertido, Dean, con los chicos nos inscribiremos en el equipo de futbol- comenzó a contarle el ex ángel- Vamos a ser los mejores.

-Vaya, así que ya hiciste nuevos amigos, muy bien- asintió el mecánico conforme- ¿Qué quieres comer? Será lo que tú quieras.

-¡Hamburguesa!- se apresuró en pedir.

-No entiendo como no engordas con todo lo que comes- suspiró el Winchester mayor.

-Es igualito a ti- aseguró Sam divertido- Te llenas de tartas y comida chatarra.

-No molestes, enano.

El arcángel observó fijamente a su hermano menor y esbozó una sonrisa. Seguía sin entender del todo las intenciones de Chuck pero estaba muy agradecido por esa segunda oportunidad, porque el renacimiento del moreno como humano, los había cambiado mucho, especialmente a él. Esa entusiasta vocecita llamó su atención y miró la escena con curiosidad.

-Te quiero mucho, Dean- dijo el menor aprovechando que el impala se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su cuidador.

-Yo también, Cas- respondió el rubio mirándolo con cariño y devoción- Vamos por esas deliciosas hamburguesas y también unas ricas tartas.

El parcito de los asientos traseros festejó la deliciosa comida que tendrían y luego comenzaron a cantar casi a gritos una de sus canciones favoritas. Gabriel no pudo evitar reírse con la escena frente a él y abrazó a su pareja por la cintura antes de besarlo.

-Te amo mucho, Sammy.

-Yo también, Gabe- respondió afirmando la cabeza en su hombro- Eres lo mejor de mi vida.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059 (Así es, ahora vendrá todo el drama xD) TefyHatake (En ese capítulo se verá que ya tiene un posible interés amoroso, ahora que es un lindo adolescente :) y Yan Yan (Gabe buscará otras formas de pasar su tiempo, especialmente ahora que su chico ya se graduó xD, después de este capítulo comenzarán los enredos entre ellos, además que ahora incluyo los puntos de vista de Cas, en los siguientes capítulos obtendrás las respuestas a esas últimas preguntas :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 10**

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa cuanto terminó de arreglar la corbata del menor. Estaba muy emocionado ya que ese día era la ceremonia de egreso de su hermano y después de aprobar con éxito ese último año, se había recibido con las mejores calificaciones de su generación. Lo único que lamentaba, es que Bobby no pudiera estar presente durante la ceremonia, ya que una cacería en la cual colabora con otro conocido, se había extendido mucho más de lo esperado. No podía negar que durante unos segundos, pensó en ofrecer su ayuda pero luego lo descartó, ahora es un hombre de familia y no quería perder eso.

-Te ves muy guapo, Cas- dijo arreglándole el traje a su ex-ángel emocionado.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó el menor con expectación.

-Mucho- le guiñó un ojo y escucharon un suave aleteo antes de que apareciera el bromista en la sala de estar junto a ellos.

-Hola chicos- los saludó con la mano mientras asentía en aprobación después de ver a su hermanito- Me encanta como te queda ese traje, Cas- el aludido sonrió- ¿Están listos para ir?- se percató que esos orbes esmeraldas lo estudiaban con detención- ¿Sucede algo, Dean?

-Mmm, te queda muy bien ese traje, nunca te había visto formal- afirmó con curiosidad- Sammy se sorprenderá.

-Oh, gracias- dijo sonriendo y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al rubio- Tú también estás muy atractivo así, aunque con cualquier cosa encima te ves bien pero no se lo digas a mi cachorrito o se colocará celoso- el aludido se rio- ¿Verdad que es guapo, Cas?- este se sonrojó un poco y asintió con timidez.

-Mi Cas- el cazador abrazó al menor- Yo pienso que tú eres la cosita más linda desde que te sostuve por primera vez en mis brazos.

-Dean- el moreno sonrió notablemente feliz- Te quiero mucho.

-Vamos al auto o llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia y Sammy nos regañará- intervino el arcángel con un raro gesto en su rostro.

-Sí, debería hacer algo con su TOC- se burló el rubio yendo hacia la puerta- Vamos chicos.

Los tres fueron hasta el impala y el cazador condujo hacia la universidad, ya que la ceremonia se llevaría a cabo en el gran anfiteatro que poseía. Cuando llegaron, se sorprendió bastante con la decoración y tomaron lugar en sus asientos. No pudo evitar una sonrisa cuando los graduados salieron al gran escenario uno por uno para tomar sus ubicaciones a un costado del escenario y Castiel se levantó moviendo la mano con entusiasmo.

-¡SAMMYYYY! ¡POR AQUIIIIII!- gritó con fuerza e iba a subirse a su asiento pero el bromista lo detuvo.

-No hay que gritar, pequeño- lo sentó con diversión, ya que notó claramente el lindo rubor que se apoderó de las mejillas de su pareja- Hay que estar en silencio durante la ceremonia- explicó acomodándose a su lado y escuchó la risa del cazador- Cuando llamen a nuestro Sammy a recibir su título, podrás hacer el escándalo que quieras.

-Sí, Gabe- respondió quedándose en silencio.

Dean se rio con el actuar impulsivo del menor, aunque seguramente aprendió eso de él. Durante la ceremonia sacó varias fotografías, ya que ese era el gran momento de Sam y como Bobby no podría estar presente, prometió que capturaría cada instante para que no se perdiera del más mínimo detalle. Cuando a su hermano le entregaron el título que lo acreditaba como abogado, se levantó arriba de su asiento mientras aplaudía con fuerza y gritaba el nombre su hermano con orgullo junto al moreno, quien daba pequeños saltitos alzando los brazos, como si estuviera animando a su cantante favorito o algo por el estilo. El castaño les hizo un gesto de saludo con la mano, seguramente estaba avergonzado debido a que varios de sus compañeros se rieron con su entusiasmo pero no podía evitarlo, Sam estaba cumpliendo su mayor aspiración y compartir esa importante ocasión con él, lo hacía muy feliz. Después de la ceremonia, esperaron afuera a que el castaño se despidiera de sus amigos y fue con ellos luego de quince minutos.

-¡Felicidades, enano!- el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, no puedo creer que seas tan nerd y te premiaran por eso- canturreó con diversión.

-¡Sammy es un nerd genial!-festejó el moreno uniéndose al abrazo- Estoy muy feliz por ti, eres genial.

-Gracias, chicos- respondió algo avergonzado por esas efusivas muestras de afecto.

-Ya, ya, que corra el aire, les recuerdo que este lindo chico es mío- intervino el bromista atrayendo a su pareja por la mano- Ven a mis brazos, cachorrito- el más alto obedeció sonriendo- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, cachorrito, eres el nerd más sexy que conozco.

-Gabe- sonrió antes de darle un suave beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Felicidades, cariño- sacó algo de sus bolsillos- Tengo un obsequio para ti pero solo te lo daré si me dices que sí- colocó como condición y el desconcierto se apoderó del menor- Este tiempo contigo, Sammy- explico con seriedad- Ha sido el mejor de mi larga existencia angelical y después de hablarlo con el señor "tengo un serio complejo de hermano", quiero dar el siguiente paso.

-¿Eh? ¿Con Dean?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

-¿Acaso hay otro rubito con complejo de hermano?- el aludido gruñó haciéndolos reír- Mi lindo cachorrito, mi querido Sammy- le enseñó el contenido de la cajita con una gran sonrisa- ¿Quieres comprometerte conmigo?

-¿Qué…?- el aludido se llevó una mano a la boca sin creer que lo que escuchaba- Gabe… ¿Hablas en serio?

-Sé que el vínculo que compartimos ahora jamás va a cambiar y sé que te amo, cada día más si eso es posible por eso quiero seguir una de las tradiciones humanas que me parece divertida y quiero casarme contigo- afirmó sin un ápice de duda- Espero que esas lagrimitas que asoman por tus lindos ojitos sean de alegría y no porque piensas que soy un horrible arcángel que no merece tu amor.

-Idiota- respondió sin poder contener su emoción- No pensé que te interesaran estas cosas… siempre estas bromeando… y te gusta divertirte… sin compromisos…

-Debería sentirme ofendido con esas palabras pero tienes razón, solía ser del tipo que solo buscaba diversión sin tomarse las cosas con seriedad pero todo eso cambió desde el día que te conocí y ahora eres la persona más importante en mi vida- tomó las manos del menor con cariño- ¿Qué dices a mi propuesta, Sammy? ¿Debo devolver los anillos?

-¡Claro que quiero comprometerme contigo, Gabe!- gritó emocionado antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- ¡Te amo mucho, Gabe! No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con esto.

-¡Felicidades!- el moreno los abrazó con fuerza- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes.

Dean esbozó una sonrisa para abrazar a la parejita. No podía negar que le sorprendió bastante cuando el arcángel habló con él respecto a su propuesta y estaba muy feliz porque las cosas estuvieran funcionando entre ellos. Después de conversarlo un poco, decidieron ir a un restaurant en el centro de la ciudad para celebrar toda la tarde, la titulación del menor y el compromiso. Al anochecer, el rubio condujo de regreso a la casa en compañía del moreno, ya que la pareja continuó festejado en privado. Abrió la puerta para que el menor entrara y encendió la luz.

-¿Vemos una película, Dean?- preguntó el moreno quitándose el traje para quedar en camisa y deshizo la corbata.

-Claro, Cas, ¿Te parece si hago unas palomitas?- propuso revolviéndole el cabello al menor antes de tomar la ropa que acababa de quitarse.

-¡Sí!- lo abrazó con fuerza- Estoy muy feliz por Sammy y Gabe, su compromiso me recordó cuando era pequeño y decía que me casaría contigo- el cazador se sonrojó con esas palabras- Ahora que lo pienso, sería raro si lo hiciéramos ¿Verdad?- se apartó del mayor para mirarlo fijamente- ¿Sabes? Mis amigos dijeron que es extraño que me llevara tan bien contigo, ellos siempre están discutiendo con sus padres.

-No hay razones para que nosotros lo hagamos, Cas- dijo el mayor sonriendo- Yo te quiero mucho y tú eres un chico maravilloso, por ningún motivo podría enfadarme contigo.

-Yo también te quiero mucho, Dean… aunque recuerdo que si me enojé mucho contigo por lo de tía, Amy… y no he vuelto a ver a Eliot…

-Sabes que no era posible, pequeño, estás creciendo muy rápido y lo notarían…- explicó el rubio abrazándolo para intentar confortarlo- Sé que es triste para ti pero mientras no dejes de crecer a este ritmo, hay cosas que debes dejar atrás, por más que duela.

-Lo sé, Dean pero no estoy triste porque los tengo a ustedes y especialmente a ti- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Ahora entiendo que fui bastante egoísta contigo… todos estos años los has dedicado a mí, cuidarme, protegerme, quererme, no quiero que te quedes solo por mi culpa.

-No estoy solo, los tengo a ustedes- respondió sentándose con el menor sobre sus piernas- Ya te lo dije, revoltoso, eres lo más importante para mí y lo mejor de mi vida.

-Dean- el rostro del niño se iluminó con esas palabras- ¿Te puedo decir un secreto? Pero no debes enfadarte.

-No lo haré, Cas- prometió alzando una mano- Palabra de explorador.

-Si soy honesto… me molestaría un poco que estuvieras con tía Amy ahora…- admitió algo avergonzado- De hecho… no me gustaba mucho que estuvieran juntos…- hizo una pausa- Soy muy infantil ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Ayúdame con las palomitas y veremos la película.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam correspondió los apasionados besos de su pareja mientras era despojado de su ropa. Después de comer en familia, el bromista los transportó a una de las casas que usaba como su rinconcito en el mundo para darle la segunda parte de su obsequio.

-Gabe… Mmm…- se estremeció al sentir esas manos recorriendo su cuerpo.

-Te amo, mi cachorrito- susurró sobre sus labios.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe, eres lo mejor de mi vida- dijo con una cariñosa sonrisa en sus labios.

-Y tú de la mía, Sammy, lo mejor de mi vida.

El mayor le dio un beso en el anillo antes de dejarlo sobre la cama con delicadeza y se ganó a gatas sobre él. El cazador acarició esa perfecta anatomía con ansiedad, le gustaba mucho disfrutar de los preámbulos con el bromista pero ahora solo quería sentirlo y así se lo hizo saber, obteniendo una encantadora risa como respuesta.

-¿Tan ansioso estás por sentirme, Sammy?- susurró con coquetería a su oído.

-Deja los juegos… Mmm… Gabe apresúrate- insistió inquieto

-Me encanta que me supliques pero como hoy estamos celebrando tu titulación, seré bueno contigo y no te haré esperar- afirmó complacido y bajo una mano hacia el trasero del menor después de aplicar lubricante en sus dedos.

-Gabeeeee- su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió el primer dedo incursionando en su interior- Mmm… Siiiii Gabeeee…

-Tus gemidos son música para mis oídos, cachorrito.

El arcángel dejó de torturarlo hasta que comenzó a penetrarlo con calma, haciendo que el más alto se retorciera de placer bajo él. Las embestidas se mantuvieron lentas y profundas mientras el mayor mantenía una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. Sam sabía muy bien cuanto disfrutaba haciéndolo suplicar por más y como era de esperarse, no lo haría de otra forma, aún cuando estuviera celebrando su titulación.

-Gabeeee… Aaahhh… por favoooorrr… Follameee fuerteeee… Gabeeee… Aaaahhh… comenzó a pedir entre gemidos.

-Me encanta tu carita, Sammy y tu voz- dijo mordisqueando su cuello mientras mantenía un ritmo lento, provocando aún más a su pareja.

-Gabeeee… Basta de juegoooss… Mmm… follameee de una puta veezzz… Aaaahhhh o te juro que te dejaré sin dulces Aaahhhh por un meeessss…- amenazó con la esperanza de obtener el alivio que necesitaba.

-¿Serías tan malito?- preguntó en un puchero mientras jugueteaba con los pezones del menor entre sus dedos.

-Tú siempre me torturas Aaahhh…- arqueó un poco la espalda por el sinfín de sensación que invadían su cuerpo.

-Sé cuánto te encanta esto, Sammy, sé que disfrutas siendo dominado por mí y te fascina suplicarme- sonrió- Y sabes cómo me pone tu vocecita- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- Sabes muy bien que me empalmo con tu hermosa vocecita suplicando, gimiendo y gritando.

-Entonces Aaahhh Follameeee de una veeezzz… y gritaré muy fuerte para tiii Aaaahhhh…- dijo apretando las manos contra las sábanas.

-Eso me gusta.

El bromista impuso un ritmo rápido y fuerte, dando de lleno contra su próstata y haciéndolo gritar de placer. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para llegar a un satisfactorio orgasmo y enterró los dedos en la espalda del mayor, rasguñándolo muy excitado.

-¡Gaaabbeeee Aaahhhhh! Yaaaaa… Gabeeee…

-Oh, Sammy… Mmm… eres tan sexy Aaahhhh, mi lindo cachorritoooo sexyyyyy Aahhhh…

Bastaron un par de erráticas embestidas para que ambos se corrieran ahogando un grito contra la boca ajena. El castaño acarició la mejilla de su pareja y se acomodó sobre el arcángel, abrazándolo por la cintura y afirmando la cabeza en su pecho. Estaba muy feliz de por fin haber cumplido su mayor sueño de niñez, apenas podía creer que se había graduado de la universidad y ahora es abogado.

-¿Qué piensas tanto, cachorrito?- preguntó besando su frente- ¿Tan malo fue que estás pensando en divorciarte de mí?- el menor se rio con sus palabras.

-Idiota, ni siquiera nos hemos casado aún y cuando lo hagamos, no te escaparás de mí- afirmó con diversión- Y el sexo contigo es fantástico, nunca me aburriría de esto- recibió una coqueta palmada en el trasero- Solo pensaba que estoy muy feliz, me siento tan pleno y satisfecho con mi vida, tengo una familia que amo y te tengo a ti, jamás pensé que podía ser tan feliz.

-Yo también te amo, cachorrito, quien iba a decir que caería ante un cazador- dijo besando la mejilla del castaño- Un sexy cazador.

-Jajajajaja, cierto, la primera vez intentaste matarnos- acarició el pecho del mayor- Ya me había resignado a continuar con la cacería hasta que muriera… pero tener esta oportunidad… y todo es gracias a Chuck, él nos dio la posibilidad de tener esta vida por medio de Cas y estoy muy agradecido por eso.

-Yo también, cachorrito, ahora tengo una familia que adoro, incluso al idiota de tu hermano y te tengo a ti- le dio un casto beso en la frente- Descansa, cariño, tu sexy arcangelito siempre te cuidará.

Ambos compartieron un pequeño beso antes de acomodarse contra el cuerpo ajeno para dormir mientras la sensación posterior a un buen sexo recorría sus cuerpos. Había tenido una vida dura, una niñez desastrosa y solitaria, una adultez llena de peligros pero todo eso quedó en el pasado ahora y Dios les dio una oportunidad de comenzar todo nuevo, la cual disfrutaría al máximo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno tomaba su jugo distraídamente. Le agradaba la idea de estar de vacaciones y había aprovechado para salir con sus amigos pero si era honesto, hubiera preferido quedarse en su casa. Sintió una mano en su cabello y alzó la vista, encontrándose con la mirada fija de la pelirroja.

-Leila.

-¿Qué piensas tanto? No sueles estar callado- dijo la chica curiosa mientras permanecía sentada a su lado.

-Nada- mintió fingió una sonrisa.

-¿Así que tu tío se convirtió en abogado?- preguntó uno de sus amigos.

-Sí, la ceremonia fue la semana pasada y Dean tomó muchas fotos- afirmó sonriendo, además de que conservó varias de ellas que se tomó junto al rubio.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo te llevas tan bien con él, sé que no es tu papá pero es quien te ha cuidado desde pequeño- habló Amanda suspirando- Mis padres me prohíben todo lo divertido, incluso tengo toque de queda- se quejó haciendo reír a los demás.

-Dean me quiere mucho y yo a él, no tenemos razones para discutir- respondió con honestidad- Siempre hacemos lo que quiero, él dice que lo único que le importa es que yo sea feliz.

-Tu papá es genial- festejó la pelirroja tomándolo por el brazo- Además de que es tan guapo- el moreno observó a la chica a su lado con cierto recelo.

-Es cierto- lo apoyó la castaña- Dean es súper sexy y ese día que fuimos a tu casa encontrándolo arreglando el impala, se veía tan atractivo- se llevó las manos a la cara mientras se reía- Debería ser un crimen ser tan sexy a esa edad.

-Es muy mayor para ti, Amelia- replico el otro chico con cierta molestia- ¿Cuántos tiene? ¿Cuarenta?

-Treinta y siete- lo corrigió el moreno intentando disimular su incomodidad por el rumbo que tomaba la conversación.

-Pero aún así es muy atractivo- afirmó su amiga emocionada- Es tan sexy, no entiendo por qué está soltero, ¿Acaso esta ciudad no tiene buen gusto?

-Yo soy lo más importante en su vida- dijo el ex- ángel dándole un sorbo a su jugo.

-Y además se comporta como un padre tan responsable- sonrió- Me encanta Dean, ya quisiera yo un chico así- agregó Amelia.

-A mí me gustas mucho más tú, Cas- dijo la chica a su lado- Tu padre es lindo pero tú lo eres mucho más.

-Leila- susurró entrecerrando los ojos, ya que no era la primera insinuación de ese tipo que recibía por parte de su amiga.

-Dejen de coquetear, tortolitos- canturreó la castaña.

El moreno ladeó la cabeza con cierta confusión, no comprendía muy bien por qué sus amigos siempre hacían las mismas insinuaciones respecto Leila y él. Los cuatro estuvieron dando vueltas por el centro hasta las siete y el moreno aprovechó que se encontraban cerca del taller donde trabajaba su cuidador para regresar a casa con él, quizás de esa forma podría aliviar el extraño malestar que sentía.

-Ya me voy- dijo terminando su jugo y se colocó la chaqueta.

-¿Irás a buscar a Dean?- preguntó la castaña con curiosidad.

-Sí, debe estar por salir- respondió observando su reloj.

-Entonces te acompaño- se apresuró en decir Amelia- Mi casa queda en esa dirección.

-Entonces yo también voy- la apoyó Leila con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que no tengo más opción, ya está atardeciendo y las chicas no pueden estar solas por la noche, es peligroso- afirmó su amigo con resignación- Y no crees que no me doy cuenta, Amelia, solo quieres al sexy papá de Cas.

-Eres un encanto celosito, John- canturreó la castaña- Entonces está decidido, vamos, Cas.

El aludido no tuvo más opción que aceptar y se dirigieron al taller que quedaba en el centro de la ciudad, en donde encontraron al rubio trabajando en uno de los autos con una camiseta sin mangas y algo sudado por la dura jornada. A Castiel no le gustó en lo más mínimo cuando su amiga saludó tan amistosamente al mayor, antes de recorrerlo con la mirada sin siquiera molestarse en disimular.

-Hola chicos- dijo el mecánico sonriendo, quien pareció no darse por aludido- ¿A que debo esta visita?

-Regresemos juntos a casa, Dean- casi ordenó a su cuidador antes de cruzarse de brazos.

-Claro, Cas, tengo que terminar con esto y nos vamos, dame unos minutos- pidió pasándose una mano por la frente para quitar las gotitas de sudor- ¿Ustedes también van a sus casas, chicos?

-Sí, acompañamos a Cas y ahora nos vamos- respondió John tomando a la castaña por el brazo, quien seguía observando al rubio como si quisiera saltarle encima.

-Estoy cansada- se quejó Amelia suspirando- Y aún nos queda tanto por caminar…

-Puedo ir a dejarlos- ofreció el cazador divertido- Y antes de que lo diga, no es ninguna molestia, ustedes son unos excelentes amigos para Cas y han cuidado de él este tiempo- les guiñó un ojo- Denme diez minutos para cambiarme y nos vamos.

-Muchas gracias, Dean- dijo la Leila haciendo una pequeña reverencia y el mayor se alejó- Tu padre es muy atento, Cas.

-No lo es- soltó algo molesto- No es mi padre…

-Sabes a lo que me refiero- aclaró la chica sonriendo y tomó su mano.

Castiel no hizo un intento por apartarla y los cuatro se quedaron conversando cerca de la entrada pero el moreno no pasó por alto las miradas que Amelia le dirigía al rubio, quien estaba en un rincón del taller y se quitó la camiseta sucia con grasa para luego pasarse un paño para quitar algo de sudor y se colocó una camiseta limpia. ¿Acaso ese idiota no sabía ir al baño para cambiarse de ropa? ¿Por qué tenía que dar un espectáculo en el taller? La sola idea de que siempre hiciera lo mismo, sin importarle ser observado por otros lo hizo enfadar y una pequeña punzada de ¿Celos? Se apoderó de él. Sabía que su amiga no tenía una posibilidad real con el Winchester mayor pero le molestaba de sobremanera que se fijaran en él de esa forma, después de todo, el rubio solo lo necesitaba a él para ser feliz y Castiel opinaba exactamente lo mismo, solo necesitaba a Dean para ser feliz. Una tercera persona no era necesaria entre ellos.


	11. Chapter 11

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059 (Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis historia, ya me comenzarán a complicarse las cosas), maysdtwitt (el rubito no puede evitarlo después de la forma en que perdió a su ángel, ya veremos si es capaz de dejar a Cas ser feliz con otra persona), TefyHatake (hay una gran sorpresita al final del fic, ahora será el turno de Dean de conocer al monstruo de los celos) y Yan Yan (Cas se sentirá raro con sus sentimientos, todo tipo de ellos pero su buen hermanito mayor estará para apoyarlo, en este capítulo se sabrá que es lo que Dean siento por Cas y si duermen en la misma habitación. No te preocupes, las observaciones constructivas siempre son bienvenidas, esa escena de sexo la escribí mucho después de hacer ese capítulo y me autocoloque un espacio limitado para que el capítulo no quedara muy extenso, por lo general lo hago de cinco o seis páginas word un capítulo del fic pero ya vendrán escenas más detallas, con todo pasión y amor) Saludos!  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 11**

Dean mantenía la mirada fija en el moreno que hablaba muy a gusto con esa chica. Ese domingo los amigos del ex ángel habían ido pasado el mediodía para almorzar con ellos y aún cuando le caían bien, no podía negar que sentía un poco de celos cuando veía a esa chica muy cerca de su angelito.

-Dejen de coquetear tortolitos- dijo Amanda haciendo morritos- Siempre están en su propio mundo.

El cazador se sintió dolido con esas palabras y bajó la vista a su comida, jugando con el tenedor sobre el puré. Sabía que era cosa de tiempo para que el menor se fijara en alguien y si era honesto, Leila es una buena chica pero su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, recordándole la antigua relación que solía tener con el ángel y esos molestos celos se apoderaban de él.

-¿Dean?- éste reaccionó al sentir el codazo a su lado y se giró hacia el más alto.

-Sammy…- susurró antes de recordar donde estaba y se regañó mentalmente por estar pensando en esas cosas.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto su hermano con preocupado.

-¿Eh?- en ese momento se percató que los demás lo miraban- Sí… lo siento… solo estoy algo cansado, he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana- fingió una sonrisa antes de levantarse- Iré a descansar un poco, permiso.

Dejó su comida sin probar sobre el mueble de cocina para ir directo a su habitación, recostándose sobre la cama mientras cerraba los ojos. No podía comportarse de esa forma, se supone que tomó la decisión de apoyar al moreno con quien quisiera estar pero el dolor que sentía era mucho mayor que cualquier promesa. Castiel estaba en plena adolescencia y él mejor que nadie sabe todo lo que eso conlleva, la rebeldía, las hormonas y especialmente el experimentar con chicas. Uno suave aleteo llegó a sus oído pero no se movió de su posición.

-¿Qué quieres, Gabe?- preguntó desganado.

-No me gusta verte triste- dijo su amigo con una clara preocupación en su voz.

-Lo siento… me prometí que no haría esto pero… lo siento…- se disculpó abriendo los ojos para mirarlo.

-Lo entiendo, Dean- el mayor se sentó a su costado derecho en la cama- No puedo ni imaginar lo difícil que es para ti pero sabes que cuentas con todo nuestro apoyo.

-Gracias, Gabe- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de observar el techo- Cas está creciendo muy rápido ¿Verdad?

-Ni que lo digas- respondió el arcángel- Ese pequeño revoltoso ya es casi todo un hombre.

-Me parece que fue ayer cuando solo era un bebé…- afirmó con nostalgia- Hacia muchos berrinches cuando Sammy o Bobby lo cuidaban… aunque conmigo siempre fue diferente, su pequeña manito se sostenía de mi ropa y eso bastaba para calmarlo…- recordó con cariño, secretamente deseaba volver a esos días y por más egoísta que pareciera, anhelaba demasiado volver a ser lo más importante en la vida del menor- Míralo ahora, es casi un adulto, tiene un mundo por descubrir… y hace unos días que ya duerme en su propia habitación- agregó lo último con tristeza.

-Es un adolescente, Dean, necesita su espacio- explicó su amigo- Y no podía ser un consentido por siempre.

-Lo sé…- sonrió un poco- Es solo que… lo extraño ¿Sabes? Está creciendo y… cada vez está más y más…- su voz se quebró por un instante.

-¿Parecido al Cas del cual te enamoraste?- preguntó el bromista, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí… no me malinterpretes, que Chuck me diera esta segunda oportunidad de tener a Cas a mi lado es algo invaluable para mí y nunca me arrepentiré de cuidarlo pero no pensé que dolería tanto…- las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en sus ojos- Cas tiene que hacer su vida y lo entiendo, es lo que deseo para él… quiero que sea muy feliz y disfrute al máximo su nueva vida… realmente deseo eso…

-¿Sabes lo que me parece increíble? Que sigas siendo el mismo idiota amable y que siempre se sacrifica por su familia- afirmó el arcángel observándolo- Siempre antepones a los demás por sobre ti, te fuerzas a ser el chico rudo para cuidar de los demás, lo hiciste toda una vida por mi Sammy y ahora es lo que haces por Cas pero Dean, no tienes que continuar con esto, nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte, ya no tienes que forzarte a ser fuerte.

Esas palabras hicieron caer su fachada de dureza, se incorporó quedando sentado antes de abrazar al bromista con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, dejando salir todo eso que procuró hundir en lo más profundo de su ser todos esos años. Las caricias del arcángel en su espalda, lo hicieron sentir acompañado.

-Duele tanto, Gabe…- sollozó aferrándose al mayor- Duele mucho…

-Lo sé, Dean- respondió su amigo sin soltarlo- Nadie dijo que esto iba a ser sencillo.

-Amo a Cas y aún cuando sé que no volveremos a estar juntos, no puedo dejar de sentirme así… cada día se parece más a mi Cas… y duele mucho…- se apartó un poco para intentar detener sus lágrimas sin éxito- Desearía tanto dejar de sentirme de esta forma… ¿Cuándo dejaré de amarlo? ¿Cuándo se me pasará?- preguntó entre sollozos- Quiero que Cas sea feliz… es lo único que deseo… pero ahora es tan difícil… sé que Leila es una buena chica y lo hará feliz pero me duele verlos juntos… y me siento horrible porque no debería sentir esto… es casi como un hijo para mí, yo lo crie todos estos años…

-No eres su padre, Dean- afirmó con seriedad el mayor- Le has dado todo el amor que puedes y ya es tiempo de que lo dejes ir, sé que duele pero Cas no querría esto para ti, no puedes aferrarte toda tu vida a un recuerdo, eso solo te lastimará- aseguró antes de limpiar las lágrimas del cazador con suavidad- Será difícil al comienzo, muy difícil pero nosotros te apoyaremos y con el tiempo, dolerá cada vez menos.

-Gracias, Gabe, realmente me alegra que estés aquí… al comienzo no te aguantaba pero… ahora te has vuelto mi mejor amigo… y me alegra mucho que estés con Sammy.

-Mi rubito idiota, yo también te considero mi mejor amigo y voy a cuidar de ti también, al igual que de mi cachorrito- prometió- Y de vez en cuando te haré alguna bromita para divertirme.

-idiota- dijo el cazador mucho más tranquilo.

Ambos intercambiaron una sonrisa y estuvieron platicando por varios minutos en la habitación antes de bajar, encontrando a los adolescentes que conversaban animadamente en la sala de estar mientras Sam estaba en la cocina sirviendo unos helados en los diferentes tazones.

-Dean- se volteó a ellos en cuanto los sintió entrar y se acercó al rubio- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, enano, todo en orden- aseguró revolviéndole el cabello como a un niño.

-Dean- el castaño se rio.

-Ya estoy bien, Sammy, gracias a tu noviecito, así que asegúrate de compensarlo muy bien esta noche- insinuó con coquetería.

-Mi Gabe- lo besó sonriendo- Te daré una gran porción de helado con chocolate por ser un buen chico.

-¡Sí!- festejó entusiasta- Eres el mejor, cachorrito, te amo.

-Yo también te amo, Trickster- dijo manteniéndolo sujeto por la cintura.

-No se coloquen melosos en mi presencia- suspiró colocando los razones en una bandeja- Les daré algo de tiempo a solas, le llevaré esto a los niños y regresaré por mi tarta, así que nada de cosas guarras aquí o patearé traseros, par de calenturientos.

-Como digas, papá- canturreó el bromista besando a su pareja.

Llevó el postre a sus invitados y no pasó desapercibida la mirada que le dirigió el moreno mientras mantenía un extraño gesto en su rostro que no pudo identificar. Repartió el helado con una sonrisa antes de marchar a la cocina para ir por su tarta y decidió que comería en el jardín, así le daba algo de espacio a la parejita que se besaba. Se sentó junto al muro de concreto que rodeaba el jardín trasero y suspiró bajito.

-Este es un buen lugar para pensar ¿Verdad?- se sobresaltó al oír esa voz tan familiar y se giró hacia la derecha.

-No me asustes así, Chuck- pidió respirando profundo- Realmente terminarán provocándome un infarto con sus apariciones sorpresas.

-Lo siento- dijo el todopoderoso antes de sentarse a su lado, haciendo aparecer un plato con una tarta en sus manos- Es un lindo día para comer afuera, hace mucho que no probaba una de estas- afirmó asintiendo- Había olvidado lo deliciosas que son.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad- Pensé que Dios no tenía tiempo libre respondiendo a tantas plegarias y esas cosas.

-Bueno, siempre se ha dicho que Dios está con las personas que más lo necesitan, así que decidí hacerte una visita sorpresa- respondió guiñándole un ojo y probó otro bocado de su postre- No nos veíamos desde el cumpleaños de Cas, ¿Cómo ha estado?

-Muy bien- respondió con la mirada en su tarta- En marzo comienza su segundo año de instituto… crece demasiado rápido y ser un listillo lo favorece mucho.

Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa al recordar que el moreno siempre obtenía el primer lugar en el curso, aunque no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo, ya que además de ser inteligente, Sam le ayudaba con sus deberes y solían dedicar algunas horas del fin de semana para estudiar juntos algunas materias que no alcanzaba a ver en un año académico regular debido a su rápido crecimiento.

-Es tan difícil como creo ¿Verdad?- preguntó Chuck dando a conocer su verdadera intención para estar ahí.

-Sí…- respondió con honestidad- Muy difícil…- comió un pedazo de su tarta pero extrañamente eso no lo hizo sonreír como en otros momentos.

-Puedo imaginarlo, cada vez se parece más y más a como lo viste la última vez- comentó el todopoderoso dejando su plato a un lado.

-Será peor que el infierno cuando pase eso- admitió con total honestidad- La última vez… ese día… fue la primera vez que hicimos el amor… y horas después lo perdí… todo el tiempo que nos tomó darnos cuenta de nuestros sentimientos...- hizo un amago de sonrisa- Sé que fue mi culpa…. por mi indecisión… y mis tontos prejuicios… perdimos tanto tiempo… a veces pienso que Cas… se fue sin saber cómo me sentía a su lado… y quizás por eso estoy tan apegado a este Cas… como si intentara compensarlo… es estúpido…- se pasó una mano por el rostro en un intento por evitar llorar.

-No lo es, Dean- respondió con seriedad Chuck- Y estás equivocado, Castiel sabía perfectamente cuanto lo amas, quizás no se lo dijiste lo suficiente pero lo demostraste con cada una de tus acciones, tus caricias, tus besos y tu mirada, eso es mucho más significativo que todo lo que pudiste haber dicho- afirmó observándolo- Cas lo sabe y su deseo por estar contigo era tan grande que no pude resistirme y decidí intervenir.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido y dejó de lado su postre.

-Cas ha sido muy especial desde que lo cree y siempre supe que haría grandes cosas, aunque nunca imaginé que llegaría tan lejos, aprendió tanto y te amo tanto- sonrió- Desde un comienzo lo supe, cuando te tendió la mano para sacarte del infierno, ustedes estarían juntos y nada podrá separarlos-asintió en aprobación- Ni siquiera la muerte.

-¿Por eso le diste una oportunidad de renacer como humano?- interrogó aún cuando ya sabía la respuesta.

-Cas se merece una buena vida ¿Verdad? Y eso es lo que tú le has dado.

-Y seguiré haciéndolo, ya ha luchado bastante por el cielo, ahora quiero que descanse y sea feliz- el mayor le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

Eso es lo que más deseaba, que su amado ángel aprovechara esta oportunidad y tuviera toda la felicidad que le fue negada en su vida anterior. Ese es su mayor deseo pero… las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus parpados y apretó las manos contra sus rodillas, no quería seguir llorando por lo mismo pero se sentía muy mal. El todopoderoso le dio una palmadita en la espalda en señal de apoyo. Ninguno dijo palabra alguna en ese momento, aunque tampoco fue necesario, Dean dobló las rodillas afirmando sus brazos sobre ellas antes de ocultar la cabeza para llorar mientras Dios estuvo a su lado en todo momento, acompañándolo silenciosamente por más de una hora.

-Gracias, Chuck…- dijo mucho más tranquilo que hace unos momentos- Necesitaba esto…

-Estás haciendo un buen trabajo cuidando de Cas, le has dado la mejor vida que podría tener pero ya es hora de que lo dejes ir o seguirá doliéndote- habló observándolo fijamente- Y nadie te pide que lo olvides pero los chicos no quieren verte sufrir y yo tampoco.

-Hay algo que nunca entendí… ¿Por qué nos has ayudado tanto?- preguntó bajito- El asunto del apocalipsis ya se acabó… los problemas que tuvimos después, fueron culpa nuestra y solo limpiábamos nuestro desastre… no era tu obligación apoyarnos…

-Fue mucho más que eso, Dean, ustedes llamaron mi atención desde un comienzo, especialmente tú- explicó con una sonrisa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó sin entender, no se consideraba especial para merecer esa atención celestial.

-Eres una buena persona, Dean, mucho más de lo que tú mismo estás dispuesto a reconocer y no me contradigas, recuerda que soy Dios- bromeó haciendo reír al menor- Lo digo en serio, Dean, tu alma es muy especial, eres una persona muy noble y a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta que te menosprecies de esa forma.

-¿Eh? No vas a comenzar en plan cursi tú también ¿Verdad? Ya tengo suficiente con Sammy- dijo intentando acabar con ese incomodo momento.

-Jajajajaja, a mí no me engañas, Dean, no olvides quien soy, tú debes ser uno de los más cercanos ejemplos a lo que quería conseguir cuando cree a la humanidad- el rubio carraspeó afirmando sus manos en el pasto antes de estirar las piernas mientras miraba hacia otro lado muy avergonzado- Sé que no puedes verlo ahora y probablemente no lo consigas en esta vida pero debes entender que para un ser tan puro y leal al cielo como lo es Castiel, caer por ti, fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar en su vida porque él sabe perfectamente lo que vales, Dean Winchester y es mucho más que su amado cielo, sus hermanos o incluso yo- afirmó con una genuina sonrisa de satisfacción- Lo cual me hace bastante feliz y yo te he dado algo muy valioso para mí, así que por favor no continúes despreciándote de esa forma o me obligarás a tomar acciones más drásticas.

-Chuck…- susurró con cierto temor cuando la expresión del mayor se ensombreció.

-Solo bromeo- agregó levantándose- Muy bien, me encantaría quedarme más tiempo pero ya estás mejor y debo volver a mis ocupaciones, nos vemos, Dean.

-Nos vemos… gracias, Dios- éste le dedicó una sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

El rubio se sintió mucho mejor después de esa extraña plática con el todopoderoso y terminó de comer su tarta pero a los pocos segundos escuchó el ruido de la puerta y el moreno caminó hacia él con una expresión rara en su rostro, llegando a su lado para arrodillarse y darle un fuerza abrazo que el cazador no dudó en responder antes de tomarlo por la barbilla con suavidad sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Deberías estar con tus amigos, jovencito- dijo mirándolo con cariño- ¿Sucedió algo?

-No me gusta que estés triste- lo abrazó con fuerza- Te quiero mucho, Dean, eres lo mejor de mi vida.

El mayor abrió los ojos en señal de sorpresa al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas al escuchar las exactas palabras que pronunció su ángel en el pasado y que guardaban un montón de sentimientos en ellas. Rodeó al menor con brazos, ocultando su rostro en el cuello ajeno mientras sollozaba.

-No llores, Dean… me siento muy triste cuando estás así- pidió el menor acariciándole la espalda con cariño.

-Perdón…- susurró sin poder detener sus lágrimas.

-A veces… tengo la impresión que te causo daño…- afirmó el moreno apartándose un poco para tomarlo por las mejillas- No me gusta cuando te hago sentir mal… eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Dean y si estás triste por mi culpa… no me gusta…- esos ojitos azules se llenaron de lágrimas.

-No, Cas- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa, eran esos pequeños gestos que tenía el moreno con él, los cuales lo hacían inmensamente feliz- Nunca me dañarías, Cas- afirmó besando su frente- Eres mi pequeño angelito y siempre has alegrado mi vida con solo estar a mi lado- el moreno sonrió también- Eso es, Cas se ve mucho mejor con un linda sonrisa y me haces feliz.

-¿De verdad no te lastimo?

-Claro que no, eres lo mejor de mi vida, Cas.

Ambos se abrazaron con fuerza durante largos minutos antes de regresar al interior de la casa y el rubio le dio un casto beso en la mejilla para luego comenzar a hacer la cena. Sabía que ese dolor no desaparecería de un día a otro pero tanto Chuck como Gabriel tenían razón y ya era hora que dejara de vivir en un recuerdo, ya era hora de dejar ir al moreno para poder tener una vida.

-¿Te ayudo, Dean?- preguntó el menor sonriendo.

-No te preocupes, ve con tus amigos y yo me encargaré de hacer la cena- observó a su alrededor- Te apuesto a que esos pervertidos se fueron a la habitación.

-Dean- el moreno se rio- Gabe dice que debe disfrutar cada momento junto a Sammy, aunque yo creo que se siente solito sin él.

-Eso es cierto, tendremos que conseguirle un trabajo- bromeó divertido y le revolvió el cabello a su ex-ángel- Ahora ve con tus amigos, yo preparé un delicioso pescado con puré.

-¡Sí!- festejó abrazándolo- Es mi favorito.

-Lo sé, consentido.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel mantenía la vista fija en su hermano menor mientras Sam le ayudaba a resolver las tareas que le dieron después de su primera semana de comenzar el segundo año en el instituto. Bastaría solo ese primer semestre para que tuvieran que cambiarlo a tercero y dentro poco ya estaría graduándose con las mejores calificaciones. Aunque había un pequeño detalle que lo incomodaba y es que últimamente había notado algo extraño al menor.

-No Cas, mira, colocaste mal este número- lo corrigió Sam antes de revolverle el cabello- Estás bastante distraído hoy, ¿Sucedió algo, Cas?

-¿A qué hora regresará, Dean? Ya casi debemos cenar- dijo con cierto desgano antes de arreglar el ejercicio que tenía malo.

-Volverá más tarde- respondió el castaño- No te preocupes, Gabe y yo nos encargaremos de la cena.

-La semana pasada también lo hizo- rayó su cuaderno haciendo un pequeño puchero- ¿Dean está saliendo con alguien?

-Solo es una amiga que conoció en su trabajo- corrigió el menor, quitándole el lápiz para que lo mirara.

-¿Y por qué no me ha dicho sobre ella?- replicó con cierta molestia.

-Porque se está tomando las cosas con calma para conocerse mejor- agregó el bromista- Ahora ve a guardar tus cosas a la habitación y comeremos.

-¿Ustedes la conocen?- continuó insistiendo en el tema- Responde, Sammy.

-Sí, la vi una vez en el taller- dijo intercambiando una mirada con el arcángel.

-¿Y es linda?

-Bastante, además de que es alguien muy gentil y amable- agregó el castaño- No sé si terminarían saliendo juntos o solo serán amigos pero esa es una decisión de Dean y él nos lo dirá cuando se sienta listo.

-Mmm… pero no es bueno tener secretos- se cruzó de brazos- Dean siempre me cuenta todo, ¿Por qué no me dijo de ella?

-¿Otra vez estás celosito, Cas?- canturreó el arcángel.

-No es eso… sé que Dean debe hacer su vida… supongo que ahora lo entiendo mejor y no quiero que se quede solo por cuidarme- dijo con sinceridad- Y ya no quiero lastimarlo…

-¿Por qué dices eso?- preguntó el castaño- Tú nunca lo has herido, Cas, sino que todo lo contrario, lo haces muy feliz- afirmó sonriendo.

-Pero últimamente esta triste… y siempre coloca esa mirada cuando está conmigo… como si estuviera recordando algo doloroso…- respondió suspirando- Quiero mucho a Dean y por eso no me gustaría ser el causante de su tristeza.

-Eso jamás- afirmó el bromista haciendo aparecer uno de sus amados dulces- Dean te adora, Cas, eres lo mejor de su vida y siempre sonríe como idiota cada vez que habla o está contigo, así que saca esas ideas raras de tu cabeza.

-Gabe… Sí- dijo con una amplia sonrisa- Hay algo que quería decirles, supongo que después hablaré con Dean.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Sam con preocupación.

-Mmm, es que… estuve hablando con Leila y… ella dijo que le gustaba…- se sonrojó un poco ya que era la primera vez que alguien le decía esas cosas- Ella me agrada bastante así que decidimos intentarlo y saldremos juntos, como pareja…

-Wow, Cas, ese es mi chico- canturreó el bromista abrazándolo con orgullo- Eres un pillín, lo tenías bien escondido.

-Gabe- se sonrojó antes de cubrirse el rostro con las manos- Solo estamos probando…

-Felicitaciones, Cas, Leila es una buena chica, estoy seguro que las cosas funcionaran muy bien entre ustedes- afirmó el castaño sonriendo- Dean se pondrá feliz cuando lo sepa…

El moreno bajó la vista durante varios segundos y el bromista ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, ya que aún después de darles esa buena noticia, los orbes azules de su hermanito lucían algo tristes y tenía la impresión que se relacionaba con el rubio, así que se aseguraría de descubrirlo cuanto antes.


	12. Chapter 12

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059 (un poquito de drama siempre viene bien juajuajua:), gaviota21.271 (u.u el rubito sufre mucho y Cas con novia será más complicada para él), Yan Yan (el pequeño Cas está confundido por todo lo que siente pero ya veremos como se va arreglando todo más adelante, Jajjaja xD nooooo, me refería a que todo el capítulo dura 6 páginas word, por eso acomodo las escenas ahí y como la de GabexSam la escribí después, solo me aseguré de que encajara en las seis páginas totales del capítulo),TefyHatake (Ahora Gabe hará su parte descubriendo que fue eso extraño que notó en su hermanito, el rubito está sufriendo mucho pero hay algo que no sabe sobre todo el actuar de Cas, ya se vislumbrará al final de este cap :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 12**

El rubio escuchaba en silencio como durante la cena, el moreno le daba la noticia de que estaba saliendo con Leila. Por unos breves segundos dejó de respirar y estaba seguro de que sintió el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió. Sabía que ese día llegaría muy pronto pero por más que lo ensayó mentalmente, no dolió menos. Se forzó a sonreír mientras abrazaba al ex-ángel.

-Estoy muy feliz por ti, Cas- Lo apretó con más fuerza de la necesaria, quizás en un intento para que no viera su tristeza en ese momento.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó el menor apartándose un poco para mirarlo fijamente.

-Sí, pequeño, todo lo que deseo es que estés con una persona que te haga muy feliz y Leila es una buena chica para ti- afirmó forzándose a sonreír y rogando porque el pequeño no notara la mentiras tras sus palabras- Mi niño está creciendo tan rápido, me parece que fue ayer cuando fingías tener miedo en tu habitación para acostarte conmigo- recordó con nostalgia mientras la pareja se reía.

-Siempre me ha gustado dormir contigo, Dean- dijo sonriendo- Eres muy calentito para dormir y me gusta cuando cantas para m- agregó el moreno volviendo abrazarlo antes de que una idea pasara por su cabeza- ¿Dormimos juntos hoy?

-Pensé que te gustaba tu independencia- señaló el rubio con un atisbo de esperanza que aún fuera una parte importante del mundo del menor.

-Me gusta mucho dormir contigo, Dean… pensé que ahora que ya estoy grande… sería raro que continuara haciéndolo y te incomodaría- admitió desviando la vista con tristeza y el cazador le revolvió el cabello sonriendo por primera vez desde que le dieron esa horrible noticia.

-Eso jamás, Cas, nunca me has incomodado- se apresuró en confirmar antes de darle un beso en la frente. Adoraba más que nada a esa personita muy especial en su vida, sería imposible que pudiera lastimarlo o incomodarlo de alguna forma.

-¡Entonces volveré a dormir contigo!- gritó entusiasta para abrazarlo mientras daba saltitos de alegría.

-Oh no, eso sí que no, jovencito- intervino el bromista mientras se cruzaba de brazos con seriedad- Te quedarás en tu habitación y Dean en la suya, ya te han mimado suficiente y tienes que ser más independiente, Dean no te acompañará a la universidad- hizo notar volteándose a su pareja, quien suspiró bajito con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Por eso debo aprovechar de dormir con él el tiempo que queda- se quejó el moreno haciendo morritos y el par de hermanos se rio divertido, ya que el arcángel se levantó para quedar frente al rebelde adolescente.

-No, Cas, te quedas en tu cuarto y punto- ordenó indicándolo con un dedo- No seguirán consintiéndote por siempre, pronto vas a ser un adulto y debes comenzar a comportarte como tal- agregó con cierta solemnidad.

-¡Sammy!- lo llamó el chico haciendo un puchero- Dile algo a tu prometido, yo quiero estar con Dean.

-Ya basta de discusiones infantiles, si quieres dormir con Dean, hazlo, no veo cual es el inconveniente de que lo haga una noche- respondió el castaño con una sonrisa divertida, realmente le encantaba que los hermoso angelicales se llevaran bien pero parecía que él sería quien tendría que poner orden en esa familia.

-Estás cuestionando mi autoridad frente al niño, cariño- se quejó el arcángel sentándose a su lado para mirarlo con fingida tristeza- Yo intento educar a nuestro niño con disciplina y tú me desautorizas frente a él, ¡Eres malvado, cachorrito!- el aludido se rio con lo dramático que estaba siendo el bromista y le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Tú tienes a tu Sammy, Gabe y yo tengo a mi Dean- replicó el menor sacándole la lengua en un infantil gesto.

-Eres un manipulador, Cas- suspiró el mayor totalmente derrotado, ¿Acaso podía negarle algo? No y ahora podía entender perfectamente cómo se sentía el rubio- Bien, tú ganas, solo por esta vez te daré permiso de dormir con Dean pero tendrás que acostumbrarte a hacerlo solo, Cas, ya estás grande.

El moreno festejó abrazando al rubio con fuerza y éste correspondió su gesto con el mismo entusiasmo. Después de la cena, su hermano fue a la habitación que acondicionó como despacho para revisar un caso del cual tendría que ocuparse mañana y Gabriel lo acompañó con un chocolate en la mano. El rubio lavó la loza y el moreno se ocupó de secarla para luego dejarla en su lugar.

-Terminamos, Dean- dijo con una gran sonrisa al mismo tiempo que tomaba su mano.

-Muy bien, entonces a la cama, tienes clases temprano mañana- respondió observando esa linda carita que alegra cada uno de sus días y lo tomó en brazos, haciendo que el menor se rio.

-¡Caballito!- gritó colocando esa expresión que el rubio no podía resistir y terminó llevándolo en su espalda hasta el segundo piso.

-Oye, ¿Cómo es posible que todas las hamburguesas que comes no engordes ni un kilo?- preguntó haciendo reír al ex-ángel- Oh sí, eres igualito a mí, podemos llenarnos de comida y seguimos siendo sexys.

-¡Sí!- festejó el adolescente abrazándolo más fuerte por el cuello- ¡Más rápido, caballito!

-Shhhhhh- lo hizo callar el mayor riéndose- Sammy está trabajando.

Castiel se cubrió la boca con una mano y el rubio fue dando vueltas hasta su habitación, no podía, ni quería dejar de consentir al menor, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que sonriera. Una vez dentro, lo dejó con cuidado en el suelo para luego desvestirse, quedando solo en bóxer ya que estaba haciendo un calor endemoniado las últimas noches. En un momento, se percató que el moreno lo observaba algo avergonzado y se quitó la ropa frotándose las manos con nerviosismo.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó con curiosidad ante el extraño comportamiento del chico, quien se limitó a asentir- ¿Qué sucede? Dímelo, Cas- pidió yendo hacia él.

-Es que… estaba pensando que Amelia tiene razón- susurró con una timidez que no esperaba- Ella… dice que tienes un cuerpo de muerte- el rubio se sonrojó con esas inesperadas palabras- Ella siempre está diciendo lo atractivo que eres… varias de mis compañeras piensan lo mismo… dicen que tengo un papá súper sexy…- hizo una pausa antes de mirarlo- ¿Crees que yo seré tan atractivo como tú?

-Cas- en ese momento entendió que el menor se sentía inseguro sobre su apariencia física, algo que ya había escuchado de Sam que era esperable a esa edad- Tú ya eres muy atractivo, Cas- se sentó al borde de la cama y le indicó al adolescente que se acercara, quien se ganó a su lado abrazándolo- Leila se enamoró de ti porque le gusta mucho como eres.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó dirigiéndole la vista sin soltarlo.

-Claro que sí, ¿sabes que es lo más atractivo de tu físico?- el chico negó con curiosidad- Esos lindos ojitos azules que tienes, son preciosos Cas- el aludido se rio- Además de que eres divertido, entusiasta, siempre estás ayudando a todos a tu alrededor y eres muy bueno en los deportes, eso vuelve locas a las chicas.

-Dean- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- ¿Sabes que es lo que dice Amelia de ti?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el mayor con curiosidad.

-Que aparte de ser muy sexy, le fascinan tus labios, dice que son una invitación para hacer cosas indecentes- afirmó lo último con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-Jajajajaja, las chicas de estos tiempos están tan adelantadas- canturreó el cazador con diversión, aunque él había hecho mucho más que hablar del atractivo de otras personas a esa edad- Podría ser su padre.

-Yo le dije lo mismo- afirmó con una extraña mueca en el rostro- Pero solo respondió que serías el papá más sexy del mundo y te haría de todo, aunque no sé qué quiso decir con lo último- afirmó ladeando la cabeza como cada vez lo hacía cuando no entendía algo.

-Ya basta de esta charla- dijo levantándose tomando la mano del menor para luego arreglar la cama- Vamos a dormir, Cas, mañana tenemos un largo día por delante.

-Sí, Dean- dijo acomodándose a su lado y le rodeó la cintura con un brazo mientras se acurrucaba contra su cuerpo- Buenas noches, te quiero mucho.

-Buenas noches, Cas, yo también te quiero- le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-Canta para mí- pidió el menor antes de cerrar los ojos.

-Claro, pequeño.

El cazador esperó que el moreno se acomodara abrazándolo y le acarició el cabello con una mano mientras cantaba "Hey Jude" hasta que escuchó la respiración acompasada de su angelito. Todavía le dolía saber que estaba saliendo con Leila pero tenía que dejarlo ir e intentar rehacer su vida sentimental, por más difícil que resultara.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El menor se movió inquieto sobre la cama y aferró aún más a la calidez que sentía entre sus brazos. Ese aroma que inundaba su nariz era demasiado provocativo y lo invitaba a hacer cosas que no comprendía. Poco a poco comenzó a desperezarse hasta que distinguió el rostro durmiente del rubio.

-Dean…- susurró acercándose despacio hasta el cazador.

Esa ya era la tercera noche que volvían a dormir juntos y su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas permitiendo que ese atractivo hombre lo provocara de formas insospechadas pero eso no era correcto. El mayor había cuidado de él todos esos años, prácticamente podría decir que fue su padre de crianza, ¿Entonces por qué lo hacía sentir de esa forma?

-No… esto no está bien…- dijo afligido y se apartó- No puedo sentirme así…

Salió de la cama en silencio para dirigirse al baño, se observó al espejo y en la rutina que adoptó en esos tres días, bajó una mano para acariciarse sobre el bóxer. Se sentía horrible por tener esos pensamientos tan sucios con su cuidador pero no podía controlar su cuerpo cuando reaccionaba contra su voluntad. Finalmente no se atrevió a romper esa delgada línea que había entre el pensamiento y fantasear con el rubio mientras se masturbaba, así que se dio una ducha bien fría para calmarse antes de bajar al primer piso, en donde encontró al bromista que había dado vuelta una bolsa de pastillas sobre la mesa de la cocina y escogía cual comer primero.

-Hola, Gabe- Saludó a su hermano sentándose frente a él.

-Hola, Cas- dijo sonriendo- Te levantaste temprano hoy, ¿Quieres un dulce?

-Claro- Observó el gran tesoro del bromista que se encontraba y escogió una de naranja- Gracias.

-De nada, pequeño, siempre compartiré mis mejores dulces contigo- afirmó con una gran sonrisa mientras abría cuatro pastillas para comerlas de una sola vez.

-Sammy te prohibió comer muchos dulces- señaló el moreno con una sonrisa Te van a regañar, Gabe.

-Pero son mis favoritos- hizo un puchero antes de aparecer junto al menor abrazándolo- Tienes que guardar mi secretito ¿Vale?

-Está bien- respondió tomando otro de los dulces.

-Buen chico, ¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó apartándose un poco para seguir devorando sus amadas pastillas multisabor.

-No, esperaré a Dean y Sammy para desayunar.

-¿Sabes? Nunca dejo de sorprenderme con lo rápido que creces, Cas- habló el bromista asintiendo- Me alegra mucho que nuestro Padre me permitiera estar contigo en tu…- en ese momento reparó en lo que decía y se calló abruptamente.

-¿Nuestro Padre?- repitió el moreno confundido.

-Olvídalo, creo que tanto dulce me afectó el cerebro- se rio evitando la mirada del menor y se llevó varios dulces a la boca.

-No, Gabe, dime la verdad, ya soy grande y puedo entenderlo- exigió tomándolo por el brazo para que girara a su dirección- Esa historia es cierta ¿Verdad? Dean desde un comienzo me dijo que Dios le había permitido tener uno de sus angelito… decía la verdad…- el arcángel suspiró y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Mmm, supongo que está bien que lo sepas, después de todo estás en esa etapa donde los adolescentes buscan sus raíces para formar su identidad, algo así me explicó Sammy- la era hora de decirle toda, o al menos parte de su pasado al pequeño.

-¿Chuck es mi padre?- preguntó de improviso y el bromista asintió despacio- Entonces… ¿Eres mi hermano mayor o algo así?- agregó con sorpresa- ¿Eres mi hermano de verdad?

-Exacto, yo fui creado antes que tú, por eso soy el mayor- explicó observándolo y sin soltarlo.

-Vaya, esto es increíble, ¿Y por qué ya no soy un ángel?- lo miró con tristeza- ¿Dios ya no me quería en el cielo?

-No, Cas, no se trata de eso- afirmó atrayéndolo contra su cuerpo- Nuestro Padre te quiere mucho, por eso te dio esta segunda oportunidad.

El bromista comenzó a contarle todas las cosas que hizo en su anterior vida como ser celestial y espada del cielo. Hace tiempo que le contaron a lo que se dedicaban los Winchester antes de esa vida hogareña, así que no le pareció irreal lo que decía el arcángel, aunque si le sorprendió la forma en que conoció al rubio, no podía ni imaginar lo duro que fue la vida de los Winchester antes de llegar a ese momento.

-Ya veo… ¿Dean y yo éramos muy unidos?- preguntó observando a su hermano, aunque podía sentir que la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Compartían un fuerte vínculo y ambos se apreciaban a su manera, aunque no lo dijeran- confirmó sus pensamientos el mayor.

-Mmm… ahora entiendo por qué esta triste cuando me mira… estoy comenzando a parecerme a él ¿verdad?- el mayor entrecerró los ojos sin entender - A la forma que tenía su Cas antes de renacer- el bromista suspiró bajito y tomó uno de los dulces pero volvió a dejarlo en su lugar.

-Sí… no tienes que sentirte mal, es cierto que fue doloroso para él perderte de esa forma pero cuando nuestro Padre te permitió renacer a su lado, fue una segunda oportunidad para Dean y por eso te ha cuidado dándote todo el amor posible, ya diste suficiente por el cielo y este mundo, ahora debías tener una buena vida- habló con una sonrisa y llevó su mano libre para acariciarle el cabello al adolescente.

-¿Y qué hay de ustedes…?- la tristeza se apoderó de esos orbes azules.

-La vida de los chicos es perfecta en este momento ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque tienen una familia que aman, que renacieras como humano cambió muchas cosas y fue para mejor, todos cambiamos y ahora somos felices de una forma que antes nunca hubiéramos logrado- le dio un beso en la frente al pequeño-Eres el mejor regalo que nuestro Padre pudo darnos, eres nuestro angelito, Cas y aún sin tus poderes, nos alegras con solo estar aquí y sonreír-una amplia sonrisa se apoderó del rostro del moreno.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Así es, mírame a mí, jamás me interesé por los humanos pero gracias a ti, tengo una familia que adoro, estoy con un hombre que amo y me hace inmensamente feliz y aprendí a amarte como mi querido hermanito menor, es todo lo que podría desear para tener una vida perfecta- hizo una pausa asintiendo- Sammy cumplió su gran sueño de ser abogado, tiene un hogar que antes jamás soñó con poseer, una familia que adora por sobre todas las cosas, me tiene a mí y a ustedes, además, cuando nos mudamos acá, mi cachorrito me dijo que su es perfecta, como nunca antes pudo soñar por la cacería y eso es gracias a ti- esas palabras animaron mucho al menor y tomó otra de las pastillas para comerlas.

-A mí también me gusta mucho estar aquí, no sé cómo habrá sido mi pasado pero estoy muy feliz aquí, con todos ustedes… pero no quiero que Dean se entristezca- afirmó suspirando.

-Y no lo está, de hecho, él es quien más ha cambiado, la cacería era su vida aún cuando no lo satisfacía pero cuando renaciste, dejó su inseguridad de lado y ahora tiene lo que siempre deseó, un hogar y una familia que ama- el mayor hizo una pausa antes de afirmar lo último observándolo fijamente- Y lo más importante, es que te tiene a ti.

El moreno no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se apoderó de sus labios, estaba muy contento con todo lo que había escuchado, especialmente esa fuerte unión que había entre el rubio y él, eso explicaba porque sentían tanto afecto mutuamente y probablemente explicaba lo otro que comenzaba a ocurrirle con su cuidador.

-Entonces… no hay algún tipo de parentesco entre nosotros ¿Verdad? Dean y yo…- preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

-No, chiquitín, con la única persona que compartes un vínculo biológico de familia es conmigo pero eso no significa que los chicos te quieran menos- aclaró el arcángel estudiando con la mirada- ¿Ocurre algo, chiquitín?

-Mmm… ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?- el bromista asintió con curiosidad- Pero debes prometerme que no se lo dirás a alguien, ni siquiera a Sammy.

-Te lo prometo, Cas, ahora dime que es- pidió comiendo otro de sus dulces.

-Júralo por Dios- insistió tomando todos los resguardos posibles.

-Lo juro por mi Padre, ahora habla, me estás poniendo nervioso.

-Es que… yo… hace unos días que… estoy sintiéndome raro- comenzó a hablar frotándose las manos con ansiedad- A veces tengo pensamiento… que no debería tener… y mi cuerpo… me pide cosas que no puedo hacer… no quiero hacer porque no es correcto- explicó sonrojándose un poco.

 **-** Estás en plena adolescencia, Cas, es natural que experimentes esos cambios- dijo recordando todo lo que le había contado su pareja sobre esa etapa humana y aprovechó unas tardes para hojear varios libros sobre el tema.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el menor algo más tranquilo.

-Por supuesto- sonrió acariciándole el cabello a su hermanito- Y ya eres grande, así que no hay necesidad de cohibirse tanto con el tema, estás teniendo pensamientos sexuales con esa personita ¿Verdad?- le dio unos codazos cómplices.

-Sí…- respondió el moreno muy avergonzado.

-Mmm, ¿Te has masturbado pensando en ella?- el arcángel no pudo contener una risita con la expresión de pánico que hizo el pequeño antes de hablar.

-¡No!- se apresuró en decir- No es correcto…

-No seas un puritano, hermanito, el sexo es lo más maravillo que puedes experimentar con otra persona, especialmente si es alguien querido para ti y es algo esperable de hacer cuando tienes una pareja- agregó con la intención de calmar al ex ángel- Yo lo hago mucho con mi Sammy, me encanta tocarlo, besarlo, estar a su lado, tener sexo con él, no es malo que te sientas así, Cas.

-Yo… estos días… me pasa cuando estoy a su lado… mi cuerpo se siente raro cuando lo tengo cerca… cuando siento su olor… y estos pensamientos raros, en donde quiero hacer algo más… me gustaría probar sus labios… y todas esas cosas que tú haces con Sammy…- admitió sonrojado mientras apretaba las manos contra sus rodillas.

-Parece que ya es hora de que tengas "La charla"- habló con solemnidad, por lo que leyó en libros, se suponía que eran los padres o figuras más cercanas al adolescente quienes conversaban sobre esos temas con ellos pero Dean no lo haría sin terminar más avergonzado que el menor y su amado cachorrito se encontraba ocupado esos días, así que iba a cumplir con su deber de hermano mayor- Aprovecharemos que los chicos aún duerme y te explicaré todo lo que sé sobre mi tema favorito- canturreó sonriendo- El sexo ¿Te parece bien? Cualquier duda que tengas, me preguntas y no seas tímido, esto quedará solo entre nosotros.

-Sí, Gabe- asintió acomodándose a su lado para mirarlo.

El moreno prestó toda su atención a lo que le explicaba el mayor, quien le contaba algunas cosas teóricas y ejemplificaba con su propia experiencia, lo cual lo hizo mucho más educativo para el moreno y no se sentía tan avergonzado al saber que no era el único que experimentaba esas cosas. Al comienzo preguntaba con timidez pero Gabriel se encargaba de hacerlo divertido y terminó relajándose por completo con el tema, aprendiendo muchas cosas que desconocía.

-Finalmente, Cas, cuando ambos se sientan listos para tener sexo, lo más importante es que siempre uses protección- dijo el mayor asintió como un padre orgulloso que ha hecho un buen trabajo con su hijo en un tema complicado.

-¿Protección?- preguntó el menor ladeando la cabeza como cada vez que no entendía algo.

-Preservativos- aclaró haciendo aparecer algunos para enseñarlos a su hermano, quien los tomó curioso y el arcángel continuó con su explicación- Así te cuidas de contraer alguna enfermedad venérea y de que no surja algún evento inesperado nueve meses después.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué evento inesperado?- interrogó dejando los condones de lado y el bromista los desapareció.

-No sé cómo serán las cosas más adelante entre Leila y tú pero si te hace sentir de esa forma, debes cuidarte o podrías embarazarla y aún eres muy joven para ser padre- se cruzó de brazos- Sammy dice que es importante terminar los estudios antes de tener familia, así que puedes darles una buena vida con un trabajo estable.

-¿Quién será padre?- preguntó el rubio entrando por el umbral de la puerta con un gesto raro en el rostro- ¿Qué le estás diciendo a Cas?- preguntó antes de fruncir ligeramente el ceño.

-Nuestro chiquitín ya se está haciendo hombre, así que tuvimos aquella charla- respondió el bromista estudiando la reacción de su amigo, que fue tal como supuso: tristeza.

-¿Qué…?- el cazador desvió la vista y se frotó un brazo despacio- Las cosas van bien con Leila ¿Verdad…?

-Dean… sí…- afirmó algo nervioso, claro que iba todo bien con ella, aunque ese no era su principal problema, ni la razón de que tuviera esa charla con su hermano mayor.

-Vaya… no pensé que tan pronto querrías jugar al papá y la mamá- agregó el cazador dándoles la espalda para prepararse un café.

El moreno se sonrojó un poco y agradeció que el arcángel cambiara el tema después de eso. Esa charla había ayudado a aclarar varias dudas que tenía y esperaría otra ocasión más adecuada para confesarle a su hermano el gran secreto que guardaba: La persona que despertaba todas esas sensaciones desconocidas en su cuerpo es Dean, solo Dean.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059 (al rubito le poco más por sufrir u.u habrá que ver que hace Cas con todo lo que está sintiendo) (Cas aún tendrá sentimientos encontrados, a pesar de no tener una relación biológica con el rubito, es quien lo cuidó todos estos años, necesitará un poco de ayuda para cambiar ese pensamiento. Cas aún no tiene el valor para hablar con Dean y éste de alguna forma debe sobrellevar el dolor que siente u.u) y TefyHatake (Sí, ya se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos y veremos como los afronta) Saludos!  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 13**

El rubio apenas podía ocultar su malestar mientras observaba como la chica se abalanzaba sobre el moreno para felicitarlo por su victoria en el futbol antes de besarlo. Ese sábado había pedido permiso en la tarde para asistir a la competencia en que participaría su ex ángel pero ahora se arrepentía de venir.

-¿Estás bien, Dean?- preguntó el bromista con un dulce en su mano mientras que con la otra mantenía abrazado a su prometido por la cintura.

-Perfecto… - respondió sin siquiera intentar ocultar su tristeza.

-Cas hizo un excelente juego- dijo el castaño con la clara intención de distraerlo- Es muy bueno en los deportes y en lo académico, es como una combinación de nosotros ¿No crees?- lo miró en busca de una reacción positiva a sus acciones pero no la encontró.

-Mmm… lo que digas…- se levantó con seriedad y se llevó la manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta- Voy al baño y vuelvo- observó por última vez a la pareja de adolescentes, quienes se mantenían muy abrazados y Leila hablaba con alguien por teléfono sin quitar la vista del moreno.

Cuando llegó a los aseos se mojó el rostro y se miró al espejo fijamente. No podía seguir comportándose de esa forma o se notaría demasiado su malestar pero desde que escuchó la conversación que tenía el par de hermanos celestiales hace una semana, por su mente seguía la duda de si el moreno ya había conocido los placeres carnales, los mismos que disfrutó antes de que ocurriera toda esa tragedia y que ahora descubriera junto a esa chica.

-Mierda… no debería pensar estas cosas… nuestra relación es distinta ahora… él tiene que aprovechar esta nueva oportunidad y disfrutarla… no puedo ser tan egoísta…- regañó a su reflejo- Debes dejarlo ir, Cas se merece esta oportunidad de ser feliz… se lo merece…

Ahora que lo pensaba, todas sus relaciones se habían vuelto insostenibles en algún punto, de alguna u otra manera se veía forzado a acabar todo pero Castiel sufrió el peor destino de todas, estuvo a punto de morir por el simple hecho de estar con él, porque de no haberlo protegido, aún se encontraría con vida, al menos en su forma original, ¿Iba a arruinar por segunda vez su vida? No, no podía. Se tomó varios segundos para calmarse y regresó a la cancha con lo demás, encontrando al menor que conversaba con el bromista mientras abrazaba a su pareja por la cintura. No tenía algo contra Leila, es una buena chica y estaba seguro que el amor que sentía por el moreno es real pero no podía evitar la punzada de celos mezclada con dolor. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo por disimular cuando llegó junto a ellos.

-Buen trabajo, Cas, estuviste genial- lo felicitó con una amplia sonrisa, la cual rogó porque no se viera falsa.

-Gracias, Dean- respondió el menor sin mirarlo.

-¿Vamos a celebrar tu triunfo a la hamburguesería? Hay una—no alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando fue interrumpido por su amado ex-ángel.

-No, Dean, los chicos me invitaron a comer… iremos con ellos…- explicó con cierto nerviosismo en la voz que el rubio no fue capaz de detectar, ya que se encontraba demasiado sorprendido por esa respuesta, siempre habían celebrado juntos sus logros.

-Oh… claro- hizo un amago de sonrisa mientras se frotaba la nuca despacio- Diviértete y si quieres que vaya a buscarte, llámame- agregó con la esperanza de que su propuesta fuera aceptada y no confirmar aquello de lo cual se dio cuenta los últimos días: por alguna razón el adolescente lo evitaba.

-No es necesario- dijo rápidamente con cierta molestia en su rostro que solo contribuyó a afirmar las sospechas del cazador- Iremos a comer y después estaremos en la casa de John, su papá me irá a dejar por la noche.

-Mmm… entiendo… diviértete, Cas- le revolvió el cabello con cariño pero el moreno se apartó un poco, fue un pequeño gesto pero ahí estaba la respuesta a todas sus inquietudes de los últimos días- Cas…- ese hermoso ángel que antes cayó por él, ahora no lo quería cerca, no en su nueva vida.

-Nos vemos después- se despidió fríamente de él, al contrario de la forma cariñosa que lo hizo de la pareja.

Ambos chicos se fueron tomados de la mano hasta donde se encontraban sus otros dos amigos, John y Amelia. El rubio los observó durante varios segundos antes de suspirar bajito y se dirigió al impala en compañía de su familia. La actitud que estaba teniendo el moreno últimamente el moreno lo lastimaba mucho pero iba a aceptarlo sin replicar, si eso significaba que su única amor podría ser feliz en esta nueva vida.

-Oye, Gabe, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- pidió cuando subieron al impala y se giró hacia el arcángel, quien asintió con curiosidad- ¿Puedes hablar con Cas? Tengo la impresión que algo le pasa, quizás seas esas cosas de la edad… él tiene bastante confianza, por algo te contó sobre lo que le pasa con Leila- agregó con una leve punzada de celos en su pecho- Conmigo no quiere hablar y parece que le molesta que esté cerca…

-No es así, Dean- intervino su hermano con un marcado gesto de preocupación- Sabes muy bien que Cas te adora por sobre todas las cosas.

-Viste como se colocó cuando lo toqué… Cas nunca me había rechazado así y últimamente parece empeñado en hacer todo lo posible para no estar solo conmigo…- señaló con profunda tristeza y apretó sus manos al volante- Cuando fue a mi trabajo hace dos días, me miraba muy enojado y terminé descubriendo que solo fue porque Amelia insistió… él ni siquiera quería ir…

-Solo es la edad, Dean- intentó calmarlo su hermano- Ya sabes que los adolescente siempre pelean con sus padres y suelen alejarse de su familia para acercarse a sus amigos.

-Pero yo no soy su padre- replicó subiendo la voz sin darse cuenta.

-Has cuidado y criado a Cas todos estos años, eso te convierte en su padre de crianza- hizo notar el castaño antes de mirar a su pareja, pidiéndole silenciosamente ayuda con el tema.

-Ya, ¿Y por qué solo se comporta así conmigo?- soltó dejando entrever su angustia en sus palabras- Si dices que está en la edad donde se aleja de su familia… ¿Por qué solo lo hace conmigo…? Cas no ha dejado de hablarte, ni te ignora, ni te mira con hostilidad o te rechaza… ni a ti, ni a Gabe… está muy claro que no me quiere cerca- terminó de hablar irritado.

-Pero es que— intentó agregar el arcángel pero fue silenciado con una dura expresión.

-No quiero seguir hablando de esto, solo habla con él, por favor, al menos a ti te escucha.

El Winchester mayor negó despacio para luego conducir de regreso a la casa y se fue directo a su habitación, recostándose sobre la cama mientras cubría sus ojos con un brazo. Ya de por sí le dolía ver a su ex ángel con esa chica y que comenzara a ignorarlo ahora, era aún peor. Quizás Sam tenía razón al decir que era algo propio de la edad pero no quitaría el hecho de que le molestaba en exceso su presencia.

-Mierda… esto es lo peor…- susurró sintiéndose horrible, ni la más brutal de las palizas que hubiera recibido en su antigua vida de cazador activo, se podía comparar al dolor que sentía ahora.

Ni siquiera se molestó en bajar a cenar y cuando su hermano fue a buscarlo e insistió con el temita del moreno, lo mandó a la mierda y le gritó que lo dejara tranquilo, ganándose una mirada de reproche del menor antes de que se fuera. Sabía que su enfado con Sam era injustificado pero lo único que quería en ese momento era estar solo y en lo posible, dejar de pensar tantas idioteces juntas. Cerca de las once, decidió ir a la cocina para hacerse un emparedado, ya que su estómago gruñía reclamando atención y no pudo ignorarlo. Fue un alivio que no hubiera señales de la parejita, así que se preparó algo rápido junto a una cerveza pero el ruido de la puerta llamó su atención y reconoció la voz de Gabriel junto a la del moreno. Prefirió ignorarlo para comer en silencio pero cuando se disponía a regresar a su habitación por el pasillo, escuchó las voces provenientes de la sala de estar y se acercó con cautela, procurando que no lo vieran.

-¿Te divertiste con tus amigos?- preguntó el mayor haciendo sonar un envoltorio y supuso que estaba nuevamente con sus dichosos dulces.

-Sí, no estuvo mal- respondió el adolescente y podía jurar que notó algo de nerviosismo en sus palabras.

-Oh, conozco esa carita, ¿Pasó algo con Leila?- preguntó con cierta diversión el arcángel- Anda, dímelo, recuerda que soy tu hermanito mayor y puedes confiar plenamente en mí-escuchó unos ruidos antes de oír la risa del menor, así que supuso que el bromista estaba haciéndole cosquillas- Dímelo, no seas malito- insistió.

-Está bien, Gabe- respondió el moreno riéndose un poco- Pero tienes que prometerme que no se lo dirás a otra persona.

-Palabra de explorador, Cas- dijo la voz entusiasta.

-Estábamos viendo una película en el cuarto de John per él y Amelia salieron un momento… Leila comenzó a besarme hasta que quedó sobre mí… relató la voz nerviosa.

-Oh, así que mi pequeño Cas se está poniendo travieso con sus manos- canturreó el arcángel y sintió ganas de darle un puñetazo en el rostro por esa insinuación.

-¡Gabe!- gritó el menor claramente avergonzado.

-No seas vergonzoso, Cas, si te contara todo lo que he hecho yo antes de conocer a Sammy, te morirías de la vergüenza- afirmó el mayor con solemnidad.

-Eres un pervertido, Gabe-habló el chico riéndose.

-Entonces, debo asumir que mi pequeño angelito tuvo algo de acción con las manos- continuó el bromista con solemnidad- ¿Y Cómo estuvo? ¿Te gustó?

-Mmm… bien pero… hay algo que no te he dicho, Gabe… es un súper mega secreto y si se lo cuentas a alguien me enfadaré mucho y dejaré de ser tu hermano para siempre- sentenció con una seriedad que sorprendió al rubio, ¿Qué era eso tan misterioso que ocultaba su angelito?

-Oh, ¿Es algo grave, Cas? Te prometo que guardaré el secreto, dímelo.

El rubio entrecerró los ojos cuando todo se quedó en silencio y se asomó con sigilo, observando como el menor le susurraba algo al arcángel en el oído para luego apretar las manos con nerviosismo sobre sus rodillas, ¿Qué sería tan importante que estuviera así? Un montón de ideas inundaron su mente y la peor de todas es que esos simples manoseos hubieran terminado en algo más, dando inicio a la vida sexual del moreno y seguramente se volvería más activo con las semanas, los meses, los años y en la universidad, si lo suyo con Leila acababa, estaría con un montón de chicas experimentando cosas increíbles y lo perdería para siempre. Se llevó una mano al cabello para alejar esas horribles ideas de su cabeza y se regañó mentalmente por comenzar a comportarse como una mujer celosa.

-Vaya, esto sí que es inesperado, Cas… o sea…- el bromista carraspeó un poco.

-Es raro ¿Verdad? Lo sé y no debería sentirme así… pero no puedo evitarlo… ¿Estoy muy mal, Gabe?- preguntó su pequeño angelito angustiado y sintió ganas de correr a su lado para abrazarlo y confortarlo pero no podía hacerlo.

-No, Cas, jamás cuestiones tus sentimientos, es natural querer estar de esa forma con la persona que quieres- afirmó el mayor en un intento por aliviar el malestar de su hermano.

-Al comienzo solo eran besos pero ahora… cada vez deseo hacer algo más y cuando vimos esa…- carraspeó un poco- Esa escena de sexo en la película… pensé que deseaba más que nada hacer lo mismo con…- guardó silencio abruptamente y Dean se sintió por una parte bien, ya que aún tenía sexo con Leila pero por otro se sintió horrible, porque el menor estaba considerando la opción de hacerlo.

-Cas- el mayor le revolvió el cabello con suavidad- Solo diré una cosa, chiquitín, si tienes esos pensamientos y esos sentimientos tan fuertes por esa personita, es porque es amor del verdadero, como lo que yo tengo con Sammy- afirmó con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios que el rubio no comprendió.

-Mmm… no sé qué hacer, Gabe- agregó confundido- Esto es muy extraño… ¿Y si me rechaza? ¿Y si piensa que estoy loco por querer estas cosas?

-Deberías decírselo, Cas, estoy seguro que lo entenderá y podría sorprendente al corresponder tus sentimientos- canturreó haciendo aparecer dos chocolates- Quien sabe, quizás esa personita piensa exactamente lo mismo que tú- le guiñó un ojo antes de entregarle un dulce.

El cazador sintió el momento exacto en que su corazón se rompió al oír esas palabras. Ahora era oficial, el moreno estaba completamente enamorado de Leila y el solo pensar que haría esas cosas con ellas, el solo pensar que estaría con ella de la misma forma que lo hizo con él antes de renacer… Las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin piedad y fue a encerrarse a su habitación sintiéndose horrible.

-Lo perdí… perdí a mi Cas para siempre…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel estaba preocupado por el repentino cambio del rubio, quien cada vez estaba alejándose más de ellos, especialmente del moreno y solía marcharse después del trabajo a bares de mala muerte, los mismos que solía frecuentar cuando estaba de cacería. Esa noche no fue la excepción, llegó a cambiarse de ropa y salió en el impala con rumbo desconocido. Aprovechó que el menor hacía los deberes en la sala de estar y abrazó a su pareja por la espalda, quien dejó los platos en el fregadero.

-Estoy preocupado por tu hermano, cariño, está volviendo a sus viejas costumbres autodestructivas- señaló con resignación.

-¿Y qué podemos hacer? No nos deja acercarnos… no nos escucha… intenté hablar con él ayer pero me mandó a la mierda- dijo dándosela vuelta para afirmar sus manos en los hombros del mayor- Estoy seguro que se comporta así por Cas… Lo has notado ¿Verdad? Cas está evitando a Dean hace semanas y cada vez es más notorio.

-Está en plena adolescencia, Sammy, tú mismo lo dijiste- replicó el bromista pensativo, además no podía decirle la verdad a su prometido, ya que le dio su palabra al moreno que no lo haría.

-Sí pero entiende que es difícil para Dean, pasaron de tener una relación extremadamente cercana a una casi de extraños, ¿No te sentirás mal si las cosas fueran así entre nosotros?- preguntó su pareja con preocupación.

-No digas eso, Sammy, no podría estar sin ti- respondió el arcángel dándole un beso en la frente y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Yo tampoco, Gabe y por eso me gustaría mucho ayudarlos pero no sé cómo… quizás deba hablar con Cas, estoy seguro que algo pasó para que se aleje de Dean de esa forma- afirmó con decisión.

-No Sammy, yo me encargaré del pequeñín, es mi deber como hermano mayor- aclaró para ser más convincente- Tú intenta razonar con el rubito.

-Gracias, Gabe, no sé qué haría sin ti- dijo antes de besarlo con cariño y fue correspondido de la misma forma.

Le dio un casto beso en la frente a su humano para luego sentarse a comer un chocolate. Él entendía perfectamente la forma de actuar de su hermanito, especialmente después de que le confesara que esos deseos sexuales que sentía eran por Dean y no por Leila como suponía al comienzo. Si era honesto, no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que fuera así, ya que ambos compartían un profundo vínculo que no se rompería fácilmente, ni siquiera por el hecho de que el moreno renació como humano. Mientras su prometido revisaba un caso en que estaba trabajando, fue al jardín trasero a mirar las estrellas, eso le ayudaba a pensar un poco.

-¿Puedes venir, Padre?- no recibió respuesta y suspiró bajito- Supongo que estás ocupado con los asuntos celestiales… Sé que me escuchas y necesitamos tu ayuda por aquí, seguramente ya sabes sobre los sentimientos de Cas y no sé si esto es parte de tu plan divino o lo que sea pero esta familia se está desmoronando, Dean está volviendo a sus viejas manías, mujeres fáciles y emborracharse… no es que no sepa… lo hace porque cree que entre Cas y Leila las cosas se han puesto serias pero no es así… le hice una promesa a mi hermano y por eso no puedo decírselo… No tengo idea de que hacer… no quiero ver al rubito sufrir, muchos menos a Cas o a mi Sammy… dame una señal por favor… lo que sea pero dime que es lo correcto ahora, por favor padre…

Llevó sus manos tras la cabeza y cerró los ojos para dormitar un poco. Le había insistido mucho a Castiel para que fuera honesto con el cazador pero éste seguía sintiéndose mal por los pensamientos que tenía y mientras no se quitara esas cosas de la cabeza, todo continuaría muy tenso en la casa. Unos pasos llamaron su atención y miró al recién llegado.

-Hola, Cas- lo saludó con una sonrisa y sin moverse de su lugar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Está haciendo frio- señaló el menor con curiosidad.

-Mi cachorrito está trabajando así que vine a descansar un poco- respondió estirándose un poco para volver a colocar sus manos tras la cabeza.

-¿Te gusta mirar las estrellas?- preguntó el moreno recostándose a su lado en la misma posición.

-Sí, son preciosas y me ayudan a pensar- dijo cerrando los ojos.

-¿Nuestro hogar esta allá arriba?- el arcángel asintió- ¿Y cómo es? ¿Me gustaba mucho vivir ahí?

-Es un buen lugar para que descansen las almas humanas pero no mucho para los ángeles…- suspiró bajito al recordar esos viejos tiempos- Cuando estábamos en el cielo, solo cumplíamos ordenes sin rechistas, no podíamos sentir, pensar o actuar por nuestra cuenta… Suena muy mal ¿Verdad?

-Bastante- respondió frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- No puedo imaginar a mi vida pasada así… siendo humano tengo muchas libertades y perderlas… no me gustaría… ¿Por qué te fuiste del cielo, Gabe?- preguntó girando la cabeza para observar al mayor.

-Estaba aburrido de todo eso y pensé que aquí en la tierra sería más divertido… armé mi rinconcito especial e hice mis travesuras pero aún así me faltaba algo… no se sentía correcto- aclaró ladeando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse con esos orbes azules.

-¿Qué te faltaba?- interrogó con curiosidad.

-Una familia, un verdadero hogar… necesitaba personas que me quisieran como soy y en donde me sintiera bien, eso nunca lo tuve en el cielo y es lo más valioso que tengo acá- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Mi vida es perfecta en este momento y no podría desear algo más.

-Eres genial, Gabe- afirmó el moreno con genuina admiración- No creo que yo pudiera dejar todo para buscar mi propio camino- el arcángel se rio con sus palabras, Castiel había abandonado todo con tal de seguir junto a Dean pero no podía decírselo, al menos todavía no.

-Soy el mejor, Cas- le guiñó un ojo- ¿Cómo estuvo tu cita con Leila?

El moreno desvió la vista al oír su pregunta y Gabriel se incorporó quedando sentado para girarse hacia él, quien correspondió su gesto luego de uno segundos antes de acomodarse para sentarse también. El bromista le acarició el cabello con ternura y le dio un casto beso en la frente. Quizás antes le hubiera dado lo mismo todo lo que pasaba pero ahora es distinto, tenía una familia que amaba, un amigo que adoraba, un hombre a quien amaba con locura y a un hermanito que amaba incondicionalmente, por eso deseaba más que nada poder hacerlos felices.

-No puedes engañarte por siempre, Cas- comenzó a hablar- Sé que sientes un cariño especial por Leila pero ambos sabemos que no estás enamorado de ella, la persona que te gusta es Dean- canturreó con diversión.

-Pero no es correcto… es mi papá…- replicó afligido y dobló sus rodillas antes de rodear sus piernas con los brazos.

-No lo es y lo sabes, así que no inventes excusas raras- señaló revolviéndole el cabello con cariño.

-A él no le gusto…- susurró bajito.

-Dean te adora, eres su mundo, lo mejor de su vida- el moreno lo observó dudoso- No puedes estar con alguien que no amas, no es bueno para ti y lastimarás a Leila.

-No quiero herirla… ella es la genial… y la quiero pero…

-No la amas- completó el bromista abrazándolo- Si no quieres herirla, sé honesto con ella y más aún, sé honesto contigo, pequeño.

-¿Dónde está Dean?- preguntó bajito- Siempre cena con nosotros…

-Salió de nuevo- dijo negando despacio- Y antes de que lo digas jovencito, tú sabes muy bien por qué está haciendo esto.

-No puedo estar a su lado sintiéndome así…- se justificó, aunque no era del todo cierto, debido a que su mayor temor era ser rechazo por ese maravilloso hombre.

-Pero Dean no lo sabe y solo ve que su adorado Cas lo evita, lo ignora y lo trata con desprecio, ¿Cómo te sentirías si fuera al revés?- acarició la espalda del menor cuando notó lo triste que lucía, sabía que sus palabras eran algo rudas, aunque confiaba en que serían suficientes para intervenir en la situación.

-Horrible…- respondió su hermano casi llorando.

-Así es, es la exactamente la forma en que se siente, Dean- indicó comprensivamente- No te obligaré a hacer algo, esa decisión es tuya, así que piensa en lo que acabamos de hablar- el menor asintió- ¿Cenaste, chiquitín?

-Sí… comí con Leila.

-Vamos adentro, está haciendo frío y no quiero que te enfermes- se levantó antes de ayudarle al menor y le dio un casto beso en la frente en señal de apoyo.

Ambos entraron a la casa pero decidieron quedarse a ver una película. A la media noche se les unió el castaño y como mañana era domingo, se quedaron una hora más conversando. En varias ocasiones su prometido parecía estar ansioso por decir algo sobre Dean pero el arcángel se lo impidió, ya que no quería seguir presionando a su hermano con el tema.

-Miren la hora- dijo el bromista- Vamos a acostarnos, mis chicos tienen que descansar.

Estaban por ir a subir cuando escucharon el ruido del impala y al cabo de unos segundos entró el rubio ebrio. Sam lo miró con desaprobación para llevarlo a su habitación. El bromista dejó al menor en su cuarto antes de ir con el recién llegado, quien estaba riéndose sobre la cama mientras el castaño lo desvestía.

-Esa chica tenía unas curvas de infarto, no tienes idea de lo que te pierdes, Sammy- dijo con una entusiasta sonrisa- Tienes que venir conmigo mañana.

-Te recuerdo que estoy comprometido y la única persona que quiero en mi cama, es a Gabe- respondió el castaño muy serio.

-Aburrido- canturreó el rubio tirando su camisa a un lado del cuarto y se acomodó bajo las tapas.

-Sammy, ¿Nos dejas a solas? Yo me encargo de él- pidió Gabriel- No te preocupes, cariño, ahora, mi lindo abogado tiene que descansar su brillante cabecita- canturreó antes de besarlo- Ve a descansar, amor.

-Sí, no tardes- miró a su hermano mayor con molestia- Deja esto de una vez, Dean, sé que te duele pero ya no eres el mismo de antes que solucionaba todo emborrachándose, ahora eres un hombre de familia y nos tienes a nosotros- habló con voz firme- Buenas noches.

El arcángel besó a su pareja antes de dejarlo ir y se sentó al borde de la cama, observó al humano que tenía una expresión de dolor en su rostro antes de que le diera la espalda. Entendía muy bien su malestar, él se sentiría de la misma forma si estuviera viviendo esa complicada situación con Sam y por todo el cariño que guardaba hacía Dean, realmente deseaba ayudarlo. Estiró una mano para acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Soy un idiota ¿Verdad…?- habló el menor apretando una mano contra la almohada- Siempre hago las cosas mal…

-No es cierto, eres un buen chico, demasiado bueno y por eso sufres- aclaró suavizando su voz- No nos gusta verte así de mal… sé que te duele la indiferencia de Cas pero no puedes volver a lo mismo, Dean, ya se acabaron los días en que ahogabas tus penas en alcohol y mujeres fáciles, estos últimos años te ha convertido en un gran hombre, una versión mejorada de ti mismo y sin esos feos vicios, especialmente tu manía por blasfemar- el rubio se rio dándose la vuelta.

-¿Entonces qué hago con todo lo que siento? Ustedes me han dicho que devo continuar… seguir con mi vida… dejarlo ir… pero es muy difícil…- afirmó con tristeza- Y no sé si algún día seré capaz de hacerlo…

-No será fácil pero tú nunca te rindes, siempre continuas luchando sin importar lo difícil que sea, ahora haz lo mismo, continua luchando, rubito- intentó animar a su amigo mientras le daba una palmadita en el hombro.

-Es raro… al comienzo te odiaba y ahora… te has vuelto mi mejor amigo…-dijo con una sonrisa.

-La vida es extraña, rubito, así que como tu genial y sexy mejor amigo estoy aquí para apoyarte, al igual que mi Sammy lo está para su terco y cabeza dura hermanito mayor, mañana tendrás una estupenda resaca- esas palabras hicieron reír al cazador.

-Gracias Gabe- guardó silencio por varios segundos- ¿Cómo ha estado, Cas…?

-Se encuentra bien, no tienes que preocuparte, Dean- respondió esbozando una sonrisa, no le gustaba mentirle de esa forma a su amigo pero tampoco podía romper la promesa que hizo con el moreno y decirle la verdad.

-Me alegra que seas tan apegado a él, Cas necesita un hermano y un confidente… no podría ser alguien mejor que tú- el bromista le revolvió el cabello otra vez después de oír eso.

-Gracias, Dean, ahora descansa.

Esperó que el cazador se durmiera y salió de la habitación en silencio. Nada le gustaría más que intervenir para arreglar las cosas pero no le correspondía hacer eso, así que tendría que ser paciente para que esos dos arreglaran las cosas cuanto antes, aunque quizás podría darles un pequeño empujoncito.


	14. Chapter 14

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Lu-chan 23 (los chicos afrontarán problemas super-normales xD no está contemplado que vuelvan a involucrarse en cacerías pero como todavía estoy escribiendo el fic, cualquier cosa puede pasar), LSW8059 (ahora me reivindicaré de mi maldad uajujuajua), gaviota21.271 (poquito a poquito se arreglarán las cosas), (Ahora veremos que hará Cas, sea para bien o para mal y como lo tomará el rubito) y TefyHatake (Ahora veremos a Cas en acción, que decisión tomará después de todas sus pláticas con gabe) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 14**

Dean observaba disimuladamente como el bromista le colocaba la corbata al moreno. Hoy terminaba el semestre pero para el menor, sería su último día en el segundo año para luego pasar a tercero, ya que tenía la apariencia de un chico de diecisiete.

-¿Listo, Cas?- preguntó el arcángel con una amplia sonrisa.

-Sí, Gabe- respondió con su entusiasmo habitual y tomó su bolso que se encontraba sobre el sillón.

-¿Llevas todo?- intervino Sam acercándose para pasarle una mano por el cabello, en un intento por controlar ese caos que se dejaba después de dormir.

-Sí, mi bebida y los dulces que tengo que llevar- dijo apartándose con una risita, ya que le daba cosquillas que el castaño hiciera eso.

-Perfecto, ¿Vamos, Dean?- lo llamó el bromista con un tono raro tras esa sonrisa.

El rubio iba a aceptar, ya que extrañaba demasiado estar cerca de su querido niño pero al percatarse del gesto que hizo al oír esas palabras, supo que lo mejor era hacerse un lado y así no incomodar más al ex ángel. Fue por esto que le pasó las llaves del impala a su hermano, así lo podría llevar al trabajo y de paso dejaría al menor en el instituto. Intentó sonreír para ocultar la tristeza de ser rechazado nuevamente.

-¿Y tú, Dean?- señaló el abogado con clara preocupación en su rostro.

-Es un lindo día, caminaré hasta el taller, Sammy- se colocó el bolso al hombro y pasó a su lado- Nos vemos por la tarde, chicos.

Después de la conversación que tuvo con Gabriel el mes pasado, dejó sus salidas nocturnas y las idas a moteles. Habían sido semanas complicadas pero contaba con el apoyo de su familia, además de que entendió que esa no era la manera de lidiar con el dolor que sentía y lastimarse, no haría que su angelito volviera a quererlo o dejara de rechazarlo. Se dirigió hasta la reja pero alguien lo detuvo por la muñeca y le dio la vuelta con cierta brusquedad, encontrándose con ese par de ojos azules que tanto amaba.

-Cas…- susurró con sorpresa ante su inesperado acercamiento.

-¿Llegarás… temprano hoy…?- preguntó el menor con bastante nerviosismo y evitando su mirada.

-Sí… a la hora de siempre…- respondió liberándose de su agarre para salir al otro lado de la reja- Nos vemos… que te vaya bien en la escuela y disfruta la convivencia…- susurró lo último.

-Dean… ¿Podemos hablar cuando llegues…?- pidió el menor aún con la vista en el suelo, como si hubiera algo demasiado interesante que lo capturaba.

-¿Eh? ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- no ocultó lo impresionado que estaba por esas palabras, ¿Su angelito quería estar con él? La idea lo emocionaba, ya que había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que tuvieron una conversación más allá de monosílabos por parte del moreno.

-Sí… por favor…- pidió el adolescente fijándose en él por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar.

-Claro… Cas- una nostálgica sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios por unos largos segundos- Nos vemos después, que te vaya bien en el instituto.

Se dirigió calle abajo con una sonrisa pero a los pocos segundos se esfumó ¿Y si quería hablarle sobre Leila? Claro, ¿Qué más podría ser? Seguramente le pediría que hicieran algo para que no tuviera que dejarla y continuaran juntos pero en ese caso sería mejor que le pidiera ayuda a Gabriel, él era el de los poderes celestiales, ¿Y si había otra razón para que su inesperada acción? No, era imposible, con todo lo ocurrido últimamente, tenía más que claro que el moreno no le dirigía la palabra a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

Después de un arduo día de trabajo en el taller, caminó de regreso a su casa y al entrar escuchó unas risas en la sala de estar, así que se asomó a mirar con curiosidad, encontrando a la parejita que conversaba animadamente. No podía negar que sentía un poco de envidia pero también estaba muy feliz por su hermanito, por fin tenía la vida que se merecía junto al hombre que amaba y lo amaba.

-Hola, chicos- saludó con una sonrisa y dejó su bolso sobre uno de los sillones.

-Hola, Dean, ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?- preguntó el castaño sonriendo mientras sostenía la mano del arcángel.

-Bien… ¿Y Cas? Quería hablar conmigo- dijo observando a su alrededor, debido a que a esa hora, el adolescente solía estar haciendo sus deberes con la ayuda de Sam o jugando en la play con su hermano mayor.

-El pequeñín está en su cuarto- respondió el bromista haciendo aparecer un chocolate en la mano- Y no seas duro con él, acaba de terminar con Leila.

Esas palabras lo tomaron de improviso ¿Por qué rompieron? ¿Acaso no se supone que hablarían de eso? ¿De cómo podría continuar su relación con esa chica? La preocupación se instaló en su pecho y fue corriendo al segundo, entrando al cuarto del menor sin siquiera anunciarse. La sola idea de que algo hubiera ocurrido lo asustaba, ya que no quería por nada del mundo que su angelito sufriera. En cuanto cruzó el umbral de la puerta, lo encontró junto a la ventana, con una mirada tan triste que lo hizo sentir mal y se acercó, procurando que notara su presencia antes de hablar.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Cas? Terminaste con Leila- aclaró dudoso y deseaba más que nada abrazarlo pero se contuvo, estaba más que claro que el menor no lo quería cerca.

-Así que lo sabes…- susurró suspirando bajito y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es cierto que desde el próximo semestre comienzas tu segundo año pero eso no significa que debas dejarla, Gabe puede arreglarlo todo- habló proponiendo una solución para lo que él consideraba el problema- Podemos hacerlo, Cas, no te preocupes por lo demás, lo único importante es que no pierdas lo que amas, así que ve a disculparte con ella.

-No lo haré- respondió con serenidad mientras lo miraba fijamente.

-Pero Cas, si dejas ir al amor de tu—

-¡Dije que no!- gritó con molestia y el rubio se sintió mal con esa reacción, realmente odiaba provocar ese enfado en el moreno- No voy a volver con ella porque no la quiero, al menos no como pareja- explicó afirmando contra la pared y con los brazos a los lados- Sé que si lo quisiera, abe podría arreglar esto pero él tiene y no puedo seguir engañándome con lo que siento… yo no amo a Leila… no de esa forma…

-Oh… entiendo-el cazador esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que era incorrecto pero esas palabras lo hicieron secretamente feliz, por fin los celos se esfumarían de su pecho-Está bien, Cas, ya encontrarás a alguien que te—

No pudo terminar la oración cuando el ex ángel caminó hacia él con decisión antes de empujarlo sobre la cama sin ninguna delicadeza. El rubio se estático ante esa inesperada reacción, ¿Acaso el menor quería desquitar su rabia con él? Debía ser duro darse cuenta que no sentía amor por la chica con quien salía y si gritarle lo haría estar mejor, entonces aceptaría en silencio todo lo que dijera.

-No encontraré a otra persona porque ya la tengo, siempre la tuve y por fin puedo reconocerlo- afirmó el moreno acercándose lentamente hacia él mientras esos azules se mantenían implacables sobre él- Hay una persona que amo, alguien a quien quiero tanto que duele cada segundo que no puedo estar a su lado o cuando no me sonríe… pensé que leila me ayudaría a no tener esos pensamiento pero no fue así… solo me engañaba- admitió negando despacio.

-¿Amas a otra persona? ¿Quién?- preguntó con desconcierto, ¿Quién sería el o la hijo/a de perra que le quitaría a su angelito?

-Un hombre- aclaró causando sorpresa en el rostro del cazador, para quien fue todo un descubrimiento esa confesión. Ya no solo debía sentir celos de las mujeres del instituto que se lo comían con la mirada, sino que ahora, tendría que detestar también a los hombres que se atrevieran a fijarse en su querido angelito.

-Oh, vaya, ¿y creías que con Leila serias heterosexual?- habló sin pensar mucho lo que decía, ya que esos detestables celos volvían a consumirlo- No funciona así, Cas.

-¿Tú has estado con algún hombre?- preguntó curioso el adolescente de improviso y fue inevitable que su mente pensara " _Claro que sí, tú y te amé tanto… no, sigo amándote mucho más que antes, si eso es posible"_ pero se contuvo.

-Sí… hubo una persona… a quien ame… y aún lo hago…- respondió vagamente para no levantar sospechas.

-¿Tanto?- la curiosidad asomó en esos hermosos ojos que le quitaban el aliento al cazador.

-Es… era un hombre maravilloso, Cas, él hizo tanto por mí y me enseñó muchas cosas… me dio tanto amor en el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos…- esbozó una sonrisa ante el recuerdo de esos tiempos en que el ángel era suyo- Él es la única persona a quien he amado- afirmó sin un ápice de duda- Y es el único que amaré.

-¿Por qué se separaron?- continuó el menor quedando frente a él y el rubio se afirmó en sus codos.

-Ya no podía continuar conmigo… dio su vida para salvarme- cerró los ojos unos segundos, varios años pasaron de eso pero le dolía tanto como el primer día de perderlo.

-¿Eh? ¿Está muerto?- preguntó con tristeza.

-Algo así…- se pasó una mano por el rostro en un intento por alejar las lágrimas que pugnaban por asomarse en sus parpados.

-Dean… lo siento, no quería que recordaras cosas dolorosas- se disculpó antes de sentarse en las piernas del rubio y acariciarle el cabello con suavidad.

-Cas… está bien, esa persona sigue estando a mi lado, siempre lo está y estoy muy agradecido por eso… él era mi ángel y nunca dejará de serlo…- admitió con total sinceridad y sintiéndose rendido por ese cálido toque, no solo corazón extrañaban al moreno, también su cuerpo.

-¿Estabas con mi vida pasada?-esas palabra lo alertaron y el chico sonrió un poco- Gabe me contó varias cosas sobre mi antiguo yo antes de renacer como humano… no tengo recuerdos pero sé que nuestro vínculo era fuerte ¿Verdad? Puedo sentirlo aquí- tomó una mano del rubio para llevarla hasta su pecho- Por eso siempre siento el irrefrenable deseo de estar cerca de ti- esos ojitos lo miraron con intensidad-Hay algo muy importante que tengo que decirte, Dean

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió en un susurro, ya que se sentía aturdido por la cercanía.

-Dean… yo…- el menor respiró profundo antes de gritar lo siguiente- ¡Estoy enamorado de ti! Tú eres la única persona que quiero a mi lado. """"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno se armó de todo el valor posible para decirle su gran secreto al rubio, quien lo miró con una marcada mueca de asombro ante lo que oía. Castiel comenzó a colocarse nervioso sin recibir una respuesta y se inclinó a besarlo, cumpliendo con una de sus tantas fantasías. Jamás pensó con la simple unión de sus bocas, se vería asediado por un montón de sentimientos inexplicables y con el pensamiento de que por fin hacia lo correcto hasta que fue apartado por los hombros.

-¿Dean?- soltó sin entender la reacción del cazador, podía apostar lo que fuera a que aún amaba a su vida pasada, ¿Entonces por qué lo alejaba?

-No, Cas… tú no quieres esto…estás confundido…- comenzó a hablar nerviosamente y la culpa se apoderó de esas esmeraldas- No puedes sentir esto por mí… eres un niño, tienes que estar con alguien de tu edad… que te amé y te valore… ¡Podría ser tu padre!

-Pero no lo eres- replicó con seriedad- Estoy agradecido que cuidaras de mí estos años pero yo no te considero un padre, Dean, nunca lo he hecho, siempre te he visto como un hombre y ahora eres la persona que amo- aclaró sin un ápice de duda en sus palabras, ya no continuaría negando lo evidente.

-Cas… esto está mal- replicó el rubio- Tengo el doble de tu edad…

-¿Y qué? Yo no te amo por tu edad, te amo por lo que eres, el hombre más maravilloso del mundo- terminó diciendo con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse a besarlo nuevamente mientras lo sostenía por las manos para evitar que lo apartara pero el cazador tenía mucho más fuerza que él, consiguiendo liberarse de su agarre.

-Cas… por favor…- suplicó con la mirada vidriosa por las lágrimas y el recuerdo de esos cálidos besos de antaño- No me hagas esto… no tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he luchado contra este sentimiento… quiero hacerte feliz… por eso no puedo truncar tu vida… yo no soy una buena persona… te mereces alguien mejor, mucho mejor que yo- esas palabras hicieron enfadar al menor.

-Tú eres esa persona que mencionaste, tú eres la mejor persona que podría estar a mi lado y es a ti, Dean Winchester, a quien amo, nadie más- pronunció con determinación y provocando el sonrojo de las mejillas ajenas.

Después de asegurarme a través de esas hermosas y sinceras esmeraldas que sus palabras habían llegado hasta el corazón ajeno, se inclinó nuevamente a besarlo, colando su lengua en esa húmeda cavidad al no encontrar resistencia y llevó sus mano bajo la camiseta del mayor, quien soltó un gemidito de placer contra su boca y se movió inquieto, restregándose contra su cuerpo, lo cual generó un extraño deseo de desear aún más en su cuerpo.

-Dean… Mmm… no tienes idea de cuánto fantaseaba con esto…- dijo después de romper el húmedo beso que los dejó jadeando un poco- Desde que fui consciente de lo que provocas en mí… no podía a estar a tu lado sin sentirme excitado… por eso ya no dormía contigo- el anhelo dibujado en el rostro ajeno le resultó exquisito de contemplar.

-No… Cas… por favor…- pidió el mayor llevando sus mano contra el pecho ajeno pero fue incapaz de alejarlo, por más que su razón lo ordenara, su corazón quería dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

-No me apartes, Dean, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti, me duele mucho…- se sinceró aprovechando la positiva recepción en su acompañante- Te amo, Dean, siempre has sido tú, eres lo mejor de mi vida- las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer el rostro del rubio después de oír esas palabras y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo.

-Tú también… eres lo mejor de mi vida, Cas, lo mejor- el moreno iba a tomar eso como una señal de victoria pero entonces reparó en la tristeza que reflejaba el rostro de su cuidador antes de apartarlo- No puedo lastimarte… no permitiré que arruines tu vida por mí… no de nuevo, Cas… lo siento mucho pero no puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, no puedo herirte de nuevo…

El menor no lo entendía, podía sentirlo en su corazón y en la mirada ajena que su amor si era correspondido, ¿Entonces por qué Dean se resistía a él? ¿Qué estaba pasando por esa cabeza para que lo rechazara?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El mayor tenía la intención de levantarse para salir de ahí, su cabeza y su corazón eran un caos después de esa inesperada confesión pero fue empujado bruscamente contra la cama mientras esa boca volvía a apoderarse de la suya y su mayor debilidad quedaba al descubierto: Castiel. Jamás podría resistirse a alguna petición o acción de él, era su ángel quien estaba tocándolo, era su ángel quien estaba besándolo… No, después de renacer como humano, se supone que tendría una vida nueva, una buena, la mejor, por eso no podía arruinarla estando a su lado, no después de que él fue el causante que resultara mortalmente herido por culpa de esa bruja.

-Basta- ordenó apartándolo y se levantó con rapidez mientras limpiaba sus traicioneras lágrimas que lo delataban- Lo siento pero esto no está bien… tienes que estar con alguien mejor, Cas… te mereces a alguien mejor que no te hiera… yo solo te lastimaré… y no voy a permitirlo… no lo haré de nuevo… por favor no vuelvas a hacer esto y olvídalo… yo no soy la persona que amas, solo estás confundido…- dijo forzándose a permanecer firme.

La tristeza no tardó en aparecer en el rostro del ex ángel, lo cual hizo sentir muy mal al rubio pero debía hacerlo, si volvían a estar juntos, de alguna u otra forma se arruinaría, como todas sus relaciones anteriores. Al final Crowley tenía razón, las personas a su alrededor no tenían una esperanza de vida muy alta y como el veneno que era, no permitiría que la persona más importante en su vida se intoxicara en él. Salió de la habitación a toda prisa para encerrarse en la suya y se recostó sobre la cama. Su mente lo traición un montón de veces recordándole lo agradable que era sentir esos labios sobre los suyos y lo correcto que era estar juntos.

-Mierda… esto no está bien… no puedo herir a Cas… saldrá herido de nuevo si está a mi lado… soy veneno… - apretó la almohada conteniendo esas traicioneras lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de nuevo- Esto es lo mejor… Cas se merece alguien bueno… yo solo lo heriré… alejarnos es lo mejor…

Se convenció mentalmente de esa gran mentira e intentó dormir. Sabía que el menor no se rendiría fácilmente después de confesar sus sentimientos pero estaba seguro que entendiera su decisión y la respetaría. El ángel tenía una nueva oportunidad de comenzar, una nueva vida con más libertades que podía disfrutar y no arruinaría las cosas encadenándolo en esa relación sin futuro, porque tarde o temprano, todo se volvería una mierda, como la mayor parte de las cosas más importantes en su vida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel negó despacio cuando el rubio se excusó con que estaba muy cansado para marcharse a su habitación apenas terminó de cenar. Desde que le confesó sus sentimientos la semana pasada, comenzó a ser evitado olímpicamente y eso le dolía bastante, con lo cual comprendió todo el dolor que le causó al cazador cuando él hizo lo mismo en el pasado, ¿Tan malo era que volviera a amarlo?

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó el castaño preocupado y le revolvió el cabello con cariño- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? Apenas probaste tu cena y adoras el pescado con puré.

-Creo que cometí un error y Dean se enfadó conmigo- dijo bajito antes de mantener la vista sobre su plato que seguí casi intacto.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Dean te adora, es imposible que se enfade contigo- replicó el prometido de su hermano con curiosidad.

-Yo… es que… hace unos días le dije… que lo amo- se sonrojó un poco por su confesión, debido a que comenzaba a considerarlo algo muy malo, especialmente con la reacción del mecánico.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo tranquilamente el castaño.

-¿No te sorprende, Sammy? – preguntó con curiosidad, definitivamente esa no era la reacción que esperaba.

-Para nada, sé el afecto que se tienen, así que no me parece extraño que terminara en esto- afirmó con una comprensiva sonrisa- Y para que lo sepas, no me molesta en lo más mínimo, sino que todo lo contrario, me alegra bastante que estén juntos, Cas, es tal como ant…- se calló abruptamente.

-Antes- completó el moreno- Ya sé lo importante que fui para Dean antes de renacer, Gabe me lo dijo…

-Oh, entonces debo suponer que él sabe sobre tus sentimientos por Dean- el adolescente asintió- Sabía que mi chico no se quedaría tranquilo con esto e intervendría- afirmó tomando la mano del bromista para besarla y éste sonrió.

-Gabe me estuvo animando para decirle la verdad… pero no creo que fuera buena idea… ahora Dean me está evitando y apenas me habla…- dijo con tristeza.

-Tenías que hacerlo, Cas- señaló el arcángel- No te hacia bien mantener una mentira y yo sé que el rubito te quiere mucho.

-Pero me rechazó- replicó recordando el momento con los ojos llorosos.

Eso no fue por ti, Cas, tú mismo me lo contaste, no quiere herirte- explicó el bromista- Tu vida pasada como ángel, sacrificó su existencia para proteger a Dean, por eso él tiene miedo de que te ocurra algo si estás a su lado de nuevo- el menor lo pensó unos segundos.

-no recuerdo eso pero sé que si lo hice fue porque lo amaba más que nada en el mundo, tal como me siento ahora- afirmó muy seguro de sus sentimientos- Fue mi decisión protegerlo, no veo como eso es su culpa.

-Dean es algo especial- intervino el castaño suspirando bajito, realmente detestaba esa manía que tenía su hermano por cargar con las culpas de todos y todo- Dale tiempo, Cas, esto no es fácil para él pero si te puedo asegurar que Gabe tiene y Dean te quiere mucho- el moreno sonrió ampliamente con esas palabras.

-Aunque nada impide que le des un pequeño empujoncito- agregó el bromista sonriendo con travesura mientras aparecía una bolsa de pastillas que dio vuelta sobre la mesa.

-¿A que te refieres, Gabe?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Que puedes conquistar a tu lindo e idiotita rubito- respondió guiñándole un ojo.

-Oye, Gabe- habló el castaño dudoso- No creo que sea buena idea involucrarnos.

-Es por nuestro, Cas, Sammy, ¿No quieres ayudar a nuestro chiquitín?- colocó una carita extremadamente tierna que aprendió de su joven amante.

-Gabe…- suspiró derrotado, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera negarle algo al arcángel- Bien, ustedes ganan, los ayudaré.

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa cuando la parejita decidió apoyarlo para que conquistara a Dean. Sabía que no sería sencillo pero se esforzaría mucho en conseguirlo y hacerle entender al cazador que lo lastimaba al no estar a su lado. Después de terminar su cena fue a hacer sus deberes pero decidió ir al cuarto del rubio, encontrándolo dormitando sobre la cama. Se acercó con cautela y se inclinó dándole un beso, provocando que el mayor abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Cas!- se incorporó casi de un salto por la sorpresa- ¿Qué demonios haces?- preguntó en un gruñido.

-Dándote las buenas noches- respondió fingiendo inocencia pero no logró ocultar del todo su sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Basta con que lo digas…- pidió el cazador avergonzado- No vuelvas a hacerlo…

-Pero esta forma es mejor- replicó en un puchero y aprovechó que su amado rubio bajó la guardia para besarlo de nuevo.

-¡Cas basta!- pidió apartándolo por los hombro- Ya tuvimos esta conversación.

-No, tú hablaste y yo escuché- lo corrigió con seriedad antes de sonreír- Tengo que ir a hacer mis deberes antes de acostarme- se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta pero antes de volver, regresó sobre sus pasos hasta quedar frente al mayor- Hay algo que debo decirte y tenlo muy presente, sé que tú también me amas y sientes lo mismo que yo por ti- esas esmeraldas huyeron él- Así que no me rendiré contigo hasta conquistarte.

-¿Qué?- exclamó su cuidado con sorpresa.

-Prepárate, Dean porque usaré todo lo que tengo a mano para que admitas que me amas también- aseguró con una amplia sonrisa- Te amo- aprovechó el desconcierto del mecánico para robarle un último beso.

-¡Cas!- gritó cubriéndose la boca mientras el rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-Buenas noches, Dean- le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación sonriendo.

Definitivamente conseguiría que el rubio aceptara sus sentimientos por él, porque tenía muy claro que su amor era correspondido y a diferencia de lo ocurrido con su vida pasada, ellos estarían juntos por mucho tiempo, podía sentir en su interior que así sería.


	15. Chapter 15

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews LSW8059 (Vamos a ver si Cas consigue su cometido), gaviota21.271 (El rubito se siente culpable por lo que pasó con su angelito antes de que renaciera, por eso no puede permitirse amarlo de nuevo pero Cas es terco y no rendirá fácil), TefyHatake (Cas no se rendirá :D, en cuanto al deseo, cuando Cas cumpla la mayoría de edad en unos meses, cuatro para se exactos, se conocerá el deseo que pidió a Chuck) y Lu-chan 23 (Sï, Cas se encargará de todo, con la pequeña ayuda de un come-dulces xD, al final si colocaré algo de cacería, tenía planeado otra cosa pero tu sugerencia me dio una idea bastante buena, así que aparecerán seres sobrenaturales, gracias por la idea :D) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 15**

El rubio tenía un marcado tic en su ojo derecho mientras intentaba hacer caso omiso al espectáculo que estaba dando ese pequeño diablillo con el helado que comía. Maldecía mil veces al bromista por hacer aparecer ese barquillo y se aseguraría de destrozarlo después.

-¿Quieres ver una película, Dean?- preguntó el menor inocentemente y se giró hacia esa dulce voz.

-Cas…

En ese momento se dio cuenta del gran error que cometió al mirar a su pequeño angelito, quien lamía de una manera demasiado lasciva su helado que hizo volar su imaginación en sucias fantasías húmedas y sin poder soportarlo más, se levantó con la intención de huir de ahí, esperando que de esa forma pudiera detener el calentón que comenzaba a invadirlo y la gran erección que amenazaba con formarse bajo su pantalón pero fue detenido por el brazo.

-Sammy y Gabe están haciendo el almuerzo- indicó el menor mientras esa lengua seguía lamiendo el dulce postre.

-Quizás… necesitan ayuda- susurró con la vista perdida en esa boca antes de desviar la vista con un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

-No, ellos pueden hacerlo, Dean, quédate conmigo- pidió el moreno haciendo un adorable puchero y esos orbes azules se fijaron en él mientras lamía el helado.

-¿Podrías terminar tu helado de una vez?- suplicó intentado disimular su desesperación porque a ese paso, tendría una erección de los mil demonios que no bajaría ni con un balde de agua fría.

-¿Por qué? Solo estoy comiendo- respondió distraídamente y continuó provocándolo- Me encanta lamer- hizo una larga pausa en la cual recorrió al rubio de arriba abajo- Mi helado- agregó con una sonrisa.

-Ya te lo dije, Cas- habló cerrando los ojos unos segundos, como si de esa forma pudiera enfriar su cabeza- No puedo corresponder tus sentimientos, así que por favor acéptalo de una forma madura y compórtate- lo último fue casi una súplica porque comenzaba a dudar de su autocontrol cuando tenía la tentación tan cerca.

-Tú me amas, Dean y sé que no puedes decirlo todavía por todas las cosas que tienes detrás- señaló el moreno con una madurez que lo sorprendió- Así que voy a esperar pacientemente hasta que me digas que me amas y vamos a ser muy felices juntos- afirmó lo último sonriendo.

-Déjalo de una vez, no cambiarás mi decisión- intentó sonar firme al mismo tiempo que se liberaba del agarre del ex ángel- Somos familia, Cas y nuestro vinculo no cambiará- se sobresaltó al sentir una mano sobre su pecho.

-Tú me amas… amaste a mi forma pasada- dijo el moreno con parsimonia- Y sé que ese amo no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo, Dean- se acercó hasta pegarse a su cuerpo- Debió ser muy duro para ti ¿Verdad?- con la mano libre del helado, acarició la mejilla del cazador- Me cuidaste todo este tiempo y debiste hacer a un lado tus sentimientos… perdóname por herirte, Dean, no era mi intención.

-Jamás lo harías, Cas- respondió abrazándolo por la cintura y dejándose llevar por la nostalgia- Eres todo lo que necesito para ser feliz.

-Entonces no me rechaces y déjame amarte- pidió el menor dejando el helado sobre la mesa de centro, e importándole bien poco si manchaba algo.

El rubio observó esos orbes azules que tanto amaba y se dejó llevar cuando esos labios se apoderaron de los suyos en un cariño beso, los mismos que compartieron antaño. El menor se aferró a sus hombros para profundizar ese intimo toque y el cazador se deleitó con el dulce sabor de esa boca que tanto extrañaba. Tener a Castiel, su Cas entre sus brazos era invaluable para él pero dio un respingo cuando sintió unas manos colándose bajo su camiseta y eso lo trajo a la realidad, apartando al menor como si quemara.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- ordenó ocultando la gran debilidad que sentía por esa boca- Entre nosotros no ocurrirá algo, así que no insistas, Cas, por favor ya basta- pidió respirando profundo para calmar su corazón que latía como loco en su pecho.

-¿Quieres que bese a otra persona?- preguntó el ex ángel con molestia- ¿Acaso no te sentías triste cuando me veías con Leila?- insistió con el ceño fruncido antes de caminar hacia él, provocando que el rubio retrocediera despacio- Pensé que estando con ella podría sacarte de mi cabeza pero me equivoque porque no quiero olvidarte, Dean, quiero amarte y que tú me correspondas de la misma forma- habló con tristeza en su voz y lo tomó por las manos- Te amo, Dean y haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que me lo digas también.

Las intenciones emociones que podía percibir en las palabras de su adorado angelito lo estaban haciendo sentir muy mal. La mayoría de su ser deseaba entregarse a ese deseo tan grande que sentía de estar junto a Castiel, tomar esa oportunidad para disfrutar su relación al máximo pero otra parte, una pequeña y muy poderosa se encontraba asustada, ¿Y si volvía a perderlo? ¿Y si los demonios o cualquier cosa sobrenatural volvía para dañar al moreno por su culpa? No, no podría cargar con esa culpa de nuevo. Sintió una mano en su mejilla y la decisión en esos orbes azules lo abrumó. El menor acortó la distancia con la intención de besarlo pero lo apartó bruscamente.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó al borde de las lágrimas- No quiero que vuelvas a hacer eso… ¡Nunca más!- unos pasos llamaron su atención y se giró hacia el umbral de la puerta, en donde se encontró con el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

-Chicos… ¿estás todo bien?- preguntó con cautela.

-Almuercen ustedes, no tengo hambre- sentenció observando fijamente al menor- Permiso…

Intercambió una mirada con el ex ángel antes de marcharse a toda prisa de la casa, ya que solo hubiera bastado un segundo más para que cayera ante el moreno pero no podía hacerlo, no podía arruinar la segunda oportunidad que tenía Castiel para ser feliz, ya que si estaba a su lado, solo lo esperaba un destino de sufrimiento, dolor y posiblemente muerte, lo cual no permitiría que sucediera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Gabriel escuchaba atentamente lo que su hermanito les contaba mientras pasaba el tenedor sobre el puré sin probar bocado alguno. Le pareció esperable que el rubio reaccionara de esa manera, ya que después del trágico final que estuvo a punto de tener la vida angelical de Castiel, el miedo se volvió un fantasma permanente para Dean y seguramente se consideraba un peligro para el menor ahora que tenía una segunda oportunidad de vivir.

-No te sientas triste, Cas- lo animó el castaño revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad- Sé que es difícil pero debes darle tiempo, no es sencillo para él.

-Lo sé, Sammy- respondió dejando su plato a un lado- Creo que lo entiendo pero no me gusta estar lejos de él… quizás cometí un error al decirle como me sentía- admitió con tristeza.

-Claro que no- habló el bromista con seriedad- Si algo he aprendido junto a mi cachorrito, es que debes ser fiel a lo que sientes, aún cuando eso duela- el más alto tomó su mano con suavidad- Si amas a Dean, entonces no te des por vencido, ni mucho menos pienses que fue incorrecto que se lo dijeras, solo te engañarás a ti mismo- el moreno parecía a punto de llorar y realmente detestaba ver a su hermano así, por eso se levantó de su lugar para ganarse al otro lado del menor y acarició sus mejillas con suavidad- No te rindas, Cas, si realmente deseas algo, tienes que esforzarte mucho para obtenerlo y cuentas con nuestra valiosa ayuda, ya verás como muy pronto ese rubito terco caeré ante ti otra vez- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al adolescente.

-Gracias, Gabe-respondió sintiéndose más animado que al comienzo.

-Ese es mi chico- chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer un gran tazón de helado- Nada d caritas tristes, ahora vas a terminar el rico almuerzo que te preparamos, te comerás este delicioso postre de mi reserva personal y los tres pensaremos en algo.

-Gracias, Gabe- lo abrazó con fuerza y el bromista correspondió su gesto con cariño.

-No lo vuelvas un adicto a los dulces como tú, cariño- pidió el castaño con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

-Pero así me amas, Sammy- replicó en un infantil puchero mientras su hermanito se reía.

-Tienes razón, ahora los dos terminen de comer.

Después del almuerzo, los tres fueron a ver una película a la sala de estar y el castaño tuvo una excelente idea para ayudar al moreno a reconquistar al rubio, la cual ejecutaron durante el resto de la tarde. Cuando tuvieron todo listo, el arcángel fue a buscar al Winchester mayor, el cual se encontraba en un parque cercano, sentando en una de las bancas mientras tenía una expresión de profunda angustia, seguramente por estar torturándose con viejos recuerdos.

-Hola, Dean- saludó apareciendo frente a él y se sentó a su lado.

-Gabe… ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-Vine a buscarte para cenar- respondió antes de que los dos permanecieran en silencio durante varios segundos- ¿Realmente te molesta tanto lo que él siente por ti?- habló yendo directo al asunto o no lo resolverían nunca.

-No quiero hablar de eso… vamos a casa…- dijo el menor evadiendo completamente el tema y cuando intentó levantarse, lo detuvo por la muñeca.

-Podemos quedaros unos minutos más, aún no está lista la cena- señaló con seriedad y volvió a insistir- ¿Entonces?

-No… jamás podrían incomodarme sus sentimientos… Cas es la persona amo, eso nunca cambiará- afirmó antes de morderse el labio inferior y continuar- Tengo miedo, Gabe… ya lo perdí una vez… no quiero que suceda de nuevo… no podría soportarlo…- esos orbes esmeraldas se colocaron vidriosos por las lágrimas- Sé que tengo otra oportunidad… Gracias Chuck continúa a mi lado… ¿Cómo podría cometer el mismo error de nuevo? Cas se merece algo mejor…

-Eres un egoísta, Dean- éste se giró hacia el bromista con sorpresa, ya que no esperaba esas palabras- ¿Quién eres tú para decidir qué es lo mejor para Cas? ¿No crees que eso le corresponde a él?- agregó observándolo con una sonrisa- ¿No crees que Cas es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones? No puedes vivir asustado, Dean, eso ni siquiera es vida- el cazador bajó la vista con tristeza- Y tampoco puedes continuar evadiéndolo, ¿No te das cuenta, Dean? Cas te ama, en su forma pasada y ahora, eso no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo y siendo honesto, dudo que alguna vez cambie- sonrió ampliamente para tomar al cazador por la barbilla- Ustedes comparten un vínculo muy profundo, nada, ni nadie podría romperlo.

Después de la última conversación que había tenido con Dios lo comprendió, el amor que existía entre su hermano y ese humano, era algo mucho más grande que el cielo o cualquier otra fuerza superior. Estaba muy seguro que a lo largo de sus existencias, esas almas continuarían encontrándose en diferentes formas y quizás eso también motivó a su Padre para intervenir. El rubio afirmó la cabeza contra su cuerpo, enseñándole un lado vulnerable que jamás antes conoció pero las cosas ya no eran como en el pasado, ahora se convirtieron familia y por eso deseaba más que nada poder ayudar a dos personas importantes en su vida.

-Solo le causaré dolor…- susurró el menor y por el movimiento de sus hombros notó que lloraba- Chuck le dio otra oportunidad… no quiero arruinarla… hay muchas mejores personas con quien puede estar…

-Eso es imposible- respondió tajante para abrazarlo- Por la sencilla razón que Cas te ama y sin importar esas otras mejores personas que dicen, solo te ama a ti, a nadie más.

-Gabe…- el bromista tomó a su amigo por las mejillas- Ignoro cuál será el propósito de mi padre con todo esto pero lo que sí tengo claro es que mi hermano te ama mucho, tal como hacía antes- limpió las lágrimas ajenas con suavidad- Así que deja tu cobardía de lado- habló esbozando una cálida sonrisa, de las mismas que usaba muy a menudo desde que comenzaron a vivir todos juntos en Stanford- Si fuera a la inversa, si estuvieras en el lugar de Cas y éste se sintiera culpable por provocar tu situación actual ¿Acaso no—

-¡No es su culpa!- se apresuró en replicar con determinación- Soy capaz de morir por Cas y es mi decisión, así como lo haría por Sam y por ti.

-Entonces no seas idiota, tienes una segunda oportunidad de estar junto al hombre que amas, ¿Vas a perderla?- preguntó revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad y sonrió con la expresión que tenía.

Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de emprender el camino de regreso a casa. El bromista confiaba en que su plática hubiera hecho reaccionar al rubio, aunque ya conocía esa mirada esmeralda y sabía que su amigo acababa de tomar una decisión muy seria. Cuando llegaron a casa, el parcito los esperaba con la cena servida y el moreno se acercó sonriendo al Winchester mayor.

-Hola, Dean, te tengo una sorpresa- descubrió un mantel que había sobre la mesa para luego enseñarle el plato donde había una tarta recién horneada- Mira, Sammy y Gabe me ayudaron a hacerlo, es tu sabor favorito- agregó antes de sonrojarse un poco- No sé si tenga buen sabor… per la hice con mucho cari—

El cazador no le permitió terminar la oración cuando le dio un fuerte abrazo que provoca que tire el postre al suelo, así que el castaño lo tomó con diversión para dejarlo sobre la mesa antes de dirigirse hacia él. El arcángel lo tomó por la cintura mientras le daba un tierno beso y se sentaron juntos.

-Gracias, Gabe- susurró el abogado a su oído- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo, mi cachorrito, sexy- le dio un casto beso en la frente antes de enfocarse en el parcito- ¿Qué les parece si cenamos, chicos? Luego pueden conversar a solas- aclaró con diversión- No queremos que esa rica tarta que preparó Cas se arruine, ¿Verdad, Dean?- éste correspondió su sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, me muero por probarla- los dos se sentaron y el rubio le acarició el cabello a su angelito- Gracias, Cas.

El menor lo observó ruborizado y los cuatro comieron mientras mantenían una agradable conversación. Cuando terminaron, el arcángel se llevó a su prometido hasta la sala de estar, en donde lo empujó sobre el sillón para luego sentarse en sus piernas al mismo tiempo que lo besaba apasionadamente, siendo correspondido con el mismo cariño.

-Gabe… Mmm… podemos ayudar a los chicos- habló el menor entre besos.

-Luego, ellos necesitan hablar- sentenció acariciándole el cabello a su humano- Estoy seguro que todo estará bien ahora.

-Gabe- el castaño le rodeó la cintura sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- No sé qué le dijiste a mi hermano pero gracias.

-Tendrás que compensármelo, Sammy- canturreó con diversión- Me merezco un premio por lo que hizo- le desabotonó lentamente la camisa- ¿Verdad?

-Eso es cierto, ¿Qué te gustaría como premio?- preguntó con coquetería mientras le acariciaba el trasero- Ya que has sido tan buen chico, puedes escoger lo que quieras, amor.

-¿Cualquier cosa?- interrogó con la mirada oscurecida por el deseo y el cazador asintió lamiéndose los labios- ¡Genial! Entonces no perdamos más tiempo aquí, tendremos una apasionada noche pero primero me darás un sexy bailecito.

No le permitió decir algo a su prometido y se apoderó de sus labios con un salvaje beso para luego aparecerlos en uno de sus tantos escondites alrededor del mundo. Sabía que su hermano menor estaría muy bien ahora, así que se dedicaría a disfrutar su recompensa por hacer de celestina.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Cuando terminaron de dejar la loza seca y guardada, el moreno siguió al mayor hasta la sala de estar, en donde encontraron una nota de la pareja diciendo que regresarían mañana al medio día. No podía negar que después de admitir sus sentimientos por el rubio, se sentía algo celoso de su hermano mayor, ya que él podía estar con la persona que amaba sin nada de por medio.

-¿Quieres ver una película, Dean?- propuso con la intención de pasar el rato pero el mayor le quitó el control remoto y lo llevó a sentarse a su lado.

-Luego, nosotros tenemos una conversación pendiente- señaló con una misteriosa sonrisa y asintió despacio- Primero que nada, quiero darte las gracias por la tarta, te quedó deliciosa para ser la primera vez que la preparas- lo alabó tomando una de sus manos.

-¿De verdad te gustó?- preguntó con entusiasmo.

-Mucho, Cas, eres un buen cocinero- esas palabras pronunciada por la persona que más amaba en el mundo lo hicieron sonreír- Cas… quiero que me perdones, te he lastimado… ya sabes varias cosas sobre tu vida pasada- el aludido asintió despacio y prestó toda su atención al cazador- Sobre nosotros… cuando te hirieron… jamás había sentido tanto miedo en mi vida… ni siquiera con Sammy- admitió con tristeza al recordar ese trágico momento- Me protegiste y te lastimaron gravemente… estuviste a punto de morir de no ser por la intervención de Chuck- su voz se quebró con la emoción que lo invadió y el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza, siendo correspondido de la misma forma- Todo este tiempo… no he hecho más que culparme por tu situación… pero entonces… entonces entendí que he sido muy egoísta todos estos años… convertí tu sacrificio en otra culpa para mí cuando fue todo lo contrario…- tomó al menor por las mejillas, observándolo fijamente- Si yo hubiera estado en tu situación, hubiera hecho lo mismo… daría mi vida por ti sin ningún arrepentimiento porque te amo más que nada en el mundo y eso es lo que tú hiciste por mí

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa mientras sus orbes azules brillaban con intenciones y Dean correspondió su gesto. Gracias a sus conversaciones con Gabriel, Sam y Chuck comprendió varias cosas, además de entender por qué le decían que tenía la manía de cargar con las culpas de todos a su alrededor y ya no podía seguir así. Tenía una nueva oportunidad para disfrutar de una vida llena de amor, felicidad y dicha que antes no tuvo, así que no podía seguir perdiendo eso para enterrarse bajo una culpa que no le correspondía y no tenía razón de ser. Tomó las manos del ex ángel entre las suyas y se sinceró por completo.

-Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en lo más mínimo en todos estos años, te sigo amando de la misma forma que lo hice con tu vida pasada- afirmó sin un ápice de duda o culpa- te alejé porque vi esto como una asegunda oportunidad para ti, podías tener un nuevo comienzo, sin cacerías, sin monstruos, solo preocupándote por tu vida diaria y siendo feliz- El moreno lo observó sonriendo y continuó hablando- Cuando comenzaste a salir con Leila me sentí muy mal… por un lado quería verte feliz pero la mayor parte de mí se encontraba destrozada… pero no te lo dije porque no quería arruinar tu nuevo comienzo… aunque había algo que no estaba dentro de mis planes- el menor ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Que tú también corresponderías mis sentimientos- esbozó una amplia sonrisa, ya no seguiría ocultando lo que sentía, no tenía por qué seguir haciéndolo- Gabe tiene razón, ya no seré un idiota y voy a tomar esta segunda oportunidad para amarte pero solo si tú me lo permites… si en algún momento ya no quieres seguir con esto, yo lo entende—

El menor no le permitió terminar la oración cuando lo abrazó con fuerza y el cazador sonrió con ese gesto. Él tampoco entendía cuál era el plan de Chuck con todo eso pero le daba lo mismo, tomaría eso como una segunda oportunidad de estar junto a la persona que ama y no seguiría inventando excusas para alejarlo.

-Quiero estar para siempre contigo, Dean- habló el moreno muy emocionado.

-Entonces debo preguntártelo correctamente pero primero- lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que los dejó a ambos jadeando- Yo también te amo, Cas, ¿quieres ser mi pareja?

-¡Sí!- gritó el adolescente con entusiasmo- ¡Sí, sí quiero!

El rubio iba a decir algo más pero fue empujado sobre el sillón y esa boca volvió a apoderarse de sus labios en un apasionado beso. No importaba la edad o forma que tuviera, el ángel siempre terminaba dominándolo y esa no era la excepción. Se estremeció al sentir esas manos recorriendo su cintura bajo la camiseta.

-Te amo, Dean- dijo observándolo con intensidad mientras continuaba acariciándolo- Lo siento pero no puedo aguantarme, no tienes idea de cuánto he fantaseado con tocarte-admitió deseoso por algo más.

-Entonces hazlo- el cazador extendió sus brazos, dándole a entender que ya no se resistiría como antes- Debo compensarte por tu terquedad y persistencia- esos orbes azules recorrieron su cuerpo sin ocultar las ganas que le tenían- No vamos a hacerlo aún- advirtió con diversión cuando notó la decepción en el rostro ajeno- Aún eres menor de edad.

-Pero, Dean- protestó haciendo morritos.

-No es conversable, Cas- se deleitó con la frustración del menor pero decidió ser bueno con él, después de todo se lo merecía- Aún así, voy a darte dos minutos para hacer lo que quieras- expresión de sorpresa de su pequeña pareja lo hizo reír- Apresúrate o te quedarás sin tiempo- canturreó.

-Quítate la ropa- pidió el adolescente colocando una carita extremadamente tierna- Y luego comenzarán mis dos minutos.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué Sammy te enseñó a hacer eso?- soltó resignado, ya que no podía resistirse a alguna petición del moreno cuando se colocaba así.

Se levantó para quitarse la ropa con lentitud, procurando provocar al menor como un castigo por el truco que acababa de emplear y cuando quedó solo en bóxer, se recostó sobre el sillón. El moreno subió a gatas sobre él y le acarició el pecho con cierta timidez, lo cual hizo reír al cazador por el repentino retraimiento de su pareja cuando hace unos días no hacía más que buscar la ocasión para robarle besos y tocarlo.

-¿En dónde quedó el Cas osado que me quitó el aliento con un beso hace un momento?-preguntó con coquetería antes de guiñarle un ojo- Dijiste que fantaseas conmigo, así que aprovecha porque lo único que te dejaré hacer después, será besarme, abrazarme y tomar mi mano.

-No es justo- replicó haciendo morritos el ex ángel- Tengo necesidades, Dean, estoy en plena adolescencia- se quejó.

-Entonces satisfácete ahora, Cas y deja la timidez para después- lo incentivó con una sonrisa, ya que deseaba descubrir hasta donde era capaz de llegar.

Cinco segundos después, el rubio se arrepentía de haber alentado a ese pequeño diablillo, quien dejó al puritano de lado para inclinarse a lamer su pecho, entreteniéndose con sus pezones y provocando que cierta parte de su anatomía comenzara a despertar. Observó el reloj de la pared con cierto alivio al comprobar que solo quedaban veinte segundos de esa tortura pero no contó con que el moreno lo acariciaría sobre el bóxer antes de bajárselo.

-¡Cas!- gritó sonrojándose por el inesperado movimiento de su chico.

-Nunca dijiste que no podía tocarte aquí- canturreó con una maliciosa sonrisa que parecía digna del rey del averno.

-Diablillo astuto- masculló inquieto, ya que un montón de imágenes pervertidas pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

-¿Cuánto tiempo me queda?- preguntó el menor pensativo.

-Diez segundos- respondió notablemente aliviado, porque si esa tortura se prolongaba un poco más, iba a perder el poco control que tenía en ese momento.

-Mmm, no podré hacer lo que quiero en tan poco tiempo- se quejó infantilmente antes de sonreír- Pero…

La mirada que recibió del moreno no auguraba algo bueno y lo descubrió cuando esa lengua comenzó a bajar por su pecho hasta acercarse peligrosamente a su entrepierna y se estremeció al sentir ese cálido aliento sobre su más que evidente erección. Esos labios se abrieron mientras esa lengua se asomaba para lamerlos y cuando pensó que obtendría el alivio con el que tanto fantaseaba, el moreno se incorporó sonriendo.

-Ya se terminó el tiempo- dijo fingiendo decepción pero por su mirada supo que lo estaba disfrutando.

-Mierda- gruñó frustrado- Así que esto pretendías… dejarme caliente- acusó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-No hice mucho- respondió con una sonrisa que indicaba todo lo contrario.

-Lo sé…- se quejó incorporándose un poco- Jamás he podido controlarme contigo- el menor le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Gabe me lo dijo- canturreó- Y me dio algunos consejos muy útiles.

-Ese idiota, voy a freírlo en aceite sagrado- amenazó molesto, aunque no llegaría a cumplir su amenaza, ya que quería mucho a su amigo.

-Es mi hermanito- respondió su angelito haciendo un adorable puchero- ¿Me apartarías de él?

-Dios, eres un manipulador- suspiró resignado, no tenía caso enfrascarse en una discusión- Levántate- ordenó sintiéndose incomodo por su erección que rogaba por un alivio.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó curioso antes de obedecer.

-A quitarme el calentón que me dejaste- respondió recogiendo su ropa pero no se molestó en vestirse cuando notó la forma en que lo miraban esos ojitos azules.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-pidió notablemente interesado.

-Claro que no- sentenció fingiendo seriedad- No me arriesgaré a que me saltes encima, pequeño diablillo.

-No es justo- se quejó haciendo morritos- ¿Cuándo tendré dos minutos más?- pidió entusiasmado con la idea.

-No lo sé…- susurró frotándose la nuca con nerviosismo- Quizás que cosas harás conmigo.

-Dean, por favor- rogó colocando una miradita muy tierna- Por favor.

-Maldición… bien, te daré dos minutos diarios pero no creas que has ganado- amenazó con resignación y fue a la escaleras- Y no me espíes, ya se terminó tu hora feliz, calenturiento.

Se apresuró en subir al baño para entrar a la ducha, largando el agua tiempo mientras llevaba una mano para comenzar a masturbarse con rapidez mientras recordaba lo que acababa de pasar. Jamás pensó que Castiel aprovecharía tan bien esos dos minutos y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de hacerlo otra vez porque se encontraba seguro que antes de lo pensado, terminaría contra la pared, la cama o el sillón con el moreno abusando de él. Aumentó el ritmo de su mano y se corrió con un gruñido llegando al orgasmo. Procuró asearse bien para no dejar rastros de lo que acababa de hacer, se colocó el bóxer de nuevo y fue hasta su habitación, en donde encontró al menor acostado.

-¿Cas?- lo llamó extrañado para luego cruzarse de brazos.

-Estabas tardando mucho así que vine primero- respondió acurrucándose bajo las tapas con una sonrisa- Vamos a dormir juntos- canturreó.

-Tienes tú habitación- le recordó el cazador suspirando bajito.

-Pero me gusta dormir contigo- hizo un puchero antes de mirarlo con su carita más tierna- Dean.

-Bien…- dijo con resignación- No tiene caso que discutamos esto, siempre te sales con la tuya, diablillo.

-¡Sí!- festejó quitando las tapas para palmear a su lado- Ven, Dean.

-Cas- fue a su lado sonriendo un poco y el menor se acurrucó contra su cuerpo- Vamos a dormir juntos pero cuidadito con correrme mano mientras duermo o te vas a tu habitación- amenazó sin seriedad.

-Me portaré bien- aseguró muy contento- Buenas noches, Dean, te amo.

-Buenas noches, Cas, yo también te amo- dijo dándole un beso en la frente- Cierra tus ojitos.

Esperó que su pareja obedeciera y lo estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras cantaba "Hey Jude". No se arrepentía en lo más mínimo de su decisión, quería estar junto a Castiel y no seguiría inventando excusas para apartarlo, ni mucho menos seguiría culpándose por algo que no debía, porque el ángel dio su vida por él para protegerlo porque lo amaba, de la misma forma en que se sentía Dean por el moreno y la mejor forma de honrar su sacrificio, era no desperdiciando esa segunda oportunidad que les dio Dios y ser felices juntos, como siempre debió ser.


	16. Chapter 16

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Lu-chan 23 (Por supuesto no, no será color de rosa, falta el drama xD) (Cas tiene diecisiete años y ocho meses, eso se deja implícito en este capítulo, no hay quedar algo por hecho aún hasta llegar a final xD Gracias por pasarte y ten un buen fin de semana también :), gaviota21.271, naticroft (Gracias por seguir la historia, Cas obtuvo los frutos de su perseverancia y tuvo ayudita extra de su familia para conseguir a su rubito :), TefyHatake (Sí, ya sabremos que pidió pero aún les faltan cosillas por pasar juntos) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 16**

Castiel se sentía como flotando en una nube desde que comenzó una relación con el rubio. No perdía ninguna ocasión para abrazarlo, besarla o tocarlo, aunque todavía no podía hacer más porque el mayor se mantenía firme en su decisión de que mientras no cumpliera los dieciocho, no tendría sexo. Lo único que lo consolaba, eran los minutos diarios que le regalaba el cazador para que hiciera lo que quisiera, aunque eso también tenía sus limitaciones porque excluía el sexo y en la edad en que se encontraba, no aguantaría un par de meses de esa forma.

Esa mañana, se levantó más temprano de lo usual por culpa de eso sexys sueños húmedos que tenía con Dean, así que fue a darse una ducha tibia antes de bajar a la cocina, en donde encontró a Gabriel armando una gran torre con las piezas del jenga que el moreno recibió de regalo en su último cumpleaños, ya que a pesar de que crecía rápido, fijaron una fecha anual para festejarlo, la cual coincidía con su renacimiento como humano. Decidió hacerle una broma a su hermano y se acercó con sigilo hasta él pero cuando iba a asustarlo, esa voz lo sobresaltó.

-Necesitarás milenios de práctica para hacerme una broma, Cas- canturreó el arcángel observándolo con diversión.

-Que aburrido eres, Gabe- dijo haciendo un puchero antes de sentarse a su lado- Wow, yo nunca he armado una torre así de grande, las piezas se caen- se quejó admirando el logro del mayor.

-¿Quieres hacer una apuesta? El primero que tire la torre perderá y tendrá que hacer lo que el ganador quiera, ¿Te animas, Cas?- preguntó guiñándole un ojo.

-Sí, Gabe- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa- Si yo gano, me dirás como hacer caer a Dean- el bromista arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión- Dean no me deja hacerle cositas pervertidas- hizo morritos ante la risa de su hermano- Y yo quiero estar con él, no voy a aguantar hasta mi cumpleaños, Gabe, tengo necesidades también.

-Te entiendo muy bien, Cas- afirmó con comprensión- A mí me daría algo si no pudiera poner mis manos sobre mi cachorrito durante un día, debes estar más caliente que un plato de sopa recién hecho- el moreno gruñó con esa comparación.

-No te burles de mí, Gabe- el aludido se rio con diversión.

-Está bien, te diré los puntos débiles de tu rubito pero si yo gano, no vas a tocar a Dean en dos días- señaló con maldad- Será muy entretenido, chiquitín.

-Eres malvado- se quejó el menor hasta que una idea pasó por su cabeza- Mmm, bueno y no solo te ayudaré en tus bromas, también te compraré dulces toda la semana.

-¡Hecho!- festejó alzando los brazos- Vamos a comenzar, Cas y no tendré piedad contigo.

El ex ángel tuvo que subir a una silla para colocar las piezas que sacaba cuidadosamente de la torre y colocarlas hasta arriba. El bromista no tenía ningún problema en hacerlo, lo cual lo hizo suponer que estaba usando su gracia para tener una ventaja injusta, así que decidió poner en marcha su gran plan cuando quedaron pocas piezas por sacar. Bajó con cuidado de la silla para tomar uno de los chocolates que su hermano ocultaba en el mueble de la cocina y lo abrió procurando hacer ruido, lo cual atrajo la atención del mayor. Quitó el envoltorio con lentitud antes de darle una probada al dulce, soltando un gemidito.

-Mmm, que delicia- dijo moviéndolo despacio ante la mirada fija del arcángel- Oh, parece que es el último y es de los buenos- le dio otro mordisco- Mmm, se derrite en mi boca.

-Cas…- el ser celestial se lamió los labios y dejó de prestar atención a lo que hacían sus manos- ¿Está muy bueno? Ese es de mi reserva personal- señaló casi babeando- Tiene trozos de maní, cubiertos por chocolate de la mejor calidad, son un pedacito de cielo en la boca…

El mayor hizo un brusco movimiento, pasando a golpear la torre con su mano y ésta se tambaleó unos segundos antes de desmoronarse sobre la mesa, cayendo algunas piezas al suelo. El moreno festejó su victoria dando saltitos antes de indicarlo.

-¡Perdiste, Gabe! ¡Gané, gané, gané!- celebró dando vueltas- ¡Te gané!

-Mierda, hiciste trampa- se quejó haciendo morritos- Eres un tramposo, Cas.

-Tú también, no se vale usar tu mojo- lo acusó antes de sacarle la lengua- Ahora cumple con tu parte- exigió sentándose a su lado- ¿Cómo puedo hacer caer a Dean?

-Él no va tener sexo contigo hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, calenturiento- afirmó chasqueando los dedos para limpiar el desastre que dejó con su juego- Pero quizás puedas conseguir algo mejor que solo acariciarlo.

-¿Algo mejor?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Oh sí, una manito para tu chico de ahí- indicó su entrepierna con malicia- ¿No crees que sería más divertido que el protagonista de tus fantasías húmedas te dé una mano? Que te masturbe no se considera sexo, y si lo llega a hacer con su boca tampoco- esas últimas palabras hicieron volar los pensamientos del moreno, la sola idea lo hizo sonrojarse y tragó saliva con más fuerza de la necesaria- Tienes una debilidad con esos labios ¿Verdad?- el menor asintió avergonzado- No te culpo, amo a mi cachorrito pero sé reconocer la belleza cuando lo veo y ese rubito parece sacado de la mejor revista porno ¿Verdad? Esos labios te llevarán al cielo sin la necesidad de tus alas, Cas- éste sonrió con timidez- Muy bien, tu genial hermano mayor te enseñará a ser sexy y tendrás a tu chico de rodillas frente a ti.

El arcángel le dio ideas muy buenas, además de enseñarle varias técnicas sobre cómo ser sexy para su pareja, las cuales pondría en práctica en cuanto llegara del instituto. Unos pasos llamaron su atención y al cabo de unos segundos, el rubio entró bostezando. El moreno se levantó de su asiento para ir a recibirlo con un abrazo junto con un beso.

-¡Hola, Dean!- saludó con entusiasmo.

-Hola, mi angelito- respondió dándole un casto beso en la frente y le revolvió el cabello con cariño- ¿Te levantaste hace mucho?

-No, Dean, te estaba esperando para desayunar- afirmó con una gran sonrisa y sin soltarlo.

-Eres un consentido- dijo el mayor divertido- Hola, Gabe.

-Hola, rubito- saludó haciendo aparecer un chocolate en su mano- Mi Sammy está tardando en levantarse, iré a despertarlo.

El bromista desapareció de la habitación y el menor empujó a su pareja contra la pared para luego apoderarse de esos apetitosos labios en un apasionado beso mientras colaba sus manos bajo la camiseta del rubio, quien a los pocos segundos lo apartó sonrojado y fue hasta el otro extremo de la cocina.

-A ver, coctel de hormonas- gruñó intentado mantenerse firme- Te dejé muy claro que no tendremos sexo hasta que seas mayor de edad.

-Solo te besé- respondió con diversión el ex ángel para luego sentarse- Tengo hambre, Dean.

-Eres un tramposo, pequeño diablillo- suspiró resignado y preparó el desayuno- Ya solo faltan unos meses para que seas mayor de edad, el próximo año terminas el instituto, pequeño.

-Pero aún falta muuuchooooo- se quejó alargando las vocales de la última palabra.

-Diez meses- aclaró el rubio con diversión- En diez meses terminas el instinto pero dentro de cuatro cumplirás los dieciocho.

-Es demasiado tiempo- protestó cruzándose de brazos- Tengo necesidades, Dean, estoy en plena adolescencia y quiero hacer mucho más que solo tocarte.

-Dentro de cuatro meses podrás hacerlo, ahora termina tu desayuno, hoy comienzas tu tercer año- dijo el cazador sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas y la pareja se les unió- Hola, Sammy… vaya, que carita tienes.

-Yo… creo que me estoy… ¡Achuuuu! Resfriando- dijo sacando un pañuelo para limpiarse la nariz.

-Tal vez deberías quedarte a descansar, amor- propuso el bromista- No quiero que te enfermes.

-Estaré bien, Gabe- aseguró sentándose a desayunar- Y tengo bastante trabajo que avanzar o no podré ir a celebrar el primer día de Cas.

-Te estás volviendo un trabajólico, cachorrito- afirmó el mayor acomodándose a su lado y le acarició el cabello- Entonces te acompañaré al trabajo y te estaré vigilando.

-Gabe- esbozó una sonrisa antes de besarlo- Gracias por cuidarme tanto, amor.

Cuando terminaron el desayuno, el rubio pasó a dejarlo al instituto en el impala y el moreno aprovechó de despedirse asomándose por la ventana del conductor para robarle un beso que avergonzó al rubio. Se dirigió hasta su clase bastante entusiasmado pero se detuvo en el pasillo al ver a sus antiguos amigos, quienes pasaron a su lado conversando animadamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Siempre le había resultado difícil el momento de comenzar de nuevo, ya que Gabriel debía hacer uso de su gracia para borrar los recuerdos de todos a su alrededor pero no se sentía mal porque tenía una familia que lo amaba y tampoco se le dificultaba hacer nuevas amistades o adaptarse a otro curso. El ruido del timbre lo sobresaltó y corrió hacia el tercer piso pero al doblar la esquina, chocó de frente con alguien, cayendo sentado al suelo.

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó alzando la vista para encontrarse con un chico que parecía de su edad.

-Fue mi culpa, no me fijaba por iba- respondió el joven- ¿Me puedes ayudar? Estoy buscando la clase del 3A- explicó antes de suspirar- Me transfirieron este semestre al instituto.

-¿De verdad? Yo también estoy en esa clase, te llevaré hasta allá- indicó hacia el pasillo- ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo soy Castiel.

-Mi nombre es Eric, es un gusto conocerte, Castiel- dijo estrechando su mano con una sonrisa.

-Igualmente, llámame Cas- pidió antes de darse cuenta que el profesor estaba por cerrar la puerta- Vamos o nos quedaremos afuera.

Ambos corrieron hasta el salón de clases y se sentaron en el puesto libre que quedaba en la fila junto a la ventana. Por lo general, el primer día de clases, solo presentaban los programas de las materias y hacían una que otra actividad para presentarse, ya que solían llegar varios chicos a mediados de semestre, así que pasó casi todos sus ramos hablando con Eric, quien le pareció alguien bastante simpático, así como también los dos chicos que se sentaban en el puesto de adelante, con quienes rápidamente congeniaron. El día pasó con rapidez para el menor y al término de clases, estuvo esperando en la entrada la llegada de su familia para ir a celebrar su primer día en un nuevo curso, tal como lo hacían desde que entró a la escuela. Al cabo de unos minutos el impala estacionó frente a él y el rubio descendió buscándolo con la mirada entre todos los estudiantes que salían. Por unos segundos sintió celos por toda la atención que atraía su sexy cazador pero eso se esfumó rápidamente cuando sus ojos se encontraron y ese rostro que amaba se iluminó con una sonrisa.

-Ya me tengo que ir, me vienen a buscar- indicó donde estaba el impala.

-¿Es tu papá?- preguntó Antonio, uno de los chicos que se sentaba en el puesto frente al suyo.

-No, es mi pareja- aclaró con orgullo- ¿Verdad que es muy atractivo?- comenzó a presumir con una sonrisa.

-Bastante- afirmó Dylan- ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-En enero cumple treinta y ocho- respondió tomando su bolso- Nos vemos mañana, chicos.

Se despidió de sus amigos y se marchó corriendo hacia donde estaba el rubio, quien lo recibió con una encantadora sonrisa y no dudó un segundo en jalarlo por la camisa para que se inclinara a su altura antes de besarlo. El mayor se apartó cubriéndose la boca mientras el sonrojo se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Saludándote, te extrañé mucho- dijo tomándolo de la mano- ¿Nos vamos?

-Cas… no vuelvas a hacer eso… nos pueden ver…- pidió avergonzado mientras comprobaba su alrededor con nerviosismo.

-¿Y qué?- soltó antes de ir al asiento del copiloto- Hola, Sammy, Gabe- los saludó a ambos.

-No quiero que tengas problemas- continuó el cazador subiendo al lugar del conductor.

-Eres mi pareja, es natural que te bese- explicó arqueando una ceja antes de inclinarse hacia el rubio- Te amo, Dean y no tengo por qué esconderlo.

-Ese es mi Cas- canturreó el bromista- Déjales muy claro a todos esos chicos, que el rubito sexy es tuyo.

-No sigas animándolo- pidió el Winchester mayor suspirando- Como sea, vamos.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Sammy?- preguntó colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y se giró en el asiento.

-Sí, Cas, Gabe ha estado cuidándome todo el día y ya me siento mejor- respondió sonriendo-Voy a tener que contratarlo como mi secretario personal.

-Tentador- dijo el ser celestial lamiendo sus labios- Pero no creo que funcione, estaría todo el día con mis manos sobre mi sexy cachorrito y no lo dejaría trabajar.

La parejita comenzó a besarse en los asientos traseros y el moreno los observó unos segundos antes de girarse hacia su rubio, quien iba conduciendo prestando atención al camino antes de colocar algo de música para animar el trayecto. Castiel volvió a fijarse por la pareja que hacía de las suyas atrás y se cruzó de brazos bufando.

-¡Canta conmigo, Cas!- lo animó el cazador a su lado- Cas- lo llamó curioso- ¿Cas?

-No quiero cantar-replicó haciendo un puchero- Quiero hacer lo mismo que ellos- indicó hacia los asientos traseros.

-No, Cas- se negó el mayor suspirando bajito- Si hacemos eso, no te detendrás solo en un beso y terminarás abusando de mí- bromeó con lo último pero el moreno frunció el ceño.

-Sí, eso será lo primero que haré en mi cumpleaños- amenazó con seriedad- Voy a llevarte al cuarto, te amarraré a mi cama y abusaré de ti toda la noche.

-Jajajaja, que bromista, Cas…- el rubio carraspeó algo incómodo- Estás jugando ¿Verdad?

El menor ni siquiera se molestó en contestar y mantuvo la vista por la ventanilla de al lado. Dean Winchester no tenía idea en lo que se estaba metiendo y después de la plática que tuvo con Gabriel, usaría todo su arsenal hasta hacer caer a ese terco hombre y tenerlo completamente rendido a sus pies.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El rubio tenía un marcado tic en el ojo derecho mientras intentaba concentrarse en servir los helados para los amigos del moreno que vinieron a hacer un trabajo ese domingo pero no podía concentrarse cuando tenía a su pequeño angelito restregándose descaradamente contra su trasero mientras fingía abrazarlo y que le ayudaría a colocar las galletas en cada vaso. Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando sintió una mano bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su entrepierna, apretándola ligeramente y dio un saltito por la sorpresa, golpeándose la rodilla contra el mueble de cocina.

-Mierda…- siseó bajito antes de girar la cabeza un poco para observar al menor- Un paso atrás y mantén las manos donde pueda verlas, calenturiento- gruñó entrecerrando los ojos.

-¿Por qué? Siempre me ha gustado abrazarte y no te quejabas- canturreó pegándose aún más a su cuerpo.

-Ya basta- apartó al moreno para mantener las distancias- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que invadir mi espacio personal? Esa es una muy mala costumbre que has tendido desde que me rescataste de la perdición…- se calló abruptamente después de mencionar esas palabras.

-Dean- el ex ángel le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- No te coloques triste por mi vida pasada, yo tampoco dudaría ni un segundo en dar mi vida por ti- el cazador lo observó asustado- Así como sé, que tú darías tu vida por mí porque ambos nos amamos mucho y este vínculo no se romperá sin importar cuántas vidas pasen, yo nunca dejaré de amarte, Dean- se colocó en puntillas para darle un cariñoso beso- Así que no te coloques triste, mi vida pasada estaría muy feliz de que tu sonrías y disfrutes cada día, esa es la mejor forma en que puedes recordarlo.

-Cas, ¿En qué momento creciste tanto?- lo abrazó con una gran sonrisa- Mi pequeño angelito, te amo tanto- el menor sonrió con coquetería y comenzó a colar sus manos bajo el pantalón del rubio, acariciándole el trasero pero fue apartado- No te aproveches de la situación, listillo- dijo con diversión y le dio un casto beso en la frente- Ahora terminemos de servir el helado, tienes que hacer el trabajo con tus amigos.

-Está bien, de todas formas después me aprovecharé de ti- canturreó con entusiasmo y sacó una bandeja del mueble para colocar las tazas que ya estaban listas.

-No sé en qué me estoy metiendo contigo- se quejó el cazador fingiendo pánico- Ya tengo miedo de cuando llegue tu cumpleaños, eres un pervertido peor que Gabe- el menor se rio con sus palabras y lo abrazó por la cintura.

-Jamás haría algo que te lastimara, Dean, todo lo contrario, vas a disfrutar mucho cada cosa que te haré.

-Cas…- el rubio se apartó carraspeando- Basta de esto, calenturiento, tienes deberes que hacer.

El cazador terminó de servir el helado y tomó la bandeja para seguir a su pequeño angelito (aunque eso último ya lo estaba dudando) hasta la sala de estar, en donde les entregó el postre a los chicos pero antes de marcharse, el moreno lo jaló por el brazo para darle un apasionado beso que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Cas, compórtate por favor- pidió avergonzado antes de marcharse.

-¿Verdad que es lindo? Tengo tanta suerte de estar con Dean- escuchó la voz del menor que lo hizo sonreír.

La parejita de prometidos se había marchado a una cita desde la mañana, así que aprovechó el tiempo para lavar a su amado impala, dejándolo brillante pero cuando estaba por entrar, escuchó una bocina y se giró hacia la calle, observando con una gran sonrisa que Bobby estacionaba a un lado de la acera antes de bajar.

-Hola, muchacho- lo saludó con diversión y el rubio se apresuró en ir a abrir para abrazarlo.

-Hey, desconocido, que bueno tenerte por aquí- dijo con entusiasmo- Cas se pondrá muy feliz de verte, ¿Cómo estuvo la cacería?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se complicó un poco pero todo en orden, William estaba ahí para apoyarnos o hubiera sido un desastre- gruñó- Había olvidado lo molesto que es tener un compañero "regular", te juro que es peor que cuando estaba con Rufus- se quejó haciendo reír al menor.

-Ya me contarás los detalles dentro, tengo unas cervezas bien frías que te subirán el ánimo- canturreó con diversión y ambos entraron- Cas- llamó a su chico, quien alzó la vista del libro que revisaba- Siento interrumpirlos pero llegó alguien que querrás saludar.

El moreno se levantó casi de un salto cuando vio a Bobby a su lado y corrió a saludarlo con un gran abrazo que fue correspondido con el mismo entusiasmo. Castiel comenzó a asediar a su "tío" en preguntas sobre cómo le había ido en el "negocio familiar" pero el rubio lo apartó revolviéndole el cabello con suavidad.

-Tienes que terminar tus deberes, jovencito, después podrán hablar todo lo que quieran- lo llevó a sentarse mientras se reía por el berrinche del menor- Te recuerdo que los cuatro deben trabajar aquí, así que no saques la vuelta.

-Eres malo, Dean- le sacó la lengua infantilmente.

-Los dejaremos trabajar tranquilos- dijo dirigiéndose al umbral de la puerta- Si necesitan algo, estaremos en la cocina.

Le entregó una cerveza bien fría al mayor y se colocaron al día de todo lo que ha ocurrido en esos dos meses en que tuvo que ausentarse por sus actividades extra-curriculares. El rubio no podía negar que sentía un poco de nostalgia por la cacería pero eso se esfumaba cuando miraba a su alrededor y la maravillosa vida que ahora tenía. Se avergonzó bastante cuando le contó la nueva relación que tenía con el moreno.

-Ya lo imaginaba- dijo Bobby con diversión- Ese pequeño diablillo no te dará tregua hasta obtener lo que quiere.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no sé si voy a sobrevivir a sus ataques- se estremeció al solo recordar del cual había sido víctima hace unas horas.

-Jajajajaja, quien diría que el angelito se volvería todo un pervertido, aunque tiene un buen ejemplo contigo- el rubio gruñó antes de tomar un gran sorbo de su cerveza.

-¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros una temporada?- preguntó entusiasmado con su respuesta- A Sammy le está yendo muy buen en su trabajo y Gabe se aburre como una ostra cuando esta solo acá, aunque ha perfeccionado sus habilidades de dueña de casa sin usar su mojo- afirmó sonriendo.

-Claro, eso me gustaría bastante- afirmó con cierta seriedad.

-¿Ocurre algo, Bobby?- preguntó arqueando una ceja cuando el mayor negó- No me mientas, tengo la impresión que tu visita es mucho más que un reencuentro familiar.


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario gaviota2127 (Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te subiera el ánimo, ya veremos que les queda por pasar a estos chicos pero al menos ya están juntitos :) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 17**

Castiel notó algo extraño en el comportamiento de los demás cuando el rubio dejó de quejarse porque lo besaba en público o le corría mano mientras hacían la cena pero por más que preguntaba, no recibía respuesta, así que decidió recurrir a la única persona que no lo evitaría y de quien conseguiría información si presionaba de manera adecuada. Esa tarde, apenas vio a Sam subir a cambiarse de ropa para cenar, lo siguió con cautela, asegurándose que Gabriel, Dean y Bobby continuaran ocupados en la cocina.

-Sammy- lo llamó cerrando la puerta con seguro.

-¿Cas? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras se colocaba el pantalón de pijama.

-Hay algo que me gustaría saber y sé que tú puedes decírmelo- afirmó sin moverse de su lugar.

-Claro, dime de qué se trata- dijo con su habitual sonrisa y se quitó la corbata antes de hacer lo mismo con la camisa para colocarse una camiseta gris.

-Estoy muy feliz porque tío Bobby está con nosotros pero desde que llegó, han estado actuando muy raro- el más alto se colocó inusualmente serio- Y no me mientas porque vi a mi Dean dibujando algo muy extraño bajo el tapete de la entrada- sacó su celular para enseñarle la foto que hizo- Busqué en el diario de tu papá y descubrí que esto se usa para atrapar demonios.

-Cas… estás viendo cosas donde no las hay- habló con nerviosismo el mayor para luego acercarse- Solo es un viejo habito de mi hermano, ya sabes que no fue fácil para nosotros dejar la cacería, ahora vamos a cenar.

-No- sentenció sin moverse de su lugar e impidiéndole el paso al castaño, quien lo miró afligido- Ya no soy un niño, Sammy, por más que tú y los demás insistan en tratarme de esa forma, así que dime la verdad por favor- pidió colocando una carita extremadamente tierna- Sammy…

-Maldición- soltó el aludido sentándose al borde de la cama y palmeó a su lado- Ven aquí- el moreno obedeció antes de abrazarlo.

-Sé que quieren cuidarme pero ya no soy niño, también puedo ayudar en caso de ser necesario, Sammy y así como ustedes me cuidan, yo también quiero protegerlos- el mayor afirmó el mentón sobre su cabeza.

-¿En qué momento creciste tanto, Cas?- suspiró bajito al mismo tiempo que lo rodeaba con sus brazos- Te lo diré pero mantenlo en secreto.

-Lo prometo, Sammy- afirmó curioso.

-La cacería en que estuvo Bobby, antes de venir aquí… se supone que era un nido de vampiros en Wichita pero también se trataba de demonios y algunos de ellos están al tanto que dejamos la cacería… están viendo esto como una oportunidad de tomar su revancha por todo lo que hemos hecho… no es algo que nos asuste, Cas, es nuestro trabajo, dedicamos casi toda una vida a eso y contamos con la ayuda de Gabriel pero eso no quita que nos preocupemos de que algo te ocurra a ti- admitió estrechando el abrazo- Eres muy importante para nosotros, Cas y ahora que tienes una vida como humano, estamos preocupados porque algo te suceda, especialmente Dean, por eso está colocando protecciones por toda la casa.

-Oh, entiendo, por eso duerme con una pistola bajo la cama ¿verdad?- la risa del castaño hizo que se calmara un poco.

-Sí, es demasiado precavido pero nunca está demás- se apartó un poco sin dejar de sonreír- Creo que sería buena idea que supieras algunas cosas para defenderte en caso de que suceda algo, solo por precaución.

-¿Seré un cazador como ustedes?- preguntó emocionado por seguir los pasos del hombre que ama.

-Oh, no, ni siquiera digas eso frente a Dean o se pondrá como loco, lo que menos quiere es que sigas nuestro camino- el moreno hizo un puchero- Solo te enseñaré algunas cosas por si acaso y será nuestro secreto.

-Está bien, Sammy.

Ambos bajaron a la cocina para comer y el moreno abrazó a Dean con fuerza. Realmente estaba feliz que lo cuidara de esa forma pero él también podía hacerlo y se lo dejaría muy claro. Después de cenar juntos, aprovechó que la parejita se iba al segundo piso, ya que Sam tenía que revisar unos documentos para mañana mientras que Bobby salió con rumbo desconocido y fue a la sala de estar con el rubio a ver una película, aunque la televisión era lo último que llamaba su atención.

-Jajajajaja, mira, Cas, te dije que eso iba a pasar- canturreó el mayor indicando la película- Esos chicos no aguantarían un día como cazadores.

El menor ni siquiera se molestó en responder, ya que todo lo que llamaba su atención era ese atractivo cuerpo a su lado y ese varonil aroma que inundaba su nariz, provocándolo hasta el extremo que le hacía difícil controlarse, así que llevó una mano discretamente hasta el pecho ajeno y la bajó con lentitud hasta llegar a la entrepierna de su pareja, quien dio un respingo apretándolo contra su cuerpo.

-Quédate tranquilo, diablillo- ordenó gruñendo un poco- Bobby llegará en cualquier momento, así que mantén tus manos quietas.

Castiel ni siquiera hizo caso a esa primera advertencia, lo único que deseaba era saciar esas ganas que sentía de tener a Dean, así que sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, se apresuró en besarlo al mismo tiempo que le desabrochaba el pantalón para tocarlo sobre el bóxer. Aún no cobraba sus dos minutos diarios, así que los aprovecharía muy bien y el bromista le había dado buenos consejos la vez anterior.

-Cas, basta…- pidió el mayor rompiendo el beso- Compórtate… por favor…

-¿No te gusta?- preguntó susurrándole al oído- Estoy seguro que esto te encantará- continuó acariciando la más que evidente erección del rubio sobre la tela.

-Cas… Mmm…- estaba por quitar esa molesta prenda de ropa pero fue apartado por el pecho- Basta…-el mayor se levantó jadeando.

-No es justo- replicó el moreno yendo hacia él y lo tomó por la cintura- Mis dos minutos diarios- pidió en un puchero.

-Hoy no, Cas… así que compórtate… no quiero que alguien nos vea… explicó con nerviosismo- Ahora siéntate, traeré palomitas y algo de beber.

El mayor iba a marcharse de la habitación pero el ex ángel no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir, así que lo tomó por el brazo para luego colocarlo contra la pared, esbozando una sonrisa cuando lo escuchó jadear por el inesperado movimiento y se pegó a su cuerpo, restregando su entrepierna contra la ajena.

-Caaaasss Mmm… basta…- su boca decía una cosa pero su cuerpo otra totalmente diferente, ya que estaba moviendo las caderas despacio para generar más roce entre ellos.

-Deeaannn- lo tomó por la nuca para que se inclinara antes de besar al rubio apasionadamente, siendo correspondido de la misma forma y después de unos segundos se apartaron jadeando- Te amo, Dean… Mmm… ¿Qué debo hacer para que lo entiendas? Esto no es un capricho, no es algo de lo cual me aburriré algún día, quiero estar contigo y… estoy celoso de mi vida pasada… porque a él te entregaste por completo y en cambio a mí…- bajó la vista con tristeza hasta que lo tomaron por las mejillas y se encontró con esos orbes esmeraldas.

-No tienes por qué estar celoso de tu vida pasada porque a ti te amo mucho, Cas, más allá de la forma que tengas, mis sentimientos nunca van a cambiar y ahora lo entiendo, eres lo todo lo que necesito- el moreno sonrió- Y si quiero esperar a que seas mayor de edad para tener sexo, es porque quiero que tengas tiempo de prepararte y que estés muy seguro de lo que quieres, sé que me amas Cas, de la misma forma que yo a ti, así que no apresuremos las cosas.

-Eres demasiado considerado conmigo- afirmó tomándolo por las caderas- Está bien, no seguiré insistiendo con el tema, de todas formas solo faltan cuatro meses para que seas todo mío.

-¿Todo tuyo?- preguntó el cazador arqueando una ceja- Te equivocas, pequeño diablillo, serás tú todo mío y ya que has sido buen chico, te daré un premio, un pequeño adelanto de lo que haremos cuando cumplas los dieciocho.

El moreno ladeó un poco la cabeza con confusión antes de corresponder el beso del mayor y se estremeció cuando le bajaron el pantalón junto a la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. Pensó que le daría un alivio manual pero el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas cuando el rubio se arrodilló frente a él, tomándolo por las caderas para luego mirarlo desde esa posición.

-¿Estás listo para esto, Cas?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios.

-Dean… Mmm…- recibir una felación de esa boca, era una de sus tantas fantasías húmedas con el mayor y pensar que ahora la realizaría, era increíble- Dean… Hazlo…- pidió jadeando.

-¿Hacer qué?- el rubio lo observó con inocencia- No sé qué es lo que quieres, Cas.

-Deeaaannn- insistió inquieto y bajó una mano para tomarlo por el cabello con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo- Chúpamela ahora…- ordenó en un gruñido.

-No lo sé, quizás deba dejarte así- dijo soplando sobre su erección- ¿Ya olvidas los calentones que me has provocado los últimos días? Sería un castigo perfecto para ti.

El mayor sonrió con arrogancia pero Castiel ya había perdido el autocontrol y adelantó sus caderas para dejar la punta de su erección sobre esos apetecibles labios, los cuales se abrieron un poco para abarcarlo y aprovechó esa oportunidad para colocarse por completo en esa húmeda cavidad.

-¡Oooohh siiiiii!- comenzó a embestir contra la boca ajena hasta que lo tomaron por las caderas, manteniéndolo quieto- Deeeaannnn… Aaaaahhhh por favooorrr…- suplicó muy excitado- Deeeaannnn…

Esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaron en él con intensidad antes de que tragara por completo su virilidad. El moreno se sostuvo de la pared con su mano libre mientras esa boca había maravillas recorriéndolo de arriba abajo y usando su lengua en un extraño movimiento que lo tenía temblando de placer. Rápidamente sus jadeos se hicieron gemidos mientras embestía esa caliente cavidad con ansias. Podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca e intentó apartarse pero el agarre en sus caderas era fuerte.

-Deeaaaannn… Aaaahhhh… voy a corrermeee... apartateeee… Aaaahhh…- pidió con la voz enronquecida pero no le hicieron el mínimo caso, sino que todo lo contario, el mayor aumentó la fuerza en lo que hacía y la profundidad- ¡Aaaaahhh! ¡Deeeaaaaannn!- sin aguantarlo más, terminó llegando al orgasmo en esa apetecible boca- Deeeeaannnn Mmm…

Cuando su pareja se apartó dándole un lametón, se deslizó por la pared hasta quedar sentado y se inclinó para besarlo, sintiendo su sabor en esos dulces labios hasta que ambos se apartaron jadeando. El moreno quería hacer lo mismo con Dean pero éste lo detuvo tomándolo por la barbilla y le dio un caso beso en la frente.

-No quiero que te fuerces a hacer algo, Cas- dijo con una comprensiva sonrisa- No tienes que hacerlo, solo porque yo te hice lo mismo- el menor se sonrojó un poco con esas palabras, la verdad es que se sentía bastante nervioso, ya que jamás había hecho una felación y sería un completo desastre- Te amo, mi angelito.

Observó fijamente ese hermoso rostro para luego acariciarle la mejilla al cazador, quien se dejó hacer disfrutándolo. Realmente tenía suerte de que ese atractivo y gentil hombre estuviera locamente enamorado de él. Coló una mano dentro del pantalón para tomar la virilidad ajena, sintiéndola muy dura bajo su tacto y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me gusta ser el único que puede provocarte de esta forma- dijo con diversión y lo masturbó despacio.

-Caaaassss… Aaaahhhh… Mmm… Siiiiiii... Aaaaaahhhhh…- la expresión de placer que tenía el cazador le pareció lo más excitante que había visto y apresuró el movimiento de su mano- Caaaassss… Caaaaasss… Aaaahhhh… Caaaaaasssss…

El moreno contemplaba embelesado ese bello rostro hasta que el rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apretó la mandíbula y se corrió en su mano con un sensual gruñido. El menor le dio un apasionado beso pero fue apartado por los hombros.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó con curiosidad.

-Ya tuviste tus dos minutos de hoy y más- dijo incorporándose para arreglarse el pantalón y se dio la vuelta.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó imitando a su pareja antes de abrazarlo por la espalda- ¿Dean?

-No quiero que vuelvas a hacer esto, angelito- se dio la vuelta suspirando y besó su frente- Eres lo que más amo… por eso me cuesta controlarme contigo… así que compórtate.

-Está bien- se resignó antes de esbozar una traviesa sonrisa- Me conformaré con esto por hoy pero mañana sin duda volveré a atacarte- canturreó riéndose.

-Dios, me matarás a calentones, diablillo- afirmó abrazándolo- Vamos a la cama, tienes que descansar y mañana tienes clases temprano.

-Sí, Dean- dijo con entusiasmo y tomó la mano del mayor- ¿A dónde fue tío Bobby?- preguntó con curiosidad mientras subían las escaleras.

-Por ahí, no te preocupes, regresará pronto, él también tiene toque de queda, su vitalidad no es la misma a esa edad- el menor se rio con sus palabras.

-Tío Bobby se enfadará si te escucha, siempre dice que tiene más energía que ustedes y que les patearía el trasero con los ojos cerrados- el gesto de indignación que hizo el cazador provocó que volviera a reírse y lo abrazó con fuerza- Pero yo sé que mi Dean es el mejor.

-Así es, angelito, soy el puto amo del mundo- afirmó dándole un cariño beso y entraron a la habitación del menor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam fue a la cocina para tomar unas latas de la despensa pero al darse la vuelta, se encontró de frente con su prometido, quien lo observó fijamente mientras comía un chocolate. El castaño carraspeó intentado recomponerse del sobresalto que tuvo, ya que por más años que llevaran juntos, no se acostumbraba a sus apariciones sorpresivas.

-¿Qué haces, cariño?- preguntó el arcángel con curiosidad.

-Mmm… ¿Me guardas un secreto?- pidió antes de contarle la verdad, aunque tampoco es como si pudiera ocultarle algo al mayor.

-Sí, dime que sucede, estás actuando raro- señaló terminando su dulce e hizo aparecer otro.

-Hace unos días… Cas estuvo hablando conmigo… no tuve más opción que contarle lo que nos dijo Bobby…- el bromista asintió- Es por eso que le estoy enseñando algunas cosas en caso de ser necesario, hacer trampas del diablo, sellos angelicales, colocar protecciones y hoy le enseñaré a… mmm… a usar una pistola- susurró lo último bajito.

-Entiendo que quieras prepararlo por si sucede algo, cariño pero Dean estará furioso si se entera de esto, pensé que tú tampoco querías que Cas se involucrara en la cacería- afirmó el mayor acercándose para abrazarlo y comenzó a jugar con el cabello del más alto.

-Por nada del mundo lo quiero en ese tipo de vida… pero es una amenaza real que los demonios pueden venir por nosotros y si algo le ocurre a Cas… si ninguno de nosotros estuviera a su lado para protegerlo… quiero que él sea capaz de cuidar de sí mismo… no quiero perderlo de nuevo- susurró lo último con preocupación y afirmó la cabeza contra el hombro de su pareja- Por favor no se lo digas a Dean, no va a entenderlo…

-Será nuestro secreto, amor, sabes que te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas- tomó al castaño por la barbilla para darle un cariñoso beso- Aunque, es mejor que yo les ayude con el entrenamiento, el rubito notará si faltan cosas de la despensa.

-¡Gracias, Gabe!-dejó las latas en su lugar y tomó la mano del mayor- Vamos, Cas nos espera afuera.

Después de reunirse con el moreno en la entrada, el bromista los transportó hasta un claro en medio del bosque para luego aparecer unos blancos que servirían para la práctica de ese día. Sam estuvo enseñándole a Castiel a disparar hasta el anochecer y no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo con la maestría que mostraba el menor, con dos días más, sería suficiente para que pudiera protegerse a sí mismo. Cuando el arcángel los transportó de regreso a casa, el rubio los esperaba cruzado de brazos.

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Fuimos a dar una vuelta- mintió Sam, ni de broma podían contarle la verdad al rubio o armaría un gran escándalo.

-Mmm, ¿Y a donde fueron?- continuó el interrogatorio con aquella mirada que le indicó que sospechaba algo.

-Queria ir a nadar- intervino el moreno a su favor antes de ir a abrazar a su pareja- Estábamos ocupado con el impala, Dean, no te gusta que te molesten cuando trabajas en tu bebé- replicó haciendo morritos.

-Cas- el Winchester mayor sonrió y eso le dio a entender a Sam que consiguieron mantener su secreto- Tú nunca me molestas, angelito.

-Lo sé pero estabas tan concentrado que no quise interrumpirte- explicó antes de darle un corto beso- Mmm, huele delicioso ¿Hiciste pescado con puré?

-Claro, es tu favorito- respondió el rubio acariciándole el cabello con cariño.

-No consientas tanto a ese diablillo, Dean- dijo Bobby con diversión- Ahora vamos a comer, me muero de hambre.

-¡Sí! Quiero mi pescado, Dean- pidió el ex ángel antes de abrazarlo sonriendo y fueron así por el pasillo.

-Debes tener más cuidado, Sam- habló su segundo padre con una sonrisa- Si Dean se entera lo que están haciendo, te meterá dos balazos en la cabeza antes de enterrarte bajo metros de cemento.

-¿Eh?- se colocó nervioso con esa insinuación.

-No puedes ocultarme algo, muchacho- fue hacia el pasillo- Necesitarías tres vidas más para engañarme.

El castaño lo miró marcharse antes de suspirar aliviado, al menos el mayor guardaría su secreto pero si era realista, es cosa de tiempo para que su hermano descubra lo que han estado haciendo y esperaba que lo tomara como algo malo, después de todo solo es prevención. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando su prometido lo abrazó por la cintura antes de darle la vuelta para besarlo.

-Nos salvamos por hoy, amor- canturreó con diversión.

-Es imposible que nos descubran cuando tenemos de nuestro lado al arcángel más sexy, inteligente y poderoso del cielo ¿Verdad?- lo alagó mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos- Te amo, Gabe.

-Yo también te amo, Sammy- dijo antes de volver a besarlo y tomó la mano del menor donde tenía el anillo de compromiso- Por cierto, ¿No crees que ya es hora de cambiar esto por uno más especial? No sé, como uno que le muestre a todos que eres mi flamante esposo- el castaño se rio con sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que fijemos una fecha para nuestro matrimonio, cariño?- preguntó con coquetería antes de inclinarse para mordisquear su cuello con sensualidad- ¿Y qué te parece dentro de tres semanas? Eso nos dará tiempo para descartar la amenaza de esos demonios y luego nadie se interpondrá en nuestra boda, ni en la luna de miel.

-Oh sí, y no tienes idea de lo que estoy preparando para esa inolvidable noche- susurró al oído del menor con malicia.

-Conociéndote, será algo muy pervertido pero placentero- canturreó riéndose para luego tomar su mano- Vamos a darle la gran noticia a nuestra familia.

Sam aún no tenía una certeza de que la amenaza de esos demonios fuera algo real pero con su boda tan próxima, no dejaría que nada, ni nadie lo arruinara.


	18. Chapter 18

Hola a todos! Gracias a quenes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Yan Yan (Tenía que volver su pasado a buscarlos, ahora me apareció tu comentario del capítulo anterior :) y TefyHatake (Esperemos que termine entendiéndolo, aunque es imposible que Dean se enfade con su hermano y su pequeño angelito, capítulo 19 se viene la boda Sabriel :) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 18**

Dean se alegró bastante cuando la parejita les dio la gran noticia que dentro de poco se casarían, así que él junto con su pequeño angelito se comprometieron a hacer los preparativos para la boda que celebrarían en el jardín trasero de su casa, en un acto íntimo. Esa misma tarde, a solo una semana del gran día, pidió la tarde libre del viernes para ver varios asuntos y condujo hacia el instituto del moreno, a quien encontró cerca de la entrada hablando animadamente con sus dos mejores amigos. Siempre le había parecido genial, que ahora como humano no tuviera problemas para relacionarse con otros, aunque debía admitir que también le parecía divertido esa dificultad en la vida pasada de Castiel.

-No- se dijo a sí misma apretando las manos contra el volante- No es su misma forma pero mi angelito sigue conmigo- esbozó una sonrisa- Mi Cas.

Descendió del impala ignorando por completo las miradas anhelantes que recibía de varios grupitos de chicas, ya que toda su atención la tenía su pareja. En cuanto esos ojitos azules se fijaron en él, el menor hizo una carrera hasta llegar a su lado, dándole un fuerte abrazado acompañado de un beso que lo hizo sonrojarse, ya que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a esas muestras de cariño en público, especialmente porque el moreno aún es menor de edad y no quería ocasionarle problemas.

-Parece que me extrañaste mucho- bromeó con diversión y se sobresaltó cuando la mano de su pareja fue hasta su trasero como si fuera lo más natural del mundo esa posición.

-Por supuesto que te extraño, si dependiera de mí, estaría todo el día contigo- respondió con una gran sonrisa que lo hizo sonrojarse.

-Es importante que estudies, Cas…- carraspeó bajito cuando escuchó los murmullos a su alrededor- Tu mano, Cas.

-¿Qué tiene?- preguntó con una falsa inocencia.

-Quítala de mi trasero, por favor- pidió intentando ignorar toda la atención que atraen-Cas… compórtate.

-Lo siento- se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero- Es que la mayoría no hace más que decir lo atractivo que eres y algunos dicen que es un— se quedó en silencio abruptamente antes de fruncir el ceño.

-¿Cas?- lo llamó con curiosidad por ese extraño comportamiento- Dime que sucede, angelito.

-Es que algunos dicen que es un desperdicio que estés conmigo cuando podrías tener mucha más diversión con ellas o ellos- gruñó lo último sin ocultar su molestia, ni celos.

-Mmm, pues mala suerte- canturreó tomándolo por la cintura- Porque yo solo tengo ojos para un lindo y a veces pervertido angelito que amo más que nada en el mundo.

Se alegró bastante cuando sus palabras hicieron sonreír emocionado al moreno y éste lo abrazó por el cuello para que se inclinara un poco antes de besarlo. Dean correspondió gustoso su acción y se separaron al escuchar unos pasos acercándose, reconociendo a los amigos del menor que los miraban con diversión.

-Bonita escena están dando- canturreó Dylan antes de entregarle el bolso al menor.

-Gracias, casi olvido mis cosas- dijo Castiel sonriendo- ¿Vamos, Dean? Sammy se casará la otra semana y tenemos mucho que hacer - le comentó a los dos chicos muy entusiasmado- Aún cuando será algo intimo para la familia, Gabe quiere una gran celebración.

-Entonces deberían ir a la casa del cielo- el rubio arqueó una ceja con curiosidad- Son los mejores para organizar diversos tipos de eventos, incluyendo matrimonios- afirmó el chico sacando un cuaderno y anotó una dirección en una de las hojas- Ten- se la pasó al cazador- Unos tíos que viven en la ciudad hablan maravillas de este lugar cuando celebraron su boda, también los contratan para cumpleaños, bautizos y aniversarios, así que les aseguro que es un buen lugar.

-Muchas gracias, Eric-dijo el mayor guardando el papel en su bolsillo- Hemos visto un par de sitios pero no son lo que quiero para mi hermano y Gabe.

-Estoy seguro que te va a agradar- aseguró el adolescente con una sonrisa.

-¿Vamos, Dean?- intervino el moreno con una extraña sensación en su pecho- Se nos hará tarde después, nos vemos mañana, chicos.

-Sí, Cas, nos vamos, Dylan, Eric y gracias por el dato- se despidió el rubio subiendo al asiento del conductor y espero que su pareja lo hiciera a su lado- ¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó al notar la rara expresión que tenía.

-Sí, Dean- respondió con una inusual seriedad que le demostró todo lo contrario al mayor.

Durante el trayecto, su pequeña pareja iba muy callada a su lado y parecía estar meditando sobre algo importante, así que prefirió darle su espacio y cuando se sintiera listo, sabía que le contaría aquello que le preocupaba. Cuando llegaron a la casa que organizaba eventos, no podía negar que ese chico tenía razón y terminó convenciéndose que sería un buen lugar para contratar sus servicios en cuando a la comida y decoración, estaba seguro que al futuro matrimonio le encantaría.

-Aún tenemos que buscar un buen lugar para comprar unos trajes- habló mientras conducía de regreso a casa- Ya te estoy imaginando con un lindo traje azul oscuro, te verás genial- no recibió respuesta- ¿Qué sucede, Cas? No sueles estar callado, ni mucho menos tan serio.

-Dean…- suspiró bajito antes de observarlo- No es nada, solo cosas mías- dijo restándole importancia al asunto- No te preocupes.

-Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quieras, Cas- afirmó aprovechando un semáforo en rojo y se inclinó a besar cariñosamente al menor- Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- respondió sonriendo y llevó su mano a la rodilla derecha del rubio, comenzando a subir lentamente.

-Cas- arqueó una ceja con diversión- Parece que el pequeño pervertido ya está de vuelta.

Quitó esa curiosa mano de su pierna para continuar conduciendo o se arriesgaba a que las cosas se salieran de control y podrían tener un accidente. Cuando llegaron a la casa, ambos prepararon la cena mientras cantaban y al terminar, no alcanzó a reaccionar al ser empujado contra la pared más cercana. El moreno no perdió el tiempo, pegándose contra su espalda al mismo tiempo que deposita besos en la nuca del cazador, quien jadeó despacio.

-¿Qué haces, Cas?- preguntó manteniendo la calma o acabaría empalmándose por la situación.

-Me debes mis dos minutos- afirmó con diversión- Sammy y Gabe tardarán en regresar y tío Bobby volverá a las ocho- susurró a su oído con malicia.

-Prometiste que esperarías tus cuatro meses hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad- afirmó moviendo las caderas para restregarse contra la entrepierna del menor, soltando pequeños gemiditos de alivio por la sensación.

-No he dicho que vamos a tener sexo- aclaró con malicia y le desabrochó el pantalón al cazador- Lo que me hiciste la otra vez con tu boca, como me la chupaste- susurró lo último al oído del rubio- Fue maravilloso y ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo contigo, quiero probarte hasta la última gota.

El rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Dean y el moreno aprovechó para besarlo mientras le bajaba hasta los muslos el pantalón junto a la ropa interior. Jamás había hecho una felación pero por su pareja sentía demasiada curiosidad por intentarlo y la sola idea de que llegara al orgasmo en su boca, lo hacía sentir muy excitado. Sin perder más tiempo, se arrodilló frente a su pareja y sin preámbulo, tragó la hombría ajena, consiguiendo un coro de gemidos que solo contribuía a calentarlo más.

-¡Caaaaasss! Aaaaaahhhh… Caaaasss… no tienes que hacerlooooo… Mmmmm… Caaaaasss…- el menor usó su lengua para darle mayor placer y por la respuesta que obtenía, su compañero lo disfrutaba como nunca- Aaaaahhhh Caaaaasss… Tu bocaaaaa… Aaaahhhhh Caaaaassss…- podía sentir como el rubio estaba a punto de llegar al clímax, así que procuró hacerlo más lento, disfrutande ese movimiento de caderas que embestía contra su boca- Caaaasss… Yaaaaaa… Apartateeee por favooorr…

El moreno no le hizo el mínimo caso y cuando su pareja se corrió con un gruñido excitado, estuvo a punto de hacerlo también al sentir esa esencia en su boca. Jamás pensó que el sexo oral se sentiría tan bien y estuvo por acabar también cuando alzó la vista hacia el rubio, quien se lamía los labios mientras lo observaba con deseo.

-Dean…- se levantó con una traviesa sonrisa- ¿Te gustó lo que hice? Eres el primero con quien hago esto y me encantó- acarició el abdomen del mayor con coquetería- Eres tan delicioso, Dean.

En cosa de segundos se vio empujado sobre el piso y le desabrocharon el pantalón antes de que esos orbes esmeraldas se fijaran en él con anhelo. Pasó sus manos por el cabello del mayor, despeinándolo y dándole un aspecto más salvaje que incitaba varias de sus fantasías. Esos apetecibles labios subieron hasta su oído derecho.

-Te haría de todo, Cas- susurró con lujuria- No tienes idea cuanto quiero tenerte en mi cama.

-Dean…- jadeó con esas palabras llenas de deseo y tomó al rubio por las mejillas- Nada me gustaría más que eso, Dean pero sé que te sentirías mal si eso ocurre antes de que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad- afirmó con una sonrisa- Es cierto que me gusta provocarte, me encanta saber que te sientes de esa forma por mí pero no haré algo de lo que después te arrepentirás.

-Cas…- el cazador le dio un casto beso en la frente- Y yo que pensé que eras todo un diablillo que se aprovecharía de esta oportunidad pero sigues siendo mi lindo angelito que me cuida- repartió besitos por el rostro del menor- Ahora que ya recuperé mi autocontrol, vamos a colocar la mesa antes de que lleguen los demás pero primero, mi precioso angelito se acaba de ganar un premio por comportarse bien.

El moreno lo observó con curiosidad y gimió roncamente cuando esa boca bajó hasta tragar su hombría, dándole la mejor de las felaciones hasta ahora.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam estaba bastante emocionado que el próximo sábado se llevaría a cabo su boda con el arcángel, así que después de cambiarse de ropa, fue corriendo al primer piso para buscar a su hermano en la cocina, ya que ese día irían a buscar su traje para la ceremonia.

-¿Estás listo, Dean?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Sí, Sammy, le llevaré esto a los chicos y vamos- dijo sirviendo unas copas con helado y sacó unas galletas del mueble- Cas quería ir también pero tiene que terminar un trabajo con sus amigos, así que por la tarde acompañará a Gabe a buscar su traje.

-Estoy tan emocionado- afirmó casi dando saltitos de alegría- No puedo creer que estoy a una semana de casarme.

-Y yo no puedo creer que voy a ser cuñado del mismo sujeto que en el pasado quería ahorcar- bromeó haciendo reír a su hermano- Estoy muy feliz por ustedes, Sammy, Gabe es un buen chico y va a cuidarte como mereces- el castaño sonrió con sus palabras antes de darle un fuerte abrazo que el mayor correspondió- Voy a dejar esto y vamos, enano.

El castaño lo siguió por el pasillo observándolo fijamente. Muchas cosas habían cambiado en todos esos años pero lo más notorio desde que el rubio se hizo pareja de Castiel, fue su cambio de comportamiento, ya no era la misma persona arrogante, sarcástico, anticursi y gruñón de antes, sino que todo lo contrario, ahora no se quejaba cuando lo abrazaba, tenía bastantes momentos de "chica" que no le desagradaban y no podía estar más feliz por eso. Después de avisarle al moreno que saldrían y volverían para la hora de almuerzo, fue a esperar al impala que su hermano regresara con una chaqueta.

-Pareces muy feliz- el cazador se sobresaltó dándose un cabezazo con el techo del auto y se frotó la cabeza despacio.

-Chuck… no me asustes de esa forma- pidió respirando profundo antes de ladear un poco la cabeza- Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí, Gabe me comentó tu visita de hace unos meses.

-No me puedo perder la tan cercana boda de uno de mis hijos ¿Verdad?- el más alto sonrió con esas palabras- Jamás pensé que llegaría el día en que Gabriel se comportaría de esta forma, que dejaría su libertinaje y se colocaría serio- afirmó asintiendo en aprobación- Has cambiado mucho a mi hijo, Sam y para bien, eso me agrada.

-Gracias…- respondió con cierta timidez, aún no cambiaba del todo su vergüenza cuando lo alagaban mucho y más aún el todopoderoso.

-¿Cuándo será la boda?- preguntó el mayor con cierta diversión en su voz mientras lo observaba.

-El próximo sábado al medio día, ¿Vendrás? Sería genial tenerte ahí, bueno… como Chuck porque eres nuestro amigo y… como Dios eres el padre de Gabe, aunque él no lo diga sé que le gustaría que estuvieras presente- dijo lo último frotando sus manos con nerviosismo. Sabía que su pareja estaría feliz con la noticia y aunque no lo reconociera del todo, estaba contento con el regreso del todopoderoso a tomar el mando.

-Ahí estaré- afirmó el mayor con una sonrisa- No me lo perdería, Sam, así que no te preocupes y te agradezco mucho que cuides tanto de Gabriel.

-Es él quien ha cuidado de mí- lo corrigió sonriendo- Gabe es genial y estoy muy agradecido contigo, Chuck, por dejar que esté a mi lado y por habernos dado esta segunda oportunidad.

-Ustedes ya han hecho suficiente, Sam, soy yo quien está en deuda con ustedes y más ahora que están cuidando de dos de mis preciados hijos- juntó sus manos durante varios segundos antes de separarlas y le entregó una cajita blanca al castaño- Ten, Sam, este es mi regalo para ustedes.

-¿Eh? Gracias- lo tomó con curiosidad para abrirlo y vio dos hermosos anillos de oro blanco y dentro tenían grabado sus nombres- Chuck…- sonrió ampliamente antes de abrazarlo sin pensarlo mucho- ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Son preciosos, me encantan!

-De nada- correspondió su abrazo con una sonrisa- Me gusta lo entusiasta que eres.

-Lo siento- dijo el más alto apartándose sonrojado, se había emocionado más de la cuenta y no quería incomodar a Dios.

-No estoy enfadado, Sam- el aludido sonrió con timidez- Me alegra que te guste mi regalo, además de que son muy especiales, tienen una protección especial, parte de mi poder para protegerlos y acompañarlos en esta nueva etapa de su vida.

-Muchas gracias, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Iremos a buscar mi traje- le comentó con emoción antes de observar los anillos de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero tengo asuntos de los cuales ocuparte, estaré sin falta en su boda, nos vemos, Sam- le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer de su lado.

El castaño estaba muy feliz con la promesa de Chuck y tenerlo en la boda sería perfecto, aunque… bajó la vista durante unos segundos, si era honesto, a él también le encantaría tener a sus padres ahí. Un ruido lo sobresaltó y su hermano subió al asiento del conductor con quejándose de la pervertida pareja que tenía, ya que lo había besado mientras le corría mano, sin importarle que no estuvieran solos.

-Te juro que tengo miedo, Sammy, estoy seguro que cuando cumpla los dieciocho, me va a atar a la cama y violar- bromeó girándose hacia el menor- ¿Qué tienes, enano?

-Dean…- le comentó sobre la visita sorpresa de Dios y que había prometido asistir a la ceremonia la próxima semana- Será genial… Gabe se pondrá muy feliz ahí con su padre…- murmuró con tristeza lo último.

-Estoy seguro que nuestros padres también estarán muy orgullosos y felices por ti, Sammy, estoy seguro que siguen cuidando de nosotros desde el cielo- le revolvió el cabello al castaño con suavidad, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Y yo cuidaré de ti aquí, no tienes idea de lo orgulloso que me siento de ti, enano, cumpliste tu sueño de convertirte en abogado y ahora estás a días de casarte, siempre desee una vida tranquila para ti y me alegra mucho que la tengas ahora- el más alto sonrió con esas palabras y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Gracias, Dean, gracias por estar siempre a mi lado y cuidarme, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo- afirmó riéndose por el rubor en las mejillas del rubio.

-Siempre lo haré, enano…- carraspeó un poco para volver a su lugar- Ahora vamos a buscar tu traje, le prometí a ese diablillo que estaríamos aquí pronto, quiere que le prepare pescado con puré- suspiró negando con una sonrisa- Creo que lo estoy consintiendo demasiado.

-Desde que nació- canturreó el castaño con diversión- Por cierto ¿A dónde fue Bobby? No lo vi en su habitación, creo que salió muy temprano.

-Mmm… te lo diré pero no se lo menciones, se supone que es un secreto- señaló sacando el auto a la calle y condujo hacia el centro- Desde la amenaza de esos demonios, está haciendo rondas por la ciudad para asegurarse que todo esté en orden, especialmente ahora que te vas a casar, está con un genio del demonio- se quejó haciendo reír al menor- Dice que como uno de esos ojos negros se atreva a arruinar la ceremonia, le pateará el trasero, lo cortará en picadillos y bailará sobre tu tumba, ese hombre debería hacer algo con su mal genio.

-A ti te resultó tener un pequeño pervertido que intenta abusar de ti cada vez que puede- el rubio gruñó con esas palabras.

-Vamos de una vez o te patearé a ti.

Sam se rio por las quejas de su hermano y volvió a observar los anillos. Estaba seguro que su boda iba a ser perfecta pero no solo por los preparativos, sino porque estaría junto a las personas que más quería en el mundo, su familia y tenía absoluta certeza que en donde estuvieran sus padres en el cielo, también estarían muy felices por él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Durante el regreso a casa, después de pasar a buscar el traje del castaño, pasaron por una tienda a comprar algunas cosas para el almuerzo. En cuanto se asomó por el umbral de la puerta, el moreno fue corriendo hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura por la cintura mientras lo observaba con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Cómo les fue?- preguntó entusiasmado.

-Muy bien, Cas, ya tenemos el traje de Sammy- respondió revolviéndole el cabello con cariño y reparó que los bolsos de los otros dos chicos aún estaba en el sillón- ¿Todavía no terminan?

-Casi- dijo apartándose un poco- Nos falta la última pregunta pero el papá de Eric lo llamó, así que fue a responder a la cocina y Dylan aprovechó de ir al baño.

-Oh, ya veo, ¿Tus amigos se quedarán a almorzar?- el moreno negó sonriendo- De acuerdo, entonces los dejaré trabajar y pórtate bien, diablillo- señaló antes de darle un corto beso.

-Sí, Dean, ¿Me prepararás pescado? Te queda exquisito- festejó alzando los brazos infantilmente.

-Claro, consentido- le revolvió el cabello con cariño- Estaré en la cocina si necesitas algo.

Fue por el pasillo saludando a Dylan hasta que llegó a la cocina con las bolsas, en donde encontró al otro joven hablando muy serio por teléfono antes de que cortara. No sabía muy bien si entrometerse o no pero el chico parecía algo triste.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Mmm, sí- dijo con un amago de sonrisa- Lo siento, es que necesitaba responder en privado…

-No te preocupes, están en su casa, así que no te coloques tímido- le restó importancia al asunto y dejó las compras del almuerzo sobre la mesa- Oye, si quieres hablar yo puedo escuchar, sé que no es mi problema, tu amigo es Cas, no yo… pero si puedo hacer algo…

-¿Sabes? Al comienzo me pareció algo extraño que alguien como tú estuviera con Cas, no me malinterpretes- se apresuró en corregir- Eres bastante atractivo y no tengo problemas con el género, es solo que… tienes el doble de la edad de Cas y con todas las chicas que se le insinúan a diario.

-¿Chicas?- comentó con un deje de celos, no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que su pareja fuera tan llamativo para las mujeres, ya que no solo era inteligente y atlético, sino que tan muy varonil.

-Sí, varia chicas de nuestro curso o de otros, se han declarado a él, aunque Cas nunca les da una oportunidad porque te ama a ti- aclaró haciendo sonreír al cazador- Así que no te preocupes, da lo mismo si piensan que podrías ser su padre, si ustedes se aman, está bien que estén juntos y haces a Cas muy feliz, voy a terminar nuestro trabajo, tengo que regresar a casa pronto y gracias por tu preocupación, Dean.

El chico se marchó de ahí rápidamente y el rubio se afirmó en la mesa pensativo, no es como si nunca hubiera considerado la gran diferencia de edad que tenían y era común que siempre lo confundieran con el padre del moreno, incluso en las reuniones a las cuales asistía cuando podía ausentarse del trabajo. Por unos segundos se deprimió con el pensamiento pero luego sacudió la cabeza, Castiel le demostraba cada día lo mucho que lo amaba y eso era suficiente para convertirlo en el hombre más feliz del mundo. A los pocos minutos se le unió Sam, ayudándole a preparar el almuerzo mientras ambos cantaban.

-¿Tenemos fiesta hoy?- preguntó Bobby entrando en compañía del arcángel.

-¡Oh cierto!- dijo el rubio observando al futuro matrimonio- ¡Tenemos que preparar su despedida de soltero!- los aludidos sonrieron- Casi olvido esa importante tradición, ¿Cómo lo haré?

-¿Qué te parece hacer una para ambos?- propuso el cazador mayor- De todas formas, estos tortolitos comparten todo.

-Sí- afirmó el bromista abrazando a su pareja- Será increíble una despedida de soltero juntos, así vigilo a mi chico para que se porte bien.

-No, no, no- replicó Dean terminando de colocar la mesa- Será su último día libre para portarse mal, así que nada de vigilancia, Gabe- éste hizo morritos- No serán muchos invitados, ahora que lo pienso, la mayoría de nuestros amigos están muertos…- carraspeó un poco- Como sea, vamos a hacerlo juntos y tengo en mente el lugar perfecto, déjenlo todo en mis manos.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el moreno entrando al cuarto-¿Ya está listo el almuerzo? Tengo hambre y los chicos ya se fueron.

-Sí, angelito- Dean fue a su lado abrazándolo- Vamos a tener una despedida de soltero para nuestra parejita favorita.

-¡Sí!- festejó dando saltitos- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta! Te ayudaré a organizar todo.

-Gracias, Cas, entonces ya está decidido, dejen todo en nuestras capacitadas manos- canturreó chocando los cinco con el moreno.

-Sammy, cariño, creo que nos estamos metiendo en un lío- susurró el arcángel al oído del más alto, quien esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Tienes miedo, Gabe? Seguro que será divertido, ya quiero ver cómo nos sorprenderán.


	19. Chapter 19

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review Yan Yan (Sí, los chicos tendrán que comprobar si es cierto que vendrán por ellos los demonios o no, ya veremos si los amigos de Cas tienen algo que ver o no :) Había dicho en el capítulo anterior que ahora vendría la boda pero se alargó bastante el capítulo 19 con la despedida de soltero de la parejita, así que la boda vendrá sin falta en el capítulo 20. Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 19**

El rubio se llevó una mano al rostro cuando vio cómo su joven pareja, daba vuelta por el lugar tirando serpentinas sobre las mesas para luego pegar globos por las paredes pero lo que terminó por descolocarlo, fueron cuatro piñatas que colgó en diferentes puntos del bar que consiguió arrendar y solo tenían un par de horas para dejarlo listo antes de la fiesta de la noche.

-Cas- lo llamó suspirando bajito y fue a su lado para abrazarlo por la cintura- Aprecio tu entusiasmo pero te recuerdo que esto no es una fiesta de cumpleaños, podemos dejar los globos y las serpentinas pero las piñatas…- el menor se dio la vuelta entre sus brazos, observándolo con cierta indignación y se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-Dean Winchester, ¿Cuántos años crees que tengo?- preguntó con una inusual seriedad que le recordó mucho a su forma de ser pasada.

-Mmm, diecisiete- respondió con curiosidad y no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando lo empujaron sobre una de las mesas, quedando con la espalda sobre ella- ¿Cas…?

-Nos hemos besado, me has masturbado y yo te la he chupado, ¿Crees que sigo siendo un niño?- el rubio se sonrojó bastante con sus palabras antes de negar despacio y el menor sonrió- Sé muchas cosas, más de las que crees, Dean y para tu información- se inclinó a susurrarle al oído- Lo que hay dentro de esas piñatas, son para la noche apasionada de la parejita.

-¿Eh?- arqueó una ceja antes de reírse- ¿Fuiste a un sex-chop, Cas?- el aludido esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa que bien podía competir contra las de Lucifer.

-Oh sí y compré algunas cositas para nosotros también- susurró a su oído- Solo tres meses más y serás mío.

-Ahora sí tengo miedo cuando llegue ese día- admitió algo cohibido y suspiró aliviado cuando su angelito no intentó algo más.

-No tienes que tenerlo, te haré muchas cositas que te fascinarán- aseguró guiñándole un ojo antes de levantarse y le ayudó a hacerlo al rubio.

-Te has vuelto todo un pervertido, Cas, aunque eso me gusta bastante- le dio un cariño beso- Muy bien, voy a improvisar un escenario por acá- indicó frente a la barra- Y tú ve a buscar la comida del auto.

-Sí, Dean- respondió entusiasta antes de salir corriendo.

El cazador terminó de colocar en su lugar la última mesa para luego instalar el tubo que se había conseguido con el dueño del lugar, quien además era un fiel cliente en el taller donde trabajaba, así que tuvo problemas en conseguir que le arrendara por un buen precio el lugar esa noche. Hizo la prueba de que hubiera quedado firme en su lugar, para evitar accidentes con la pareja de vedettos que contrató, ya que no todos los invitados eran gay. Dio una vuelta sosteniéndose del tubo, antes de tomar un poco de carrera para abalanzarse sobre él, sujetándose con las manos y dando vueltas divertido.

-Esto es genial- afirmó infantilmente cuando escuchó unos coquetos silbidos tras él.

-Gastaría toda mi mesada para que me des un sexy bailecito- canturreó el moreno guiñándole un ojo y dejó las bolsas sobre una de las mesas para luego acercarse predadoramente- ¿Te animas?

-No, pervertido- dijo yendo hacia él y le dio un golpecito en la frente- Es mejor que te controles, coctel de hormonas o te irás directo a la ducha a bajarte esa calentura.

-Pero Dean- se quejó haciendo un puchero y colocó esa miradita que no podía resistir- ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que volvamos a estar solos junto a un tubo? Quiero un bailecito, además tienes que asegurarte que los vedettos no tengan un accidente- afirmó con malicia.

-Voy a terminar arrepintiéndome por esto- susurró para así mismo- Muy bien, Cas, vamos a probar si funciona el caño pero te lo advierto, intentas manosearme o algo más y te envío de regreso a casa a tomar una ducha, ¿Quedó claro? –amenazó sin seriedad, ya que aún si su pareja hacia algo, jamás podría enfadarse por eso.

El moreno tomó asiento en una mesa cercana y lo observó prestándole toda su atención. El rubio se ganó junto al tubo y comenzó a moverse lentamente, abriéndose los primeros botones de la camisa antes de sostener el caño para dar una vuelta. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando su único espectador colocó una música sexy para que hiciera su espectáculo. Se movió al ritmo de la canción para quitarse la camisa y se sostuvo con ambas manos del objeto para luego mover sus caderas en un lento vaivén de adelante hacia atrás.

-Definitivamente pagaría lo que sea por disfrutar de esto- afirmó el menor muy atento y casi sin parpadear.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó enredando una pierna en el caño para inclinarse hacia atrás con coquetería y volver a su posición, lamiéndose los labios con lentitud mientras disfrutaba de la expresión de su pareja.

-Gustar es poco, me fascina- admitió sin un ápice de vergüenza y chasqueó la lengua- Podría grabar este excitante espectáculo que me estás dando y lo vería cada vez que me masturbo pensando en ti.

Esas palabras tomaron desprevenido al cazador, quien se sonrojó ante tal honestidad, aunque su angelito siempre había sido así. Bajó una mano a su pantalón para acariciarse la entrepierna antes de desabrocharlo. Por unos segundos pensó que las cosas se saldrían de control, esa mirada azul fija lo calentaba en exceso y se sobresaltó al escuchar el ruido de la puerta.

-Debí imaginar que estarían haciendo algo como esto- dijo Bobby negando despacio- Dentro de tres horas comenzará la despedida de soltero de los chicos y les aseguro que ninguno quiere verte quitándote la ropa, Dean- éste sonrió un poco para arreglarse.

-¡Yo sí!- afirmó el moreno con entusiasmo y se rio cuando el recién llegado le revolvió el cabello con cariño.

-Eso es porque te has vuelto todo un pervertido- acusó con diversión para luego sacar el contenido de las bolsas- Ahora muevan el trasero y terminemos esto, por cierto ¿A quiénes invitaste, Dean? No creo que sea muy divertido solo nosotros.

-Invité a algunos cazadores que nos han ayudado bastante por el camino y tengo una sorpresita muy, muy especial para Sam- afirmó con una misteriosa sonrisa.

-¿Qué estás tramando, muchacho?- preguntó el mayor entrecerrando los ojos y el moreno lo imitó.

-¡Sorpresa! Pero no se preocupen, no incluye desnudos, es un viejo amigo que hace mucho no vemos y ahora que todo está en calma, es un buen tiempo para una reunión amistosa.

No era un secreto que no tenían amigos cercanos, al menos no vivos pero si mantenían buenas relaciones con un par de cazadores que no dudó en invitar, además de llamar algunos amigos de la universidad de Sam con quienes aún mantenía contacto y otros dos de la oficina, con quienes de vez en cuando salía a beber algo junto con Gabriel. En el caso del arcángel no creía que los otros emplumados bajaran de su nube, aunque ni siquiera creía que se llevara bien con ellos después de marcharse, así que invitó a la única persona que podría considerar una familia y sorprendentemente, el Todopoderoso aceptó sin objetar. Sin contarlos a ellos, iban a ser un total de quince personas en la fiesta, probablemente dieciséis si su sorpresa especial traía compañía, lo cual estaba seguro que haría.

Dos horas después tuvieron la comida lista para servir y la barra en condiciones de recibir a sus ansiosos invitados. Dean observó el lugar satisfecho por cómo había quedado todo y abrazó a sus dos cómplices en esa fiesta. Estaba seguro que a los futuros esposos les fascinaría todo, incluida la música.

-Estamos listos- festejó el rubio- Dentro de poco llegarán los invitados- se giró hacia el menor que correspondió su gesto con curiosidad- No sé si sea buena idea que te quedes, eres un niño.

-Estoy por cumplir los dieciocho- le recordó cruzándose de brazos- Además, alguien tiene que vigilarte para que te portes bien, Dean, ya me contaron tu gusto por las camareras fáciles- siseó lo último sin ocultar su molestia- Y contrataste a cuatro para atender durante la fiesta, ¿Qué clase de atenciones quieres?

-¿Cas?- no pudo evitarse reírse con sus palabras pero eso provocó que la mirada azul de su pareja se endureciera- ¿Qué demonios le dijiste, Bobby?- éste arqueó una ceja.

-No es ningún secreto lo que hiciste en el pasado y no, no fui yo quien se lo dijo- respondió el mayor con cierta diversión.

-Ese idiota de Gabe- masculló prometiéndose mentalmente que luego lo regañaría y se concentró en el moreno- Eso es pasado, angelito, sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti y que tú eres mi vida ahora- lo abrazó dándole besitos en las mejillas hasta que lo hizo sonreír un poco- Puedes quedarte si quieres, es la única forma en que no te coloques celosito pero te quiero en todo momento junto a mí ¿Hecho?

-¡Sí!- festejó abrazándolo por el cuello con una gran sonrisa.

-Ese revoltoso te manipula como quiere- afirmó Bobby riéndose.

Dean ni siquiera se molestó en negar lo evidente y después de besar al menor, se aseguró que todo estuviera en orden. Uno a uno fueron llegando los invitados a la hora acordada hasta que estuvieron todos en el lugar, incluyendo su invitado sorpresa que tal como supuso trajo compañía, presentándoselos a Bobby y Castiel. Se apresuró en salir del bar para llamar a la parejita, quienes aparecieron al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Están listos para su fiesta, chicos?- preguntó escuchando la música tras él.

-Parece que el ambiente está animado ahí dentro- dijo el arcángel con curiosidad.

-Ni te imaginas- respondió sonriendo y se ganó entre ambos para rodearles los hombros con los brazos- Ahora vamos a saludar, tengo una sorpresita muy especial para ustedes.

Los tres entraron al bar, siendo recibidos por los presentes con un fuerte aplauso y no equivocó al pensar que estarían muy felices con la fiesta. Observó a su pequeño angelito haciendo un gesto con la cabeza y éste fue bajar el volumen de la música.

-Antes de comenzar esta gran celebración por el próximo matrimonio de mi querido hermanito menor con Gabe, les tengo una sorpresa, hay dos personas que no querían perderse este evento por nada del mundo y los quieren acompañar esta noche- soltó a la pareja para pararse frente a ellos- Cierren sus ojos y no espíen.

Cuando se aseguró que ambos cumplieran con su petición, buscó a los dos invitados especiales para hacerles un gesto con la mano y que se acercaran. Estaba seguro que les encantaría la sorpresa y les indicó que abrieran los ojos. La expresión de ambos fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¡Sorpresa!- agregó con diversión- Chuck y Garth no quisieron estar ausentes en esta celebración para ustedes, ¿No les gustó la sorpresa?

Su hermano fue el primero en reaccionar y abrazó con fuerza a Garth, ya que no lo habían vuelto a ver desde que ocurrió todo el incidente con esos hombros lobos que lo invitaron a comer pie después de que esa loca intentara matarlos. El castaño hizo lo mismo con la pareja, que ahora era esposa de su amigo antes de abrazar a Dios emocionado. Por otro lado, Gabriel observó a su Padre con cierta timidez, seguramente no esperaba que estuviera ahí y se llevaría la gran sorpresa de su vida cuando se enterara del regalo (los anillos) que les hizo para su boda del sábado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El arcángel estaba muy ansioso por ver la fiesta que habían preparado los demás para ellos pero nada lo preparó para que descubrir que su creador se encontraba ahí también, dispuesto a acompañarlo en ese momento tan feliz de su vida cuando seguramente, tenía muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. El mayor pareció notar su desconcierto y movió la mano discretamente, lo cual provocó que todo a su alrededor se congelara, a excepción de ellos dos.

-Pareces algo confundido, sorprendido e intrigado- señaló el todopoderoso con una sonrisa.

-Mmm… es que no esperaba que estuvieras aquí- dijo aún si creerlo.

-Es imposible que me perdiera el acontecimiento más importante de uno de mis queridos hijos- el bromista sonrió un poco- Quizás no lo sabes pero muchos de tus hermanos en el cielo, han quedado sorprendidos con tu actuar de estos últimos años y eso ha contribuido que comiencen a mirar a la humanidad como algo hermoso y no una molestia- hizo una pausa antes de continuar- Tú y Castiel han hecho mucho más de lo que piensan por el cielo y por mí, yo no dudaría ni un segundo en hacer algo por ustedes, además, la idea de que te cases con Sam me agrada y siento bastante afecto por los dos, por eso no quería ausentarme de este momento tan importante en tu vida.

-Papá…- en ningún momento esperó esas palabras y en un acto guiado por sus impulsos, le dio un abrazo al mayor pero a los pocos segundos reaccionó e iba apartarse pero fue abrazado también.

-Lo siento, nunca he sido la imagen de Padre como tiene la humanidad pero no dudes por un segundo que amo a cada una de mis creaciones, lo cual también te incluye, Gabriel y jamás he pensado que eres un traidor porque te marchaste del cielo- lo miró con una sonrisa- Yo me fui por mucho tiempo- el arcángel se rio con su afirmación-Estás haciendo las cosas bien y tienes algo increíble aquí, así que no lo pierdas, yo estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Gabriel.

-Gracias…- afirmó sonrojándose un poco, ya que no esperaba escuchar todo eso de la boca de su padre- De verdad me alegra que estés aquí.

-Vamos a divertirnos ahora- dijo revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- Dean, Bobby y Cas se esforzaron mucho por hacer esto posible.

-Sí, papá- respondió con su habitual entusiasmo- ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta!

Dios chasqueó los dedos para volver todo a la normalidad y el bromista abrazó a su pareja con cariño, dándole un apasionado beso antes de observar a todos los presentes. A varios de ellos, los conocía, ya sea porque eran compañeros de trabajo del castaño, con quienes a veces salían algunas noches, otros eran amigos de la universidad con quienes Sam aún mantenía contacto, debido a que varios estaban fuera de la ciudad trabajando y reconoció algunos cazadores pero no los conocía personalmente. Fue hasta el rubio para rodearle el cuello con un brazo mientras que el otro le revolvió el cabello haciéndolo reír.

-Gracias por esta genial sorpresa, Dean- se giró hacia los presentes y tomó la mano del castaño- Muchas gracias a todos por venir, estamos muy felices de compartir este momento tan importante en nuestra vida con ustedes, ¡Ahora vamos a divertirnos! ¡La música, Cas!

El aludido obedeció antes de ir corriendo hacia ellos para abrazarlos felicitándolos por su próxima boda y tomó la mano del castaño para llevarlo a bailar a la improvisada pista junto al caño. El arcángel sonrió cuando el rubio se acercó a él.

-¿Me concedes este baile, Trickster?- preguntó extendiéndole una mano y le guiñó un ojo.

-Claro, rubito, ya veremos que tan bien te mueves.

Debía admitir que se estaba divirtiendo mucho más de lo que pensaba, incluso su Padre se colocó en algún momento a bailar con Castiel y no pudo evitar tomar unas fotografías de tan épico momento. Después de una hora, el Winchester mayor desapareció de su vista antes de que volviera en compañía de una pareja de vedettos (Hombre y mujer) para todos los gustos. El show rápidamente subió la temperatura del lugar e intentó negarse cuando la chica lo llevó al escenario pero su pareja lo empujó guiñándole el ojo.

-Vamos a divertirnos, amor, esta noche los manoseos están permitidos pero solo me besarás a mí- dijo en puchero que hizo reír al arcángel.

-Solo a ti, cariño- le guiñó un ojo con coquetería y lo llevó con él para que bailara con el otro chico.

-¡Sin ropa!- gritó uno de los cazadores y varios comenzaron a animarlos.

El bromista entró en el juego de la chica, aunque lo único que pasaba en su mente en ese momento, es que dentro de tres días estaría casado con Sam y le haría de todo en su luna de miel, además de que lo llevaría a los lugares más increíbles del mundo aprovechando su condición de ser angelical. Cuando terminó el espectáculo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a la mujer, porque no tenía pensado besar otra boca que no fuera la de su amado cazador.

-Esto está increíble, Dean- dijo yendo hacia la barra donde estaba el rubio hablando animadamente con Chuck y Bobby mientras que el moreno estaba platicando con varios personas, lo cual le parecía muy divertido porque como ángel, tenía serios problemas de relaciones públicas.

-Me alegra oírlo- respondió pasándole un vaso de vodka- Y aún no has visto la sorpresa que les tiene, Cas- suspiró bajito para mirar al todopoderoso-Tendrás que reconsiderar tu decisión de dejar ángeles a mi cargo, acabo de corromper a uno…

-Jajajajaja, o quizás siempre fue así y eres tú quien ha caído en la trampa- replicó el mayor con diversión.

-Touché- afirmó el bromista bebiendo su vodka de un trago- ¿Y qué sorpresa nos preparó el chiquitín?

-Ya lo sabrás, curiosito- dijo dándole un golpecito en la frente antes de darle su lugar para que se siente- Sammy se está portando mal- canturreó al ver como bailaba con el vedetto.

-MI chico tiene permiso para ser traviesito con sus manos hoy, de todas formas lo castigaré después- respondió haciendo reír a los demás.

-Sammy puede ser toda una fierecilla cuando quiere- señaló el rubio pidiéndole al barman otra ronda-Podrías ser tú quien estuviera en problemas.

-Oh sí, el gigantón te tendrá abajo sin problemas- agregó Bobby riéndose-Y ni tus poderes te salvarán.

Fue pasada la media noche cuando el rubio bajó el volumen de la música para pedir la atención de los presentes antes de señalarles que repararan en la presencia de las cuatro piñatas. El bromista ya lo había hecho pero pensaba que fue idea de su hermanito colocar eso como adorno, aunque parecía ser algo más.

-Vengan aquí, tortolitos- pidió llamándolos al improvisado escenario donde estaba el caño- Quiero que cada uno escoja dos piñatas por dentro de ellas hay obsequios que Cas escogió especialmente para ustedes- afirmó con cierta malicia y eso le hizo suponer que no eran dulces a lo que se refería.

-¿Quién será el primero?- preguntó el moreno acercándose con un bate.

-Yo- dijo Sam con curiosidad y después de mirar los cuatro, escogió uno con forma de girasol que había cerca de la entrada.

-Golpea fuerte, cachorrito- animó a su prometido prestando atención.

-¡Vamos, Sammy, vamos!- comenzó a gritar el rubio siendo acompañado por los demás.

-¡Vamos, Sammy, vamos! ¡Vamos, Sammy, vamos!

El castaño golpeó con fuerza la piñata hasta que consiguió romperla y para su sorpresa, si cayeron dulces pero también una caja envuelta en papel de regalo. El menor la abrió con curiosidad y se colocó muy rojo por el contenido para volver a cerrar la caja mientras los presentes gritaban que enseñara el obsequio.

-¡Que lo muestre! ¡Que lo muestre!- gritó el rubio con diversión- Hazlo de una vez, Sammy.

-Mmm…- sacó el contenido muy avergonzado y el bromista soltó una carcajada cuando vio el consolador de buen tamaño color rosado- ¿En que estabas pensando, Cas…?- susurró volviendo a guardarlo al oír las risas de los demás.

-Para que te diviertas con Gabe- dijo yendo a su lado con una amplia sonrisa- Además tiene un vibrador, mira- volvió a sacarlo para encenderlo- Tiene tres velocidades y— el castaño cubrió su boca como si estuviera escuchando la peor de las blasfemias.

-No seas tan puritano, Sammy- intervino Dean riéndose y le guiñó un ojo a su pareja- Ahora es el turno del buen Gabe.

El Trickster fue hasta la piñata que había a la derecha de la barra y la golpeó haciendo un uso discreto de su gracia, debido a que sentía mucha curiosidad por su regalo sorpresa y lo usaría muy bien con su futuro esposo. Nuevamente cayeron algunos dulces y una caja. La abrió con una sonrisa de emoción y miró el contenido antes de girarse a su pareja con malicia.

-Oh, Sammy, esto lo usaremos muy bien- sacó un juego de esposas acolchadas junto a lo que parecía ser un anillo, el cazador se colocó muy rojo y fue corriendo hacia él para que guardara esos juguetes en la caja.

-¡Cas!- gritó el castaño muy avergonzado ante la risa de los demás- ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando al comprar estas cosas?

-Pensé que les gustarían para su luna de miel- respondió con una carita extremadamente tierna y seguro que ahora el castaño se arrepentía de habérsela enseñado.

-A mí me encantaron- afirmó el bromista con malicia- ¡Romperé la siguiente!

No pudo evitar reírse cuando su pareja hizo todo lo posible por impedir que sacara otra de esas pervertidas cajas pero no logró su cometido y abrió la tercera, sacando de ella unas bolas chinas junto a bote de lubricante. Las mejillas de su pareja ardían a más no poder por la vergüenza de los regalos, así que tomó el placer de romper la última, en donde había una venda, una cruz de bondage y una fusta.

-Oh, esto me gustó- canturreó con diversión- Lo usaremos muy bien, cariño- dijo besando al Winchester menor, quien lo abrazó dándose por vencido- Muchas gracias por los regalos, Cas, los usaremos muy bien- le guiñó un ojo sonriendo.

-De nada- respondió abrazando al rubio- Yo también compré algunas cositas para usar con Dean.

-¡Cas!- gritó el aludido colocándose rojo al oír las risas- Mantén la boca cerrada, angelito o vas a perder tus diez minutos y sabes a lo que me refiero- el moreno hizo un puchero.

-Está bien.

El resto de la fiesta le resultó muy entretenida y lo mejor de todo fue celebrar junto a las personas que los apreciaban. Cuando se despidieron de la mayoría de los visitantes, regresaron a casa en compañía de Garth y su esposa, debido a que ambos se quedarían en su casa hasta el día de la boda, así que ocuparían el cuarto de Castiel, quien dormía con el rubio desde que se volvieron pareja.

-Tengo que marcharme también- se despidió Chuck con una sonrisa- Los veré el día de la boda, chicos.

-Gracias por venir, papá- dijo observándolo feliz y el mayor le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer.

El arcángel llevó a su prometido hasta el cuarto, ya eran las cuatro de la mañana y debían descansar, aunque el castaño pidió ese día libre, así que mañana no tendría que presentarse a trabajar. Se acomodó contra el cuerpo del menor y le dio un cariñoso beso.

-Te amo mucho, Sammy, soy el ser más feliz del mundo a tu lado- afirmó con una amorosa sonrisa.

-Yo también, Gabe, estar contigo es lo mejor que pudo sucederme, te amo, mi Trickster- dijo acurrucándose contra su cuerpo.


	20. Chapter 20

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Name paty, paty y laura (publicaron en el capítulo anterior pero hace poco apareciern visibles sus comentario :), gaviota2127 (Todo es culpa de la nefasta adolescencia xD), Yan Yan (No creo que sea tan ooc, al menos no en Cas, ya que ha renacido y fue criado de una manera totalmente diferente, a la vida que llevaba antes de renacer, asi que no tendrá la personalidad seria, recatada y más inocentona que estamos acostumbradas en la serie, además de que está en la adolescencia, se alborota más pero ya pasará esa etapa xD, Todos los consejos son bienvenidos! En especial si se hacen de manera respetuosa, así que no te preocupes, tienes razón en que ido descuidando los detalles en varios capítulo, así que pondré más atención en los siguiente para ir corrigiéndolo, gracias por tus consejos! :D) y DDoubt (gracias por seguir mis fics :), jajaja, cada cuatro días actualizo la historia. Dean tendrá miedo cuando su angelito cumpla la mayoría de edad, esperará cualquier ataque a traición xD) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 20**

El moreno observó a su pareja con una sonrisa, quien estaba indicándole al personal de "la casa del cielo" donde debían dejar la comida, la forma en que quería que las cosas se dispusieran sobre las diferentes mesas y también le indicaba a los floristas como quería los arreglos junto al improvisado altar donde el juez casaría a los prometidos. Ahora Castiel se alegraba de que tuvieran un patio trasero tan amplio, aunque el arcángel había tenido que hacer uso de su mojo para que el espacio fuera suficiente. Se acercó al rubio con una sonrisa y lo abrazó por la espalda.

-Está quedando precioso, Dean, tienes un muy buen gusto- lo alabó dándole un besito en la nuca antes de rodearlo para tomar sus manos con cariño- Estoy tan feliz por mi hermano y Sammy.

-Dentro de poco serán un matrimonio- dijo el cazador sonriendo ampliamente- No puedo creer que ha llegado el día en que veré a mi enano caminando hacia el altar.

-Nosotros también podríamos hacerlo- canturreó el moreno tomando al cazador por la cintura cuando éste se volteó a él- Estaríamos juntos para siempre, bueno, ya lo estamos y que renaciera para seguir contigo es la prueba- el rubio lo tomó por las mejillas.

-Nada me gustaría más pero aún eres menor de edad, pervertido- le dio un apasionado beso que el adolescente no dudó en responder.

-¿Entonces cuando sea mayor aceptarás mi propuesta?- preguntó entusiasmado con la idea.

-Sí lo pides del modo correcto, puede que sí- respondió el cazador como quien no quiere la cosa y le guiñó un ojo- ¿Me haces un favor? Ve a ver a lo tortolitos, la ceremonia comenzará dentro de una hora y tengo la impresión que están haciendo de todo menos arreglarse para ella.

-Lo haré- dijo riéndose y se dirigió hacia el interior de la casa pero se giró antes de entrar- ¡TE AMO, DEEEANNN!- gritó muy fuerte y el aludido bajó la vista avergonzado al oír las risas de los presentes.

Castiel fue tarareando una canción por el pasillo y se dirigió al segundo piso, en donde encontró a la parejita a medio vestir mientras se besaban sobre la cama. Carraspeó lo suficientemente alto para que abandonaran la boca ajena y se giraron hacia él, Gabriel con una mirada llena de diversión y Sam con las mejillas rojas. Apartó a su hermano por el brazo para luego arreglarle la camisa con una sonrisa.

-Dean tenía razón al suponer que estarías corriéndole mano a Sammy- cuando terminó con el último botón lo empujó hacia la puerta- Los mantendré en cuartos separados, la boda comenzará dentro de poco, así que vístanse, tienen que recibir a los invitados.

-¿Ya está todo listo afuera?- preguntó el castaño colocándose de pie para arreglarse la ropa- No puedo creer que dentro de poco me casaré…

-Dean se está encargando- dijo el moreno con entusiasmo- Tío Bobby fue a buscar al juez, Garth acompañó a su esposa a la peluquería, aunque salieron hace horas- señaló entrecerrando los ojos mientras ladeaba la cabeza con confusión.

-Las mujeres tardan más en arreglarse, Cas- explicó el bromista acariciándole el cabello con suavidad- Ahora acompáñame a colocarme mi traje o volveré a asaltar a mi cachorrito- afirmó con travesura.

-Pórtate bien, Gabe- pidió el más alto sonriendo- En la luna de miel podrás hacer todo lo que quieras, pervertido.

Castiel se llevó a su hermano de ahí o la ceremonia se retrasaría bastante. Observó con curiosidad como terminaba de colocarse el traje frente a un gran espejo de cuerpo entero que hizo aparecer. El menor fue a su lado con una sonrisa para observarlo fijamente, asintiendo en aprobación antes de recordar aquello que le comentaron sus amigos el día anterior.

-¿Ocurre algo, Cas?- preguntó el mayor con curiosidad.

-Aún no estás listo- se quitó la cadenita con una pequeña pluma al final que le regaló el rubio para uno de sus cumpleaños- Hay una tradición que dice que cuando te casas debes llevar algo nuevo, algo prestado y algo azul- dijo compartiendo la información que le dieron- Así que te prestaré esto- le colocó su collar con una sonrisa- Y nuestro papá te envió un obsequio- el arcángel no ocultó su sorpresa al oír eso- Ten, ábrelo- el bromista obedeció con curiosidad y sacó los gemelos de oro blanco que había dentro.

-Vaya, son preciosos- admitió estudiándolos con la mirada antes de sonreír- ¿Los colocas, Cas?

-Claro, Gabe- el menor lo hizo con cuidado en los puños de la camisa de su hermano- ¡Te quedan geniales!- le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de apartarse un poco para sacar otra cosa de su bolsillo- Y aquí está lo azul.

El moreno sacó una cajita del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y extrajo de él un pañuelo de seda colocar azul, el cual dobló cuidadosamente para darle la forma adecuada antes de colocarlo en el bolsillo del traje de su hermano mayor. Sacó su teléfono animado y se tomó varias fotos con Gabriel en diferentes posiciones, aunque varias parecerían ridículas para otra persona.

-Estás listo, hermanito- festejó el menor dando saltitos después de guardar su celular- Va a ser un boda increíble, ahora vamos, Dean debe estar casi listo con los preparativos abajo y es de mala suerte que veas a la novia antes de la ceremonia- el arcángel se rio al oír sus palabras mientras ambos salían de la habitación.

-No se lo digas a mi cachorrito o se enfadará, aunque tienes razón con la comparación, tengo a la novia más linda del mundo ¿Verdad?- Castiel se rio asintiendo- Debería haber hecho que se colocara un vestido, desaproveché mi gran oportunidad pero no pasará lo mismo en la noche de bodas, ocuparemos muy bien tus regalitos- canturreó dándole un abrazo al moreno que fue correspondido antes de que se dirigieran al patio trasero.

El ex ángel esbozó una sonrisa al ver como su pareja daba vuelta por todas las mesas para asegurarse que estuvieran tal como quería antes de ir hacia el improvisado altar, arreglando unas rosas azules y luego se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras mantenía la vista fija en las sillas blancas que ocuparían los asistentes, colocándose bastante serio como si estuviera meditando sobre el más complejo problema existente. Fue por esto que el moreno se acercó junto a su hermano hasta donde se encontraba el cazador.

-Me encanta como está quedando- dijo el bromista sorprendido- Eres bastante bueno en esto, Dean, podrías ser organizador de bodas en tus días libres.

-No molestes, idio— el rubio se quedó en silencio cuando se volteó hacia ellos y rodeó varias veces al mayor, quien lo detuvo en la tercera vuelta con diversión.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quedaste sin palabras ante mi incomparable, belleza? Te entiendo, soy demasiado sexy e irresistible para un Winchester pero estoy ocupado, lo siento- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno.

-Idiota- soltó el cazador colocándole las manos en los hombros antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Te ves genial, Gabe, solo por hoy no negaré que estás muy sexy- afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

-No coquetees con mi hermano- pidió Castiel haciendo morritos antes de cruzarse de brazos- Claro, como yo no soy mayor de edad, ni tengo un traje impecable o soy un sexy arcángel, no me quieres- replicó fingiendo tristeza y el rubio lo estrechó contra su cuerpo antes de darle un apasionado beso que lo dejó jadeando despacio- Dean…

-¿Te quedó claro cuánto te amo, angelito celoso?- el aludido asintió con una sonrisa y se pegó a su cuerpo con coquetería- Tranquilo, coctel de hormonas, te recuerdo que estamos a veinte minutos de iniciar una boda.

-Entonces puede reclamarte mis dos minutos diarios- respondió con sensualidad- ¿Quieres Dean?

-Gabe, controla a tu hermano, por favor- pidió suplicándole por ayuda y se apartó antes de caer en la tentación- Iré a buscar a mi enano, pórtate bien, Cas, los invitados están por llegar.

El moreno quería seguirlo y llevarlo al primer baño que encontrara para hacerle de todo pero se controlaría, ya solo faltaban dos meses y algo para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, así que tendría que ser paciente y seguramente su esfuerzo por controlarse traería una gran recompensa, tal como era tener a ese hermoso hombre a su merced.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean fue al segundo piso, golpeando la puerta antes de entrar y se quedó de pie en el umbral, observando a su hermano con una gran sonrisa de orgullo. Apenas podía creer que se iba a casar dentro de unos minutos pero le costaba aún más asimilar la idea de que fuera posible que tuvieran esa vida tan perfecta. Se dirigió junto al más alto dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondió de la misma forma y se apartó un poco arreglándole la corbata.

-Te ves estupendo, enano, tendré que vigilarlos a ambos para que se porten bien en la ceremonia- el aludido se rio con sus palabras- Aunque te falta algo muy importante.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó el Winchester menor con curiosidad.

-Cas me comentó sobre una tradición bien conocida para las bodas y usó su linda carita para convencerme de hacerlo- explicó buscando algo en sus bolsillos y sacó una cajita- Necesitas algo prestado, algo nuevo y algo azul.

-Dean, no pensé que creyeras en esas cosas- dijo Sam con diversión, aunque no podía negar que esa tradición era una de sus favoritas y que el mayor lo hiciera por él, lo hacía feliz.

-Probablemente no pero Cas me contó que es para que todo resulte bien en su matrimonio, así que eso es suficiente para creer- afirmó con una sonrisa y abrió la cajita- Esto es algo prestado de parte de Bobby, son los gemelos que usó el día de su boda-los tomó con cuidado para colocarlos en los puños de la camisa del menor, quien los miró notablemente feliz.

-Son preciosos, Dean, estoy tan emocionado por la ceremonia- el rubio buscó otra cosa en sus bolsillos traseros y sacó una pequeña bolsita.

-Esto es un obsequio para ti- se lo entregó con una sonrisa y el menor sacó su contenido, tomando con cuidado la cadenita de plata que al final tenía una pequeña cruz del mismo material- Durante la despedida de soltero, le pedí a Chuck si podía colocar una protección en ella y aceptó encantado, así que eso me asegura que siempre estarás protegido y a salvo, tanto tú como Gabe.

-Gracias, Dean- el castaño le dio un fuerte abrazo antes de darse la vuelta y ofrecerle la cadenita con una mano- ¿Me la colocas?- pidió sonriendo.

-Claro, enano- lo hizo con cuidado y le dio la vuelta- Estoy tan orgulloso de ti- comenzó a hablar mientras sacaba el último objeto de su bolsillo, un pañuelo azul y lo dobló con cuidado para dejarlo en el bolsillo del traje de su hermano menor- Sé que te encantaría compartir este momento con nuestros padres pero ellos debe estar mirándonos desde el cielo y estarían tan felices de que estés uniendo tu vida a la persona que amas y que te adora por sobre todas las cosas.

-Dean…- el castaño volvió abrazarlo con fuerza antes de tomar las manos del rubio- Quiero pedirte algo, es una tradición también, que el padre llevé a uno de los prometidos hasta el altar, el nuestro ya no está… pero quiero que tú me acompañes en este momento tan importante en mi vida, como siempre lo has hecho, Dean- pidió con los ojos llorosos por la emoción.

-Y siempre lo haré, Sammy, siempre estaré para ti- afirmó dándole un fuerte abrazo con emoción- Mi enano…

Ambos hermanos se mantuvieron abrazados por varios minutos antes de que el rubio le revolviera el cabello con cariño y fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Dentro de diez minutos comenzaría la boda y se sentía demasiado emocionado por ser quien llevaría al altar al castaño, además que era el testigo de Gabriel mientras que Bobby sería el de Sam. Terminó de arreglarse la corbata y dio un saltito cuando escuchó esa voz de improviso.

-Parece que llegué justo a tiempo- afirmó Chuck con diversión.

-Casi me das un susto de muerte- respiró profundo para reponerse de lo sucedido antes de esbozar una sonrisa- Te ves bien con ese traje, Dios.

-Gracias- respondió acercándose con seriedad- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar, ¿Hay tiempo?

-Por supuesto, diez minutos- confirmó mirándolo con preocupación- ¿Qué sucede?

-Hace unos momentos, sentí una presencia demoniaca cerca de aquí pero desapareció antes de que pudiera investigarlo- el rubio se pasó una mano por el cabello muy inquieto- Dean, es probable que intenten algo durante la ceremonia.

-Mierda- siseó dando vueltas para intentar calmarse un poco- No voy a permitir que esos hijos de puta arruinen el momento más feliz en la vida de Sammy.

-Estaré atento pero mientras oculten su presencia, será difícil averiguar si es uno o más los que planean hacer algo durante la boda- explicó el mayor con seriedad- Honestamente, me parece algo muy arriesgado que ataquen ahora, especialmente cuando hay varios cazadores por aquí y seguramente no saben sobre la verdadera identidad de Gabe y la mía, así que usaremos eso a nuestro favor- el rubio asintió cruzándose de brazos, no quería que ese día tan importante se arruinará por culpa de unos malditos demonios.

Tuvo que tomarse varios minutos para disimular lo que estaba pasando, ya que no quería empañar la felicidad que había en el ambiente. Sacó el cuchillo mata demonios que guardaba en su ropero en una caja hace mucho tiempo y lo guardó en la parte trasera de su pantalón antes de intercambiar una mirada con Chuck y fue a buscar a su hermano menor al cuarto, intentando sonreír.

-¿Listo, Sammy?- preguntó dándole otro abrazo y el castaño asintió entusiasmado- Muy bien, es hora de que desposes a tu arcangelito.

Llevó al más alto hasta el jardín trasero, en donde todos los asistentes ya habían tomado sus respectivos lugares y Gabriel los esperaba en el altar junto con el juez. El castaño tomó su brazo con una sonrisa y ambos caminaron por el pequeño pasillo entre las sillas hasta llegar donde se encontraba el bromista, quien tomó a su prometido de las manos.

-Te amo, Sammy, te ves precioso- le guiñó un ojo sin ocultar su deseo y el aludido sonrió con dulzura.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe y estás muy sexy con ese traje- afirmó lamiéndose los labios con coquetería.

-Compórtense los dos- pidió el rubio con diversión- Vamos a comenzar la ceremonia y les aseguro que no queremos verlos follar, así que pórtense bien, calenturientos.

Les dio un abrazo a los prometidos antes de sentarse junto al moreno, quien lo tomó por el brazo con una sonrisa y le robó un corto beso que no tardó en corresponder. Dean prestó atención a la ceremonia, estaba muy feliz por su hermano pero una parte de él seguía pensando en su conversación con Chuck, por eso de vez en cuando observaba a su alrededor, intentando dilucidar quién podría estar poseído para hacerse cargo del asunto o si veía algo extraño en el lugar.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el moreno bajito para no interrumpir el discurso del juez.

-Sí, angelito, no te preocupes- respondió de la misma forma.

-No me mientas, Dean, te conozco muy bien y estás inquieto por algo- señaló entrecerrando los ojos.

-No es nada, solo estoy emocionado por la boda, no todos los días tu hermanito menor se casa- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa para apoyar sus palabras- Deberías tomar las fotografías, le prometiste a Gabe qué harías un montón de la ceremonia.

Para su suerte, eso terminó por evitar que el moreno siguiera insistiendo con sus preguntas y se levantó con cuidado de no molestar a los demás para tomar varias fotografías sin dejar de sonreír. El rubio observó discretamente a su alrededor, sin lograr distinguir algo sospechoso y continuó disfrutando de la boda hasta que llegó el momento en que los prometidos intercambiaron sus votos mientras el moreno sostenía los anillos muy emocionado.

-Mi querido cachorrito, el amor de mi vida, conocerte fue lo mejor que pudo sucederme- afirmó tomando sus manos con cariño- Gracias a ti, mi vida ha cambiado por completo y ahora soy completamente feliz, tengo una familia que amo y puedo estar contigo, eso es todo lo que necesito para ser feliz- tomó uno de los anillos para luego hacerlo con la mano izquierda del castaño- Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Sam y quiero que sigas estando a mi lado por mucho, mucho tiempo más, sigue alegrando mis días con tu hermosa sonrisa, tus cariñosas palabras, tus besos y tus abrazos, mi querido cachorrito- le colocó el anillo dándole un besito sobre él- Quédate conmigo para siempre y yo te haré el hombre más feliz del mundo, así como tú lo haces conmigo cada día- el castaño lo observó conmovido con sus palabra para luego tomar sus manos.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo, Gabriel- respondió con una cariñosa sonrisa- Jamás pensé que podría tener una vida tan perfecta como esta, tengo una familia que con la cual siempre puedo contar y estoy junto a una persona que amo incondicionalmente como él a mí, esta fue la vida que siempre quise tener y tú eres la persona con quien quiero estar por mucho, mucho tiempo, eres lo mejor de mi vida, Gabe, sigue endulzando mis días estando conmigo- dijo lo último colocándole el anillo al mayor, quien esbozó una amplia sonrisa para besarlo.

-Jajajaja, aún no, amor- dijo el castaño con diversión- Tienes que esperar a que lo diga el juez.

-Lo siento, no puede aguantarme, Sammy- se disculpó ante las risas de los demás y observó al hombre que llevaba la ceremonia- ¿Ya puedo besar a mi esposo?- preguntó inquieto.

-Los declaro casados- se apresuró a afirmar con una sonrisa- Ahora sí puedes besarlo.

La pareja se besó apasionadamente antes de que el rubio fuera el primero en ir a abrazarlos muy entusiasmado, felicitándolos por la nueva etapa que comenzaban en su vida. El moreno llegó segundos después, abrazándolos con fuerza y luego tomó varias fotografías antes de dirigirse hacia la casa pero el cazador lo detuvo, no quería que su pequeño angelito estuviera dando vueltas solo cuando no sabía si los demonios se encontraban ahí o no.

-¿A dónde vas, Cas?- preguntó con curiosidad e intentando no parecer sospechoso.

-Me está dando calor, así que dejaré la chaqueta del traje en mi cuarto o se ensuciará aquí- explicó entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Sí, Cas- le quitó la prenda de ropa al menor con una forzada sonrisa- Yo me encargo de esto, además aprovecho de pasar al baño antes de unirme a la celebración- esos orbes azules se mantuvieron fijos en él- Y tú tienes que hacer lo que prometiste, jovencito fotógrafo, así que no pierdas de vista a la pareja.

-Está bien- respondió con una sonrisa y lo besó- No tardes, Dean, te guardaré una tarta.

-Genial, regreso enseguida, angelito.

Se dirigió al segundo piso para dejar la chaqueta del menor en la habitación que compartían y se quitó la suya suspirando cuando escuchó un crujido por el pasillo. Sacó el cuchillo mata demonios de su pantalón y se acercó con cautela a la puerta. Los pasos se acercaron y cuando lo sintió cerca salió de su escondite para dejar al enemigo contra la pared pero se encontró con esos orbes azules que amaba.

-¿Cas? Dios, no me asustes así- pidió guardando rápidamente el arma.

-Sabía que algo ocurría- señaló con seriedad- ¿Por qué tienes ese cuchillo? Dime la verdad o se lo preguntaré a Sammy, ya estoy cansado que me trates como un niño.

-No es eso, Cas- lo corrigió tomando sus manos con resignación- No quiero que algo te ocurra, solo quiero cuidarte.

-Entonces dime la verdad- pidió abrazándolo por el cuello y esbozó una sonrisa- Ya soy un adulto, Dean y sé cuidarme.

-La visita sorpresiva de Bobby… no fue solo porque nos extrañaba… durante la cacería en que estaba… uno de los demonios dijo… que ya sabían que estábamos fuera del negocio… y que no desaprovecharían esta oportunidad para venir por nosotros…- admitió frunciendo el ceño con molestia, lo último que quería era lidiar con la misma basura de antes, se supone que ahora tenían una nueva vida ¿Por qué no podían disfrutarla?

-Ya lo sabía- anunció sorpresivamente el menor- Sammy me lo dijo después de que lo confronté, por eso le pedí que me enseñara a luchar contra ellos- el rubio arqueó una ceja sin entender sus palabras- Le pedí que me enseñara a defenderme, a usar un arma, los exorcismos, como luchar… antes de que te enfades, por favor escúchame- pidió acariciando el cabello del mayor, como si con eso pudiera calmarlo- Ya no soy un niño, Dean, sé que estás temeroso por todo lo ocurrió con mi vida pasada pero también sé, que tú has arriesgado tu vida en el pasado para cuidarme y ahora quiero ser yo quien te proteja a ti- el cazador lo observó fijamente, sin algún rastro de la molestia anterior- Permíteme cuidarte, Dean, quiero a estar tu lado como un igual.

-Cas…- suspiró bajito antes de abrazarlo por la cintura- ¿En qué momento creciste tanto, angelito?- le dio un cariño beso y se apartó un poco tomando una de sus manos- Regresemos a la fiesta.

-¡Sí! Hay un montón de tus tartas favoritas, Dean- canturreó con diversión y el rostro del rubio se iluminó con esas palabras.

-¡Vamos y no perdamos más tiempo! Hay un montón de tartas por devorar.

Los dos fueron al jardín trasero, en donde se unieron a los demás para festejar la reciente boda. El rubio estaba bailando con su pareja cuando su vista se fue hacia la puerta de atrás de la casa, en donde un desconocido entró rápidamente. Le pidió al moreno que esperara ahí y fue rápidamente a investigar, entrando con cautela hasta que escuchó unos pasos arriba. Sacó el cuchillo del bolsillo trasero y se dirigió a la habitación que compartía con su pequeño angelito, de donde provenían unos ruidos extraños y entró con seriedad.

-¿Se te perdió algo?- preguntó observando fijamente al desconocido- Responde o lo haré de la manera antigua- amenazó en referencia a su bien conocido " _dispara y pregunta después_ ".

-Winchester- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Quien diría que estarían jugando a la familia feliz, ¡Y con boda incluida! Que mal chiste.

-¿Qué quieres? No voy a permitir que arruines el día más importante en la vida de mi hermano- siseó acercándose despacio, no debería tener mayores complicaciones encargándose de uno de esos molestos sujetos.

-Hay dos cosas en que estás muy equivocado, Winchester- el hombre se abalanzó sobre él tirándolo al suelo y le enseñó sus colmillos- No soy un demonio y no estoy solo.

Observó hacia la puerta al oír los pasos y vio a una mujer desconocida, quien le enseñó sus colmillos antes de esbozar una sonrisa para marcharse por el pasillo. No podía permitir que arruinaran la boda de su hermano, no en este día tan importante. Un fuerte ruido de algo cayendo llamó su atención antes de que alguien se acercara por el pasillo y para su sorpresa, el moreno entró casi corriendo con un machete y se encargó del vampiro cortándole la cabeza.

-¿Cas…?- empujó el cuerpo a un lado antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- ¿Qué haces aquí? Es peligroso.

-Ya te lo dije- afirmó con una sonrisa- Ahora es mi turno de cuidarte, cazador.

-Gracias, angelito- le dio un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma y se separaron jadeando- Ve al baño a quitarte esa sangre, te llevaré ropa limpia, Cas- pidió quitándole el machete y le acarició la frente con ternura.

Dean lo observó marcharse antes de llamar a Chuck, quien se hizo cargo de eliminar los cadáveres para luego indicarle que iría a revisar los alrededores, evitando que eso volviera a repetirse pero el grito de Castiel los alertó y fueron corriendo al baño, en donde el moreno les indicó la puerta.

-" _Estoy llegando y ningún Winchester quedará con vida, ni siquiera su ex ángel_ "- leyó el mensaje que había tras la puerta con inquietud.

-Esto no es bueno- dijo Chuck con seriedad- Creo que ninguno esperaba que vampiros atacaran también, aunque hay algo más, dudo mucho que vinieran hasta aquí por cuenta propia.

-Seguramente venían a abrir camino para los o el demonio que prometió venganza- señaló el rubio tomando la mano del menor con fuerza- Pero no van a salirse con la suya, si esto es lo que quieren, bien, los estaré esperando y acabaré con ellos, nadie se atreverá a colocarle un solo dedo encima a mi familia, ni mucho menos a mí Cas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras Gabriel terminaba de subir el último bolso a la parte trasera del taxi que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto, para disimular antes de que el arcángel los transportara al lugar donde pasarían su primera noche como recién casados, Sam observaba con insistencia a su hermano, quien desde hace un buen rato parecía muy pensativo y vigilante, varias veces intentó que le dijera lo que ocurría pero simplemente se encogía de hombros diciendo que eran ideas suyas. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que algo sucedía pero tampoco podía obligar al rubio a que se lo contara.

-Es hora de marcharnos, cachorrito- dijo el arcángel con una sonrisa- Muchas gracias por acompañarnos, chicos, fue una celebración estupenda- se despidió de los presentes.

-Los extrañaremos mucho- el moreno abrazó a su hermano con fuerza- Diviértanse mucho y saquen muchas fotos, acuérdate de usar mis obsequios, Gabe.

-Claro que sí, Cas, dalo por hecho- le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de susurrarle al oído- No sé qué habrá pasado pero llámame de inmediato si las cosas se vuelven peligrosas- el menor asintió con una sonrisa.

-Cuídense mucho- pidió el rubio abrazando a Sam con fuerza- Aprovecha de distraerte, chico nerd, tienes que disfrutar muy bien esta semana a solas con tu amorcito.

-Sí, Dean, tú también cuídate mucho y si pasa algo me avisas de inmediato, yo no— el Winchester mayor le cubrió la boca con dos dedos.

-Tranquilo, enano, todo estará en orden, además Bobby se quedará con nosotros- señaló con diversión.

-Yo me encargaré que Dean se porte bien, aunque me preocuparía más por este coctel de hormonas andante- dijo indicando al ex ángel y haciendo reír al castaño.

-Diviértete, enano, acabas de casarte con la persona que amas y te ama, disfruta eso y tu genial hermano mayor se encargará de todo por acá.

Esas palabras hicieron sentir mucho mejor al más alto y después de despedirse de todos los presentes, además de agradecerles su compañía en ese momento tan importante para ellos, subió a la parte trasera del taxi junto a su esposo, quien bajó el cristal de la ventana para despedirse con la mano antes de abrazarlo.

-¿Qué ocurre, cariño?- preguntó el bromista dándole un besito en la frente.

-Tengo la impresión que Dean oculta algo- respondió girándose hacia el mayor- Comenzó a actuar raro después de que llegó con Cas y éste se cambió la ropa.

-Eso le pasó por ser traviesito con el rubito en la cocina- aclaró el arcángel con diversión- No sigas pensando en eso, cachorrito, acabamos de casarnos, ¿Eso no es importante ahora?

-Gabe- esbozó una amplia sonrisa y le dio un corto beso- Tienes razón, no hay algo más importante que nosotros en este momento, no puedo creer que ya somos esposos- afirmó con entusiasmo y observó su anillo- Estoy tan feliz, Gabe.

-Yo también, Sammy y siempre voy a cuidarte, amarte y te haré la persona más feliz del mundo- ambos compartieron un cariñoso beso para permanecer abrazados.

Seguía teniendo sus sospechas que algo le ocultaba su hermano pero no debía ser serio si no se lo comentó de inmediato. Lo único que le importaba ahora, es que acababa de contraer matrimonio con la persona que ama y disfrutaría esa semana juntos al máximo. Jamás había pensado que podría ser tan feliz después de dedicar casi toda su vida a la cacería y no estaba dispuesto a perderla por nada, ni nadie. Se acurrucó contra el cuerpo del mayor, quien lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura antes de dar un cariño beso en su cabeza.

-Te amo, Sammy.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe- dijo cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la calidez ajena. Lo que sea que ocultaba Dean, ya se encargaría de descubrirlo después.


	21. Chapter 21

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews Yan Yan (No te preocupes, los comentarios realizados con respeto son bienvenidos y ayudan a ir encausando los fics también xD especialmente este que lo escribo a la par que publico. Cas es un objetivo indefenso en este momento, al menos eso creen lo demonios porque no saben que Sammy le dio lecciones especiales, quizás terminen salvándole la vida y Dean lo protegerá a como dé lugar para no repetir lo que pasó con la bruja) y gaviota2127 (Lo que sí te puede asegurar es que el enemigo aparecerá antes de que Cas cumpla sus 18 :/ pero cuenta con el apoyo de un poderoso arcángel y el mismísimo Dios, eso debe ser una ventaja xD) Saludos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 21**

El rubio entró el impala al antejardín y sacó las bolsas con las compras de la semana del maletero pero cuando se dirigía hacia la puerta, escuchó el grito de su pareja. Horribles imágenes invadieron su mente, si se volvía a repetir lo de la última vez, no soportaría perder al ángel de nuevo. Dejó caer las bolsas y abrió la puerta dándole una fuerte patada para ir corriendo hacia la sala de estar, en donde se encontró con la mirada curiosa de los tres chicos que se encontraban sentados en el suelo con unos papeles en las manos.

-¿Dean?- lo llamó el moreno ladeando un poco la cabeza- ¿Estás bien…? ¿Olvidaste tus llaves?- preguntó por el fuerte golpe que escucharon y sus dos amigos arquearon una ceja.

-Yo… te escuché gritar- explicó estudiando la habitación hasta que se convenció que no había peligro alguno y bajó la guardia- ¿Por qué gritaste?

-Mira- el menor fue corriendo a su lado para enseñarle lo que sostenía- Necesitaban ayuda en el club de teatro para una obra que presentarán este jueves por la tarde y me pidieron si reemplazar a uno de los actores secundarios de la historia- el cazador tomó los papeles para darse cuenta que se trataba de un guión- Mi personaje muere en el último acto, es una obra policial y los chicos se ofrecieron a ayudarme a ensayar mis líneas.

-Oh… ¿Entonces el grito es por la escena final?- el ex ángel asintió con una sonrisa y no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio, ya que sus nefastas suposiciones eran erradas- Mmm, lo siento, chicos, es que pensé que había ocurrido algo…- se rio con nerviosismo y se frotó la nuca despacio- Mmm, ¿Tienen hambre? Les prepararé unos emparedados, continúen su ensayo, van bien.

Se dio la vuelta ligeramente sonrojado cuando escuchó la risa de los tres adolescentes, todo era culpa del moreno que no le comentó su participación en la obra antes, aunque quizás se lo dijeron hoy y por eso no tuvo tiempo. Fue a recoger las cosas de la entrada para llevarlas a la cocina, en donde dejó los congelados en la nevera antes de preparar los bocadillos a sus invitados y luego comenzar a hacer la cena. Después de la boda, Garth con su esposa se habían marchado ayer por la tarde, al igual que Bobby que fue a ayudar a un colega en problemas pero prometió regresar lo antes posible luego de enterarse sobre el ataque de los vampiros durante la boda.

-Espero que nada ocurra- dijo para sí mismo y acomodó los emparedados junto a unos jugos para llevarlos a la sala de estar- Hora de hacer un alto, chicos y a comer- dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita de centro sin dejar de sonreír-Les avisaré cuando la cena esté lista.

-¿Qué prepararás?- preguntó el moreno observándolo fijamente- ¿Me harás pescado?- pidió con una tierna carita.

-Bien, consentido, será lo que tú quieras- no pudo evitar reírse cuando su pareja celebró alzando los brazos antes de abrazar a Eric.

-Mi Dean cocina exquisito- lo alabó antes de tomar uno de los emparedados.

-Eso ya nos quedó claro- afirmó Dylan bebiendo su jugo- Eres muy buen cocinero, Dean, Cas es un suertudo.

-Si lo soy, mi chico es excelente en todo lo que hace- canturreó el ex ángel con diversión- ¿Vieron cómo entró corriendo cuando pensó que estaba en peligro? Eso fue muy lindo, Dean- dijo colocando una voz muy melosa que hizo reír a sus amigos.

-Cas… por favor compórtate- pidió luchado por no sonrojarse otra vez y carraspeó dándoles la espalda- Estaré en la cocina si necesitan algo… los llamaré cuando esté lista la cena.

Se marchó por el pasillo a paso rápido y suspiró bajito con una sonrisa antes de cocinar tarareando una canción. Ahora que lo pensaba, el moreno mencionó que el jueves por la tarde sería la presentación de la obra que ensayaban, así que se aseguraría de mañana hablar con su jefe para pedir esa tarde libre y se le ocurría una excelente idea de celebrar su presentación después. Cuando terminó de freír el pescado, colocó la mesa y fue a la sala de estar a buscar a los adolescentes pero se afirmó del umbral de la puerta mientras los miraba representar la escena de la muerte.

-¡Aaaaaahhhh!- gritó el ex ángel al recibir una puñalada con el cuchillo falso por proteger a quien suponía que Dylan interpretaba como uno de los protagonistas.

-¡Basta!- gritó el chico al supuesto asesino- Ya no puedes ocultarte… se acabó…- Eric observó a su alrededor, como si estuviera llegando alguien, probablemente el detective protagonista que investigaba.

-No me iré solo- afirmó con seriedad y en ese momento su pareja se desplomó sobre el cuerpo de Dylan, quien alcanzó a sostenerlo.

-¡Sebastián! ¿Qué tienes?- preguntó recostándolo en el suelo antes de sacudirlo por los hombros- Sebastián, ¡Sebastián!- gritó con desesperación mientras los ojos del moreno se cerraron por completo y dejó de moverse- ¡Sebastián!

El cazador se quedó inmóvil en su lugar cuando dejó de observar a los chicos frente a él y la tragedia en donde perdió a su ángel a manos de esa bruja antes de que Chuck lo renaciera, apareció frente a él. No, no quería revivir ese momento otra vez, la desesperación que sintió al perderlo, la angustia y la tristeza.

-¡Dean!- reaccionó al sentir que lo sacudían por los brazos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de su pareja, quien le acarició la mejilla con suavidad- ¿Estás bien? Dean, estás pálido, ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó inquieto.

-Cas… Cas- estrechó al menor entre sus brazos con fuerza- Cas, estás a salvo…- se tomó varios segundos hasta que logró recomponerse de lo que acababa de pasar y esbozó una sonrisa- Lo siento- dijo apartándose de su pareja- La cena ya está lista, vayan a lavarse las manos.

Regresó a la cocina para servir la comida y los chicos le contaron con más detalles de que iba la obra, la cual involucraba algunos componentes sobrenaturales que se aclararían avanzando los diferentes actos. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando el moreno le pidió entre pucheros que fuera a verlo en primera fila, ya que por ser uno de los actores, le dieron entradas gratis, las cuales reservó para él y sus amigos, ya que la parejita estaba en su luna de miel y Bobby de cacería.

-Claro que iré, Cas- aseguró revolviéndole el cabello con cariño- No me lo perdería por nada.

-¡Sí!- festejó con una amplia sonrisa antes de terminar de devorar su pescado- Está riquísimo, Dean, ¿Puedo comer más?-preguntó animado.

-Claro, glotón- le guiñó un ojo y se levantó tomando el plato del menor- ¿Quieren más, chicos? A Cas le fascina el pescado, así que preparé un montón.

-Y entiendo muy bien por qué- dijo Eric con una sonrisa- Cocinas riquísimo, Dean, me sorprende mucho más que Cas no engorde con todo lo come a diario.

-Eso es cierto, devora hamburguesas en un segundo- lo molestó Dylan riéndose- ¿A dónde va toda la comida cuando estás tan delgado?

-Soy un chico en crecimiento, tengo que alimentarme bien- se defendió el ex ángel haciendo morritos- Defiéndeme, Dean.

Después de servirle más pescado a los tres adolescentes, continuaron conversando animadamente antes de que fuera a dejar a los dos jóvenes a sus casas, ya que estaba muy oscuro para que se fueran en autobús. Durante el trayecto, se enteró que si bien, los dos chicos no actuaban en la obra, Dylan se había encargado de la escenografía, además de dar ideas para el guion principal mientras que Eric se encargaría de la iluminación durante la puesta en escena. Cuando regreso a casa, Castiel lo esperaba en la sala de estar, recostado sobre uno de los sillones y leyendo muy concentrado el guion que debía memorizar. Se acercó con sigilo y se inclinó para darle un golpecito en la frente con suavidad, consiguiendo sobresaltarlo.

-Hola, mi pequeña estrella- bromeó sonriendo antes de darle un beso en la frente- Quien diría que serías actor y lo haces muy bien, ese grito me asustó bastante.

-Dean- el menor lo tomó por la camisa para jalarlo sobre él y el cazador procuró no aplastarlo con su cuerpo, acomodándose para que fuera Castiel quien quedara sobre él- ¿Por qué te colocaste tan mal cuando nos viste ensayar?- preguntó con serenidad, debido a que conocía de antemano la respuesta.

-Cas…- el rubio guardó silencio durante varios segundos hasta que sintió una mano acariciando su cabello con suavidad.

-Recordaste eso ¿Verdad? Cuando esa bruja acabó con mi vida anterior…- el cazador cerró los ojos un momento después de oír esas palabras- Dean, sé que te duele lo que pasó pero no me gusta que estés triste, eso ya es parte de nuestro pasado y ahora estoy aquí, contigo- afirmó dándole un corto beso- Y no te dejaré, lo prometo.

-Cas- esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar eso- Gracias, angelito, no sé qué haría sin ti- el menor sonrió dulcemente antes de afirmar la cabeza sobre su pecho- Oh, ¿No me correrás mano hoy?- preguntó con diversión sin dejar de abrazar a su pareja.

-Me muero de ganas por hacerte de todo- admitió sin ninguna vergüenza- Pero ahora no es el momento, sé que lo que realmente necesitas es esto, Dean, sentirme a tu lado y estar de esta forma.

-Cas…- le acarició el cabello al menor con cariño- Gracias por cuidarme, angelito.

Ninguno habló después de eso, ambos permanecieron en silencio sin dejar de abrazarse y el rubio sonrió, su pareja tenía razón, lo único que quería en ese momento es tener al menor entre sus brazos para alejar esos tristes y dolorosos recuerdos de su cabeza. Ahora estaban juntos y no permitiría que alguien los separara, ni siquiera ese demonio o demonios que querían venganza y si intentaban algo contra ellos o se atrevían a tocar a su ángel, iba a destrozarlos de la misma forma que erradico a los Stynes cuando se encontraba bajo los efectos de marca de Caían pero ahora lo haría a consciencia y sería mucho si osaban lastimar lo más importante que tiene.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel se levantó de excelente humor ese día, por la tarde presentarían la obra en el auditorio del instituto y estaba muy feliz por presentarla, debido a que el rubio le prometió que estaría ahí y después tenía una sorpresa especial para él. Fue a darse una ducha antes de regresar al cuarto para colocarse el uniforme.

-Vaya, que animado estas- se giró sobresaltado al escuchar esa voz antes de correr a abrazar a su hermano mayor, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma.

-¡Gabe! Me alegra mucho verte, ¿Cómo están? ¿En dónde se están quedando? Mmm, no deberías dejar a tu esposo solo- señaló al caer en cuenta que aún faltaban cuatro días para que regresaran de su luna de miel.

-Mi cachorrito está bañándose, vamos a tener una romántica cena en el mejor restaurant de Francia, será muy romántico- canturreó entusiasmado y le revolvió el cabello con cariño al menor- Ambos estamos bien y disfrutando de nuestra luna de miel, aproveché este ratito para escaparme y ver cómo va todo por aquí.

-Bien, no te preocupes- respondió el moreno terminando de abotonarse la camisa- ¿Adivina? Hoy participaré en una obra de teatro del instituto y es súper genial la historia, me encantaría que pudieran ir…-suspiró bajito- Sé que no pueden… se lo pedí a Dean pero dijo que como todos saben que están de luna de miel… sería raro que de un día para otro para estuvieran acá y después en un crucero o en Cancún- explicó encogiéndose de hombros- Pero mi Dean va a grabar todo en vídeo para enseñárselos después.

-Eso suena estupendo, Cas, me alegra mucho que todo esté bien por aquí- mantuvo la vista al frente por unos segundos- Mi esposo está por terminar su ducha tibia, recuerda que si ocurre algo me llamas de inmediato- lo abrazó con cariño- Mucho éxito esta noche, Cas, sé que estarás genial, hermanito.

-Gracias, Gabe, diviértete mucho con Sammy.

-Claro que sí- afirmó guiñándole un ojo- Y mantén esto en secretito, no quiero que Sammy me regañe, le prometí que nada de poderes a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario- se apartó sonriendo con travesura- ¡Nos vemos, Bro! Disfruta a tu rubito en nuestra ausencia.

El arcángel desapareció de la habitación y se colocó su chaleco para luego tomar el bolso, bajando corriendo las escaleras e ir hacia la cocina, donde su pareja preparaba el desayuno mientras cantaba muy entusiasmado. Dejó su bolo junto al umbral de la entrada y fue a abrazarlo por la cintura.

-Buenos días, Dean, ¿Por qué estás tan feliz?- preguntó aún sabiendo la respuesta.

-Hola, Cas- se giró entre sus brazos sonriendo-Claro que estoy feliz, lo soy cada día que te tengo a mi lado- respondió antes de darle un cariñoso beso que el menor correspondió.

-Yo también soy muy feliz contigo, Dean y me encanta cuando me lo dices- admitió dándole un corto beso para luego ir a sentarse- Gracias por la comida, Dean, provecho- dijo para luego devorar su desayuno- Mmm, que delicia.

-Ve con calma, tigre- dijo el rubio sonriendo y se sentó frente a él- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña estrella para hoy?- preguntó preparándose un pan con mermelada.

-¡Muy bien! Voy a dar lo mejor en el escenario y los chicos me ayudaron mucho a memorizar mis líneas- comenzó a contarle y de vez en cuando le da sorbos a su leche- ¿A qué hora llegarás?

-La obra comienza a las seis, pedí libre desde las cuatro, así que vendré a darme una ducha, cambiarme de ropa y estará allá como veinte minutos antes para desearte éxito y mucha mierda- esas palabras hicieron reír al moreno.

-Incluye un besito y tenemos un trato- aseguró guiñándole un ojo con coquetería.

Después de terminar de desayunar entre una animada conversación, el cazador pasó a dejarlo al instituto antes de marcharse a trabajar. La jornada de clases pasó bastante rápido para el moreno, quizás porque no prestó mucha atención mientras repasaba sus líneas, la sola idea de que Dean estuviera ahí, lo incentivaba a hacer una perfecta actuación y no quería olvidar ni una sola palabra de sus textos. En cuanto terminó su última clase del día, se reunió con el club de teatro en el auditorio, en donde ya estaban montando la escenografía para el primer acto, probando las luces y el sonido.

-¡Cas!- el director de la obra se acercó corriendo a él- Que bueno que llegas, ven, tenemos un cambio de último minuto en cuanto a tu última escena.

-¿Qué cambio?- preguntó dejando su bolso en los primeros asientos y subió al escenario.

-Se supone que tienes que estar de pie aquí- tomó posición en el lugar que ensayaron los días anteriores- Pero Dylan nos sugirió darle más dinamismo a la escena, así que haremos una pequeña pelea entre ustedes por el escenario, mira, ¡Esther!- gritó llamando a la chica que haría que haría de la supuesta "bruja y asesina" en la obra- Ambos comenzaran un forcejeo, Cas te empujará pero entonces escuchará el grito de su amigo y eso te distraerá, entonces Esther te empujará hacia allá- indicó al centro del escenario- Entonces te levantarás y ella te apuñalará en el hombro, después será tal cual ensayamos ¿De acuerdo? Vamos a repasarlo un poco, quiero que esto se vea muy realista, ¡A sus lugares! ¡Vamos a ensayar el penúltimo acto!

Después de la quinta vez, consiguieron darle el realismo que el director tanto quería y fueron a cambiarse para estar listo a la hora indicada. Sus amigos fueron a verlo para desearle éxito antes de la presentación y estuvieron hablando varios minutos hasta que sus ojos se dirigieron a la puerta, por donde entraba su pareja con traje negro, camisa blanca y una corbata azul marino. Fue corriendo por el pasillo entre las butacas para abrazarlo sonriendo.

-¡Dean! Te ves tan atractivo así- dijo dándole un corto beso en los labios.

-Y tú pareces un nerd con esa ropa- señaló con diversión- Solo te faltan los lentes redondos y los frenos- el aludido hizo morritos cruzándose de brazos.

-Eres malo conmigo, esto me lo cobraré y te saldrá muy caro- advirtió con malicia el moreno.

-Mmm, parece que el pervertido volvió al ataque, aunque ahora serás un pervertido nerd, Jajajaja- canturreó abrazando al menor.

-Te estás aprovechando porque no te atacaré aquí pero ya verás después- dijo jugueteado con la corbata del cazador- Dentro de diez minutos comenzaremos, ven- lo llevó hasta los primeros asientos frente al escenario- Aquí estarás tú- lo empujó con cuidado para que se sentara y él lo hizo a su lado- Te conseguí el mejor lugar, Dylan estará contigo, Eric tiene que encargarse de la iluminación, así alguien te vigila para que no te distraigas con tantas chicas guapas- afirmó fingiendo indiferencia.

-Cas, lo único que me distraerá esta noche será un atractivo chico moreno de increíbles ojitos azules y que se viste como nerd- esas palabra hicieron sonreír al adolescente y se giró hacia el escenario cuando el director de la obra lo llamo- Me tengo que ir, no olvides grabar todo, quiero enseñárselo a Sammy y Gabe cuando regresen.

-Claro, Cas, diviértete, nerd.

El menor le robó otro beso antes de reunirse con sus compañeros tras el escenario para dar inicio a la obra. Cuando su turno de aparecer en escena, observó a su pareja, quien tenía la cámara en la mano para grabar y lo saludó con la mano mientras sonreía, ese simple gesto bastó para darle la confianza que necesitaba e interpretar su papel. A medida que iba avanzando la obra, se percató que el público estaba bastante atento al desenlace, así que salió a su último acto, en donde notó que el cazador le había pasado la cámara a Dylan, seguramente se cansó de tanto sostenerla porque la obra llevaba cuarenta minutos. Se concentró en su escena que fue modificada a último momento y debía darle crédito a su amigo por sugerir ese cambio, ya que le dio más emoción a ese encuentro final y se dejó caer al suelo cuando Esther lo empujó pero cuando estaba por levantarse, escuchó un ruido sobre él y vio como uno de los grandes focos en el techo se desprendía de su soporte para caer hacia él. Su primera reacción fue cubrirse con las manos mientras escuchaba los gritos del público y sus compañeros en la obra antes de que alguien se abalanzara encima para hacerlo a un lado, dando un par de giros por el escenario hasta que quedaron a unos metros de donde cayó el pesado objeto rompiéndose.

-¡¿Estás bien?!- preguntó el rubio muy alterado- ¡Cas responde! ¿Te lastimaste?- insistió tomándolo por los hombros y revisándolo con la mirada.

-Tranquilo, Dean, estoy bien- dijo suspirando aliviado antes de abrazarlo con una sonrisa- Gracias por salvarme, Dean, pensé que ese foco caería sobre mí…

-Yo también, no tienes idea del miedo que sentí- admitió su pareja estrechándolo contra su cuerpo.

-¡Cas! ¿Estás bien?- preguntaron sus compañeros de escena.

-Sí, chicos, por suerte Dean reaccionó rápido- afirmó levantándose junto al cazador.

-¿Quién se supone que tenía que revisar los focos?- interrogó el mayor muy serio- Cas pudo terminar gravemente herido por ese error, ¿Acaso no hacen mantención de su equipo?

-Tranquilo, Dean- pidió tomando su mano más tranquilo- Estoy bien, solo fue un accidente, cosas así pueden pasar.

-Vamos a averiguar lo que pasó- aseguró el profesor guía del club- Esos focos fueron instalados hace tres días para esta presentación, es imposible que cayera por fatiga de material, estaba en perfecto estado hasta ayer- explicó el docente con confusión- Menos mal que no pasó algo serio, ¿Seguro que estás bien, Cas?

-Sí, Dean me protegió- respondió abrazándose al mayor, quien le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

-Vamos a cancelar el resto de la obra, por favor, vayan a cambiarse de ropa y por sus cosas, les agradezco a cada uno por su excelente desempeño de hoy.

El moreno fue hasta la sala de los hombres para cambiarse de ropa y regresó donde lo esperaba el Winchester. Sus amigos lo alcanzaron en la entrada y después se de asegurarse que se encontraba bien, los despidieron en el estacionamiento. El trayecto de regreso fue en completo silencio hasta que llegaron a la casa y en cuanto entraron, el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza por la espalda.

-Me alegra tanto que estés bien- susurró a su oído- Si algo te sucede…

-Estoy bien, Dean, tú me salvaste, como lo has hecho desde que la primera vez que nos encontramos- habló dándose la vuelta para observar al cazador- No te preocupes, sigo a tu lado y no tengo planes de marcharme.

-Te amo, Cas- dijo dándole un pausado beso que correspondió de la misma forma.

-Yo también te amo, Dean- esbozó una amplia sonrisa- Ahora, la obra no terminó como esperábamos pero prometiste que tendrías una sorpresa para mí- el mayor se rio con sus palabras.

-Claro que te la daré, angelito, cierra tus ojos- el aludido obedeció y se dejó guiar hasta la sala de estar- ¡Sorpresa, súper estrella! Felicitaciones por la obra, estuviste genial.

Castiel admiró con una sonrisa como un mantel azul oscuro cubría la mesita de centro, sobre la cual había dos velas rojas, dos copa y el servicio necesario para una cena romántica pero el detalle que más le gustó, fue notar los dos cojines en el suelo, frente a frente pero sobre uno de ellos había una rosa azul.

-Dean, me encantan- abrazó al rubio entusiasmado.

-Vamos a tener una rica comida, solo tú y yo, Cas, podrías considerar esta como la primera cita- afirmó guiñándole un ojo- Ahora que lo pienso, realmente es la primera que tenemos pero no la última.

-Gracias, Dean, me gusta mucho que tengas estos detalles conmigo- dijo recorriendo ese hermoso rostro que tanto amaba antes de besarlo. Se había llevado un buen susto con lo ocurrido durante la obra pero gracias a la reacción rápida del rubio no tuvo que lamentar algo serio, aunque tenía la molesta sensación de que lo ocurrido no fue un simple accidente.


	22. Chapter 22

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews slytheriana (Precisamente esa fue su intención, que la escena final de Cas en la obra coincidiera con los últimos momentos que vivió como ángel, ya veremos ahora por qué. jajaja, Cas cumplirá los dieciocho pronto, le quedan tres meses para su cumpleaños :) y DDoubt (En cuanto a tu pregunta, no puedo adelantarte algo porque en este capítulo tendrás la respuesta a esa pregunta y sabremos quien está detrás de los ataques a Cas, al menos en parte, jajajajaa, cada cuatro días actualizo, me alegra que te guste tanto el fic y gracias por leer los demás que he publicado :) Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 22**

-Alguien está intentando asesinar a Cas- afirmó el rubio con un semblante serio mientras juntaba las manos inquieto.

Sam apenas daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando. Después de pasar una semana maravillosa junto a esposo, regresaron el lunes pasado el mediodía, encontrándose con la sorpresa que su hermano había pedido el día libre en el trabajo y los esperaba para hablar. Por unos segundos, pensó que trataba sobre el pervertido comportamiento del moreno, aunque no le sorprendía en lo más mínimo cuando estaba en plena adolescencia, de hecho tuvo la desagradable oportunidad o mejor dicho, oportunidades, de ver al rubio de la misma forma en el pasado. Se había preparado mentalmente para explicarle esa etapa pero se trataba de algo muy diferente y la vida de su preciado amigo corría riesgo.

-¿Cómo que lo quieren asesinar?- preguntó el arcángel muy serio mientras permanecía sentado a su lado.

-Mírenlo ustedes- respondió tomando el control para encender la televisión y les enseñó la obra de la cual participó el ex ángel la semana pasada, en donde su última escena, se estropeó cuando un foco estuvo a punto de caer sobre él.

-¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Descartaste un accidente?- el bromista hizo aparecer una paleta multicolor que prácticamente trago a base de mordidas y el castaño sabía muy bien que ese comportamiento en su esposo se debía a lo preocupado que se encontraba, buscando en los dulces una forma de calmarse.

-Muy seguro- sentenció Dean enseñándoles de nuevo la escena- El viernes fui a hablar con el profesor del club de teatro y me comentó que los cuatro tornillos principales que sostienen el foco a la viga, fueron removidos por alguien previo a comenzar la obra, lo cual le pareció muy extraño porque lo habrían notado.

-Y eso confirma que se trata de algo sobrenatural- completó Sam pensativo y se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras miraba el vídeo.

-Hay más- continuó el Winchester mayor- Cuando terminé de hablar con el profesor, esperé a Cas en la entrada y de regreso, un auto estuvo a punto de atropellarlo, el conductor dijo que no sabía que sucedió porque los frenos se estropearon y el auto solo tenía un mes de uso- explicó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño- Ayer fuimos a comer a un restaurant y Cas se alcanzó a dar cuenta que en su puré, habían seis agujas, ¿Cómo llegaron ahí? Ni idea, los cocineros tampoco lo sabían y puedo apostar lo que sea a que esto es obra de ese supuesto demonio o demonios que quieren vengarse- el castaño asintió a sus palabras antes de notar algo en la pantalla y le quitó el control a su hermano para reproducir de nuevo la escena previa al accidente- Hijo de puta…- siseó bajito.

Su mente solo tardó unos segundos en asimilar que la actuación fue muy similar y los diálogos idénticos, a cuando aquella bruja asesinó a Cas hace años, además de que la historia coincidía, aunque claro, habían modificado detalles para quitar lo "sobrenatural" y en ese preciso instante una idea pasó por su cabeza, entendiendo que es lo que probablemente ocurría. Desde que dejaron la cacería y con todos sus grandes logros, ninguna criatura se atrevería a molestarlos, mucho menos los demonios, simplemente ninguno de ellos se cruzaría por el camino de los Winchester.

-Dean- lo llamó con seriedad- El día de mi boda estabas raro, ¿Pasó algo ahí?- el aludido sintió para luego explicarle el ataque de los dos vampiros junto a la amenaza que les dieron- Mmm, entonces puede ser lo que estoy pensando.

-¿Qué pasa por esa cabecita, cachorrito?- preguntó el arcángel tomando su mano con preocupación.

-Te diste cuenta ¿Verdad, Dean? Esa escena donde se suponía que el personaje de Cas muere, es muy parecida a lo que ocurrió con su vida pasada- el rubio juntó sus manos asintiendo con tristeza- ¿Y si no es una coincidencia? ¿Y si alguien montó esa supuesta obra para acabar lo que no consiguió hace años? Los demonios saben que es estúpido cruzarse en nuestro camino y ahora que nos hicimos un lado, no hay motivos para que nos ataquen, a menos—

-Que sea alguien buscando venganza- completó el Winchester mayor entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Pero quién? ¿Y por qué?

-Ese vampiro que amenazó a Cas, sabía sobre su condición actual de humano, solo Chuck, Gabe, Bobby, tú y yo sabemos que Cas ha renacido- explicó afirmando las manos sobre sus rodillas- La única forma de que alguien más lo sepa es—

-Porque estuvo presente la noche que Cas asesinó a esa bruja y vio cuando Chuck lo hizo renacer- el rubio terminó la oración del castaño bastante alterado- ¡¿Crees que esa perra tenía un cómplice?!- gritó muy alterado con la revelación.

-Probablemente, después de lo que pasó, dimos el caso por terminado y nos marchamos para ocuparnos de Cas, no nos quedamos a averiguar si había alguien más- afirmó Sam con seriedad, si sus suposiciones eran correctas, la noche en que se hicieron cargo de esa mujer, estaba con alguien más que se mantuvo oculto por alguna razón pero había algo que no entendía, ¿Por qué esperar tantos años para vengarse?

Dean se levantó de lugar casi de un salto para comenzar a dar vueltas por la habitación mientras proliferaba varias maldiciones y amenazas de muerte contra el responsable de todo eso pero abruptamente se detuvo antes de llevarse las manos al cabello, recriminándose lo descuidado que fue en esa cacería. El castaño entendía perfectamente su reacción, casi siempre hacían un trabajo de investigación completa, asegurándose de atar todos los cabos sueltos y exterminar por completo la amenaza pero con un indefenso bebé que cuidar, se olvidaron rápidamente de registrar la casa por si acaso y simplemente se marcharon con Bobby.

-Basta los dos- la voz del arcángel lo sacó de sus culposos pensamientos y lo miró fijamente, al igual que Dean- No tiene caso que se recriminen algo que sucedió hace tanto tiempo, además, ambos actuaron de esa forma porque estaban privilegiando el bienestar de Cas y su seguridad- declaró con firmeza Gabriel antes de revolverle el cabello con cariño a su esposo- Ya basta de cargar con todos los errores, chicos, ustedes hicieron lo correcto, proteger a Cas, ahora enfoquémonos en descubrir quién está detrás de esto y yo me encargaré personalmente de destrozarlo molécula por molécula.

-Tienes razón- dijo el rubio sentándose de nuevo y mucho más tranquilo que hace unos segundos- Dentro de un rato iré a buscar a Cas al instituto y aprovecharé de habar con el director de la obra de ese día, aunque tengo entendido que Dylan dio varias ideas.

-¿El amigo de Cas?- preguntó Sam arqueando una ceja- ¿Crees que él está detrás de esto?

-A estas alturas Sammy, fuera de ustedes y Bobby, no confío en alguien más- declaró suspirando bajito- Esto es una mierda… lo único que debería hacer ahora, sería estar interrogándolos por su fantástica luna de miel pero no, tenemos nuevamente mierda sobre nosotros.

-Ya, rubito, tranquilo- intentó calmarlo el arcángel dándole palmaditas en el hombro- Recuerda que Cas tiene el collar que impregné con mi gracia, eso lo protegerá en caso de que estemos lidiando con otra "bruja" o "brujo"- eso hizo sentir mucho mejor al cazador- Sammy te puede acompañar a buscar al revoltoso mientras yo regresaré a la casa de esa mujer para registrarla minuciosamente, quizás encuentre algo que nos dé una pista.

-Gracias, Gabe- dijo Dean dedicándole una sonrisa antes de marcharse a la cocina, seguramente a buscar una cerveza.

Sam juntó las manos con preocupación mientras observaba la televisión suspirando. Si el rubio no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo, estarían lamentando un serio accidente o algo mucho peor. Una mano en su cabello lo hizo sonreír un poco y abrazó a su pareja con fuerza. No quería que algo le ocurriera a Castiel pero si no encontraban pronto a la persona tras esos incidentes, las cosas acabarían muy mal.

-Vamos a arreglar esto, Sammy- prometió el arcángel dándole un besito en la cien- Te lo prometo y yo me encargaré personalmente de tener bien vigilado a Cas para protegerlo.

-Gracias, Gabe… esto es horrible, estamos tan bien- dijo separándose un poco para mirar al mayor- Estos años han sido geniales, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto? No quiero que mi familia se destruya…- susurró lo último afligido.

-Eso no ocurrirá, cariño, te lo prometo y cuando tu súper genial y maravilloso Trickster promete algo, tú solo debes confiar en mí- afirmó su pareja con una sonrisa que lo calmó bastante y le dio un corto beso en los labios.

-Así será, Gabe, te amo, vamos a terminar con esto pronto y nos tomaremos unas vacaciones, creo que ya no estoy en forma para volver a cazar- el bromista se rio con sus palabras antes de juguetear con su cabello con una sonrisa malicia.

-¿Estás bromeando? Estás mejor que nunca, cachorrito- dijo lamiéndose los labios con deseo- Y tan sexy, no, tengo que concentrarme- se habló si mismo sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para apartar las libidinosas fantasías que asaltaron su mente- Acabaremos con esto y después te haré todo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel estaba muy feliz con el regreso del flamante matrimonio pero en vez de estar celebrando su llegada, como imaginó la semana pasada, todos se encontraban muy preocupados por los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos, en donde intentaron matarlos. No le gustaba ver a su familia de esa forma, especialmente a su pareja, quien se encontraba muy nervioso y alerta la mayor parte del día e incluso iba a renunciar a su trabajo para cuidarlo mejor pero el bromista lo convenció de lo contrario, siendo él quien se convirtió en su "escolta alada" personal. Después de una silenciosa cena, subió a su cuarto con la excusa de hacer sus deberes pero se quedó de pie junto a la ventana y cruzado de brazos.

-Padre ¿Puedes venir?- esperó unos segundos pero nada ocurrió y fue a sentarse al borde de la cama- Sé que me estás escuchando… no entiendo muy bien que está sucediendo pero no me gusta ver a mi familia tan angustiada… sé que no sabes lo que sucede o ya nos hubieras ayudado… desde la semana pasada… Dean no me deja solo en ningún momento y tampoco me ha permitido salir con mis amigos, dice que es peligroso que esté solo cuando hay alguien intentado matarme pero creo que hay algo más… cuando fue a buscarme hoy, miró de un modo extraño a Dylan- se pasó un mano por el cabello antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, observando el techo fijamente- No me gusta que Dean esté así… no quiero que se coloque triste por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa- se sobresaltó cuando Chuck apareció en la habitación de improviso y se recostó a su lado- Quien sea que esté detrás de esto, ha planificado todo muy bien para no cometer errores.

-¿Sabes quién es?- preguntó girándose de lado y Dios lo imitó.

-Lo siento, Cas pero no lo sé, quien o quienes estén haciendo esto, se han escondido muy bien- explicó el mayor con pesar antes de estirar la mano para tomar el collar del moreno y su palma brilló durante varios segundos- Protegerte a ti y colocar protecciones en esta casa es lo único que puedo hacer por el momento, lo siento.

-No, has hecho mucho por nosotros, no tienes que disculparte- respondió sonriendo un poco.

-Esto acabará pronto, Cas, recuerda que los Winchester son los mejores cazadores y con la ayuda de Gabriel, darán muy pronto con el responsable de esto- afirmó el todopoderoso revolviéndole el cabello al menor, realmente deseaba hacer algo más por ellos, después de todo, les debía demasiado al par de hermanos y a sus dos hijos- Quiero que seas muy cuidadoso, Cas, no sabemos cuándo el enemigo pueda atacar y claramente va por ti.

El moreno cerró los ojos por varios minutos, perdiéndose por completo en sus pensamientos. No quería seguir preocupando a su familia y si ese demonio o lo que fuera iba tras él, es porque lo consideraba indefenso y un objetivo fácil, en lo cual no se equivocaba. Si tan solo fuera más fuerte o volviera a ser un ángel, Dean no estaría casi subiéndose a las paredes de la preocupación. En ese momento, una pregunta pasó por su cabeza y observó al mayor.

-Padre… ¿Sería posible que recuperara mis poderes?- preguntó esperanzado pero Chuck negó con seriedad- ¿Por qué no?- replicó sin ocultar su molestia- Si puedo protegerme a mí mismo, entonces los chicos no estarían preocupados todo el tiempo y podría ayudarlos con esto.

-Entiendo tu punto pero la respuesta sigue siendo la misma, no, no te devolveré tu gracia, has renacido como humano, así que disfruta de esta—

-¡¿Disfrutar?!- gritó colocándose de pie casi de un salto e indicó a su Padre- ¡¿Cómo quieres que disfrute cuando hay alguien intentando matarme?! ¡¿Has visto cómo están los demás?! Dean apenas duerme por las noches cuidándome y me abraza con fuerza como si tuviera miedo que me fuera de su lado, ¡Incluso quería dejar su trabajo por mí! No quiero seguir siendo un inútil, por favor, Dios- suplicó con voz lastimosa y el mayor se levantó suspirando.

-No, no voy a cambiar de idea, entiendo tus miedos pero eres lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente para cuidar de ti mismo sin ser un ángel, los Winchester son humanos y han conseguido cosas increíbles, tú también puedes—

-¡No!- lo interrumpió enfadándose aún más que antes, ¿Por qué no quería ayudarlo? Si recuperaba su estado de ser angelical, las cosas serían mucho más sencillas, para todas- ¡Eres un egoísta! Claro, has desaparecido por años y te da lo mismo lo que ocurra por aquí, tú no tienes idea lo que siente ser tan inútil y ver a las personas que amas sufrir por tu culpa- acusó al borde de las lágrimas y se sobresaltó cuando acariciaron su cabello con suavidad.

-Eres tú quien está siendo egoísta, mira lo que me pides, que te convierta en un ángel de nuevo ¿Y qué ocurrirá con los chicos? ¿Crees que Dean quiere que vuelvas a ser la espada del cielo?- el moreno desvió la vista mientras se mordía el labio inferior con impotencia- No necesitas ser un ángel para ser fuerte o ayudar a quienes te rodean y a las personas que amas, puedes hacer cosas mucho más efectivas pero estás tan enfadado y culpándote por todo, que no te das cuenta de eso- el menor observó fijamente a su Padre, quien le dedicó una sonrisa- Sé muy bien que si algo llega a ocurrir, eres lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarte de ello, Cas, ahora eres mucho más fuerte que cuando fuiste un ángel y cuando lo comprendas, te darás cuenta de lo equivocado que estás al desear tu gracia de regreso.

Chuck le guiñó un ojo antes de desaparecer de ahí pero el moreno seguía inquieto con la situación y pensando que si volviera a ser un ángel, las cosas serían muy diferentes en ese momento. Esa misma noche, abordó a Sam en la habitación que solía usar como despacho para trabajar en los diferentes casos que defendía y ejerciendo la presión justa, se enteró de toda la información que maneja su familia, incluyendo el hecho de que Dylan es un sospechoso por lo que hizo con la obra y decidió que sería él quien aclararía ese último punto.

Fue complicado encontrar el momento preciso para ejecutar su plan, ya que siempre tenía una niñera encima, Gabriel, Dean o Sam, que se turnaban cuidándolo día y noche pero ese viernes coincidió que su hermano tuviera que ocuparse de otro asunto mientras que el rubio estaba trabajando y el castaño vendría a buscarlo media hora después del término de la jornada. Aprovechando lo que sería su única oportunidad, citó a su amigo en el gimnasio del instituto, manteniendo oculto el cuchillo mata-ángeles que sacó de la habitación del matrimonio en la parte trasera del pantalón.

-Hola, Cas, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Dylan con curiosidad- Me sorprendió un poco que quisieras vernos aquí.

-Hay algo que quiero preguntarte y espero que seas honesto conmigo- dijo muy seriamente, aunque ya esperaba que le mintiera- ¿Por qué propusiste hacer esa obra para el club de teatro? El director señaló que tú le diste muchas de las ideas, incluyendo la forma en que muere mi personaje e hiciste ese cambio de último minuto, porque de lo contrario, aún si cayera el foco no me hubiera lastimado- llevó una mano tras la espalda para tomar el mango de la espada, preparándose en caso de ser necesario.

-No entiendo a que vienen tus preguntas, Cas- respondió su amigo cruzándose de brazos- ¿Estás culpándome de lo que pasó? No tiene sentido, Cas, ¿Cómo iba a saber yo que alguien intervino el foco que casi te lastima.

-Tú les diste la idea de un cambio de último momento- replicó entrecerrando los ojos, había algo que estaba molestándolo y no sabía que era, ¿Realmente había sido Dylan quien planeó todo eso?

-Estás equivocado, Cas, ¿Por qué iba a lastimarte? Eso es ridículo, somos amigos- afirmó con seriedad.

-Entonces dime la verdad- pidió con un extraño presentimiento y algo le decía que su amigo no era el causante de los extraños incidentes de los últimos días-Escucha, alguien está intentando matarme, tienes que decírmelo, ¿Por qué sugeriste todos esos cambios e ideas en la obra? Por favor, Dylan, sé honesto conmigo- ante la mirada incrédula del mayor, se dio cuenta que definitivamente no es la persona que buscan, así que bajó la guardia por completo.

-¿Cómo que están intentando asesinarte? Oh dios…- iba a agregar algo más pero comenzó a gruñir antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza.

-¿Dylan? ¡Dylan!- no alcanzó a esquivar el puñetazo que le dieron en la mejilla derecha que estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo- Mierda…- siseó adolorido cuando lo tomaron por la camisa para luego dejarlo contra la pared.

-No debiste venir solo, Cas- dijo su amigo con una amplia sonrisa pero a pesar de eso, la sensación de que no era la persona indicada, aumentaba en su pecho- Es hora de decir adiós.

Ambas manos del mayor fueron hasta su cuello, haciendo presión para quitarle el aire. El moreno luchó con todas sus fuerzas sin conseguir apartarlo pero cuando pensó que todo acabaría ahí por su imprudencia, un golpe seco fue a parar a la nuca de su atacante y cuando cayó de rodillas al suelo, vio a Eric que sostenía un fierro.

-¡¿Estás bien, Cas?!- preguntó muy preocupado y lo tomó de la mano para atraerlo a su lado- ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ¡¿Qué haces, Dylan?!- cuando el mayor se incorporó furioso, el ex ángel tomó a su amigo por el brazo para correr hacia la salida del gimnasio con rapidez- ¡¿Cas que ocurre?!- insistió cuando se dirigieron hacia el edificio principal pero eso a esa hora no había alguien que pudiera socorrerlos.

-Tenemos que ocultarnos- respondió con prisas y sacó su teléfono, esperando tres tonos antes de que contestaron- ¡¿Dónde estás, Dean?! Dylan intentó matarme en el gimnasio, Eric me salvó pero ahora nos está persiguiendo- se sintió un poco mal al oír la voz preocupada de su pareja, quien le aseguró que en cinco minutos los encontraría en la entrada, así que tenían que ocultarse hasta entonces.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo?- pidió Eric deteniéndose tras el edificio principal, en donde el moreno lo empujó contra la pared mientras vigilaba a su enemigo, quien se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y los buscaba con la mirada-Cas, dímelo.

-Alguien está intentando matarme, escucha, no soy lo que tú crees pero no puedo explicártelo, por favor confía en mí- pidió sosteniéndose de la pared para vigilar los movimientos de Dylan, quien al poco tiempo se marchó corriendo hacia las pistas- Ya se fue…- suspiró muy aliviado, ahora solo tenían que aguardar en la entrada la llegada del rubio- Vamos, Eric, Dean debe estar por llegar.

-Es cierto, ese molesto cazador llegará pronto y prepararé todo para él- el moreno se giró al oír esas palabras- ¿Sabes, Cas? Sigues siendo igual de ingenuo que cuando eras un ángel.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el mayor lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza utilizando el fierro, dejándolo en el suelo e intentó llamar al cazador pero Eric negó riéndose y le dio una patada en el rostro que lo dejó inconsciente.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean detuvo el impala en la entrada del instituto y descendió a toda prisa, recorriendo el lugar con la vista pero no había señales del adolescente, así que probó llamarlo mientras recorría los alrededores hasta que escuchó el tono de "Carry on my wayaward son" y se acercó despacio siguiendo el sonido, llegando a la parte posterior del edificio principal, en donde encontró el teléfono de su pareja y había algo de sangre en el suelo.

-Oh no…-lo recogió muy preocupado y apretó la mandíbula- ¡Maldición! ¡Gabe ven!- pidió inquieto y se giró al oír un ruido, alcanzando a esquivar el golpe que intentó darle Dylan, doblándole el brazo tras la espalda para empujarlo contra la pared- Sabía que esto es obra tuya, ¡¿Dónde está Cas?!- preguntó sin contener la rabia que sentía- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

-¡Dean!- el bromista apareció a su lado, manteniendo la vista fija en la sangre en el suelo y frunció el ceño- ¿Ese no es el amigo de Cas?

-Sí, este hijo de puta intentó atacarlo, Cas alcanzó a llamarme para decirme pero ahora no está- estaba tan enfadado que quería conseguir la información recurriendo a cualquier medio posible, aunque el arcángel tenía otros planes y lo detuvo con seriedad para luego colocar una mano en la frente del menor, quien a los pocos segundos quedó inconsciente- ¿Gabe?

-Tal como lo supuse, está siendo controlado, este chico no es la persona que buscamos- advirtió volteándose al rubio- Algo más ocurrió aquí, ¿Alguien estaba con Cas?- preguntó cerrando los ojos unos segundos- Maldición, no puedo encontrarlo.

-Cas…- juntó sus manos para intentar concentrarse- Espera, cuando llamó, dijo que Eric estaba con él… mierda, ese pequeño bastardo nos engañó.

Ahora comprendía todo, lo más seguro es que aquellas sugerencias para la obra que dio Dylan, fueran idea de Eric y ahora que el moreno se encontraba en sus manos, quien sabe de qué es capaz. El ruido del teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y respondió con el ceño fruncido cuando escuchó aquella voz.

-Te atreves a hacerle algo a Cas y te juro que voy a destrozarte de la forma más dolorosa posible- amenazó apretando los puños mientras Gabriel lo observaba con seriedad.

-Ahórrate tus ladridos, Winchester- respondió Eric con diversión en su voz- Mañana al anochecer te estaré esperando en el mismo lugar donde tu querido angelito se volvió humano y más te vale venir solo o Cas pagará las consecuencias de tu estupidez- advirtió riéndose- ¡Nos vemos, Dean!

-¡Hijo de puta!- Gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared y se giró al mayor- Ese bastardo lo tiene… mi Cas está en peligro.


	23. Chapter 23

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu comentario Yan Yan en capítulo 21, ahora me apareció visible, si, Cas sabía que su rubito necesitaba sentirlo en ese momento y dejo su lado pervertido para ser cariñoso de otra forma. No te equivocaste al pensar que es Eric uno de los que está detrás de todo :) Saludos!  
"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 23**

-¡No puedes ir solo! ¡Claramente es una trampa!- gritó Sam muy molesto mientras observaba como su hermano guardaba un pequeño cuchillo cerca de su pie derecho.

-¿Crees que soy tan estúpido?- soltó el rubio tomando un cuchillo mata-ángeles para dejarlo en la parte trasera de su pantalón antes de hacer lo mismo con una pistola- Por supuesto que es una trampa, aparte de Eric, debe estar otra persona tras todo esto- afirmó guardando el bolso lleno de armas en la parte inferior de su armario- Probablemente también encontremos un montón de demonios y vampiros rondando por ahí, lo sé.

-¡Entonces no puedes ir solo!- volvió a insistir el castaño mientras lo giraba por la muñeca, percatándose del enfado que reflejaban esos orbes esmeraldas, una que pocas veces distinguía- Dean…

-Escucha, Sammy, por alguna razón, ese hijo de puta me quiere a mí primero antes de ir por ti, por lo cual yo soy la mejor opción de una carnada para que ustedes entren en acción, tenemos dos cosas a favor- explicó con una tranquilidad inquietante, ya que sus instintos homicidas se encontraban al máximo y cuando atraparan a los responsables, iba a destrozarlos lentamente, disfrutándolo- Ellos no saben sobre la condición angelical de Gabe y Chuck está dispuesto a ayudarnos en caso de ser necesario.

-Pero Dean…- el menor iba a insistir en lo peligroso y arriesgado que es su plan pero sabía muy bien que el rubio estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de rescatar al moreno y él también- Por favor ten mucho cuidado…

-Gracias por entenderlo, enano- dijo revolviéndole el cabello y el par de hermanos bajó al primer piso.

El plan que trazó el Winchester mayor es muy sencillo, le tomaría cerca de siete horas en carretera llegar el lugar de encuentro, así que el arcángel lo acercaría a un par de cuadras para mantenerse oculto y después dependería de ellos colarse en la casa con la ayuda del mojo del bromista para no ser detectados. Su mayor prioridad, es sacar a Castiel de la línea de fuego y cuando estuviera a salvo junto a Bobby, quien los apoyaría desde el exterior como su último refuerzo en caso de que todo saliera mal, Dean se encargaría de destrozar a esos sujetos y esta vez se aseguraría que fuera definitivamente, sin testigos secretos. Un suave aleteo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Bobby está en su posición?- preguntó el castaño con seriedad y el recién llegado acarició su mejilla.

-Sí, Sammy, ya está listo- hizo una breve pausa antes de acercarse al Winchester mayor, quien correspondió su mirada- Sigo pensando que esta es una de las grandes idioteces que has hecho… más te vale mantenerte a salvo junto con Cas hasta que lleguemos, ¿Entendido rubio idiota?- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa.

-Entendido, perra- el arcángel negó con diversión y colocó una mano en su hombro derecho.

-Buen viaje.

El rubio cerró los ojos unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba a dos cuadras del lugar acordado. Ya había oscurecido por completo, así que se apresuró en ir hasta aquella casa, la cual apenas vio, le provocó un nudo en la garganta y respiró profundo. No, esta vez no sucedería lo mismo que en el pasado, su amado Castiel saldría sano y salvo de ese lugar, acabarían con sus enemigos y después se tomarían unas bien merecidas vacaciones, ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca. Llamó a la puerta dos veces cuando esta se abrió por si sola y entró vigilando a su alrededor pero no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando alguien cubrió su boca con un extraño pañuelo que olía dulce.

-Winchester, Winchester, te estábamos esperando- logró reconocer la voz de un hombre antes de escuchar unos pasos acercándose y vio a Eric sonriendo, luego todo se fue a negro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El moreno mantuvo la mirada fija en la pequeña ventana que había en la pared de su derecha y suspiró bajito. Ya llevaba casi dos días encerrado en ese sótano, esperando lo peor pero ni Eric, ni ese otro sujeto extraño habían hecho algún movimiento después de encerrarlo en ese lugar. Forcejeó con las amarras que inmovilizaban dolorosamente sus muñecas pero es inútil. Cuando los últimos rayos de luz desaparecieron de su vista, escuchó el ruido de la puerta y unos pasos descendieron, reconociendo a su supuesto amigo.

-¿Y esa carita tan molesta?- preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios- No me mires así, solo estoy haciéndole un favor a mi amigo y lamentablemente- se acercó inclinándose y lo tomó por la barbilla con fuerza- Él te detesta.

-No sé de qué hablas, déjame ir- soltó sacudiendo la cabeza para liberarse de su agarre.

-Eso no será posible, si tan solo hubieras permanecido muerto, no tendrías que ver como asesinarán a tu amado cazador frente a ti, antes de que tú lo sigas- afirmó con una burlesca risa que hizo enfadar al moreno.

-Vas a acabar muy mal, tú y ese sujeto, no se van a salir con la suya, ¡Dean acabará con ustedes! Pero yo me daré el gusto de acabar contigo, ¡Hijo de puta!- ese último insulto le ameritó un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que hizo sangrar su labio inferior.

-Cuida lo que dices, idiota, yo mismo te acabaré y no tienes idea de cuanto lo disfrutaré- sentenció observándolo con enfado antes de que su celular sonara y después de dar un par de asentimientos, se marchó del sótano otra vez.

No quería que alguien lastimara a su amado rubio y no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, ya no quería volver a verlo triste por lo ocurrido con su vida pasada, no quería que eso confirmara sus temores y que optara por dejarlo. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas pero se contuvo, no era momento para llorar, es ahora cuando debía ocupar todas las cosas que aprendió en los entrenamientos con Sam. No tenía un arma cerca, así que inspeccionó con cuidado el cuarto, que contaba con varias repisas llenas de polvo y frascos extraños, había un mueble antiguo arrimado contra la pared junto a la pequeña ventana. Con sus manos atadas tras la espalda y los tobillos atados con fuerza, no era mucho lo que podía hacer pero entonces una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

-¡Claro!- iba a intentar levantarse cuando escuchó el ruido de la puerta y su expresión cambió a una de completo pánico al ver a su amado cazador rodar escalaras abajo hasta que se golpeó con fuerza la cabeza contra el duro cemento del suelo- ¡DEEEAAN!- gritó aterrado al notar el pequeño charco sangre que comenzó a formarse a un costado de su cabeza- Dios… ¡DEEEEAAANNN!- había intentado comunicarse con Chuck en un comienzo pero ese sujeto extraño le dijo que ese sótano tenía protecciones contra todo tipo de criatura sobrenatural existente, así que quizás neutralizaron todo lo proveniente del cielo también-¡Dean! ¡Dean!- lo llamó al borde de las lágrimas- Dean…- alzó la vista llorando cuando escuchó los pasos descender con calma hasta que reconoció a ese sujeto desconocido, quien suponía estaba detrás de todo eso y al llegar abajo, colocó un pie sobre la cabeza del rubio- ¡DÉJALO!- gritó desesperado mientras forcejeaba inútilmente por liberarse- ¡Déjalo, maldito!

-Vaya que se parecen- dijo el hombre con una sonrisa complacida en sus labios y pasó del rubio para acercarse a él- De verdad estoy sorprendido, el mismo ángel que acabó con mi chica, mágicamente renació como un bebé esa noche y ahora eres casi un adulto- el moreno gruñó cuando lo tomaron bruscamente por el cabello- Tú asesinaste a la única mujer que he amado en mi vida, ahora yo te quitaré lo que más amas en la vida antes de matarte, sucio ángel- lo soltó sin delicadeza antes de sacar algo de su bolsillo y se inclinó a su altura- ¿Sabes? Debo admitir que sentí bastante miedo esa noche, por unos segundos pensé que acabarían conmigo también pero entonces lo entendí, la forma en que te sostuvo Dean en sus brazos y te observó, eso fue suficiente para que entendiera que está loquito de amor por ti pero bueno, es aburrido tener esta platica contigo, no lo recuerdas, así que sé un buen chico y toma una siesta, el verdadero show comenzará muy pronto.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, el mayor extendió la palma enseñándole un polvo amarillo que sopló a su rostro y todo se fue a negro.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean abrió los ojos abruptamente cuando sintió algo frío arrojado a su rostro y sacudió la cabeza para que alejara las gotas de agua que se deslizaban rebelde por su rostro antes de observar a su alrededor desorientado y se detuvo en la pared de su derecha, donde el moreno estaba maniatado en el suelo.

-¡CAS! ¡CAS!- iba a ir hacia él pero en ese momento reparó que estaba atado a una silla, la cual se encontraba fijada al suelo- Mierda.

-Parece que estás en un gran problema- dijo una voz a su espalda y su captor caminó hasta quedar frente a él- Hola, Dean, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- preguntó sonriendo ampliamente y sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón.

-Tú…- recordaba perfectamente a ese sujeto, ya que fue una de las tantas personas que entrevistaron para llegar hasta la verdadera identidad de la bruja que causaba problemas pero en ningún momento pasó por su cabeza que existiera algún tipo de relación entre ellos- Ephraim- afirmó con seriedad y el hombro asintió.

-Mmm, por tu expresión debe ser toda una sorpresa que yo esté detrás de esto, no eres tan listo como pareces, cazador- el mayor se dirigió hacia donde estaba el moreno inconsciente en el suelo y le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen que lo hizo despertar abruptamente tosiendo.

-¡CAS! ¡No te atrevas a tocarlo, hijo de puta!- siseó forcejeando con las cuerdas pero no conseguía liberarse.

-Hora de despertar, Castiel, eres el principal protagonista de esta historia- dijo para luego darle otra patada en el abdomen que hizo gruñir al menor.

-¡Déjalo!- gritó el rubio desesperado, lo último que deseaba es que su pareja fuera lastimado, no otra vez, no podría soportarlo.

-Dean…- susurró el moreno observándolo con preocupación- Dean.

-Tranquilo, voy a sacarte de aquí, lo prometo- el hombre se rio con una estruendosa carcajada antes de dirigirse a la pared junto al rubio, en donde quitó una tela negra y dejó al descubierto cerca de cien fotografías de ellos, con la única salvedad que cambiaba la edad de Castiel.

-Esto- comenzó a hablar dándole unos golpecitos a la pared- Los he estado vigilando desde que se marcharon después de asesinar ¡A mi chica!- gritó muy enfadado lo último y se pasó una mano por el rostro para observar al rubio- ¿Tienes idea de lo que sentí cuando ese puto ángel asesinó a Estela? ¡¿Puedes imaginarlo?!

Ephraim fue directo hacia él para tomarlo por el cabello mientras colocaba el filo del cuchillo contra su cuello. No le cabía la menor duda que ese sujeto estaba dispuesto a todo para conseguir su venganza y seguramente comenzaría matándolo a él antes de encargarse del moreno, así que debía pensar en algo rápido para ganar tiempo.

-Los he estado vigilando todos estos años- continuó su captor apretando el agarre- Me sorprendí bastante con lo rápido que ha crecido tu ángel, aunque no debería estarlo sabiendo lo que es- espetó con desprecio- Aunque sí tengo curiosidad por saber quién era ese hombre que lo convirtió en bebé, ¿Algún pariente angelical?- el cazador solo se limitó a observarlo con enfado- Lo supuse, como sea, estuve vigilándolos y me di cuenta que nunca encontraría la oportunidad de atrapar a tu escurridizo ángel solo, así que planifiqué a futuro, ya sabes lo que dicen, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frío- dijo con una sonrisa antes de soltarlo sin delicadezas y caminó hacia el moreno- Fue bastante sencillo, verás, Estela me enseñó varios de sus hechizos y uno de ellos fue perfecto para darle éxito al padre de Eric, así que no dudó en aceptar cuando le conté mi plan y así llegué hasta él- su expresión se ensombreció y llevó el cuchillo al cuello del menor- Ahora voy a tener mi venganza, Castiel observará en primera fila como te asesino lentamente y luego le haré lo mismo a él, aunque sería divertido hacerlo sufrir un poco ahora- se dirigió hacia la puerta riéndose- Ya regreso, espérenme aquí, Jajajajaja, tampoco es como si tuvieran más opción.

Ephraim se machó dando un portazo y cuando los pasos se alejaron, el rubio inspeccionó la habitación pero no encontró algo que pudiera ser de utilidad, así que intentó mover sus piernas, las cuales estaban atadas a la silla y sintió algo incómodo, esbozando una sonrisa de que no le quitaran el cuchillo que ocultó en su tobillo.

-¿Estás bien, Cas?- preguntó observando fijamente al menor y éste asintió despacio- Tranquilo, angelito, vamos a salir de aquí, te lo prometo, esto acabará muy pronto, necesito que seas fuerte ahora.

-Lo siento…- se disculpó muy afligido- Esto es mi culpa… caí en la trampa de Eric y te atraparon…

-No digas idioteces- respondió con una cálida sonrisa- Ese sujeto no se hubiera detenido ante nada, Cas, no es tu culpa y esta vez acabaremos con todo.

-Dean- el menor correspondió su sonrisa- ¿Qué haremos? Ese sujeto tenía protecciones en el sótano, seguramente colocó varias en este cuarto, Gabe no podrá entrar.

-Entonces vamos a salir de aquí- afirmó forcejando de nuevo hasta que se rindió- ¿Puedes moverte? Tengo un cuchillo en mi tobillo derecho, hay que liberarnos antes de que regrese.

-Sí, Dean, confía en mí.

El menor se incorporó hasta quedar sentado y como tenía las manos atadas tras la espalda, separó los brazos lo más que pudo antes de pasarlos por su trasero con dificultad y consiguió llegar a sus piernas, flexionándolas hasta que consiguió quedar con las manos por delante. El rubio asintió impresionado con lo que acaba de hacer, ya sabía que su pareja es muy buena en todo lo físico pero no imaginó que fuera tan flexible.

-Podrías ser un excelente contorsionistas, Cas, yo hago eso y termino en el hospital- bromeó haciendo reír al moreno, quien gateó con dificultad hasta llegar a su lado y ante su sorpresa, lo primero que hizo fue quedar de rodillas frente a él para afirmarse contra su cuerpo- Cas… vamos a estar bien- prometió sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, deseaba más que nada darle un fuerte abrazo en ese momento- Tienes que darte prisa, Cas.

-Sí, Dean- dijo moviéndose para revisar su tobillo derecho y sacó el cuchillo que ocultaba ahí pero cuando se disponía a liberarlo, escucharon unos ruidos.

-Vuelve a tu lugar, Cas, yo me encargaré de distraerlo y tú te liberarás- el moreno asintió con temor en su mirada- Cas- éste se giró hacia él- Te amo y cuando terminemos con esto, nos esperará una larga noche juntos y podrás hacerme lo que quieras, no me quejaré- el menor se rio bajito y eso lo hizo sentir mejor.

-Entonces prepárate… porque voy a atarte a mi cama y te haré de todo- advirtió con renovaba esperanza para luego regresar a su lugar, liberando sus muñecas de las amarras que ocultó tras la espalda y fingió que seguía atado.

-Vamos a estar bien, angelito- dijo el rubio con una sonrisa antes de que la puerta se abriera.

-Miren a quien invité a la fiesta- canturreó su captor entrando en compañía de Eric- Es hora de comenzar, presta mucha atención, Castiel.

El rubio observó atentamente a su principal captor, quien se acercó con el cuchillo en sus manos y lo enterró en su muslo derecho, provocando que soltara un agudo grito de dolor, ya que comenzó a girarlo lentamente mientras lo enterraba un poco más. Ephraim quitó el arma con una amplia sonrisa para luego clavarla en un costado de su abdomen hasta la mitad.

-¿Sabes?- habló admirando como la sangre brotaba profusamente- Imaginé un montón de formas de hacer esto, pensé en un millón de torturas posibles a la que podría someterte para castigar a ese estúpido ángel pero entonces me dije ¿Para qué lastimar tu cuerpo cuando puedo hacer algo mucho mejor antes de matarte?- retiró el cuchillo para enterrarlo en el hombro derecho del cazador, quien gruñó intentado no gritar, no le daría ese placer a su captor- Y encontré la forma perfecta de hacer sufrir a Castiel.

Dirigió su vista hacia el moreno, quien mantenía el ceño fruncido y a diferencia del miedo anterior, ahora solo distinguía una enorme ira asesina en sus hermosos ojos azules. Su captor lo tomó por el cuello con fuerza antes de hacerle una seña a Eric para que se acercara, quien sacó un pequeño frasco con algo negro en su interior y apretó la mandíbula del cazador hasta que lo forzó a abrir la boca.

-¿Sabes qué es esto, Dean? Estela me enseñó un potente maleficio, uno que ataca directo a tu cabeza- sonrió con diversión y el ex amigo del moreno volteó el contenido del frasco en su boca, siendo cubierta después por la mano de su captor- Hasta el fondo, Dean- lo alentó tapándole la nariz y por más que intentó resistir, no pudo evitar tragarse ese desagradable liquido- Buen, chico, buen chico- lo felicitó apartándose- Eric, puedes jugar con Cas un momento, esto tardará unos minutos en hacer efecto.

Observó con preocupación cómo se dirigía hacia el moreno pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en la parte de abajo y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar que Sam había estrellado su amado impala contra la casa para entrar, antes se hubiera puesto furioso pero ahora se alegraba mucho que lo hiciera. Ephraim salió rápidamente de la habitación y supo que esa era la gran oportunidad que tendría.

-Quien diría que te aliarías con esa escoria- habló llamando la atención de Eric- ¿Se siente bien ser el sirviente de ese sujeto? Cumplir cada una de sus órdenes como un buen perrito faldero- esas palabras le ameritaron un golpe en la mejilla pero la mejor parte, fue que quedó de espaldas al moreno, quien lo observó antes de comenzar a cortar con cuidado las cuerdas de sus tobillos y continuó su provocación para apoyarlo- ¿Qué te prometió Ephraim a cambio de esto? Porque te puedo asegurar que en cuanto consiga su venganza, te desechará como la basura que eres.

-¡Cierra la maldita boca!- gritó tomándolo por el cuello- Yo no soy su perro, somos amigos y gracias a él mi padre consiguió un mejor trabajo.

-Tú padre lo hubiera conseguido de todas formas, no necesitabas recurrir a ese bastardo, eso solo prueba que eres un gran idiota- el chico apretó su agarre con diversión.

-Ladra todo lo que quieras, Winchester pero ya ganamos- el rubio sintió algo extraño y por unos segundos su vista se nubló- Oh, ya está haciendo efecto, dentro de muy poco, vas a desear estar muer—

No alcanzó a terminar la oración cuando el moreno se abalanzó sobre él, apuñándolo en un costado del abdomen y los dos rodaron por el suelo pero Eric consiguió liberarse antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. El menor se apresuró en cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado.

-¡Dean! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó dándole un fuerte abrazo que el rubio correspondió.

-Sí… tienes que salir de aquí, ayúdale a Sammy a quitar las protecciones para que Gabe pueda entrar, yo te alcanzo pronto- prometió dándole un corto beso que fue correspondido- Ten cuidado, Cas.

-Sí pero quédate aquí, estás sangrando mucho, me daré prisa para que Gabe te cure- dijo apresurándose a correr en la puerta y apretando el cuchillo en su mano derecha- ¡Volveré pronto!

El cazador observó cómo su pareja salía corriendo de ahí e intentó levantase pero cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un dolor horrible que amenazaba con dejarlo inconsciente. La vista se nubló durante unos segundos y cuando volvió a mirar a su alrededor, notó que se encontraba en una habitación diferente, aunque toda su atención se centró en Castiel, la forma original de su ángel quien era apuñalado por la bruja.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!- gritó aterrado para gatear hasta el moreno y cubrió la herida con la mano- Oh Dios… Cas…- cerró los ojos unos segundos y al abrirlos otra vez, su pareja ya no estaba ahí- ¿Qué…? ¿Cas?

-Esto es tu culpa- dijo esa familiar voz a su oído al mismo tiempo que unos brazos rodearon su cintura, reconociendo al ángel con la misma forma que tenía desde que lo sacó de la perdición- Por culpa esa bruja me asesinó, por tu culpa acabé así, eres lo peor de mi vida, Dean, ojala nunca te hubiera conocido.

-No…- negó con los ojos llorosos antes de llevarse las manos a la cabeza- Basta…

-Nunca debí rescatarte de la perdición- se inclinó a susurrarle con una sonrisa- Eres veneno, Dean, acabaste con mi vida una vez y ahora lo harás de nuevo.

-¡Nooooooooo!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam no alcanzó a reaccionar cuando el hombre que reconoció como Ephraim, uno de los que entrevistaron hace años para dar con la bruja que buscaban, lo aventó contra la pared, manteniéndolo quieto. El plan era entrar con Gabriel pero descubrieron que la casa tenía protecciones y cuando escuchó el grito de su hermano proveniente del segundo piso, no dudó en subir al impala para estrellarlo contra la casa y atraer a alguno de los enemigos hasta él.

-Imaginé que Dean no vendría solo- afirmó el hombre con seriedad- Ya me encargaré de ti, Sam, primero debo ocuparme de otros asuntos, como matar dolorosamente a tu hermano frente a ese sucio ángel- siseó sin ocultar su odio en cada palabra- No debiste venir.

Pensó que ese sujeto lo mataría pero escuchó un ruido en el segundo piso antes de que Eric bajara a prisa mientras se cubría una herida sangrante en el abdomen y se marchó por el pasillo de la derecha. Ese breve descuido fue todo lo que necesitó para abalanzarse sobre el sujeto e intentó dispararle, ya que consideraron la opción de que se tratara de otra bruja y prepararon balas especiales pero el mayor lo detuvo por la muñeca para luego darle un rodillazo en el abdomen, provocando que tirara el arma.

-Pensaba tener piedad contigo- dijo Ephraim dándole un puñetazo en la cara que lo arrojó sobre el capot del impala- Definitivamente no debiste venir- el hombre sacó un cuchillo de la parte trasera de su pantalón y se acercó inmovilizándolo sobre el auto- Adiós, Winchester pero no te preocupes, pronto tu hermano y ese ángel te acompañarán.

Intentó forcejear para liberarse pero el hombre recitó un hechizo que lo inmovilizó sobre el capot y alzó el cuchillo con una sonrisa. Todo acabaría ahí, ya no volvería estar con su familia, ni con su esposo, lo único que deseaba es que el rubio y Castiel no corrieran el mismo destino que él. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor pero volvió a abrirlos al escuchar un disparo antes de que el cuerpo sin vida del hombre cayera sobre él.

-¿Qué…?- lo empujó a un lado incorporándose y esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba- ¡Cas!- corrió hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo que fue correspondido con la misma alegra- Menos mal que estás bien, tenemos que salir de aquí.

-Dean está herido- dijo devolviéndole la pistola- Hay que sacarlo de aquí para que Gabe pueda curarlo- pidió angustiado antes de correr escaleras arriba.

El castaño iba a seguirlo pero entonces recordó lo que pasó la vez anterior y fue por el pasillo a paso rápido, no podían dejar cabos sueltos otra vez. La puerta trasera se encontraba abierta, salió corriendo con el temor de que ese chico hubiera conseguido escapar pero respiró aliviado cuando vio al arcángel que recostaba al adolescente en el suelo.

-¡Gabe!- éste se volteó a él mucho más tranquilo.

-¿Qué sucedió, cachorrito? Me asusté mucho porque no tenía noticias tuyas aún, ¿Y Dean y Cas?- preguntó acercándose con preocupación.

-Dean está herido, lo traeremos aquí y— una serie de gritos desesperados atrajeron su atención- Cas…

Intercambió una mirada con su esposo y regresó al interior de la casa, subiendo las escaleras con tanta rapidez que casi se tropieza en dos ocasiones para luego dirigirse a la habitación de donde provenían los gritos, distinguiendo unos sollozos ahora que estaba más cerca y entró pensando lo peor.

-¡Dean! ¡Dean! ¡Dean despierta! ¡Dean!- suplicaba el moreno sacudiendo al cazador por los hombros sin dejar de llorar- ¡Dean! ¡Dean!

Sam se acercó lentamente, su hermano estaba recostado en el suelo sin moverse pero lo que realimente lo atemorizó, fue notar esas esmeraldas sin brillo, como si estuvieran observando muy lejos de ahí mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

-¡DEEEAAAAAANNNN!- gritó el moreno abrazándolo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Dean…- susurró el castaño negando despacio- No…- eso no podía estar pasando, su hermano se encontraba en el mismo estado que cuando fueron a investigar esa misteriosa caja que reportaban los hombres de letras. No, ahora es mucho peor y no tenía idea de si el rubio sería capaz de salir de eso.


	24. Chapter 24

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y por sus reviews gaviota2127 (Ya veremos si logrará salir de esta el rubito :) y DDoubt (Jajajaja xD Dean cumplirá con su promesa y Cas lo aprovechará muy bien. Esperemos que Dean pueda salir airoso de esta :) Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 24**

Castiel daba vueltas de un lado a otro mientras esperaba a que Sam terminara de hablar con el doctor sobre el estado del rubio. Después de encargarse de Ephraim, el arcángel utilizó su mojo para borrar los recuerdos de Eric, incluyendo el hecho de que eran amigos, así que ya no representaría un problema en el futuro y eso les permitiría continuar con sus tranquilas vidas tal como antes, aunque eso último no podría hacerlo hasta que Dean reaccionara.

-Por favor siéntate- pidió su hermano deteniéndolo por el brazo para llevarlo hasta la banca que había junto a la pared- Todo va a salir bien, Cas, ya me encargué de curar sus heridas.

-¡¿Y por qué aún no despierta?!- gritó al borde de las lágrimas, si algo llegaba a sucederle a su amado cazador, no se repondría jamás de eso- ¿Por qué…?- el mayor lo atrajo a su lado para mantenerlo abrazado.

-No lo sé, Cas, su cuerpo está cien por ciento curado, debe ser otra cosa- afirmó pensativo antes de apartarse un poco y limpió con suavidad las mejillas ajenas- Mencionaste que ese sujeto le dio algo de beber que afectó su cabeza, seguramente si revertimos el hechizo, Dean reaccionará y estará bien, tienes que tener fe, Cas.

-¡¿Qué tenga fe?!- se incorporó casi de un salto antes de indicarlo con el dedo índice- ¡He rezado mucho porque se mejore! ¡Ni siquiera Chuck aparece! No tengo fe, Gabe, ya no, cuando más lo necesito, mi Padre no está, supongo que siempre es así, a él no le interesan los humanos y ahora que yo lo soy, ya dejé de importarle- dijo lo último dolido.

Los siguientes minutos permaneció en silencio mientras apretaba sus manos contra las rodillas, enterrando los dedos contra la piel con nerviosismo. Jamás se perdonaría si algo le ocurría a Dean y no podía dejar de culparse por la situación, si no hubiera caído en la trampa de Eric, las cosas serían muy diferentes… prefería mil veces ser él quien se encontrara en urgencias a soportar la angustia e incertidumbre de esperar que su pareja despertara.

-Sammy- reaccionó al oír las palabras del bromista y se levantó rápidamente para ir hacia el castaño.

-¡¿Cómo se encuentra, Dean?! ¡¿Cuándo despertará?!- preguntó con desesperación mientras tomaba al más alto por los brazos- ¡Habla, Sam!-gritó en un tono de orden que nunca había usado con ellos.

-Por favor, cálmate- pidió el castaño con una seriedad que lo colocó aún más nervioso y abrió ligeramente la boca cuando lo abrazaron, ya que un mal presentimiento se formó en su pecho.

-No…- susurró llorando de nuevo y aferrándose a la camisa del mayor- Mi Dean… tiene que reaccionar… Sammy…- suplicó con la voz rota por el dolor.

-El doctor… dijo que está en una especie de shock severo… como si hubiera sufrido un gran trauma…- intentó explicar lo más sencillo posible el abogado mientras contenía sus propias lágrimas- No sabe si reaccionará…

-Mi Dean… ¡Tiene que despertar! ¡Tiene que despertar y volver conmigo! ¡Tiene que cumplir su promesa!- gritó apartándose del castaño antes de marcharse corriendo por el pasillo.

Su pareja tenía que reaccionar, es inconcebible para él que ese hijo de puta de Ephraim se saliera con la suya, no podía terminar todo de esa forma. Después de una desenfrenada carrera, se detuvo en un pasillo solitario para afirmarse de la pared mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Es su culpa, todo lo que ocurría es su culpa, porque él asesinó a esa mujer en el pasado y ahora ese sujeto tomó venganza quitándole lo que más amaba en el mundo.

-No es justo… ¡No justo!- gritó dándole un fuerte puñetazo a la pared, antes de escuchar un ruido a su derecha pero al voltear, no vio a alguien- ¿Eh…?- avanzó lentamente por el pasillo y al doblar la esquina, se fijó durante varios segundos en el letrero sobre una puerta "capilla"- Dean…

Luego de pensarlo brevemente, decidió entrar al lugar de oración en honor a su Padre, aunque lo consideraba algo estúpido cuando por más que lo llamó antes de que llegaran al hospital, no apareció. Avanzó por el pequeño espacio entre las bancas y se sentó frente a la figura del cristo crucificado que estaba al frente, acomodado contra la pared mientras a sus pies había un montón de flores y velas, algunas de las cuales ardían calmadamente.

-¿Puedes escucharme?- preguntó observando la figura al mismo tiempo que lloraba-No… tú no escuchas a los humanos, ya no… Dean y Sammy han salvado incontables veces este maldito mundo, ¿Vas a dejarlo terminar así? No es justo, Chuck, no es justo que tenga que sufrir de esta forma… ¡No eres justo!- gritó levantándose de su lugar para ir hacia el improvisado altar- ¡Eres un Dios malvado! ¡Disfrutar con el sufrimiento humano, por eso no intervienes! Dejarás morir a mi Dean… mi Dean… ¡¿Por qué me permitiste renacer si ahora me quitarás lo que más amo?!- tomó unas flores que se encontraban dentro de un pequeño jarrón- ¡Eres horrible!- iba a arrojar el objeto pero se detuvo al contemplar la figura y cayó de rodillas al suelo- Esto es mi culpa… Dean morirá por protegerme… Dean morirá porque no fui lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlo… solo yo soy el culpable… yo debería estar mal en esa cama… no Dean… mi Dean…- perdió la noción del tiempo que estuvo llorando en silencio en esa posición y se sobresaltó al sentir una mano en su hombro, encontrándose con el rostro preocupado de una chica de cabello rojo.

-Lo siento… ¿Estás bien?- preguntó imitando su posición y el moreno desvió la vista, apretando los puños contra el suelo- Es difícil ¿Verdad? Yo tampoco comprendo la forma en que trabaja Dios… a veces… a veces pareciera como si nos abandonara por mucho tiempo y estuviéramos completamente solos pero no es así- el moreno negó llorando.

-Dios no tiene tiempo para nosotros… no le interesa…

-Eso no es cierto, él siempre nos escucha y nunca nos da una prueba que no considere que podemos superar- habló la chica con una dulzura que le provocó curiosidad- ¿Sabes? Mi hijo se encuentra aquí, está hospitalizado después de un accidente y ya lleva casi un mes en coma, comprendo perfectamente cómo te sientes, yo también pasé por eso, cuestioné a Dios, su forma de actuar pero después me di cuenta, que eso estaba mal, no es Dios quien provoca esto, sino nosotros, las personas y él nos apoya dándonos fortaleza para soportar estas situaciones, gracias a él no me he dado por vencida y sé que mi hijo se pondrá bien- hizo una pausa antes de acariciarle el cabello con suavidad- No pierdas tu fe, Cas, Dios te apoyará en estos momentos tan difíciles.

El ex ángel la observó fijamente antes de abrazarla con fuerza mientras lloraba. La chica tenía razón, su Padre no tenía la obligación de corregir los errores que cometía su creación y tampoco podía interferir pero siempre estaba presente para la humanidad cuando necesitaba su apoyo espiritual y les daba la fe que necesitaban, logrando superar cualquier situación, por más difícil que pareciera. Estuvo conversando por cerca de media hora con la pelirroja hasta que se marchó a reunirse con su esposo y se dirigió hacia el improvisado altar, contemplando la figura durante varios segundos.

-Lo siento, Padre- dijo mucho más tranquilo que hace un momento- Sigo sin entender tu manera de actuar… pero no debí gritarte esas cosas… no sé si puedes hacer algo para ayudar a Dean pero por favor… no nos dejes en este momento tan difícil, sé que mi Dean reaccionará, es un hombre muy fuerte y ha pasado por tanto, que esto no lo vencerá…- tomó una de las velas que había en el suelo para encenderla con otra que ardía vivaz y la acomodó bajo la figura.

No sabía que ocurriría más adelante pero confiaba plenamente en que el rubio regresaría a su lado y nadie volvería a separarlos de nuevo. Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta que volvió donde estaba el matrimonio, notando lo decaído y triste que se encontraba Sam, así que fue corriendo a su lado para abrazarlo con fuerza. Ya no es un ángel, no tenía poderes para hacer algo, aunque eso no es del todo cierto, ahora como humano, es mucho más fuerte que antes y si compartían esa tristeza, sería mucho más fácil de llevar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam correspondió el abrazo del moreno, sintiéndose mucho mejor que ahora estuviera con ellos y pudieran afrontar juntos esos difíciles momentos. Por más que Gabriel lo intentó, su gracia no funcionó en lo más mínimo para ayudar al rubio y eso le confirmó que el daño severo no se encontraba en su cuerpo, sino en su mente. Por más preocupado que estaba, no perdía las esperanzas de que su hermano consiguiera salir de ese estado, tal como lo hizo cuando fue atrapado por esa extraña caja que casi hace que se mate así mismo y confiaba plenamente en que la fortaleza que ha demostrado todos esos años, continuara igual de intacta.

-¿Podemos verlo?- preguntó el menor con tristeza.

-Sí, Cas, el doctor nos avisará cuando podamos entrar, lo están revisando ahora- explicó manteniéndolo abrazado y observó al bromista, quien se acercó cabizbajo.

-Lo siento, chicos… si tan solo pudiera hacer algo…- señaló con pesar y Sam tomó una de sus manos con cariño.

-Estás haciendo lo que más necesito en este momento, Gabe, apoyándonos- esas palabras hicieron sonreír un poco a su esposo antes de que se uniera al abrazo también.

-El rubito reaccionará muy pronto, lo sé y nos tomaremos una largas vacaciones en la playa, le daré un montón de tartas hasta que se empache, aunque dudo que eso sea posible- esa afirmación hizo reír a su familia- Tu parejita es un barril sin fondo, Cas, ¿A dónde irá todo lo que come?- el aludido sonrió mucho más animado.

-Mi Dean tiene un cuerpo de muerte, ya quisieras ser así- replicó sacándole la lengua infantilmente.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una de las enfermeras se acercó a ellos para indicarles que ya podían entrar a la habitación. El moreno fue el primero en hacerlo casi corriendo y Sam respiró profundo, sobresaltándose cuando su esposo tomó su mano con cariño, dándole todo su apoyo con ese gesto y los dos ingresaron. El castaño sabía que su hermano se encontraba mal pero le dolió mucho más cuando lo vio recostado en esa camilla, con los brazos a los lados mientras una manguerilla salía de su antebrazo derecho y con la mirada perdida en el techo. No podía ni imaginar lo que hacía ese brebaje que le dio a beber Ephraim pero lo había o estaba dañando su mente de un modo terrible, ni siquiera el doctor pudo afirmarle con certeza si se recuperaría de eso y no fue capaz de contarle esa parte a Castiel, ya que no quería destrozar su frágil esperanza que pendía de un hilo.

-Va a estar bien- dijo el bromista acercándose a la cama y acarició el cabello del rubio- Regresa con nosotros, Dean, ya todo terminó, Cas se encuentra a salvo y nadie intentará lastimarlo otra vez, ahora podemos tener una vida tranquila y solo te preocuparás por las bromitas que te haré de vez en cuando o las cosas que le cuente a Cas para que te corra mano cuando estén solitos- el moreno sonrió con esas palabras y abrazó a su pareja, afirmando la cabeza sobre su pecho- Ya es hora de despertar, bella durmiente, esta familia no es lo mismo sin ti.

-Te estoy esperando amor- agregó el ex ángel cerrando los ojos- Vamos a estar juntos para siempre, tal como lo prometimos, Dean y nos casaremos, tal como lo he deseado desde niño y será una boda inmensa, con muchas tartas, cervezas y esas hamburguesas que me encantan, estaremos con nuestra familia… Gabe y Sammy organizarán nuestra despedida de solteros…- el menor abrió los ojos intentando contener sus lágrimas para forzarse a sonreír- Será el tercer mejor día mi vida, ¿sabes cuáles son los dos primeros?- preguntó acariciando con suavidad el rostro de su amado cazador- El día en que te saqué de la perdición, donde se me dio la oportunidad de conocerte, uniendo nuestras vidas… y cuando Dios me permitió renacer para estar contigo sin la carga de ser un ángel…

Sam no pudo contener su tristeza al escucharlo y tuvo que salir de la habitación para marcharse por el pasillo, encontrándose con Bobby que venía a toda prisa. El mayor siempre lo leía como un libro abierto, así que bastó con que sus miradas se encontraran para que lo llevara a la cafetería, en donde tomaron un café y se sentaron en una de las mesas junto a la pared.

-¿Cómo sigue?- preguntó su padre adoptivo muy preocupado y el castaño le contó todo, incluyendo el mal pronóstico del doctor- Pues ese idiota no tiene idea de quién es Dean Winchester, porque bajo esa fachada de macho alfa y su manía por blasfemar, hay un gran cabezota que no se rinde por nada y esta no será la excepción- afirmó con total convicción que sorprendió al más alto antes de que sonriera un poco, no podía darse por vencido tan rápido, sabía por experiencia propia la gran fortaleza de su hermano y como superaba cada una de las adversidades que se les presentaba, esta no sería la excepción.

-Tienes razón, Bobby, ese idiota va a despertar muy pronto y estoy seguro que se enfadará cuando vea como quedó su amado impala- el mayor se rio con sus palabras.

-Entonces estás de suerte al tenerme aquí, te ayudaré a calmar a la fierecilla- dijo guiñándole un ojo y ambos terminaron de beber su café.

Después de esa conversación se sintió con ánimos renovados y los dos se dirigieron hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Dean, permaneciendo ahí hasta que la enfermera les indicó que el horario de visita se terminó y debían dejar descansar al paciente. Cuando Bobby llevó al moreno a comer algo a la cafetería, el arcángel lo mantuvo abrazado por la cintura antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy?- preguntó con preocupación en su voz y el menor lo observó sonriendo.

-Sí, Gabe, mi hermano va a estar bien, lo sé, hemos pasado por tanta mierda todos estos años, esto no lo derrotará- su esposo asintió afirmando el mentón en su hombro.

-Así es, mi cachorrito, nuestro rubito regresará pronto y estarás en un buen lío por estrellar su amado impala- ese comentario hizo reír al castaño-Pero tienes suerte de que el arcángel más increíble, sexy e inteligente del cielo esté loquito de amor por ti, así que te ayudaré a repararlo pero me deberás una muy grande por esto.

-Lo que tú quieras, Gabe- sellaron su promesa con un beso y permanecieron abrazados, con su fe totalmente renovada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Castiel dejó su bolso junto a la pared y fue directo a la cama donde permanecía su pareja recostada, con la mirada perdida en el techo tal como llevaba hace dos semanas. Tomó la mano del rubio con suavidad y se inclinó a darle un cariño beso, transmitiéndole todos sus sentimientos.

-Ni te imaginas como fue todo hoy, Dean- comenzó a hablar mientras se acomodaba abrazándolo y descansado la cabeza sobre ese firme torso- Ya solo faltan tres meses para graduarnos y nos están llenando de evaluaciones, trabajos y esas cosas aburridas… no quería regresar al instituto tan pronto pero Gabe dijo que te enfadarías si al despertar te enteras que estoy dejando mis estudios de lado- explicó con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que acariciaba distraídamente la mano del mayor- ¿Sabes? Nos entregaron los resultados del test vocacional y dice que tengo habilidades para casi cualquier área pero después de pensarlo bien, ya sé que quiero estudiar, ¡Voy a ser doctor!- se incorporó un poco firmando sus manos en los hombros del rubio y lo observó con una sonrisa- Quiero ayudar a los demás, quiero darles la alegría de seguir junto a sus seres queridos, así como yo tengo la oportunidad de estar contigo… ahora entiendo las palabras que me dijo Chuck cuando le pedí que me volviera a convertir en un ángel…

-¿Y qué entendiste?- preguntó esa familiar voz que hizo que se incorporara casi de un salto.

-Dios…- ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada antes de que el recién llegado se acercara a la camilla por el otro lado- Tienes razón… ahora que soy humano, tengo mucho más poder que cuando fui un ángel, quizás mi vida no es tan extensa, ni tengo súper poderes o alas pero tengo algo más importante, tengo sentimientos que me dan la fuerza necesaria para afrontar cualquier dificultad, así como Dean y Sammy lo han hecho todos estos años- el mayor asintió complacido con su respuesta- Quiero disculparme contigo… he sido muy egoísta e injusto, tú no estás aquí para resolver nuestros problemas, no habría aprendizaje de esa forma, si no somos capaces de afrontar las situaciones y levantarnos con nuestra propia fuerza… entonces no lo estamos haciendo bien, es doloroso, duele mucho pero es necesario para fortalecernos y tú siempre estás apoyándonos, como un mero espectador y sufres con nosotros… jamás entendí la gran carga que tienes, lo siento mucho.

-Vaya, ¿En qué momento creciste tanto?- preguntó apareciendo a su lado con una sonrisa que el moreno correspondió antes de abrazarlo con fuerza- Cas…

-Nunca te agradecí por darme esta segunda oportunidad, ni tampoco por la primera, por permitirme conocer a Dean cuando fui un ángel-observó fijamente a su Padre, quien tenía una expresión de sorpresa con sus palabras- Muchas gracias, Dios, gracias por todo, por estar conmigo aún cuando perdí la fe, por guiarme silenciosamente, por darme esta segunda oportunidad, muchas gracias por haberme creado y permitirme estar junto a la persona que amo.

El todopoderoso lo miró lleno de orgullo para luego estrecharlo contra su cuerpo con fuerza, permaneciendo ambos así durante varios segundos hasta que se separaron sonriendo. Esos últimos días había vuelto a encontrarse con la pelirroja, Camila, en la capilla del hospital y hace dos días se enteró que su hijo por fin despertó del coma, sin ninguna secuela permanente del accidente. Platicar con esa chica, le había ayudado a entender varias cosas, especialmente lo que significaba la verdadera fe en Dios y no solo una pasajera para pedirle favores o cosas por el estilo.

-Siento mucho no haber aparecido antes- se disculpó el mayor apartándose un poco y colocó una mano sobre el durmiente cazador- Realmente me gustaría poder hacer algo pero no puedo…- admitió con profundo pesar- Lo siento mucho…

-¿Es muy grave lo que tiene?- preguntó el moreno observando a su pareja con tristeza.

-Lo que le dieron, dañó gravemente su mente, es como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla, donde sus peores miedos se vuelven realidad una y otra vez, es una magia muy antigua que se usaba como tortura…- el ex ángel estuvo a punto de colocarse a llorar con esas palabras- Escucha, podría quitar esto pero no puedo tocar el libre albedrío de Dean y lamentablemente, él está escogiendo ese sufrimiento, por eso no puedo ayudarlo…

-Tiene que haber algo, Chuck, tiene que haber una manera de ayudarlo- iba a insistir cuando la puerta se abrió y el matrimonio se quedó de pie observando al todopoderoso, quien se apresuró en contarles lo mismo que le había dicho a él hace unos minutos- Debe haber algo que podamos hacer, Sammy- pidió desesperado al imaginar el infierno que vivía el rubio en su cabeza para dejarlo en ese estado- Por favor…tienes que pensar en algo…

-Mmm… Dean se encuentra en una especie de pesadilla…- el castaño comenzó a hablar más para sí mismo que para el resto, ya que eso le ayudaba a encontrar soluciones cuando se sentía muy sobrepasado- Chuck no puede ayudarlo por el libre albedrío, así que Dean escogió seguir ahí, seguramente por la culpa o algo similar… si Dean lo escogió… si lo escogió, ¡Tendríamos que conseguir que cambie de opinión!- gritó con una brillante idea cruzando por su cabeza y observó al arcángel, quien comprendió todo de inmediato, seguramente al leer su mente y desapareció de ahí- ¡Eso es! Tenemos que hacer que Dean salga de esa pesadilla o al menos que lo desee, eso será suficiente para que Chuck pueda sacarlo ¿verdad?- el aludido asintió entendiendo su plan- Ya sé que podemos hacer, Cas, debemos entrar en su mente, ¡Vamos a usar la raíz africana del sueño para hablar con él!- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa antes de explicarle con mayores detalles al moreno como ejecutarían su plan.

Les tomó varios segundos colocarse de acuerdo como lo harían hasta que finalmente Sam sería quien entraría en la cabeza del rubio, ya que seguramente, esas pesadillas que lo tenían gravemente herido a nivel mental, involucraban por completo a Castiel y no sabían cómo reaccionaría si aparecía de repente. El moreno terminó resignándose a la dolorosa tarea de esperar y observó en silencio como Sam tomaba la infusión que había preparado, después de colocar un cabello de Dean y el bromista lo adormeció, dejándolo recostado junto al Winchester mayor.

-Va a conseguirlo- aseguró Gabriel abrazándolo por la cintura- Mi cachorrito siempre ha logrado hacerlo entrar en razón y muy pronto estará con nosotros, ¿Listo para hornearle otra tarta a tu amorcito, Cas?- éste esbozó una sonrisa tomando la mano derecha de su pareja.

-Sí, le prepararé la mejor tarta del mundo y después le haré de todo- el arcángel se rio con sus palabras.

-Ese es mi Cas, gracias por venir, Padre- el aludido esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de fijarse en el par de hermanos que se encontraba sobre la cama, realmente esperaba que el castaño pudiera conseguirlo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

El castaño observó a su alrededor con preocupación, había aparecido frente a la misma casa en donde esa bruja apuñaló a Castiel y no ser por Dios, estaría muerto. Se apresuró en entrar corriendo hasta la habitación donde sucedió todo, porque podía apostar lo que fuera a que ahí se encontraba su hermano y no se equivocó. Para su sorpresa, el rubio estaba de rodillas en el suelo mientras el moreno, en su forma antes de ser mortalmente herido, abrazaba al rubio mientras susurraba algo a su oído.

-¡Dean!- lo llamó en un grito desesperado e iba a ir hacia él pero esos orbes azules lo detuvieron- Cas… no… ¡Dean!- volvió a insistir manteniéndose firme- ¡Dean! ¡Esto no es real! ¡Ese no es el verdadero Cas!- el ángel esbozó una macabra sonrisa que le produjo un escalofrío- Cas… ¡Dean tienes que reaccionar! ¡Cas jamás te lastimaría!- se arrodilló junto a ellos y sacudió al rubio por el brazo- ¡Dean! Cas se encuentra bien, está a salvo y esperándote, ¡Dean!- esos orbes esmeraldas observaron en su dirección con desconcierto.

-Sammy… yo le hice esto…- susurró muy angustiado- Cas… por mi culpa murió… soy veneno…

-¡No! ¡No es cierto!- replicó el menor tomándolo por los brazos, con la esperanza que de esa forma reaccionaría- Esto no es real, Dean, es cierto que Cas estuvo a punto de morir pero Chuck lo hizo renacer como humano, tú lo has cuidado todos estos años, no dejes de hacerlo ahora.

-¿Cas… está bien?- preguntó frunciendo ligeramente el ceño y aprovechó ese momento para continuar hablándole, con la esperanza de llegar a él.

-¡Sí! Cas está a salvo y te está esperando, ya nada se interpondrá entre ustedes, regresa con él, regresa con nosotros- suplicó al borde de las lágrimas cuando notó un brillo especial en la mirada de su hermano- Esto no es real, Dean, tienes que regresar.

El rubio cerró los ojos unos segundos antes de abrirlos con brusquedad, como si hubiera salido de un largo trance e iba a levantarse pero el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza antes de dirigirle una mirada llena de odio y una fuerza invisible lo arrojó contra la pared sin piedad, haciendo que soltara un gruñido por el dolor. Negó despacio cuando la secuencia previa al fatal desenlace del ángel comenzó a repetirse en la habitación mientras esa ilusión o lo que fuera con la forma de Castiel, no dejaba de culpar de todo a Dean, usando crueles palabras que volvieron a hundir a su hermano.

-¡No!- gritó levantándose adolorido y caminó hacia ellos pero nuevamente fue arrojado a la pared con fuerza- ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Esto no es real! ¡No es real!- el moreno susurró algo al oído del cazador, quien se aferró con fuerza a él antes de comenzar a llorar.

-No, Cas… no te dejaré… me quedaré contigo para siempre… para siempre…- susurró con desesperación y una sombra negra cubrió los pies del Winchester mayor, subiendo lentamente.

-¡No es real, Dean!- algo extraño lo inmovilizó contra la pared y por más que forcejeó, no consiguió liberarse- ¡Dean tienes que despertar! ¡Regresa con nosotros! ¡DEEEEEAAAAAANNNNN!

El castaño abrió los ojos abruptamente y reconoció el cuarto de hospital donde su hermano llevaba en ese estado dos semanas mientras Gabriel lo abrazaba con preocupación, en ese momento reparó que tenía algo de sangre escurriendo por su nariz y se giró hacia el rubio, quien seguía en la misma condición pero lucía algo pálido.

-¿Sammy?- lo llamó el adolescente llorando.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Chuck con seriedad antes de colocar una mano en la frente del rubio.

-Lo siento… no pude hacerlo reaccionar, ese hechizo o lo que sea se arraigó muy fuerte en su interior- dijo levantándose para luego sacar un pañuelo con el cual limpió la sangre.

-Esto no está bien- dijo el todopoderoso bajando su mano hasta el pecho del cazador y segundos después brilló de una forma tenue- Lo que le dieron lo está consumiendo, si no lo hacemos reaccionar en la siguiente hora, va a morir.

-¡Nooooo!- gritó Castiel con desesperación y subió a la cama, comenzando a mover al rubio por los brazos con fuerza- ¡Despierta, Dean! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡Tienes que reaccionar! ¡DEEAAANNN! ¡DEEEAANNN! Dean…- susurró lo último rompiendo en un llanto desconsolado y abrazó a su pareja con fuerza- Mi Dean… no me dejes… no ahora que falta tan poco para que sea mayor de edad y nada se interponga entre nosotros… por favor…

-Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer- dijo Gabriel manteniendo abrazado a su esposo con fuerza- Padre, dime que hay algo que hacer…

-Lo siento- respondió observando al moreno con tristeza- No puedo tocar el libre albedrío de las personas y si Dean ha escogido quedarse en ese dolor, yo no pue— se quedó en silencio durante varios segundos- ¡Hay algo que podemos intentar!- estiró su palma derecha e hizo aparecer el papel que hace años le dio al menor en su cumpleaños.

-Mi deseo- señaló Castiel observándolo con confusión- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Chuck?


	25. Chapter 25

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 (Ahora veremos si salvará el rubito o no) y DDoubt (Jajaja, nop, si los mato reviven xD, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá el tan esperado cumplimiento de la promesa que hizo Dean a su angelito, quien aprovechará muy bien ahora que es mayor de edad) Saludos! :D

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 25**

El todopoderoso estaba muy pendiente de la situación de los Winchester, especialmente el grave estado en que se encontraba Dean pero por más que deseara ayudarlo, no podía tocar su libre albedrío y el rubio deseaba quedarse en ese sufrimiento que lo consumía poco a poco. Intentó convencerse que no podía interferir y adoptó su ya bien conocido papel de observador pero después de dos semanas ya no pudo continuar, no quería ver a sus hijos tristes, ni tampoco a Sam, los tres habían contribuido a proteger su amada tierra tantas veces que debía retribuírselos de alguna forma. Fue por eso que apareció en la sala del hospital, en donde se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando escuchó las palabras del moreno, sin duda había crecido mucho en esos años humanos y no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho renacer, aunque si se sentía triste de apartarlo de su lado en el cielo pero antepuso la felicidad de su ángel por sobre las demás cosas. La situación del cazador empeoró drásticamente y si no eran capaces de conseguir que reaccionara en la siguiente hora, no volvería a despertar. La desesperación de Castiel, el pánico de Sam y la súplica desesperada de Gabriel, hicieron que una genial idea cruzara por su cabeza. No podía tocar la voluntad de los humanos pero podía…

-Mi deseo- señaló el menor observándolo con confusión- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Chuck?

-Me encargaré personalmente de traerlo de regreso- dijo abriendo el papel y lo leyó con una sonrisa al comprobar sus suposiciones sobre el deseo del ex ángel- " _Quiero que Dean sea muy, muy, muy feliz_ "- dijo en voz alta lo que estaba escrito.

-¿Puedes despertar a Dean con eso?- preguntó el adolescente acercándose a él esperanzado- ¿Puedes hacerlo?- insistió impaciente.

-Sí, porque eso me obliga a entrar en su cabeza para saber qué es lo que desea para ser feliz y yo se lo cumpliré- explicó con una sonrisa antes de colocar una mano en la frente del moreno, quien creció un poco más- Ahora que has cumplido los dieciocho, puedo cumplir tu deseo, tal como prometí.

-Chuck- el menor esbozó una amplia sonrisa para luego darle un abrazo- Muchas gracias… por favor… tráelo de regreso…

-Así será, Cas, déjalo en mis manos- aseguró el todopoderoso yendo a la cama y colocó una mano sobre la frente del rubio-No se preocupen- dijo observando al matrimonio- Va a estar bien.

Una luz brilló en el cuarto y luego todo se colocó negro hasta que la imagen a su alrededor cambió, reconociendo la habitación donde su hijo estuvo a punto de morir y lo hizo renacer como humano. Dean permanecía de rodillas en el suelo, abrazando a la vida pasada del moreno mientras parecía dormitar y una sombra negra cubría por completo sus piernas.

-No- dijo con preocupación para luego acercarse, sino actuaba pronto sería demasiado tarde- De— no alcanzó a pronunciar su nombre cuando esos orbes azules se fijaron en él con hostilidad- Yo no soy un simple humano, ni tampoco un ángel, no puedes dañarme- advirtió con seriedad- Dean- lo llamó con firmeza- Dean Winchester- esas palabras llamaron la atención del rubio, quien entreabrió los ojos- Dean, Dean.

-¿Chuck…?- respondió con confusión y se iba a incorporar pero el moreno lo abrazó con más fuerza- Déjame dormir…

-No, Dean, tienes que salir de aquí, los demás te esperan- comenzó a hablar Dios mirándolo fijamente- Esto no es real, Dean, ese líquido que te dieron suelen utilizarlo como un medio de tortura, sumergiendo a sus víctimas en una horrible pesadilla que termina consumiéndolos hasta morir- el cazador ladeó la cabeza sin entender e intentó colocarse de pie pero el ángel no se lo permitió- Eres mucho más fuerte que esto, Dean, Cas, el verdadero Castiel te está esperando y gracias a su deseo estoy aquí.

-¿Deseo?- preguntó antes de negar despacio y se acomodó contra el cuerpo del mayor- Déjame solo…

-No puedo tocar tu libre albedrío, por eso estoy aquí gracias al deseo de Cas, " _Quiero que Dean sea muy, muy, muy feliz_ ", ¿Vas a dejar a Cas por este sufrimiento? ¿Te privarás de tu felicidad por esta inútil culpa?

Conocía muy bien el afán del Winchester mayor por cargar con la culpa de todo, aún cuando la gran parte no le correspondía. La representación malvada del moreno, tenía un firme agarre sobre el rubio, tanto físico como mental pero no estaba dispuesto a ser derrotado, así que chasqueó los dedos para hacer aparecer un recuerdo que atrajo la atención del humano.

 _"_ _-Eres un niño bastante inteligente, Cas-el aludido sonrió- Estoy aquí para darte un obsequio._

 _-¿Eh? ¿Un regalo?- esos ojitos azules se llenaron de curiosidad._

 _-Así es- hizo aparecer en su mano un lápiz y un papel- Ven, siéntate._

 _-¿Para qué es eso, tío Chuck?- obedeció al mayor para luego tomar los dos objetos._

 _-Voy a regalarte un deseo para el futuro- explicó Dios-Quiero que lo pienses muy bien y escribas tu deseo en ese papel, puede ser lo que tú quieras._

 _-¿Cualquier cosa?_

 _-Así es y cuando cumplas los dieciocho, cumpliré tu deseo- afirmó sonriendo._

 _-Pero mi deseo ya se está cumpliendo- dijo el pequeño balanceando sus pies- Quiero estar con Dean para siempre y él prometió que así sería, entonces mi deseo se cumplió."_

El rubio observó la imagen con lágrimas en los ojos y se liberó del agarre de la antigua forma del moreno para ir hacia donde se reproducía la escena. Chuck sonrió complacido de que su plan diera resultado y se acercó para quedar tras él.

-Cas ha cumplido su deseo, estar contigo para siempre, ¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Dean? ¿Seguir encerrado en esta pesadilla hasta morir o volver con las personas que te aman y el hombre que ya dio una vez su vida por ti?- el cazador iba a responder cuando una fuerza invisible lo arrojó sobre el sillón y el ángel se abalanzó sobre él con una expresión de odio.

-¡No saldrás de aquí! ¡No después de todo lo que me has hecho! ¡Te mereces esto, Dean! ¡Mereces morir! Quédate conmigo- el menor comenzó a llorar- No me vuelvas a dejar, Dean, vamos a estar juntos para siempre, nada nos va a separar.

-¡No lo escuches!- replicó el todopoderoso con enfado, ese hechizo se había arraigado profundo en el humano y a este paso, no conseguiría sacarlo de ahí- ¡Cas te espera! ¡Sam, Bobby y Gabe te esperan! ¡¿Vas a dejar a tu familia?!

Se llevó una mano al pecho cuando sintió algo extraño recorriendo su cuerpo y soltó el papel con el deseo del moreno antes de caer de rodillas, percatándose que el ángel lo observaba con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y comprendió que la decisión ya estaba tomada. Cerró los ojos cuando algo invisible lo jaló hacia atrás con fuerza desmedida y al volver a abrirlos, el bromista lo tenía sujeto por los brazos.

-¿Padre estás bien?- preguntó sin ocultar su preocupación- ¿Qué sucedió?

-Lo siento- se disculpó sintiéndose impotente y el menor negó con lágrimas en los ojos antes de abrazar a su pareja llorando.

-¡Dean despierta! ¡DEEEEEEAAAAANNNNN!- gritó con desesperación cuando el monitor junto a la cama comenzó a emitir un pitido plano mientras los signos vitales del cazador disminuían rápidamente- ¡DEEEAANNN! ¡DEEEAANNN NO ME DEJEEEEESSSS!

Chuck apretó los puños impotente y se acercó a abrazar a su hijo, separándolo del rubio a la fuerza cuando las enfermeras entraron a toda prisa con el equipo de reanimación para intentar recuperar el pulso del rubio. Ya no había algo que hacer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Dean observó llorando como Dios era sacado a la fuerza de ese lugar y fijó su atención en la escena que aún se repetía en un rincón de la habitación, la cálida sonrisa del pequeño moreno cuando pronunciaba que su deseo ya se cumplió, provocó algo en su interior.

-No… esto no es real…- dijo percatándose que una sombra negra cubría su cuerpo hasta los hombros- Cas… mi Cas…

-Quédate conmigo- ordenó el moreno abrazándolo con fuerza- Vamos a estar juntos por siempre.

-No… tú no eres Cas- afirmó como si hubiera salido de un largo trance e intentó apartarlo por el pecho- Mi Cas no me lastimaría, él dio su vida por protegerme y jamás me recriminaría eso.

-Tú acabaste con mi vida, ahora debes quedarte aquí, conmigo, vamos a estar juntos, Dean, ¿Acaso ya dejaste de amarme?- preguntó inmovilizando sus muñecas contra el sillón.

-Te amo, Cas, te amo mucho pero tú no eres mi Cas, el ángel que amo jamás me lastimaría, el ángel que amo dio su vida para proteger la mía, no voy a terminar así, no ahora que Chuck nos dio esta invaluable oportunidad de ser felices, ¡No vas a quitármelo!

Hizo uso de todas sus fuerzas para liberarse del agarre del mayor y cayó de rodillas al suelo, en donde comenzó a forcejear con el ángel pero aún cuando sabía que no es real, no podía herirlo y eso aprovechó su oponente para darle un fuerte puñetazo que lo aturdió antes de llevar las manos a su cuello, cortándole la respiración.

-Cas… basta…- pidió con dificultad e intentó apartarlo sin éxito- Cas… lo… sien…to…- la falta de aire se hizo presente y dejó caer los brazos a los lados, esperando lo peor cuando su mano derecha tocó el papel que dejó caer el todopoderoso y lo levantó hasta observarlo, reconociendo la infantil letra de su amada pareja- Quie…ro que De...an… sea muy… muy… muy… fe…liz…- apretó el deseo con fuerza- Quie…ro… estar con… Cas… se…ré… muy, muy… muy feliz… a… su… la…do…

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente cuando distinguió una silueta brillante que apareció tras el moreno y luego todo se fue a negro.

¡An!

Una lejana voz lo llamaba pero se sentía demasiado cansado para responder y todo lo que quería en ese momento era dormir.

¡Ean!

¿Quién era tan insistente? Su cuerpo pesaba mucho y una larga siesta parecía la opción ideal para recuperarse. Quien sea que gritaba, no quería seguir oyéndolo, solo deseaba descansar.

¡Dean!

La voz se hizo muy clara en ese momento y reconoció de inmediato que pertenecía a su amado Castiel. No, no podía seguir durmiendo, después de permanecer en esa horrible pesadilla quien sabe por cuánto tiempo, no podía darse el lujo de rendirse ahora. Deseaba más que nada volver junto a la persona que amaba, su querido hermano menor, su adorado padre adoptivo y su preciado amigo, estar junto a su familia, compartir alguna rica comida, salir juntos. Quería regresar con ellos, quería estar con ellos.

-¡DEEEAAANNN!- ese último grito fuerte y nítido lo sacó de ese extraño estado de suspensión, incorporándose sobre la cama mientras daba una profunda respiración y un par de manos lo forzó a acostarse antes de que colocaran una mascarilla en su boca.

-¡Hay signos vitales! ¡Estabilícenlo!- logró reconocer una enfermera que daba órdenes hasta que sintió que le inyectaron algo en el antebrazo derecho y todo se fue a negro otra vez.

Poco a poco comenzó a despertar, parpadeando varias veces hasta que reconoció la habitación de un hospital en que se encontraba, recordando al cabo de unos segundos todos los eventos que lo llevaron a ese lugar e intentó incorporarse pero sintió un peso en su pecho y bajó la vista, encontrándose con el moreno que dormía acurrucado contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Dios acercándose con una sonrisa- Yo diría que ya estás recuperado, seguro que te darán el alta hoy.

-Chuck… gracias por ayudarme- dijo llevando una mano a la espalda del menor para acariciarla despacio.

-Yo no lo hice, Dean, no puedo tocar el libre albedrio de las personas, a quien debes agradecérselo es a tu chico- respondió guiñándole un ojo- Gracias a su deseo, conseguimos que reaccionaras, él te ama tanto que estoy sorprendido- admitió quedando de pie a su lado mientras miraba al ex ángel con cariño- Cas es una de mis creaciones más preciadas, cuando lo convertí en un humano para que estuviera contigo, fue difícil ¿Sabes? Pero no me arrepiento porque lo has cuidado muy bien todos estos años, Dean, incluso cuando era un ángel y se ha convertido en alguien maravilloso gracias a ti, eres un buen hombre Dean, por eso sé que mi hijo está en buenas manos, tanto Cas como Gabe- el rubio esbozó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras y estiró su mano libre hasta el mayor, quien la tomó.

-¿Por qué tengo la impresión que te estás despidiendo?- preguntó con tristeza y suspiró bajito- Sé que tienes obligaciones que cumplir pero prométeme que de vez en cuando vendrás a visitarnos, te guste o no ya eres parte de nuestra familia y una vez que te conviertes en un Winchester no hay escapatoria- advirtió con diversión antes de que el todopoderoso se riera asintiendo.

-Cuídalos mucho, Dean y sé feliz, yo me encargaré personalmente que nada vuelva a lastimarlos, tendrán una vida tranquila, prospera y cálida, como la que siempre debieron tener- prometió estrechando la mano del humano antes de inclinarse para revolverle el cabello al moreno, quien soltó un pequeño gemidito- Nos vemos, Dean y disfruta lo que tienes, el pasado es pasado y la vida humana es demasiada corta para vivirla llena de culpas.

-Tienes toda la razón, Chuck, nos vemos pronto- el mayor desapareció sonriendo y fijó toda su atención en su pareja, quien comenzó a desperezarse- Buenos días o tardes, dormilón.

-¿Dean…? Dean- esos orbes azules lo contemplaron desbordantes en felicidad- ¡Dean!

El menor se abalanzó sobre él llorando de felicidad y el rubio lo abrazó con fuerza, no quería ni imaginar cuando tiempo llevaba ahí o lo mal que estuvo para que su pareja reaccionara de esa forma al verlo despierto. Correspondió cada uno de los besos del moreno con la misma efusividad hasta que se calmó, manteniéndolo abrazado mientras lo miraba sonriendo.

-Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo, Dean, te amo mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé y pensé lo peor…- su expresión se entristeció unos segundos- No, eso ya es pasado, lo importante es que estás aquí, te amo, te amo.

-Tranquilo, tigre, no tengo planes de dejarte en esta vida, ni en cualquier otra- aseguró haciendo sonreír al menor y le dio un casto beso en la frente- ¿Qué sucedió? Solo recuerdo que fuimos a rescatarte, ese sujeto me obligó a beber algo y me sentí horrible…

-Fue terrible, Dean- el ex ángel le contó todo lo ocurrió, descubriendo que ya llevaba dos semanas y medias en el hospital.

-Vaya, les di un buen susto- su pareja asintió acurrucándose contra su cuerpo- Ya estoy aquí, Cas y te prometo que nada volverá a separarnos, ya se acabó.

-Sí, Dean, iré a buscar a los demás, fueron a la cafetería a beber algo- dijo incorporándose para besarlo nuevamente- Ya regreso.

-Cas- lo detuvo por la muñeca derecha con una sonrisa- Te amo mucho, revoltoso, ahora que me acuerdo, cierto chico de hermosos ojitos azules me prometió algo cuando cumpliera los dieciocho- el moreno se rio con sus palabras y lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso que correspondió de la misma forma.

-Claro que lo recuerdo y en cuanto regresemos a casa, voy a hacerte de todo, usaremos todos los juguetes que compré y te follaré toda la noche de mil maneras diferentes- esa afirmación tan osada hizo reír al cazador.

-¿Piensas que recreemos todo el kamasutra en una noche? Quizás no nos dará el tiempo, angelito- el menor lo observó con deseo y se lamió los labios.

-Quizás pero si te aseguro que lo disfrutaremos mucho- le guiñó un ojo para ir hacia la puerta- ¡Ya regreso, Dean!

Castiel se marchó muy entusiasmado a buscar a los demás y el rubio se acomodó en la cama para quedar sentado con una sonrisa. Nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente a Dios por esa segunda oportunidad que le dio y más aún por entregarle a una de sus más valiosas creaciones, por eso se prometió a si mismo que ya no continuaría cargando con culpas inútiles, ni remordimientos, tenía una gran vida junto a las personas que ama y la disfrutaría al máximo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Dean!- el castaño corrió hacia su hermano cuando lo vio despierto y le dio un gran abrazo mientras lloraba de felicidad, se había llevado un buen susto cuando las enfermeras intentaron reanimarlo- Menos mal que estás a salvo.

-Ya estoy aquí, Sammy y no se librarán de mí en mucho tiempo más- aseguró guiñándole un ojo a su pareja.

-Ya era hora que despertarás, bella durmiente- dijo el bromista rodeando la cama para quedar del otro lado y le dio un fuerte abrazo cuando el más alto se apartó- No vuelvas a asustarnos así, Dean…

-Lo siento, ya estoy de regreso, Gabe- el arcángel le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y le revolvió el cabello con algo de fuerza.

-Y más te vale quedarte aquí o ya verás lo que te haré, rubio idiota- amenazó haciendo reír a los demás.

-Qué bueno tenerte con nosotros, muchacho- Bobby le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Siento haberlos preocupado, chicos- se disculpó sonriendo y tomó la mano de su pareja- Gracias a mi Cas pude regresar a tiempo, gracias por salvarme, angelito, siempre estás cuando más te necesito.

-Y seguiré estándolo- prometió el menor con una radiante sonrisa para luego besarlo apasionadamente- No tienes idea de cuánto te extrañé.

Sam tuvo que separarlos cuando comenzaron a colocarse cariñosos ahí, ya que no era el lugar preciso para lo que planeaban hacer, además podía apostar lo que sea a que el moreno tenía algo muy grande entre manos para festejar con su pareja, sin mencionar lo ruidosos que serían. Cuando su hermano empezó a quejarse por la comida de hospital, fue a la cafetería a traerle algo en compañía de su esposo, quien lo mantenía sujeto de la mano.

-Vamos a tener una gran fiesta hoy- propuso el arcángel entusiasmado ante la infinidad de dulces que podría hacer aparecer, además de que había prometido darle muchas tartas al rubio y tenía planeado cumplirlo.

-Solo buscas excusas para llenarte de dulces- canturreó el castaño con diversión- Pero me encanta consentirte, así que lo haremos.

-¡Sí! Ese es mi cachorrito- dijo abrazándolo por la cintura y le dio un besito en la mejilla derecha antes de susurrarle al oído- Después de la celebración, serás todo mío, vamos a tener nuestra propia fiesta privada en uno de mis rinconcitos especiales.

-Eres un pervertido, Gabe- replicó riéndose.

-¿O prefieres quedarte a escuchar como follan nuestros hermanos? El pobre Dean no tiene idea de lo que le espera con esa fierecilla en abstinencia- canturreó con malicia, él mismo había contribuido con algunas ideas para que el moreno pusiera en práctica y estaba seguro que lo regañarían después pero bien valía la pena gastarle una broma al rubio.

-¿Qué hiciste, cariño? Conozco esa carita y es cuando haces alguna travesura, Trisckter- el aludido lo observó con fingida inocencia.

-¿Me crees capaz de eso, cachorrito? Soy un lindo arcangelito- habló suavizando su voz y el cazador se giró para pellizcarle una mejilla sin demasiada fuerza mientras se reía.

-A mí no me engañas, sé muy bien que te encantan las bromas, especialmente cuando Dean es la víctima, así que tendrás que pensar en una buena forma de sobornarme o te delataré- el bromista se rio antes de inclinarse para susurrarle al más alto.

-Sé la manera perfecta de conseguir eso, mi compañero de travesuras.

Fue hasta pasado el mediodía que el doctor decidió darle el alta a Dean, sorprendiéndose con su milagrosa recuperación. Cuando llegaron a casa, Gabriel se encargó de hacer aparecer todo lo necesario para tener una gran celebración, por fin podrían llevar una vida tranquila, sin preocuparse por algún futuro peligro que pudiera acecharlo y eso último se lo debían a Chuck.

-Como aún no sabíamos con certeza cuando te darían el alta, no te pude hacer una rica tarta- dijo el moreno haciendo morritos- Pero te prepararé una sin falta mañana- aseguró abrazando a su pareja, quien correspondió su gesto y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Eso me encantaría, porque la de la otra vez estaba exquisita, Cas- el menor iba a besarlo pero el arcángel intervino, manteniéndolos separados.

-A ver tortolitos, los cinco vamos a tener una gran fiesta y después podrán hacer todas las guarradas que quieran, especialmente Cas que con la abstinencia que lleva, Uuuuyyyy, ten cuidado rubito- advirtió sin ocultar lo divertido que le parecía la situación.

Sam se rio con la expresión pervertida que colocó el menor y la pánico de su hermano, no quería ni imaginar que le haría a su hermano pero seguramente lo disfrutarían mucho juntos. Le hubiera encantado que Chuck se quedara más tiempo, al menos hasta la fiesta de celebración que tendrían por la noche, aunque sabía que tenía asuntos celestiales que atender pero el rubio les dijo sobre visitarlos, así que mientras esperaban ese momento, iban a disfrutar mucho esa segunda oportunidad en familia.

Ya solo quedan dos capítulos más (incluyendo un epílogo) y la historia se acaba.

Gracias por leer! :D


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por sus reviews gaviota2127 (Por fin ya tendrán una vida tranquila. Termina esta historia pero quedan muchas más :) y DDoubt (Jajajja, ya terminaron los cuatro días, así que ahora vamos por lo tan ansioso por Cas y su noche de pasión con Dean. Como dije anteriormente, se acaba este fic pero más :) El capítulo es más largo de lo usual y lemón en su gran mayoría xD. Saludos!

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 26**

Castiel correspondió los besos de su pareja antes de que se apartaran jadeando mientras lo despojaban de su camiseta y esas manos descendieron a desabrochar su pantalón con prisa. Después de la celebración que acababan de tener, Gabriel se encargó de llevar a Bobby a su casa, ya que éste se había ausentado bastante pero prometió que volvería a visitarlos pronto, y después fue por su esposo, transportándolos a ambos a-quien-sabe-donde, así que él se quedó a solas con el rubio y por fin llevaría a cabo todas las fantasías y sueños húmedos que su mente albergó por meses. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando lo tomaron por el trasero para pegarlo a ese firme cuerpo lujurioso.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas? ¿Ya no quieres?- preguntó el cazador con una mirada predadora antes de inclinarse a mordisquear su cuello, haciéndolo gemir por las sugilaciones que dejaba en su piel- ¿No vas a tomar tu gran oportunidad y cumplir con tu afirmación? ¿Cuál era?- el mayor se rio sin ocultar lo mucho que disfrutaba la situación- Oh, claro, prometiste que me harías de todo, ¿Te arrepentiste, Cas?- el moreno le desabrochó la camisa con calma a su pareja para luego arrojarla a un lado del cuarto y se apartó con una traviesa sonrisa.

-Siempre cumplo lo que prometo, Dean, ahora, tienes que cerrar los ojos, solo será un momento- pidió suavizando su voz y su orden fue obedecida de inmediato- Buen chico, no espíes.

El ex ángel se apresuró en abrir el armario para sacar los juguetes que ocultó en una caja y que compró cuando hicieron la despedida de soltero del matrimonio. Tomó uno de los objetos antes de rodear al mayor y repartió besitos por su espalda al mismo tiempo que lo esposaba por las muñecas. Tenía pensado algo muy especial, además de que usaría aquello que le pasó su hermano durante la celebración de hace unos minutos. Se arrodilló frente al cazador para desvestirlo hasta dejarlo en bóxer, uno negro muy ajustado que no ocultaba en nada la erección que comenzaba a pronunciarse bajo la tela.

-Parece que alguien está ansioso- canturreó el moreno disfrutando el momento- Aunque no te culpo, yo estoy igual, Dean, así que no perdamos el tiempo.

Estiró la mano para tomar otro objeto pequeño de la caja y volvió a quedar de rodillas frente al hombre que ama, quitando lentamente la última prenda de ropa. Se lamió los labios con la lujuriosa imagen frente a él, realmente adoraba que su pareja se excitara tanto con sus caricias, así como también, que confiara en él para entregarse completamente. Tomó en su mano la virilidad del rubio, masturbándolo lentamente antes de acercarse a darle un lametón, recorriendo lentamente toda su extensión para luego introducírselo de una vez a la boca, deleitándose con el ronco gemido de placer del mayor, quien comenzó a mover las caderas pidiendo por más.

-Aaaaahhhh Caaaaassss… Mmm… Siiiiiii… Más, más, maaaasss… Aaaaaaahhhh…- en otro momento, el menor se hubiera dejado llevar por esa dulce voz pero en esa ocasión no, iba a cumplir todas sus fantasías, o al menos la mayoría de ellas esa noche- Caaaassss…- tomó al cazador por la cintura con fuerza, manteniéndolo quieto en su lugar y sacó esa gran erección de su boca antes de hacer uso del segundo juguete, colocando el anillo en la base de su hombría y lo ajustó lo necesario- Caaasss… Aaaaaahhhh… ¿Qué haceeeesss…? Mmm…- preguntó entre gemidos y con la mirada vidriosa por la lujuria que lo invadía.

-No seas impaciente, amor- dijo con fingida inocencia mientras se incorporaba, quedando de pie- Voy a contarte una de mis fantasías, no es la principal pero no he podido quitármela de la cabeza desde que encontré esto- sacó el tercer juguete de la caja para enseñárselo con una sonrisa- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- preguntó mostrándole de cerca lo que parecía ser un pequeño ovalo de color azul oscuro con una larga cadena plateada que salía de uno de los extremos- Cuando lo vi en ese sex-shop supe que debía comprarlo.

-¿Y que se supone que es?- soltó el rubio ladeando un poco la cabeza, realmente no tenía idea de qué era esa cosa pero conociendo a su pareja, debía ser para algo muy pervertido.

-Mmm, en vez de decirte que es, voy a demostrártelo, Dean y te aseguro que te encantará- lo tomó por la nuca para darle un apasionado beso antes de empujarlo a la cama, dejándolo con el torso encima, dándole la espalda y se ganó tras él, acariciándole las piernas con suavidad antes de hacer que las mantuviera separadas para tener un mejor acceso a su trasero- No tienes idea de cómo te gustará- sacó el lubricante que había comprado con semanas de anticipación, al igual que los juguetes y esparció un poco en sus dedos, penetrando lentamente al rubio- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó al notar el sobresalto del cuerpo ajeno.

-Se siente raro y frio- dijo jadeando antes de dedicarle una sonrisa- Pero según mi angelito esto será genial.

Castiel se aseguró de dilatar bien a su pareja antes de aplicar lubricante en el juguete, introduciendo la parte del huevo lentamente hasta asegurarse de dar la próstata del mayor, quien gemía por las sensaciones que lo invadían. Cuando logró su cometido, se apartó con una amplia sonrisa, la escena de ese cuerpo totalmente expuesto a él, lo tenía con una gran erección que amenazaba con romper su ropa si no hacía algo pronto. Terminó de desnudarse para luego tomar el mando del juguete y trepó a la cama frente al cazador, quien lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas, las mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando incesantemente.

-Ya te haces una idea de qué es ¿Verdad?- preguntó enseñándole el mando con malicia y apretó uno de los pequeños botones, el cuerpo del mayor se contrajo sobre la cama antes de que soltara varios gemidos de placer- ¿Te gusta, Dean?- el aludido solo pudo asentir por todo lo que experimentaba- Tiene tres velocidades, veamos que tal es la segunda- presionó otro botoncito con una sonrisa y su pareja se movió inquieto mientras gemía más fuerte.

-Caaaassss… Aaaaaahhhh… follameeeee… Caaaaaassss… Aaaaaahhhhh…- pidió frustrado al sentirse cerca del orgasmo pero el anillo en su hombría se lo impedía.

-¿Sabes cuál es una de mis fantasías, Dean?- acarició el cabello del cazador con diversión- Mientras disfrutas de la delicia que hace el masajeador en tu próstata, esa exquisita boca me la chupará hasta que me corra gritando tu nombre, ¿Podrás cumplir esa fantasía para mí, Dean?

Antes de que respondiera, presionó el último nivel del vibrador, haciendo que el cazador soltara un sollozo excitado y abrió la boca, incapaz de hablar pero dejando muy claro que si cumpliría su fantasía. Castiel no se hizo de rogar y se acomodó para sentarse frente al rubio, con las piernas abiertas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando esos apetitosos labios abarcaron su erección lentamente hasta que se lo introdujo por completo. El moreno gruñía de placer con la experticia de esa lengua que sin saber muy bien que hacía, le estaba dando un gran placer que solo se podría superar cuando hiciera suyo al mayor.

-¡Deeeaaannnn ssiiiiii! Aaaaaahhhh… me encanta tu bocaaaaa… Aaaaahhhh… Maaassss… Deeeaaannn… Maaaassss- llevó una mano para tomar a su pareja por el cabello, forzándolo a aumentar el ritmo de esa pecaminosa boca- Aaaaahhhh Deeeaaaan maaaasssss.

Embistió contra esa húmeda cavidad hasta alcanzó el clímax, llegando al primer orgasmo de esa larga noche y se apartó con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras observaba a su pareja jadeando, quien se lamió los labios lentamente antes de que esas esmeraldas se fijaran en él con anhelo.

-Caaasss… necesito corrermeeee… por favor...Mmm… Aaaaahhhhh Caaaaassss…- el aludido se levantó para ir tras su pareja y le acarició la espalda con suavidad hasta bajar a su trasero.

-Eres increíble con tu boca y ahora yo te enseñaré lo que puedo hacer con la mía antes de continuar- dio vuelta al mayor con cuidado y se arrodilló entre sus piernas para tragar su hombría sin preámbulos, consiguiendo un coro de gemidos excitados.

-¡Caaaaaassss! Por favoooorrr…- suplicó gruñendo al mismo tiempo que embestía su boca- Necesito corrermeeee… Aaaaaahhhhh Caaaaaaasssss…

El moreno se compadeció del rubio y se apartó para quitar el anillo de la hombría ajena, volviendo a tragar su erección hasta que sintió las contracciones de ese cuerpo que amaba mientras acababa en su boca gritando su nombre con lujuria. Castiel tomó hasta la última gota antes de incorporarse lamiéndose los labios, jamás se cansaría de ese afrodisiaco sabor. Aprovechó que su pareja mantenía los ojos cerrados, jadeando para recuperar el aliento y sacó el frasquito que le dio Gabriel, abriéndolo con una coqueta sonrisa antes de sentarse en las piernas del mayor.

-¿Te gustó la primera parte, Dean? Tenemos una gran noche por delante pero primero, di ah- el aludido obedeció de inmediato, demostrándole toda la confianza que depositaba en él y vertió un poco del líquido- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- preguntó tomando un poco y dejó el frasco sobre el velador- Un muy eficaz potenciador sexual, ¿Lo sientes?- comenzó a masturbar al rubio con lentitud, sintiendo como nuevamente se excitaba, aún cuando acababa de correrse- Esta respuesta me encanta.

Se inclinó a besar apasionadamente a Dean, quien correspondió su gesto de la misma forma y bajó una mano para quitar el masajeador de próstata sin detenerlo, haciendo que su compañero se estremeciera por la sensación y comenzó a penetrarlo lentamente, aprovechando la lubricación del juguete.

-Deeeeaaannnn- dijo quedándose quieto cuando terminó de colarse en su interior- Mmm… que estrecho estás…- susurró jadeando por el esfuerzo y volvió a besar esos labios con gula- ¿Estás bien…Mmm?- preguntó con preocupación, ya que lo que menos deseaba es lastimar a la persona que ama.

-Increíble, angelito- afirmó con una cariñosa sonrisa que disipó los temores del moreno- Ahora… quiero que me folles… Aaaaahhhhh… y no te contengas… o pensaré que no eres un chico de palabra- el aludido se rio con sus palabras para sostenerlo por los muslos y aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, deleitándose con las excitantes suplicas por más del cazador- Siiiiiii… Aaaaaahhhh Caaaaasssss…

-Deaaaannn, no tienes idea de cuantoooo Aaaaahhhh he soñado con esto- admitió inclinándose a mordisquearle el cuello hasta dejar notorias marcas que no se borrarían en días y subió a su rostro- Te amo tanto, Deaaaannn Aaaahhhh, siiiiiiiii, te sientes increibleeeee…Aaaaaaahhhh Deeeaaannnn… Eres lo mejor de mi vidaaaaa…

-Caaasssss, Caaaaassss, Caaaaasss, Aaaaahhhh… yo también te amooooo…- respondió moviendo las caderas en una petición por más que el menor no tardó en cumplir- Aaaaaahhhh Caaaassss… Eres lo mejor de mi vidaaaaa…. Siempre lo seraaaaassss…

Quizás fue por la excitación del momento o su falta de experiencia pero al cabo de unos minutos, llegó al orgasmo gritando el nombre del rubio mientras se corría en su interior, sintiendo como esa húmeda cavidad presionaba de una forma exquisita su virilidad. Se tomó unos segundos para recuperar el aliento antes de apartarse con cuidado, lamiéndose los labios cuando vio parte de su esencia resbalar de ese apretado interior. Le ayudó a su pareja a acomodarse sobre la cama, dejándolo recostado y aún con las manos esposadas tras la espalda, subió a gatas buscando el lubricante que quedó olvidado a un lado y se inclinó a lamer la hombría ajena mientras se dilataba estremeciéndose por la extraña pero placentera sensación. Cuando pudo meter y sacar tres dedos sin dificultad, abandonó la virilidad del rubio para acomodarse en su regazo antes de autopenetrarse con cuidado, gruñendo por la intromisión hasta que lo tuvo por completo dentro y se quedó quieto.

-Caaasss- el cazador lo observó con las pupilas dilatadas y lamiéndose los labios- ¿Estás… bien?- preguntó con una ternura que hizo sonreír al moreno.

-Sí, Dean… Mmm… se siente increíble… tenerte dentro- afirmó con travesura en sus ojos y comenzó a moverse despacio- Oh siiiiii, Aaaaahhhh Deeeaaannnn… me encantaaaaa… Aaaaaaahhhh… follameeeee… Deeeaaaannnnn… Aaaaaaahhhhh…- el rubio movió las caderas para salir a su encuentro mientras el moreno lo cabalgaba sin ocultar sus ansias, había soñado tantas cosas por realizar esa noche y aún cuando no alcanzarían a hacer todo, se sentía inmensamente feliz por ser capaz de tenerlo a su lado- Deeeaaannnn, Deeeeaaaannn, Aaaaaahhhhhh- enterró los dedos en ese firme abdomen y arqueó un poco la espalda- ¡Deeeaannnn!- gritó al sentir como el rubio acababa en su interior.

-Aaaaahhhh ¡Caaaaasssss!- el rubio mantuvo los ojos cerrados por varios segundos, sin dejar de jadear para recuperar el aliento.

-Dean… Mmm… te amo- susurró inclinándose a lamer las marcas que dejó en el cuello ajeno- Te amo tanto.

-Yo también, Cas…- respondió el mayor más repuesto del orgasmo que acababa de tener- Mierda… ¿Qué demonios fue lo que te dio, Gabriel?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción adornando sus manos- Me siento tan caliente, podría follarte toda la noche y correrme todas las veces dentro de ti- el menor sonrió con esas palabras, él se sentía exactamente igual y lo que menos le interesaba en ese momento, es saber lo que tenía ese regalo que le dio el bromista.

-No, amor, recién estamos comenzando- dijo con diversión y se apartó quedando de rodilla entre las piernas de su pareja mientras sacaba un consolador negro de buen tamaño de la caja- ¿Sabes cuál es otra de mis fantasías, Dean?- se llevó el juguete a la boca para lamerlo ante la atenta mirada esmeralda- No, tal como la primera, te lo demostraré.

Le ayudó al mayor a quedar sentado sobre la cama para quitarle las esposas antes de colocarle unas muñequeras y tobilleras de cuero negro con unas pequeñas argollas, por las cuales se unían a una cruz de bondage. Su amado cazador se dio la vuelta para afirmarse en sus rodillas y llevó los brazos atrás sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios, Castiel aseguró cada extremo de la cruz a las pequeñas argollas y lo acomodó para que se inclinara hacia adelante, dejando su trasero expuesto, penetrándolo lentamente con el consolador que lubricó primero. Cuando su esencia resbaló por esas piernas debido a lo que hacía con el juguete, la lujuria volvió a apoderarse de él mientras una espléndida erección se alzaba entre sus piernas, lo que sea que le dio Gabriel, ya le daría las gracias después.

-Por fin puedo hacer esto contigo, Dean, sentí tanta curiosidad cuando lo vi por internet- admitió revelando unas de sus fuentes de información para esa gran noche- dejó el consolador dentro mientras lo penetraba lentamente, con bastante dificultad en un inicio pero al conseguirlo, gruñó de placer- Mmm… increíble… Aaaaaahhhh… no pensé que se sentiríaaaa tan bieeeennn Aaaahhh Deeeaaaaannnnn- el cazador lo observó con la boca entreabierta, debido a que respiraba pesadamente a través de ella y sus esmeraldas se volvieron vidriosas.

-¡Caaaasss maaaassss! ¡Caaaaasss Aaaaaahhhhh! ¡Caaaassss!- el rubio comenzó a gemir extasiado, perdiéndose en el mar de sensaciones que lo invadían en ese momento- Caaaaasssss.

El moreno consiguió moverse más rápido en ese estrecho interior, deleitándose con los sonidos tan eróticos que escapaban de los labios ajenos y que rápidamente lo estaban empujando al clímax. Se dejó llevar por todas las emociones que lo embargaban, disfrutando al máximo ese momento y al cabo de unos minutos, llegó al orgasmo en el interior del rubio, quien se estremeció al sentirlo mientras acababa manchando las sabanas. Castiel se movió con cuidado para luego sacar el consolador, dejándolo a un lado y liberó al rubio, quien se dejó caer sobre la cama jadeando.

-Me has cumplido… tres fantasías esta noche…- susurró sobre los labios de su compañero- Pero aún falta mucho, tengo una gran imaginación- el aludido se rio con sus palabras y le acarició el cabello con cariño.

-Y no es lo único grande que tienes- afirmó con coquetería para luego lamerse los labios lentamente- ¿Y cuál es tu siguiente fantasía, Cas?- preguntó expectante por su respuesta.

-Bueno, no es una, sino varias, dos palabras- estiró su mano derecha para sacar un libro de la caja, enseñándoselo a su pareja con travesura, ya que tenía varios marcadores en diferentes páginas-¿Te suena este título, Dean?- el rubio leyó la portada antes de reírse, incorporándose para quedar sentado.

-Kamasutra gay- lo tomó para hojear los diferentes marcadores, en donde se nombraba la postura, se ilustraba con una imagen y abajo se explicaba cómo realizarla- Conozco el original muy bien pero seguro que no se compara a este, mucho menos hacerlo contigo.

-Son veintisiete páginas señaladas, ¿Te animas a probarlas conmigo, Dean? Escogí las más placenteras y algunas me las sugirió Gabe, según él son increíbles- el rubio colocó dos dedos en sus labios.

-No me nombres a ese idiota, no quiero saber las guarradas que hace con Sammy y mañana se lo agradeceré después de darle una paliza por corromperte- el menor se rio con sus palabras- Bien, revoltoso, vamos a probar la primera- abrió un marcador al azar y esbozó una sonrisa- Mmm, esto se ve interesante, "la vela" ¿Quién demonios escogió los nombres?- preguntó arqueando una ceja mientras leía la descripción de la posición para sí mismo.

-Eso no importa- dijo el moreno quitándole el libro y lo dejó a un lado antes de tumbarlo sobre la cama, acomodándose entre sus piernas antes de levantarlas y juntarlas, dejando el cuerpo ajeno en un ángulo de noventa grados- Ni te molestes en leer, sé de memoria como realizar cada posición, tú solo di un nombre y yo te enseñaré lo placentero que es, Dean.

No le dio tiempo de responder para penetrarlo de una sola estocada mientras se aseguraba de juntar las piernas ajenas con fuerza, provocando que ese estrecho interior se apretara aún más, haciéndolo gruñir por la placentera sensación y con maestría llevó una mano hasta la hombría del rubio, quien arqueó un poco la espalda, disfrutando de las desenfrenadas acometidas directo a su próstata que lo tenían sollozando excitado. No se detuvo hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo mientras gritaban el nombre contrario y se besaron pausadamente, disfrutando de la sensación de bienestar que recorría sus cuerpos.

-Buen chico, has hecho muy bien tus tareas- lo felicitó el cazador jadeando y sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios- Mmm, veamos, quiero probar otra que se llama- hizo memoria de los que alcanzó a revisar por encima hace unos minutos- "La silla colgante", ¿Mi aplicado estudiante recuerda cómo es?- preguntó lamiéndose los labios despacio para provocar al moreno, quien lo observó lujuriosamente.

-La duda ofende, Dean, voy a hacerte lloriquear de placer- prometió antes de apoderarse de esos pecaminosos labios.

Se apresuró en tomar las pantorrillas del mayor, para llevar las piernas hasta sus hombros, esbozando una sonrisa cuando notó como su esencia resbalaba por ese estrecho trasero y se inclinó hacia adelante para penetrarlo con fuerza, haciendo sollozar a su pareja por la sensación e imponiendo un ritmo rápido desde el inicio. Aún faltaban veinticinco posiciones que debían probar esa noche y el frasquito que le dio Gabriel sería de mucha ayuda en sus propósitos, ya que cada vez que llegaba al orgasmo se sentía tan potente como si fuera el primero. Ahora solo se preocuparía de disfrutar esa magnífica noche junto al hombre que ama más que nada en el mundo y viceversa.

Cuando la niebla de la excitación se esfumó, el moreno se recostó junto al mayor, quien lo abrazó por la cintura jadeando despacio. A ninguno de los dos les importó que fueran pasadas las cinco de la mañana, o que probablemente dormirían hasta la tarde para reponer energías, o que las sabanas estuvieran pegajosas y sudadas por las horas de placer que experimentaron juntos. Nada de eso es relevante ahora, lo único importante es que están juntos, sintiendo la calidez del cuerpo contrario y con la convicción de que ahora disfrutarían de una vida familiar tranquila, en donde su máxima preocupación sería evitar que Gabriel continuara dándole ideas guarras al moreno o le metiera mano a Sam en público.

-Te amo mucho, Dean- dijo el moreno observándolo con una amplia sonrisa y correspondió el beso que le dieron.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Cas, jamás voy a poder agradecerle a Chuck por darnos esta segunda oportunidad o permitir que nos conociéramos en tu vida pasada pero por sobre todo, estoy infinitamente agradecido que alguien tan maravilloso como tú se fijara en mí- afirmó el cazador abrazándolo con cariño y transmitiéndole todo su amor en una mirada- Eres lo mejor de mi vida, Cas.

-Y tú eres lo mejor de la mía, Dean- se acurrucó contra ese fuerte y sudado cuerpo, en donde se encontraba su verdadero hogar y su corazón- Siempre voy a estar contigo, porque desde el momento en que correspondiste mis sentimientos, me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo y ahora vamos a ser felices juntos.

-Sí, Cas, muy felices- lo apoyó el cazador besando tiernamente su frente y el moreno cerró los ojos para descansar. Él tampoco encontraba la forma de agradecerle a su Padre por todo lo que hizo por ellos pero tenía la certeza que verlos juntos, amándose y siendo felices, es todo el agradecimiento que quería Dios.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sam observó la habitación con curiosidad, al centro había una gran cama de dos plazas con sabanas de seda blancas pero lo que más llamó su atención, fueron los espejos que había en las paredes y el techo, dando una visión de diferentes ángulos sobre lo que hacía en la cama. No le sorprendía en lo más mínimo que su esposo tuviera un lugar así, de hecho, esperaba que lo llevara a una especie de mazmorra o algo por el estilo. Se acercó al bromista con una sonrisa y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

-Bonito lugar, Trickster, ¿Aquí traías a tus ligues casuales?- preguntó fingiendo celos, aunque la verdad es que la situación le causaba diversión.

-He estado con muchas personas pero tú eres el único especial para mí- afirmó el mayor tomándolo por la cintura para pegarlo a su cuerpo por rudeza, haciéndolo gemir- Pero ya que mi lindo y sexy cachorrito está celosito, no tendré más opción que demostrártelo con horas de placentero sexo- afirmó haciendo aparecer un pequeño frasquito en su mano derecha- ¿Sabes qué es esto?- preguntó con una coqueta sonrisa y el más alto negó sin ocultar su curiosidad- Mmm, dime, Sammy, ¿Lo tomarías aún sin saber que es si yo te lo pidiera?- el arcángel sabía de antemano la respuesta pero quería divertirse un poco con el cazador, aunque su jugada tuvo el efecto contrario y le quitaron el frasco de las manos para beber la mitad de su contenido.

-Por supuesto, confío plenamente en mi esposo- respondió dándole un apasionado beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma- Ahora dime que es.

-Cas me pidió una ayudita extra para su gran noche de lujuria, así que fui con una vieja amiga bruja, literalmente, además de que tiene un carácter horrendo- dijo lo último estremeciéndose por el recuerdo- Como sea, me dio un poderoso potenciador sexual, asegurado para horas y horas de placentero sexo- le guiñó un ojo al menor antes de tomar lo que quedaba en el frasco con una sonrisa- Las cosas que te haré en esa cama, mi cachorrito pero no sigamos perdiendo el tiempo hablando cuando puedo estar follandote con fuerza por ese lindo y estrecho traserito que tienes, cariño.

El castaño esbozó una sonrisa cuando el mayor chasqueó los dedos para desnudarlos a ambos y lo empujó sobre la cama, repartiendo besito por su rostro antes de descender por su cuello lentamente, llegando a su torso en donde se entretuvo jugueteando con sus pezones, mordiéndolos y succionándolos. El cazador gimió con sus acciones, llevando una mano al cabello de su esposo para despeinarlo mientras lo instaba a bajar más.

-¿Qué quieres que te haga, cariño?- preguntó el arcángel con travesura y llegó hasta su más que evidente erección, soplando sobre ella pero sin hacer algo más- ¿Qué quieres, mi chico ansioso?

-Chúpamela…- suplicó moviendo las caderas para reafirmar sus palabras- Gabe… no juegues conmigo…

-Jamás lo haría, cariño, ya sabes cómo me pones, cachorrito y como soy tan bueno, no te haré esperar más, no después de que me lo pides con esa carita tan linda- respondió inclinándose para tragar la hombría de Sam, quien arqueó un poco la espalda mientras gruñía.

-Gaaabbeeee Aaaaaahhhhh… Siiiiiii… Maaaassss Gabeeee… Me encanta tu bocaaaa Aaaahhhh…- volvió a enredar sus dedos en el cabello ajeno, forzándolo a aumentar el ritmo mientras gemía roncamente- Gabeeee… Aaaaahhhh… Eres el mejoooorrr… Gabeeee…- al cabo de unos minutos ya no pudo soportar más lo que hacia esa experta boca sobre su virilidad y echó la cabeza hacia atrás- ¡Gabeeeee!- acabó gritando el nombre de su esposo antes de dejar caer sobre la cama jadeando, se estremeció al sentir el lametón que le dio el mayor.

-Que sexy caritas tienes- canturreó el arcángel trepando sobre su cuerpo antes de sonreír con malicia- Voy a hacerte el amor toda la noche, Sammy y quiero que prestes mucha atención- lo tomó por la barbilla para que dirigiera su vista hacia el espejo que cubría el techo- ¿Puedes verlo, Sammy? La linda expresión que tienes, aunque yo haré que coloques una mejor, presta atención.

El castaño quería decir algo pero solo pudo contraerse de placer cuando unos dedos comenzaron a prepararlo con prisas antes de que sintiera la erección del mayor en su entrada, colándose lentamente en su interior mientras esa mano seguía en su barbilla, sosteniéndolo con fuerza pero sin lastimarlo para que mantuviera la vista en el espejo del techo. No podía negar que comenzó a excitar más, si es que eso es posible, cuando aprecio el reflejo de ellos, como ese fuerte cuerpo lo cubría, embistiéndolo con fuerza y su propia expresión de placer, disfrutando mucho del sexo con su esposo.

-¡Gabeeee Aaaaaahhhh! ¡Maaaasss Gabeeee! ¡Dame fuerte! ¡Maaassss! Aaaaaaahhhh!- las estocadas directas a su próstata no le permitieron decir algo coherente que no fueran gritos o gemidos pero el bromista lo conocía a la perfección, haciendo lo preciso para enloquecerlo.

-Sammyyyy, mi Sammyyyy- dijo entre gemidos a su oído, sin disminuir el ritmo y bajó una mano para masturbar al menor- Eres tal hermosooooo Aaaaaaahhhhh… Me encanta tu caritaaaa… tus ojooooosss, solo me basta con verlos para saber cuánto me amas, Mmm, cuánto disfrutas cada cosa que te hagoooo y lo feliz que eres a mi ladooo Aaaahhh Sammyyyy.

El menor apretó las piernas contra la cintura de su pareja, quien lo embestía frenéticamente y lo estaba llevando al cielo con todo el placer que le daba. Su esposo siempre es magnífico en el sexo, además de que muy creativo, cada día lo sorprendía con cosas nuevas que mantenía la pasión siempre encendida en su larga relación pero lo que más adoraba del bromista, es que siempre lo hacía sentir bien, en todo sentido. Gabriel se inclinó a mordisquearle el cuello con la fuerza suficiente para dejarle marcas que no se borrarían en días, quizás en otro momento lo hubiera regañado un poco por dejar sugilaciones en un ligar tan notorio y donde no podía ocultarlas pero ahora se sentía demasiado bien para tener algún pensamiento racional. Podía sentir su orgasmo muy cerca y con un par de embestidas más, se corrió manchando ambos abdómenes.

-¡Gaaaabbeeeee!- gritó el nombre de su pareja con lujuria y observó su reflejo en el espejo del techo, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sudaba copiosamente, mantenía los labios entreabiertos para recuperar el aliento y una gran sonrisa satisfecha los adornaba.

-Esa caritaaaaaa-dijo el bromista disminuyendo el ritmo y haciendo la penetración más profunda- No tienes idea de cuánto me encantaaaasss… eres la cosita más linda que he vistooo Aaaahhh Sammyyyyy… Te amoooo, Sammyyyyy- con una última acometida se corrió en su interior, haciendo que el cazador se estremeciera al sentirlo y estiró las manos para tomar a su esposo por las mejillas, dándole un cariñoso beso que fue correspondido de la misma forma.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe- dijo jadeando despacio mientras le acariciaba el cabello distraídamente- Mi Gabe, eres lo mejor de mi vida, realmente me siento afortunado de estar contigo.

-Sammy, yo también, eres lo mejor de mi vida, cachorrito y he caído completamente por ti- afirmó iniciando un suave beso que se volvió rápidamente apasionado.

-Mmm… me siento muy caliente- comentó el castaño moviendo las caderas, ya que el bromista seguía en su interior.

-Mi amiguita hace buenos trucos- respondió Gabriel con diversión e hizo aparecer un libro en sus manos- ¿Recuerdas esto, cachorrito?- preguntó moviéndolo con coquetería.

-Cómo olvidarlo, hicimos todas las posturas que salen ahí- habló el más alto riéndose, era imposible que olvidara como durante su luna de miel, el bromista le enseñó las posturas del kamasutra gay que conocía, lo cual se reducía a todas.

-¿Sabes? Cas me estuvo pidiendo algunos consejos respecto a este libro que me encanta, así que en caso de que necesite más ayuda después, tengo que ser un buen chico y ayudar a mi hermanito, por eso vamos a repasar cada una de ellas está noche, así recordaré cuales son las más placenteras- el castaño se rio con la excusa que inventaba su esposo para realizar todo el kamasutra otra vez, aunque si simplemente se lo hubiese pedido, no se negaría, sino que todo lo contrario, la idea sonaba tentadora y con ese súper potenciador sexual que le hizo tomar al comienzo, no tenía duda que lo harían.

-Oh, así que Gabe es un buen hermano mayor, entonces, vamos a recordar juntos cuales son las más placenteras, mi querido Trickster.

Los dos compartieron una mirada llena de amor e intimidad antes de unir sus bocas en un lujurioso beso. Sam estaba muy feliz por cómo habían resultado las cosas, por fin tendrían la seguridad de que su única preocupación en el futuro sería que su esposo no continuara enseñándole guarradas a Cas para que pusiera en práctica con Dean, o que no volviera a correrle mano en público. Por fin podrían disfrutar de una vida familiar tranquila. Realmente esperaba que Chuck cumpliera con su promesa de regresar para agradecérselo como correspondía, aunque tenía la impresión que con verlos felices y juntos, es todo el agradecimiento que quería Dios.


	27. Chapter 27 Epílogo

Hola a todos! Gracias a quienes leen el fic y gracias por tu review gaviota2127. Ya solo queda el epílogo, me quedó bastante extenso pero quería cerrar bien la historia. Saludos! :D

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 **Capítulo 27**

 **Epilogo.**

Dean le arregló la corbata a su pareja antes de rodearlo cerca de cinco veces para darle un fuerte abrazo y le tomó un montón de fotografías. Hoy el menor terminaba el instituto y harían una ceremonia muy especial para despedir a la generación de último año. El asunto de Eric y Ephraim quedó en el pasado, además de que Chuck cumplió su promesa de mantener alejado lo sobrenatural de sus vidas.

-Ya basta, mamá pájaro- lo apartó el arcángel con una sonrisa de diversión- Vas a arrugar el traje de Cas.

-Es que estoy tan feliz- dijo casi dando saltitos de emoción y tomó la mano del moreno, quien correspondió su gesto con la misma alegría- No puedo creer que te graduarás con las mejores calificaciones, eres todo un nerd, Cas, igual que Sammy- el aludido le dio un golpecito en la frente que lo hizo gruñir despacio.

-¿Ya has pensado que quieres estudiar?- preguntó el castaño sirviendo el desayuno y los cuatro se sentaron a comer.

-¡Sí!- respondió engullendo su pan antes de continuar- Voy a ser doctor.

-Eso es genial- el bromista le revolvió el cabello con cariño antes de rodearle el cuello con un brazo- Mi hermanito es todo un nerd, igualito a ti, cachorrito.

-Dejen de decirme nerd- se quejó el más alto haciendo morritos y le dio un sorbo a su café- Me parece genial tu elección, Cas, estoy seguro que te irá fantástico, ¿Y a qué universidad irás? Te han llegado varias cartas- canturreó lo último con orgullo- Y hemos recibido diferentes llamadas de diferentes reclutadores a lo largo del país- agregó terminando su pan antes de observar al rubio, quien parecía algo preocupado, seguramente al pensar que tendrían que mudarse de nuevo.

-Sí, ya escogí una, Sammy, la mejor de todas- afirmó con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios- Iré a la universidad de aquí, sé que es muy buena porque ahí estuviste tú y ahora eres un gran, gran abogado- el moreno se giró hacia su pareja, tomando la mano del mayor con suavidad para darle un beso en el dorso- Voy a ser el mejor doctor, Dean y me convertiré en alguien que cuide de ti, en todos los aspectos.

-Cas- el rubio se sonrojó un poco por esas inesperadas palabras y sonrió con timidez- Gracias, angelito, así que un doctor, mmm, eso me da interesantes ideas.

-Y después dicen que el pervertido soy yo- se quejó Gabriel haciendo morritos e hizo aparecer un chocolate en su mano para devorarlo con gula.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, el rubio fue a dejar a su pareja al instituto, ya que tenían que estar antes para arreglar los últimos detalles antes de la ceremonia que comenzaría a las diez. Ambos hermanos habían pedido el día libre en sus respectivos trabajos para poder asistir sin complicaciones. Dean estacionó afuera del instituto y correspondió el apasionado beso que le dio el menor.

-¿A qué hora llegará, Bobby?- preguntó el moreno jugueteando con el cabello del cazador.

-Estará aquí a las diez, tuvo un pequeño contratiempo al salir pero no te preocupes, los cuatro estaremos puntualmente en el auditorio, no me perdería por algo el acompañarte en este día tan especial- el menor esbozó una sonrisa al oír esas palabras y abrazó al mayor con cariño, quien le dio un casto beso en la frente- Te amo, Cas, eres lo mejor de mi vida.

-Tú también lo eres, Dean, lo mejor, mejor- aseguró infantilmente antes de descender del impala, revisando que tenía el teléfono en los bolsillos, ya que decidió no traer un bolso o sería incomodo después.

-¿Te falta algo, Cas? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo después?- preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa y se acercó a la ventana cuando el moreno se lo indicó, correspondiendo el beso que le dieron.

-Tengo todo lo que necesito, no llegues tarde, Dean.

-Sí, Cas, nos vemos después, te amo y diviértete este último día.

Esperó a que su pareja entrara al instituto antes de conducir de regreso a casa, en donde se apresuró en subir a su habitación para buscar el regalo que escogió cuidadosamente hace unos días. Estuvo pensándolo bastante tiempo e incluso lo consultó con el matrimonio, quienes le dieron todo su apoyo con lo que tenía planeado hacer después de la ceremonia de hoy.

-¿Qué?- revisó el cajón del velador sin dar con la pequeña cajita azul oscura- No, ¿Dónde está?- comenzó a inquietarse ante la idea de haber perdido el obsequio hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

-Son preciosos- se volteó rápidamente, encontrándose con Dios, quien miraba los anillos con una sonrisa antes de alzar la vista- Hola, Dean.

-Chuck- si era honesto, no esperaba verlo tan pronto después de su despedida en el hospital, lo cual fue un mes y sin pensarlo mucho fue a darle un fuerte abrazo- Me alegra que vinieras a visitarnos.

-Me encantaría quedarme pero estoy bastante ocupado, así que seré breve- explicó dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda antes de apartarse- Estoy muy feliz que por fin tomaras la determinación de pedirle matrimonio a Cas- el cazador sonrió sonrojándose un poco-Por vine a darles mi regalo, bueno son dos, el primero es mi bendición- aclaró pasando su mano sobre los anillos de plata y en ambos apareció una franja esmeralda en el medio antes de entregárselos al menor, quien los tomó curioso- Y el segundo regalo es esto- hizo aparecer una pequeña esfera blanca en su mano derecha para luego pasársela- Seguramente te preguntas que es, Cas continuara con su acelerado crecimiento hasta que le des eso, debe apretarlo en su mano con fuerza y se desarrollará como cualquier otro humano, dejo a tu elección cuando quieres que deje de crecer, Castiel como ángel, tenía milenios de edad pero su recipiente, tenía unos treinta cuatro, si quieres recuperar a ese Cas, solo debes esperar que alcance esa edad y darle esa piedra para que continúe su desarrollo como cualquier persona- el rubio bajó la vista a la piedra antes de cerrar los ojos unos segundos, sí, probablemente en el pasado hubiera deseado que su pareja volviera a tener la forma exacta que como lo conoció y amó al ser un ángel pero ahora es diferente.

-Gracias, Chuck, se lo entregaré después de la ceremonia- el todopoderoso alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

-¿No quieres recuperar a tu Cas? Me refiero a la forma física en que te enamoraste de él cuando era un ángel- explicó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

-Antes hubiera dicho sí pero ahora es innecesario, todos estos años juntos, lo sostuve en mis brazos cuando todo solo era un pequeño bebé, lo he visto crecer, ir a la escuela, al instituto, toda esta situación me hizo entender que mi amor por Castiel va mucho más allá si es un ángel o un humano, amo todo lo que es, porque sin importar la forma que tenga, jamás dejará de ser el Cas que amo, eso es todo lo que quiero y necesito- el mayor asintió complacido con sus palabras.

-Vaya que has crecido, Dean, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, sé que al comienzo fue muy difícil y mis maneras de intervenir no son— Dios se quedó en silencio abruptamente cuando el rubio le dio un fuerte abrazo que no dudó en estrechar.

-Gracias por todo, Chuck, jamás será suficiente las veces que pueda decirlo pero todo lo que nos has dado ahora, nuestra familia, Sammy puede estar con Gabe, yo tengo a mi Cas, esto es mucho más de lo que pude imaginar- el mayor sonrió acariciándole la espalda despacio.

-No has tenido algo que no te merezcas, Dean- se apartó un poco sin dejar de mirarlo- Ya debo irme.

-Sé que estás ocupado pero ven a vernos de vez en cuando y está demás decir que debes venir a nuestra boda o la paliza no te la quitará nadie y sabes muy bien que Dean Winchester cumple lo que promete- advirtió sin ninguna seriedad, haciendo reír al todopoderoso.

-Nos vemos, Dean- se despidió guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer.

El rubio bajó a reunirse con la pareja, contándoles sobre la visita sorpresa de Chuck y que probablemente no lo verían hasta su matrimonio con el moreno. Estuvieron conversando unos largos minutos hasta que a las diez y media se les unió Bobby, quien venía vestido formalmente para la ocasión, ganándose varias burlas por parte de los hermanos.

-Vayan a cambiarse o les patearé el trasero, idiotas- siseó el cascarrabias cazador y se sentó cruzándose de brazos- Llévate a tu maridito al cuarto, Gabe o te dejaré viudo, además de sin cuñado.

Dean subió corriendo a cambiarse, ya que no le sorprendería en lo más mínimo que Bobby tiene una pistola a mano en ese traje y lo que menos desea es terminar en el hospital de nuevo. Terminó de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo completo del baño y después de guardar los anillos en la cartera interna de su chaqueta, fue con los demás que esperaban listos en la sala de estar.

-Muy bien, pandilla, estamos listos- canturreó emocionado y sacó el auto a la acera, tocando la bocina para que su familia se diera prisa.

-Cálmate, rubito- dijo el arcángel manteniendo abrazado a su esposo en los asientos traseros- Ya sabemos que te mueres por estar con tu chico pero controla tu complejo, mamá pájaro.

-No me molestes, idiota, le prometí a mi Cas que estaríamos puntualmente allá- explicó conduciendo calle abajo con cierta impaciencia, aunque sabía que estaban bien con el tiempo pero no podía controlar sus nervios por la ceremonia- No puedo creer que mi Cas entrará a la universidad en unos meses más, ha crecido tan rápido, bueno, eso es por el mojo de Chuck pero ya saben a qué me refiero, parece que fue ayer cuando era una ternurita chiquitita que debía acostar con una canción de cuna- una palmadita en su nuca lo hizo gruñir despacio- Bobby.

-Deja de pensar en tu chico y pon atención al camino, no quiero tener un accidente porque estás pensando en unicornios y arcoíris, idiota.

-Dios, te vuelves cada vez más gruñón con la edad, tengo miedo de llegar a viejo como tú- ese comentario le valió una palmada más fuerte en la cabeza y masculló unas maldiciones mientras el matrimonio se reía de la situación.

Cuando llegaron al instituto, el cazador buscó un lugar donde aparcar y se dirigieron hacia el auditorio, que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Dean observó el lugar curioso, nunca había asistido a una de esas ceremonias, lo más parecido fue la titulación de su hermano. Tomaron sus lugares en el centro de la cuarta fila de adelante hacia atrás y al cabo de unos minutos se bajaron un poco las luces para dar inicio, el rubio le quitó de las manos la cámara al arcángel y buscó con la mirada a su chico cuando los alumnos salieron uno por uno para tomar asiento en el lugar dispuesto en el escenario.

-Cálmate, mamá pájaro- lo molestó Gabriel dándole una palmadita en la frente antes de hacer aparecer discretamente un chocolate en su mano- Y cuida mi cámara, tengo unas fotitos privadas con mi cachorrito ahí.

-¿Fotos?- preguntó el castaño en un susurro antes de cruzarse de brazos- ¿Cómo que fotos? ¿En qué momento las sacaste?

-Luego me regañas, cachorrito, no podemos hacer ruido-abrazó a su esposo mimosamente hasta que le rodearon la cintura en señal de victoria- No te enfades, cariño, solo son fotitos para no extrañarte mientras trabajas- explicó dándole un besito en el cuello y afirmó la cabeza en su hombro derecho- Te amo, Sammy.

-Yo también te amo, Gabe, nunca me podría enojar contigo pero no te aproveches, listillo.

El rubio tomó un montón de fotografías durante la ceremonia y cuando llamaron a su pareja para revisar su certificado de aprobación del instituto por parte de su profesor jefe, se subió arriba de su asiento para aplaudir con fuerza mientras lo animaba entusiasma, ignorando por completo las risas de los presentes, ya que toda su atención estaba en ese deslumbrante rostro que le sonreía al mismo tiempo que agitaba la mano a modo de saludo.

-Se los dije- afirmó el arcángel observando a los dos cazadores- Les dije que Dean iba a montar una escenita por felicitar a su chiquitín, me deben unos dulces, hombres de poca fe.

-No hagan apuestas conmigo- se quejó el rubio haciendo morritos y continuo tomando fotografías.

Cuando la ceremonia terminó, esperaron afuera a que el moreno se despidiera de sus compañeros. El Winchester mayor había estado tranquilo respecto al asunto pero ahora que estaba próximo a entregarle el anillo a su pareja y proponerle matrimonio, se sentía muy nervioso. Se sobresaltó cuando Sam le acarició los brazos como si estuviera haciendo que entrara en calor.

-Tranquilo, Dean, todo va a salir muy bien, ustedes se aman tanto y Cas se pondrá muy feliz- esas palabras hicieron sonreír al rubio, quien se llevó una mano al pecho para respirar profundo.

-Lo sé pero no puedo calmarme, ahora te entiendo, Gabe- el aludido esbozó una sonrisa y le masajeó los hombros permaneciendo tras su espalda.

-No tienes idea de lo asustado que estaba, sé que mi cachorrito me ama mucho pero el solo pensar que pudiera decir que no, aún cuando fuera una posibilidad remota, me aterraba en exceso- el castaño le revolvió el cabello con cariño a su esposo.

-Entonces yo te hablaré desde la posición de Cas y no hay forma posible en que te rechace, así que prepárate, seguramente celebrará tu proposición toda la noche y Gabe ha estado dándole más ideas- esa afirmación terminó de relajar al Winchester mayor, quien se rio con sus palabras.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- preguntó Bobby con curiosidad.

-Oh, lo que pasa es que le conté a mi hermanito sobre las maravillas del kamasutra gay y— el rubio se apresuró en cubrirle la boca.

-¡Cállate, animal! Esas cosas son privadas y si continuas pervirtiendo a mi Cas, voy a rostizarte en aceite sagrado, idiota.

-Ya comenzaron- dijo el cazador mayor suspirando- Hey, princesas, dejen su discusión de lado, ahí viene Cas.

El rubio alcanzó a corresponder el entusiasta abrazo de su pareja que casi lo deja en el suelo y le dio un apasionado beso, importándole bien poco que hubieran muchas personas mirando. Esperó pacientemente a que los demás felicitaran al moreno y le entregaran sus obsequios de graduación hasta que tomó su oportunidad.

-Muy bien, Cas, guarda tu faceta de nerd para después- canturreó quitándole el libro que le regaló Sam para guardarlo en una bolsa con los demás, entregándoselo a su hermano- Ahora, voy a darte mi obsequio y espero que lo aceptes o me colocaré muy triste, cierra tus ojitos- el menor obedeció con curiosidad y el cazador tomó su mano con suavidad antes de arrodillarse frente a él, manteniendo una pierna flexionada en un ángulo de noventa grados- Mírame, Castiel, eres la persona más importante en mi vida y la mejor parte de ella, por eso me haría muy feliz que eso continuara en el futuro, por eso me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo si aceptas mi propuesta- con su mano libre sacó la cajita con los anillos del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y se los enseñó- ¿Aceptarías casarte conmigo?- preguntó expectante.

-Oh, Dean- el moreno esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se abalanzó sobre él, tirándolo al suelo por su descontrolada emoción- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!- gritó entre risas para luego besarlo varias veces hasta que el arcángel les ayudó a levantarse con diversión.

-Tranquilos, tortolitos o les tiraré agua fría, les recuerdo que no están solos, así que controla tus manos, Cas- el aludido le sacó infantilmente la lengua antes de prestar toda su atención al rubio.

-Dean- observó sonriendo como le colocaban el anillo e hizo lo mismo- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me has hecho con esto, te amo tanto, Dean.

-Yo también te amo mucho, Cas- afirmó acariciándole el cabello con cariño- Estos son anillos de compromiso, nos vamos a casar cuando termines tus estudios, ¿De acuerdo?

-¡Sí, Dean!- gritó entusiasta- Es precioso, ¡Me encanta!

-Me alegra oírlo, Cas, también tengo otro regalo para ti, este es de parte de Chuck, además de que él colocó una protección a los anillos, dándonos su bendición- el moreno sonrió ampliamente- Quiero que tengas esto- le entregó la piedra blanca- Debes apretarlo en tu mano y con esto dejarás de crecer tan rápido, haciéndolo al ritmo de cualquier otro humano- llevó ambas manos para acariciar las mejillas de su prometido- Yo te amo tal cual eres, Cas, nuestro amor es algo mucho más allá de lo físico y ahora lo entiendo, así como también, que confío en ti y por eso quiero que tu escojas cuando utilizarlo pero ten claro que te amo, como ángel, como humano y nada cambiará eso.

-Dean, gracias- dijo el menor abrazándolo con fuerza- Yo… estoy tan feliz por esta segunda oportunidad de poder amarte y ya no quiero seguir aferrándome al pasado, sin importar la forma sigo siendo Castiel, el mismo que tú amas- el rubio asintió dándole la razón- Eso es todo lo que necesito- terminó de decir mientras apretaba la piedra en su mano y un aura blanca lo rodeó antes de desvanecerse- Ya no sigamos viviendo del pasado, disfrutemos nuestro presente y nunca perdamos los deseos de un futuro juntos.

-Nunca, Cas- prometió el rubio dándole un amoroso beso.

-Esto tenemos que celebrarlo- intervino Sam dándoles un fuerte abrazo a ambos- Ya que nuestro Cas será un gran doctor, tendrán que esperar siete años para casarse.

-¿Qué? ¿Tanto?- replicó el moreno haciendo morritos- Mmm, está bien, en dos vidas nos hemos amado- habló observando esas hermosas esmeraldas que adora- Podemos esperar un par de años más.

-Tienes toda la razón mi angelito.

Ambos compartieron un último beso antes de subir al impala para ir a celebrar, tenían muchas razones. Dean esbozó una sonrisa mientras conducía hacia el restaurant favorito de su prometido. Habían tenido un largo y duro camino pero todo el sufrimiento del pasado valía la pena cuando ahora podía disfrutar de toda esa felicidad, junto a su familia, junto a su hermano, junto a su mejor amigo, junto a su padre adoptivo y por sobretodo, junto al hombre que ama. Jamás entendió, ni tampoco lo hacía ahora, la forma de actuar de Dios pero aprendió muchas cosas en el camino, por las cuales le estaría eternamente agradecido. Sin duda hoy, gozaba del mejor momento de su vida.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

 _Ocho años después…_

Chuck chasqueó los dedos para hacer vestirse con un pulcro traje negro, una camisa inmaculadamente blanca y una corbata roja. Hoy sería el matrimonio entre Dean y Castiel, así que después de escuchar la oración de su hijo invitándolo a la ceremonia, además de que le comentó lo mucho que lo extrañaba, decidió asistir. Él no podía decir lo mismo al respecto, ya que cada segundo que tenía libre, lo ocupaba para observar a la familia Winchester, cumpliendo su promesa de mantenerlos lejos de todo lo sobrenatural y se alegraba mucho que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ellos. Hizo aparecer un sobre en su mano derecha para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo interno de su traje con una sonrisa, estaba seguro que ese regalo les gustaría mucho.

-Ya es hora- movió la mano para aparecer en la habitación del rubio pero no lo encontró ahí, así que salió al pasillo, escuchando varios ruidos en el primer piso y fue hasta el final para asomarse a la ventana, en donde vio a Sam junto con Bobby que iban de un lado a otro dando indicaciones a las personas que le ayudaban a ordenar el exterior, decoración y banquete incluido- Vaya, no recordaba que las bodas fueran tan agitadas- murmuró para sí mismo con curiosidad.

-¿Papá?- se giró al oír esa familiar voz y esbozó una sonrisa saludándolo con la mano antes de que el moreno fuera corriendo a su lado para darle un fuerte abrazado- ¡Estás aquí! Sabía que vendrías- festejó muy entusiasmado y el todopoderoso se rio, podría tener veintiséis años pero seguía conservando esa misma alegría que apreció de niño- Me alegra mucho que vinieras, vas a quedarte toda la ceremonia y la fiesta ¿Verdad?- preguntó apartándose un poco y mirándolo esperanzado.

-Claro, Cas-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro antes de reparar en cómo se encontraba vestido- ¿Por qué estás en pijama aún?- el menor sonrió tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hasta su habitación.

-Ahora iba a vestirme, Gabe se llevó a Dean a otro lugar porque me descubrió colándome al cuarto de Dean mientras se cambiaba- explicó haciendo morritos- Solo quería disminuir mis nerviosos antes de la boda.

-Te estás volviendo un pervertido, Cas- el aludido se rio con travesura- Seguro que Gabe ha estado interviniendo aquí.

-Ni te imaginas cuando, me ha dado muy buenas ideas- festejó antes de quitarse la camiseta para tomar la camisa blanca y colocársela frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había junto a la ventana- Estoy tan nervioso, no puedo creer que dentro media hora estaré casándome con Dean, ¿Y si el traje no me queda? ¿Y si me veo horrible y Dean no quiere casarse conmigo? No, no quiero eso, ya sé, le vendaré los ojos antes de ir, así no se arrepentirá.

Chuck no pudo evitar reírse por el ataque de histeria que estaba teniendo su hijo y apareció tras él para abrazarlo, manteniéndolo quieto antes de abotonarle la camisa con calma. No había forma posible que el cazador no quisiera casarse con él, no después de todo lo que habían pasado para llegar a ese momento. Cuando terminó de arreglarle el cuello, tomó el traje por la percha y fue junto al menor.

-Tranquilo, Cas, todo va a salir muy bien, Dean te ama mucho, podrías salir en pijama a la ceremonia y Dean seguiría pensando que eres el novio más atractivo del mundo- esas palabras hicieron reír al moreno y el mayor chasqueó los dedos para vestirlo- Ya estás listo, Cas- lo tomó por los hombros, observando con una sonrisa el reflejo en el espejo- Mira lo genial que te ves, Cas, tendremos que controlar a Dean para que no te rapte antes de la ceremonia.

-Chuck- se volteó al todopoderoso sonriendo y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Gracias por acompañarnos en este día tan importante, sé que estás muy ocupado pero me has hecho muy feliz viniendo, yo… creo que eres un papá genial- Dios arqueó una ceja con curiosidad- No recuerdo algo de mi vida como ángel, me han dicho que fue duro pero no por ti, sino por mis propios hermanos que tomaron malas decisiones en el cielo y eso debió colocarte muy triste pero ahora que soy humano, puedo entender varias cosas que seguramente antes no y aún cuando no estés presente físicamente con nosotros, siempre podemos contar contigo, incluso aquellos que se han equivocado en sus elecciones, eres un buen papá.

-Gracias, Cas- dijo Dios estrechando el abrazo- Sé que muchos, por no decir todos, no entienden mis acciones pero siempre quiero lo mejor para mi amada creación, fue muy duro dejarte ir, a ti y a Gabe pero si algo he aprendido de los Winchester es que siempre se antepone el bienestar y felicidad de las personas que amamos por sobre el propio, eso es amar desinteresadamente a otra persona- le dio un casto beso en la frente a su hijo antes de soltarlo.

-¡Cas! Ya estamos listos con tu…- el arcángel se quedó en silencio cuando reparó en la presencia del mayor después de aparecer sorpresivamente en el cuarto- Papá…

Chuck esbozó una sonrisa con la expresión del bromista al verlo ahí, después de todo ya habían pasado ocho años desde su último encuentro. El moreno abrazó a su hermano, dándole una palmadita en la frente para que reaccionara y se marchó del cuarto con la excusa de terminar de arreglarse en el baño pero volvió a los pocos segundos.

-Olvidé mis zapatos- comentó riéndose por su propio descuidado y después de colocárselos fue a la puerta- ¡Ya regreso!- el moreno se fue corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿Sorprendido de verme, Gabe?- preguntó con diversión.

-Di… o sea sí- dijo frotándose la nuca con cierto nerviosismo por su torpeza- Vaya, no pensé que vendrías, o sea, no me malinterpretas, me parece genial que estés aquí, es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y ni siquiera te despediste, ingrato- le regañó con cierto infantilismo que hizo reír al mayor.

-Lo siento, Gabe pero tampoco había razones para despedirme si nos volveríamos a ver- replicó acercándose con una sonrisa- Todo este tiempo he estado pendiente de ustedes y me encanta la familia que tienen, realmente me gustaría venir más seguido pero—se quedó en silencio cuando fue abrazado de improviso y correspondió el gesto del bromista.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Chuck- ambos se sentaron al borde de la cama y su querido hijo lo colocó al tanto de cómo estaban las cosas- Cas se tituló con las mejores notas, es todo un nerd, eso definitivamente lo aprendió de mi cachorrito y toda la fiesta, Cas esperó hasta reunir el dinero suficiente para pagarla por sí mismo, dijo que de esa manera sería mucho más especial y desde que está trabajando, cada día le da un obsequio diferente a Dean, no son cosas lujosas, claro que no, nuestro Cas no es así, son pequeños detalles que dejan al rubito rojo como un tomate, una noche fue a buscarlo al taller con un manojo de rosas rojas.

-Jajajajaja, Cas lo está haciendo muy bien, ¿Qué hay de ti?- preguntó observándolo y el arcángel sonrió.

-Casi todas las noches tenemos veladas románticas con mi cachorrito, aunque solo cenamos cuando está trabajando en algún caso que demanda mucho de su tiempo, no quiero que se distraiga de su trabajo por mí pero los fines de semana lo rapto, hay una playa a unas horas de aquí que es muy tranquila- comentó recordando todo lo que habían hecho ahí y se rio con malicia- Estamos muy bien.

-Me alegra oír eso, Gabe, ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre Cas y por qué decidí cumplir su deseo de continuar con Dean?- el aludido asintió con curiosidad- Bueno, es hora de que tú tomes una decisión también, en aquella ocasión dudaste cuando te hice la gran pregunta, ¿Cuál es tu respuesta ahora? ¿Darías tu gracia por Sam? ¿Dejarías de ser lo que eres por él? Piénsalo con cuidado porque lo que decidas, es lo que haré.

Observó fijamente al arcángel. Cuando le planteó la misma interrogante al moreno, éste no dudó ni un segundo en aceptar su proposición y lo sorprendió gratamente con su respuesta. Al hacer lo mismo con Gabriel en el pasado, éste tuvo un momento de duda, lo cual le aseguró que aún no era el momento adecuado, porque sabía que su hijo era consciente de que tarde o temprano debería tomar una decisión.

-Un ángel no puede estar con un humano, mucho menos un arcángel ¿verdad?- habló el bromista y asintió a sus palabras- Entiendo, entonces la respuesta es muy clara, escojo a Sam y a mi familia- afirmó sin ningún ápice de duda como la vez anterior- No negaré que tener este mojo angelical es genial pero las cosas que me da mi esposo son infinitamente más fantásticas que esto y con o sin poderes, no dejará de amarme, no dejaré de ser el hermano mayor de Cas, no dejaré de ser el mejor amigo de Dean y eso es lo que quiero, papá, quiero amar a Sam, quiero ser el hermano de Cas y quiero ser el amigo de Dean hasta el final de mis días, lo siento, Dios pero mi lugar es aquí, con ellos, no en el cielo, no siendo un arcángel, solo siendo yo- el todopoderoso asintió sonriendo ampliamente antes de colocar una mano en la cabeza del bromista, volviéndolo un humano.

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Gabriel, has crecido mucho estos últimos años y tienes toda la razón, tu lugar es aquí, con tu familia y junto al hombre que amas- el bromista asintió cabizbajo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué estás triste? ¿No quieres perder tu gracia?

-No es eso, papá, estoy muy satisfecho con mi decisión y muy agradecido contigo por darme esta oportunidad de ser feliz con las personas que amo pero estoy triste porque siento que sin esto, ya no te volveré a ver- Chuck le dio un abrazo conmovido con sus palabras.

-Eso no pasará, Gabe, no podré visitarlos con la frecuencia que me gustaría, como este último tiempo pero no dudes por un segundo que siempre estaré pendiente de ustedes, cuidándolos y escuchándolos cuando lo necesiten, así que no te coloques triste por mí, antes de lo que crees nos veremos de nuevo, te lo prometo- esa afirmación hizo sonreír de nuevo al ex arcángel antes de que respondiera su teléfono cuando sonó y dio un par de asentimientos para luego cortar.

-Lo había olvidado, Dean está esperando en uno de mis rinconcitos- Dios asintió guiñándole un ojo.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargo, ve por Cas, dentro de cinco minutos estamos aquí.

Chasqueó los dedos para aparecer en el lugar que le indicó su hijo, encontrando al rubio que daba vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación mientras miraba su reloj hasta que se detuvo al reparar en su presencia y esbozó una amplia sonrisa, yendo a abrazarlo.

-Sabía que vendrías, Chuck, ¿Ya saludaste a Cas?- el aludido asintió prestándole toda su atención- Te ha estado rezando mucho estos días, bueno, lo hace cada noche antes de ir a la cama pero los últimos días fue más para que así lo escucharas y pudiera venir… mmm… supongo que ya lo sabes pero yo también lo he estado haciendo, no soy de los que rezan, así que estoy haciendo una excepción contigo, Dios- el mayor se rio al oírlo.

-Gracias por eso, Dean y claro que los he estado escuchando, no me perdería por nada este día tan importante, quien diría que llegaría el día en que Dean Winchester se ataría a alguien, Cas no solo te salvó de la perdición, se volvió tu perdición, pillín- dijo dándole codazos cómplices que hicieron reír al cazador.

-Claro que sí, me tiene loco de amor por él- canturreó arreglándose la corbata- ¿Has visto a Gabe? La boda está por comenzar.

-Tranquilo, está ayudando a los chicos con los detalles finales, ya está todo listo para la boda y yo vine a buscarte, Gabe se ha vuelto humano- el menor asintió sorprendido por la noticia- No te preocupes, Gabe fue quien lo escogió, los escogió a ustedes.

-Ese idiota, ahora podré vengarme de él por todas las bromas que me ha hecho- afirmó con una malvada sonrisa-No tomarás represalias contra mí ¿Verdad?

-No, Dean pero tampoco seas tan malo con él, o Sam se unirá al juego para proteger a su esposo y estarás en problemas- el rubio negó con una expresión de pánico.

-El enano molesto es un demonio, mejor no me arriesgo- afirmó negando sonriendo- Gracias por venir, Chuck, me alegra mucho que estés presente en nuestra boda y más te vale que vengas a visitarnos, aunque sea cada diez años pero ven, ¿Promesa?- preguntó extendiendo el meñique como un niño y el todopoderoso correspondió su gesto.

-Promesa, Dean, ahora vamos, tu chico te espera.

Los transportó a ambos hasta el jardín trasero de la casa, en donde saludó a Sam con un abrazo, quien comenzó a llenarlo con preguntas sobre su tan larga ausencia, además de agradecerle por todo lo que hizo por ellos en ese tiempo y por permitir que Gabriel se quedara con ellos como humano. Fue éste último quien cubrió la boca de su esposo con una mano para llevarlo a sentarse y Dios los siguió. La boda dio inicio puntualmente, en donde asistieron cazadores cercanos a los Winchester, Garth con su esposa junto a su primer hijo, los amigos de la universidad y trabajo de Castiel, eran un total de treinta personas incluyéndolos a ellos pero le gustaba el animado ambiente que se formó. Cuando los dos esposos intercambiaron sus votos colocándose los anillos, el todopoderoso esbozó una amplia sonrisa, ya que podía percibir el amor de la pareja en cada palabra, mirada y acción, uno tan puro y completo que lo emocionaba. Jamás pensó que las cosas llegarían a ese punto, hasta hace unos años los Winchester salvaban el mundo poniendo en peligroso sus vidas y ahora tenían una tranquila vida familiar, lo cual le parecía una justa recompensa por todo el sacrificio que hicieron en el pasado, perdiendo a sus padres, a sus amigos, sintiéndose frustrados y desesperados ante cada gran prueba que debían sortear por el caprichoso destino pero ellos nunca se rindieron, siempre seguirían luchando y siempre seguirían resguardando la familia frente a todo.

-Ahora los declaro casados, pueden besarse- afirmó el juez solemnemente.

-Te amo mucho, mi Cas- dijo el rubio observándolo con infinito amor.

-Yo también te amo mucho, mi Dean- los dos se besaron con cariño antes de que los demás se acercaran a felicitarlos.

-Estoy muy feliz por ustedes- dijo Chuck abrazándolos y sacó el sobre de la cartera interna de su bolsillo- Espero que les guste, chicos, felicitaciones.

-¿Qué es?- el moreno lo abrió, sacando los dos pasajes de su interior- ¡¿Un crucero?! ¡¿Iremos de luna de miel a un crucero?! ¡Muchas gracias, papá! ¡Me encanta!

Correspondió el abrazo de su hijo antes de hacer lo mismo con el rubio. Le gustaba mucho la idea de que tanto sus hijos como los Winchester hubieran aprendido valiosas lecciones de vida durante esos años pero había una pequeña cosa que aún no les mencionaría y es que él también aprendió algo muy importante de esa familia, el verdadero valor del amor en todas sus formas y como éste tenía el poder suficiente para combatir lo que sea, hasta al más oscuro de los enemigos como es el rencor, que ocasionó tantos problemas en ese mundo pero él se encargaría que eso ya no sucediera otra vez, porque gracias a esa gran familia frente a él, recuperó por completo la fe en su creación y no volvería a abandonarlos otra vez.

N.A: Gracias a quienes siguieron la historia hasta el final y a quienes dejaron sus comentarios en cada capítulo. Este es último fic que publicaré en FanFiction, ya que me enteré de las páginas espejos que copian los fics de aquí para exhibirlos y lucrando con ellos por medio de publicidad en su página, lo cual como alguien que escribe por diversión y pasión, no estoy de acuerdo. A quienes quieren continuar leyendo mis historias, pueden encontrarme en AmorYaoi bajo el seudónimo de kuroyuki, en Archive of Our Own bajo el seudónimo de aoibird6 y el watpad bajo el pseudonimo de aoibird6 (pero ahí todavía estoy descubriendo y aprendiendo a publicar, así que estoy más presente en las primeras dos páginas) Muchas gracias a quienes siguieron mis fics publicados en esta página. Saludos y nos leemos! :D


End file.
